


上海早晨

by Ayun



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 耀中心 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 61
Words: 187,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayun/pseuds/Ayun
Summary: 租界时期上海的故事
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. 一

天刚蒙蒙亮，王耀在寒冷阴湿的空气中费力地爬起来。拉开旧得褪色的布窗帘，对面楼的少女小越已经开始做早餐了，香喷喷的糯米味飘进王耀的鼻子。动作机械地往身上套衣服，疲劳与酸痛比昨晚更甚，王耀心想人干嘛要睡觉呢，显然睡眠只是加剧劳累。

敲打着僵硬得发疼的脖子，王耀下楼做早饭，内容不过是一点粥和馒头，现在什么都得省，房租、湾湾的学费让他几乎每个月都入不敷出。端着热腾腾的粥和馒头上楼，一边提高嗓门喊湾湾起床，一边踢开楼梯上不知谁家的杂物。湾湾一向赖床，起床像打架一样耗费时间，一旦清醒过来后就会乍毛似地抱怨怎么不早点叫她。

不过今天王耀的声音招来的是房东太太，那胖女人叉着腰一横身子，用下巴代替手指犀利地指向王耀，勒令他立刻交欠下的房租，不然就跟妹妹一起滚去睡马路。王耀习惯性地想拱手求她且放宽些时日，但今天他两只手都端着东西，只能一再赔笑脸，再三保证等薪水一发立刻交上欠款。

“哎呀迟到了！怎么不叫我啊！”湾湾的大嗓门扯起来，王耀用肩膀顶开门，把早饭放到她桌上，看着湾湾一边把胳膊往学生服袖子里塞一边用缺了齿的梳子梳她乱成一团的长发。王耀忽然觉得心里暖暖的，就算生活再苦，每天看着这丫头活力四射地上蹿下跳也会开心许多。

匆匆吃完早餐，王耀把湾湾送上电车，自己向相反的方向走去。只要能省钱，多走一段路没什么，早点起来就是了。上/海的冬天阴冷潮湿，不像北/平那样冷得透彻痛快，王耀讨厌这种天气，但这几年下来，他也习惯了，至少不必在棉衣上花钱，厚实些的大衣就能解决。

王耀一家是从北/平迁到上/海的，王耀的母亲在他记事之前就去世了，父亲续娶一位青楼女子，又生了一对弟妹。后来父亲死于军阀混战，继母扔下兄妹三人改嫁孙传芳手下的某位大红人。年仅十四岁的王耀只能靠到处打零工养活年幼的小香和湾湾，小香长湾湾两岁，母亲离开以后他就再没笑过，所幸当时才两岁的湾湾对此没有深刻的印象，一直保持女孩子应有的活泼开朗。后来三人流落至上/海，王耀在怡和洋行找到一份工作，那是一家有历史的英/国洋行，当年靠贩（隔）卖鸦（隔）片发家，创办人之一亦对鸦片战争的爆发起到推动作用，现在这洋行改头换面转向铁路、船务、银行等业务，一样是在中/国牟取暴利，不同的是披上一层人皮。但是王耀不愿去想那些是是非非，他最需要的是一份稳定的工作来维持生计，小香和湾湾都进了洋学堂，王耀本人只上过私塾，刚进洋行的时候，为学洋文费了不少工夫。

去年小香远渡重洋去英/国念大学，这多亏了怡和洋行的一位合伙人亚瑟·柯克兰，他对王耀很照顾，王耀也不知道为什么这位洋老板如此关照自己，让小香出国并非他本人的意愿，可是亚瑟坚持，几乎是强硬地坚持，王耀不敢违逆，只能忍痛让弟弟离开，去异国他乡追求一个或许更好的未来。

路过一片洋人居住区，一栋漂亮别致的洋房里传出优美的钢琴曲，如溪水流过山涧，王耀下意识地停下脚步，每天他经过这里时都会听到这美妙的乐声，可是从未见过演奏者。隐约地，他感到自己的内心产生一种微妙的感情，悸动中带着一点胆怯和好奇，王耀一直以为恋情与他这种实用主义者是绝缘的，但是他却可笑地单恋上那位素未谋面的音乐家，以至于每天都特意在这里驻足聆听，连他自己都觉得莫名其妙。不自觉地，脚向前迈进，更接近那逸出音乐的窗口一点。

“喂，你！干什么呢？”一声洪亮的警告惊醒沉醉于钢琴曲中的王耀，他吓得一颤，看到一位高大的年轻洋人站在他旁边，警惕地瞪着他。

王耀意识到自己越界了——洋人的住所对中/国人来说是禁区，他急忙摇摇头，从那年轻洋人具有压迫性的高大身躯笼罩下逃离。

洋人奇怪地看着王耀飞奔而去的背影，房内的乐声戛然而止，传来一声用双手拍在琴键上的刺耳巨响，二楼的窗户里探出一个黑褐发色的脑袋，俊美的脸孔气变了形：“路德维希你这大笨蛋！非要在我弹琴的时候打扰我吗？”

被称作路德维希的年轻洋人无奈地抬起灰蓝色的双眼，看着那一脸怒容的小少爷道：“我没想打扰你，我以为有小偷。”

王耀一路跑到黄浦江边的怡和洋行，现在时间尚早，他不想立刻进去。索性就斜倚在江畔的栏杆上远眺，同时平复一下自己怦怦的心跳。经过刚才的猛跑，他的仪容有点不整，围巾松开了，裸露的脖子直接承受着寒冷的江风，脸颊上由于剧烈运动而造成的红晕还未褪去，嘴唇也不得不微张着，急促的呼吸令张开的唇瓣中发出轻喘。风吹起他的长发，不是有意要留头，只是一直没心情去管，不料在怡和洋行应聘时，那个后来成为他上司的面试官弗朗西斯一眼看中他，理由竟是喜欢他的长发，于是在怡和洋行工作后王耀更不能剪头发了。

发了一会儿呆，王耀理理头发，该去工作了。忽然有人用生硬的汉语说：“你好，来看看我的画？”

王耀转头一看，说话的是一个比他高些的洋人青年，红褐色头发，有一绺较长的头发向左边弯曲翘起，笑容欢快，还不停打着手势。

“您有什么事？”王耀用英语问。

那青年一听，立刻也改了英语，他举起手中的速写本说：“看看这个，喜不喜欢？”

王耀一看，惊奇地接过本子，那上面是一幅刚画好的铅笔速写：宽阔的黄浦江边，一位神情落寞的年轻中/国男子瞭望江水，嘴唇微张，飞扬的发丝有一根粘到唇上，画面十分生动。

“这是我？”王耀惊讶地问。

青年笑着说：“是啊，我难得早起一次，居然运气这么好碰上了漂亮的素材，当然要画下来！”

王耀也会心一笑，翻了翻手中的速写本，里面都是一些上/海的风情画，翻到某一页时，王耀的脸色变了：那是一张女性的裸体像。

但是年轻的画家显然没注意到王耀表情的变化，兀自兴奋地自我介绍：“我叫费里西安诺，意/大/利人。你叫什么名字？”

王耀涨红的脸又更红上几分，他“砰”地一声合上速写本，狠狠塞回费里西安诺手中，转身快步走开，费里西安诺还在背后喊：“咦？你很着急吗？那什么时候有时间——”呼啸的风声吹散了他的后半句话，王耀已经横穿过黄浦滩路。

过了黄浦滩路就是怡和洋行的高层建筑，但作为中/国人，怡和洋行那文艺复兴时期风格的外貌在王耀眼里总觉压抑沉重，他不懂这种冷冰冰的石头建筑有什么艺术可言，但受西洋教育长大的湾湾却很喜欢，她总希望将来能住在这样的房子里。暗自叹口气，王耀换上无表情的面孔，走进怡和洋行。


	2. 二

怡和洋行里，员工们差不多都到齐了，唯一没到的是王耀的顶头上司弗朗西斯，不过由于员工们的效率高，那个散漫的法/国人并没有太多工作需要做。王耀一直不明白，一个法/国人为什么要到英/国人开的洋行里工作，而且每次亚瑟和弗朗西斯两人一见面总要抬竹杠，像两只斗架的公鸡。

王耀走向自己的办公桌，顺手从门边的报纸架上拿起今天的早报，头版头条是“国难当头”四个醒目的大字，把报大概翻一翻，王耀没看到任何自己感兴趣的消息。一天的繁忙工作又开始了，最近怡和洋行又贷出去一大笔款用于修建铁路，船运的生意也不错，银行方面更是蒸蒸日上，据说与横滨正金银行要加深合作关系，横滨正金银行在满洲和山/东都有分部，现在洋人们也开始对日/本这个亚洲国家刮目相看了。如今的中/国，整个东四省、半个天/津卫、半个山/东省、半个上/海滩……全部都是外国人在飞扬跋扈，中/国人又该往哪里去呢？想到这里，王耀苦笑着放下报纸。

“哟，可爱的小耀今天心情不好？”轻佻的语气，除了弗朗西斯不会有别人。

王耀抬起头，不出意料地看到那个明明很英俊却非留着胡子茬的金发男人。

弗朗西斯笑着靠到王耀的桌边：“有什么不开心的？虽然小耀忧郁的样子很美，但是看到你的愁容哥哥我会不安啊。”

“没什么，只是房东又催我交房租。”王耀微笑着说，不着痕迹地将报纸写着“国难当头”那一面扣到底下。

“果然又是钱的问题，连饭都没好好吃吧，瘦了很多！”弗朗西斯左右端详着王耀的面孔。

“不省不行啊！”王耀轻轻叹气。

弗朗西斯刚想再说什么，突然一声喝斥打断他：“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦！你又在骚扰员工！”

说话的是一位英/国人，很有贵族气质的外貌，两条眉毛却粗得奇怪，他瞪着弗朗西斯说：“我跟你说过多少次了，不要在工作时间像条色狼似地对着下属流口水！”

弗朗西斯摊手笑着说：“上帝作证，我没对小耀怎么样，我只是尽职地关心一下有困难的可爱员工，小亚瑟你不要神经过敏！”

叫做亚瑟的英/国人不相信地“哼”了一声，命令弗朗西斯马上滚回他的地方去。弗朗西斯耸耸肩：“真粗鲁啊小亚瑟，你可是绅士！”说着向王耀眨眨眼，转身回自己的办公室。

“对流氓不用绅士，”亚瑟冲弗朗西斯的背影气哼哼地说，“尤其是不看对象乱好色的流氓！”

剩下王耀自己面对亚瑟，他有点不自在。王耀对亚瑟发怵，与弗朗西斯不同，亚瑟高傲而且霸道，跟人说话总是用命令的口吻。亚瑟似乎挺关照王耀，小香在英/国的学费全部由亚瑟负责，王耀不知道亚瑟为什么这么做，但是亚瑟没有告诉他原因，或许是不屑于让他知道。虽然表面上王耀是受到亚瑟的特殊照顾，但亚瑟并未对他有半点好脸色，而且所谓的“照顾”全部是亚瑟单方面的强制行为，从未征求王耀的意见，而王耀只是不得不接受。

“王耀！”亚瑟突然出声。

“啊？”王耀吓得一激灵，反射性地抬起头。

“别在工作时间发呆！”亚瑟冷冰冰地说。

“啊，是。”王耀急忙点头，手忙脚乱地打开桌上的文件袋，一不小心把袋里的纸张全散到地上，他慌忙弯腰去捡，顾不得亚瑟会不会更生气。捡得差不多时，忽然一只手拿着最后一张纸递到他面前，向上一看，竟然是亚瑟，亚瑟没有表情，看不出是嫌恶还是不耐烦。王耀只能去接他手里的文件，说：“谢谢。”亚瑟没说话，在交接纸张的时候手指有意无意地划过王耀的手背，再直起身时又恢复高高在上的模样。

“下周六在百乐门有个舞会，你要跟我们一起去。”亚瑟忽然说。

王耀有点奇怪，这类舞会看似休闲，实则暗藏玄机，是商业交流的重要时刻，通常只有上层人物才会出席，他不解地问：“可我只是一般员工，又是中/国人，不是应该弗朗西斯去吗？”

“他会去，你也得去，”亚瑟说，“别问那么多，我只是通知你，按我说的去做！”

王耀只得应承：“我知道了。”

王耀等着亚瑟离开，可亚瑟却没走，这令王耀更加紧张，手中蘸水笔上的墨水不小心滴在纸面上，晕开一个黑点。

“王耀，刚才弗朗西斯说你有困难？”亚瑟的目光落在别处，不正视王耀。

“呃，只是房租的问题，每个月都这样。”王耀轻描淡写地说。

“哦，我知道了，我只是好奇而已，好奇。”亚瑟一边画蛇添足地解释，一边叮嘱王耀：“别忘了舞会的事，很重要！”

王耀无法理解亚瑟的想法，他也不想费那个脑筋，亚瑟离开倒是让他松口气。

黄昏时分，结束了一天忙碌的工作，王耀整理好桌上散乱的文件，裹上大衣和围巾，最后看一看有没有什么落下的，然后转身走出洋行。

累，从里到外的累，无法言喻的身心俱疲，周而复始。

路过外滩公园，这里曾是中/国人的禁地，过去入园规定第六条明确指出华人不得入内，直到民国十七年才对中/国人开放。但即使名义上开放了，中/国人还是经常被拦下，尤其是穿着寒酸的。王耀经过的时候恰巧看见一名面容俊朗的中/国青年与门口肥胖的大胡子印度警卫争执。

“那狗怎么进去了？”青年气愤地指着刚刚风情万种地扭着屁股进园的女洋人，她牵着一条哈巴狗，那狗跟主人一样高傲地昂起脖子，似乎在用下巴看路。

“咳！那是外国人的狗，管不了的！”印度人摆摆手。

此时一群日/本人走上前将中/国青年好一顿奚落，看着那孤身一人的青年人，王耀有点难过。在租界根本没有中/国人的立场，中/国人和洋人一样要交税，可是却没有行动自由，被禁足的又何止这小小的公园？

突然，那中/国青年闪电般出拳打倒嘲弄他的日/本人，又飞起一脚踢碎了写着入园规则的牌子。

看到他的行为，王耀先是吃惊，继而叹着气摇头：这又有什么意义呢？踢碎一块，他们还会挂上第二块，而且就算没有牌子，中/国人就真的不受限制了吗？他有点担忧地看着被围在日/本人中间的中/国青年，但很快那青年便被熟人拉走了。王耀注意到那群日/本人中有一个穿着深蓝色和服的年轻男人，他冷眼看着面前发生的一切，在自己的伙伴挨打的时候甚至浮起一丝不易察觉的冷笑。不经意间，王耀和他目光相碰，王耀忍不住打了个寒颤，那年轻日/本人的眼睛就像幽黑的深渊，好像要将人生生吞噬一样，而那短暂的目光交汇之中，他似能传达给王耀这样的讯息：我记住你了。王耀感觉浑身发冷，不得不紧了紧大衣，快步离开。

回到中/国人聚居的小弄堂，食物的香气充斥着狭窄的空间，地上污水横流，腐臭的气味混在食物的味道中，形成弄堂特有的气息，邻里间交谈吵闹的声音叽叽喳喳的，夹杂着锅碗瓢盆的声响，令人觉得冰冷的空气都变得暖融融的了。

王耀舒畅地微笑，踏进这属于他的地方。

邻居小越一边干活一边唱歌：“家山呀北望/泪呀泪沾巾/小妹妹想郎直到今/郎呀患难之交恩爱深……”

明明是如此悲凉的歌词，她却用欢快甜美的声音唱出来，只能令人觉得益发伤感。王耀想起北平，想起那熟悉的四九城，还有一望无际的青纱帐。

“王大哥，你回来可太好了，我这有几只箱笼，帮我抬上楼好吗？”小越窈窕的身影已经来到王耀面前。

王耀看看地下，有几只陈旧的箱笼正堆在门口，想是小越正在收拾房子，于是说：“好！”说着便扛起一只，还真不轻，他两手扶着箱边，让小越前面引路上楼去。等下来准备扛第二趟的时候，忽然看到住另一个弄堂的小泰来了。

“哎哟，老王！你是读书人啊，这粗活哪能让你干？快放下，我来！”小泰急急地来抢王耀手里的箱笼。

“切，你又不晓得过来，我还不得求王大哥？”小越不知是喜是怒地嗔怪小泰。

看着这一对小儿女斗嘴，王耀暗自乐了，早把第二只箱笼扛上肩膀：“没事，我有的是力气呢！”话音刚落，忽然觉得肩上一轻，那箱笼竟自离开他的肩膀。王耀吓一跳，猛回头看去，竟是一个浅金发色的高大洋人站在他背后。

“啊！这鬼东西啥时候进来的？”小越看见洋人，吓得大叫。

洋人眯起漂亮的紫晶色眼睛笑道：“我不是鬼东西，是来找住处的。”

“你走错了，洋人住租界里。”王耀提醒道。

“哦？可是这个地址没错啊，我从不迷路。”那洋人腾出一只手掏出一张字条，王耀接过来一看，还真是这里，而且租的居然就是他家阁楼！

“房东怎么回事？我当时租的时候她是连阁楼一起租我的，现在怎么又给你？”王耀不高兴地叫起来。

一边的小越脸色有点难堪地说：“王大哥，我前几天倒真听房东说过，你欠她一屁股债，她说没把你撵出去算便宜你了，不过阁楼她要收回去再租，省得赔得太多。”

王耀气得不知说什么：“租谁也好，别租给洋人啊！”

洋人却开心地笑了，单手将箱笼扛上肩头，另一只手按住王耀瘦削的肩：“那就是邻居了！邻居，以后别干这种活，会压坏你的！”

当天晚上，王耀清理出阁楼的杂物，把地方腾给洋人。那洋人没什么行李，看上去像个穷人，大冬天的只有一件旧大衣，王耀一时心软，把自己的厚围巾送给他。洋人也不客气，拿了围巾捂在脸上闻：“哦，很温暖的味道！”

洋人说他名叫伊万·布拉金斯基，俄/国人，是个流浪作家，常常吃不饱饭，不过他喜欢自己的生活。王耀却有点鄙视，这种人在中/国人看来跟要饭的差不多。脑袋顶上多了这么个洋人，王耀非常不放心，叮嘱湾湾千万要当心，晚上睡觉时王耀更是亲自检查两遍门闩。

伊万看出王耀的神经质，不过他没有捅破，作为一个写东西的，他更乐于旁观世间百态。这个中/国人很有趣，伊万想，这会是一个好故事。


	3. 三

发薪水的日子是王耀最快活的时候，兜里揣着辛苦得来的钱，连走路都轻快许多。他躲房东好几天了，这回总算可以把欠的房租交上一部分——不能全交，还得留些过日子，到下个月再发工资时估计就能交清所有的欠款了。

想到拨开乌云见日明的未来，王耀不自觉地傻笑，也不管街的上的行人会不会当他疯癫，其实上/海街头疯子多得是，王耀的样子还不会被认为怪异。

熟悉的优美旋律传来，王耀驻足倾听，这回他小心地站在禁区以外，不越雷池半步。洋人讲究私有财产不可侵犯，即使同是洋人也不能随意侵犯他人私宅，更何况是一个连洋场都不可踏入的中/国人。上回已经被人赶过了，王耀不想再自讨没趣。

能弹出这种曲子的究竟是什么人呢？王耀是个不懂音乐但却喜欢音乐的人，他在北平时最爱听大宅院里的姑娘弹箜篌。而眼下洋房里的乐手更是把音乐演绎得行云流水、如梦似幻，能演奏出此等美妙乐曲的一定不是凡人，必然有着最纯净的心灵。那会是怎样一位姑娘呢？王耀不知道自己是从什么时候起爱上那位他头脑中虚构出的“姑娘”的，他知道那不可能是中/国人，他不喜欢洋人，可是却无法不被这位乐师吸引。

就在王耀听得入迷时，一个人重重撞他一下，飞奔而去。王耀愣住了，再一摸口袋，空空如也，登时脑袋“轰”地一声，耳朵不住嗡鸣，大喊道：“小偷！抓小偷啊！”一边喊一边向那人影逃跑的方向追去，可没跑出几步忽然被一只强壮有力的大手抓住胳膊，继而被一股强劲的力道狠狠扑倒在地上，由于手被扭到背后，膝盖和肩膀、脸颊都重重磕在石砖路面上，疼得火烧一般。

脑袋撞得发晕，恍惚间听到一个低沉愤怒的男声喝斥：“你果然是个小偷，这回别想跑了！”

王耀晃晃头，极力驱走眼前一阵阵的发黑，却忽然被狠狠揪住头发往后拧，头皮的疼痛令他不得不把脸转向后，脖子呈一个极不舒服的角度转着。他看清背后抓住他的人，这人他不陌生，上回他站在这里听音乐时就是被眼前这个灰蓝色眼睛的金发洋人驱赶。有什么温热的东西从额头上流下来，流进眼睛，想要伸手抹掉，可被禁锢的双手无法抬起来，只能闭上一只眼睛。

“我没有，我的钱！”王耀昏沉的脑袋里只想着被偷走的钱。

“还不承认吗？去巡捕房说吧！”洋人说着要把他提起来，磕伤了的膝盖在坚硬的路面上蹭过，骨头都要断了似的，王耀拼命咬牙把痛呼声咽回去。

“嘿，停下！”一声底气十足的断喝。

王耀用睁着的那只眼睛看到一双有点发旧、号码很大的靴子走到他面前，艰难地在头上那只手的控制下挣出一点空间，略抬起头向上看，靴子的主人是一位穿着夹克的洋人青年，一样是金发蓝眼，但金发却乱蓬蓬的，不似钳制他的这位那样梳得一丝不苟，眼睛的蓝色也不尽相同，这位后来的洋人眼睛是天空一样明亮的色泽，充满希望般地发亮，透过鼻梁上那副眼镜盯着眼前扭打在一起的两个人，眼神好像自信的雄狮一样。

“即使对方是中/国人，这样使用暴力也是不对的！”后来的青年居高临下地说。

王耀被提着站起来，头皮疼得像要被剥开一样，他能忍住呻吟，但忍不住痛苦的表情。身后的人严厉地说：“他是个小偷，我已经见过他两次了！”

“我不是！”王耀生气地否认。

“哦？你们肯定有一个在说谎，不过hero我的眼睛可比鹰还尖，”青年扶一扶眼镜露齿一笑，“说说发生什么事了。”

两人分别讲叙一遍事情的经过，自称hero的年轻人叉着双手笑道：“这件事很简单嘛，只要看看这个中/国人身上有没有赃物不就行了？”说着向两人走近。

“你干什么？”王耀惊叫道，想要挣扎，可身后的人一刻也不放松他的双手。

青年不理会王耀的叫喊，把手伸进王耀衣服里翻找，从里到外搜遍，只找到一点零钱，没有任何贵重的东西。青年耸耸肩：“看来他没说谎，除了瘦得厉害，没看出他哪里不正常。”

背后的人终于松开手，王耀回手就是一拳，身后的洋人被打得捂着鼻子后退两步，惊讶地瞪着王耀，他没想到这个看似瘦弱的中/国人会如此迅速地反击。两个洋人错愕间，王耀又一肘推向带眼镜的青年，后者虽有防备，但距离太近还是结结实实吃了一下子。

“黄毛兔崽子！赔我的钱！”王耀近乎嘶哑地叫骂道，“我的薪水啊！这个月就指它过活呢！现在让小偷抢了，我妹吃什么去？你们这帮洋人都他妈王八蛋！你们抢我们的地方、杀我们的人，到头来还骂我们是小偷？中/国人不是人吗？凭什么你们说打就打说骂就骂，还随便搜身？老子干脆宰了你们再偿命！”他说着就扑向还捂着鼻子的洋人，可刚一动又被人从背后连胳膊一起抱住。

“嘿，冷静点，你杀了我们也要不回钱，”抱住他的是那位带眼镜的青年，“而且我好像听你说有个妹妹，你死了她吃什么去？”青年贴着王耀耳边，学着王耀刚才的话说。

王耀的怒火冷却下来。没了方才的冲动，他便意识到现在最好立刻离开，惹上洋人不是什么好事。不用说他要真杀了洋人而得个死罪让湾湾没人照看，就说真动起手来，他也肯定不是这两个洋人的对手，一个中/国人被洋人打死不是什么大事，最多赔些钱就了事，那样不仅湾湾要吃苦，自己也死得窝窝囊囊。他知道他根本没得选，只能尽量冰冷着声音说：“放手！”

确定王耀不会再乍毛，洋人青年放开箍着他的手臂：“我想你不会再找麻烦了吧？”

王耀转头用一只眼睛瞪着他，额头上的血还在流，半张脸都是鲜红的。

洋人青年指着他说：“你的脸……”

没等洋人说完，王耀一瘸一拐地离开了。

快到家时，王耀胡乱抹掉脸上的血迹，可是新血很快又流下来，他掏出旧帕子捂住伤口，匆匆走进弄堂。忽然小越慌慌张张跑出来拦住他：“王大哥，可别回去——咦，你的头怎么了？”

“别管头了，里面怎么回事？”王耀预感到不妙。

小越急得把王耀往外推：“房东又来收钱了，这会儿正跟湾湾闹呢！你可千万别进去！”

王耀急忙往里走：“那可不行，哪能让湾湾顶着？”

小越用力推王耀一把：“哎呀她一个小姑娘，房东太太又能怎么样？不过是骂一通就完了，你要是回去她才不会放了你呢！”

“那我也得过去，万一湾湾吃亏了呢？再说我就算等在这儿，一会儿房东走的时候还不是得碰见我？”王耀还是坚持。

小越左右看看：“这么的吧，你从我那边上楼，搭个梯子到对面，溜进你家去。房东太太不走你别出屋。”

王耀也只能答应，跟着小越蹑手蹑脚爬上房顶。待从梯子爬到自家屋顶上时，他忽然脚下一滑，整个身子沿着倾斜的房顶往下溜去，他急要抓住什么，可这里没有半点能着力的地方，滑到房檐外，身子腾空的一瞬间，突然被一双手臂从腋下揽住，睁眼一看，是那个住在阁楼的俄/国人伊万。

“这么玩很危险啊！”伊万眯着眼睛笑道，轻松把王耀提上来拉进屋里。

下面房东太太的声音清晰地传来：“你们这两个白吃白住的我可受够了！你那哥油嘴滑舌，没半句真话！房租欠了多久还不交，当我这是菩萨庙？还有你，这么大一个姑娘还在家吃闲饭，你怎么不去街角站着拉拉活呢？兴许还比你那没用的哥挣得多！”

“不许你这么说！”湾湾明明在发脾气声音却依然娇柔。

“哟，没钱还想立牌坊？小贱货学会顶嘴了？”房东太太不干不净地骂。

“大哥说他发了薪水就交房租，我们没骗人！”湾湾争辩。

王耀忍不住想冲下去，却被伊万一把拉住：“别，你去更不好办。”

房东太太把王家的祖宗骂个遍，总算离开了，王耀烦闷地揉揉额头，伤口再次流血。

“我帮你弄一下吧。”伊万主动要求帮忙。

除了额头上的伤，膝盖和肩膀也一样在流血，只是被衣服包裹着看不出来。

“怎么弄的？”伊万问。

“摔的，”王耀随口说，“有个小偷摸走我的钱，我去追，一跤摔地上让他跑了。”

“这也是摔的？”伊万握着王耀的手腕举到面前，细瘦的腕子上一片青紫的勒痕。

王耀不吱声了，他一向不擅长撒谎。

“谁打的？”伊万追问。

王耀突然甩开他的手骂道：“还不是你们洋人？仗势欺人，打死个中/国人跟踩只蚂蚁没两样！”

伊万摊开双手：“那是有钱的，我这种穷洋人不也跟你们中/国人混在一起吗？”

王耀也只得作罢，现下跟伊万吵闹也没什么意义，他闷闷地开口问：“伊万，你到底是做什么的？到中/国来干嘛呀？”

“我不是说过了吗，我是个作家，喜欢到处流浪采风。”伊万笑着说。

“那你靠什么活？”王耀又问。

“稿费，还可以做点零工。”伊万笑道，“与其关心我，不如想想你要怎么活吧。”

伊万说得没错，王耀的麻烦才刚刚开始，“明天”慢些来吧。


	4. 四

王耀在清晨的寒风中瑟瑟发抖，他紧紧抱着胳膊，也仅能让胸口不像其他地方那么冰冷。丢了薪金，不想些办法不行，他昨晚跑去两条街外的当铺，跟牙尖嘴利的朝俸好一通讨价还价后当掉自己的大衣。家里最值钱的东西是一只前清道光年间的汤婆子，铜制的，做工不错，但那是给湾湾暖脚用的。或许是自小缺乏妥善照顾，湾湾一直体虚不禁寒气，入秋就得加被子，靠着汤婆子过冬才不致生病。

上下牙直打架，王耀心想跑起来或许能暖和点，但一开跑身体带起的风更加凛冽，且呼吸急促后那冰冻似的空气吸进肺腑，就好像一柄锋利的刀子插进腔子里一样。露在外面的脸和手也紧绷绷地疼，手上的冻创全生在指关节处，由于寒冷而下意识地握拳，冻创迸裂渗出血来。

上班的路比平时漫长得多，王耀几乎是冲进洋行大门的，身体仍然由里到外地发冷，无法抑制地颤栗。坐到自己的位置上休息片刻，还是没有好转，而且头很疼，想是昨夜没睡过好的原故。喝几口水安定一下，王耀开始投入繁忙枯燥的工作。

弗朗西斯习惯性地走过来找王耀闲聊，但刚一靠近他便发现王耀不对劲，他的角度刚好能看到王耀的侧脸，平时象牙色的脸这会儿嫣红一片，明显是不健康的红，最显眼的是额头上包着的白色纱布，看样是受伤了。

“不舒服吗？”弗朗西斯在王耀耳边问。

王耀的反应比平时慢半拍：“还好，就是有点冷。”

弗朗西斯探究地看着王耀勉强挤出的疲惫笑容，撇撇嘴说：“我看你是病了。”

“没有的事，我不爱生病。”王耀笑着想掩饰过去。

“头怎么伤了？”弗朗西斯伸手要去试王耀额头的温度，刚巧这时亚瑟和一名高个子青年走进来，两人似乎在争论什么，那青年的一句话清晰传过来：“我说过了，这毫无意义！”

“弗朗西斯你这色鬼又在干什么？”亚瑟扔下青年朝弗朗西斯快步奔来。

“别误会，”弗朗西斯举高双手，“我只是在试体温，就是这样。”

“你下回可以编个好点的理由！”亚瑟瞪着祖母绿的眼睛，“我应该在你门口钉一块‘危险动物，闲人免进’的牌子！”

“嘿，小亚瑟，在把我关到‘闲人免进’的笼子里之前，你是不是该先介绍客人？”弗朗西斯指指亚瑟后面跟来的青年，“我和小耀还不认识这一位呢！”说着自然地把手搭在王耀肩上。

亚瑟只好忍住火气，一本正经地介绍道：“这位是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，我的表弟，美/国人。这只法/国动物是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，不合格的合伙人；这个中/国男孩叫王耀，我们的职员。”

“你好，琼斯先生！”弗朗西斯大方地伸出手。

“叫我阿尔！”阿尔热情地跟弗朗西斯握手。

王耀已经站起来，起立的动作让他眼冒金星，不光因为发烧，眼前这位名叫阿尔弗雷德的美/国青年让他吃惊，阿尔正是昨天“主持公道”的那位戴眼镜的金发年轻人。

只能装作什么都没发生，王耀礼节性地微笑着说：“早安，琼斯先生。”他没有伸手，洋人一般不愿与中/国人握手。

可是阿尔却主动捞起王耀的右手握在手心里：“你叫王耀？我们见过！”

“你们认识？”亚瑟的目光来回扫二人。

“不认识，但是见过面，”阿尔笑道，“没想到能遇见熟人！”

见过一面就算熟人了吗？王耀在心里暗暗抱怨。

“你很紧张吗？怎么出这么多汗？”阿尔感到掌心的湿润。

弗朗西斯按住王耀的肩膀迫使他坐回椅子里：“不，他只是身体……”

“弗朗西斯，你浪费的时间够多了！”亚瑟命令道，“马上给我过来，公和洋行那边的事情够我们忙一天了！”

弗朗西斯假装无奈地笑道：“小亚瑟，不要过早成为工作狂！”说着跟亚瑟往里走。

“阿尔，你也过来，这些东西你必须学！”亚瑟转向阿尔。

“对不起，我说过我不感兴趣，”阿尔抱着双臂站在原地，“既然你们要谈正事，那么这个人借我一天。”阿尔说着抓住王耀的胳膊把他从椅子里拉起来，王耀不得不踉跄地绕过桌子贴到阿尔身边。

亚瑟刚想发作，但转念一想，对阿尔这家伙不能来硬的，于是不太满意地说：“好吧，看在你刚到中/国的份上……王耀，帮我盯着他点，别让他干傻事。”

没等王耀说话，阿尔已经拉着他往外走去：“放心吧亚瑟，我早就不穿尿布了！”


	5. 五

一出怡和洋行的大门，江面上的风迎面扑来，王耀冻得直打哆嗦。

“小王，你怕冷？”阿尔看着不住发抖的王耀。

“别这么叫我，小王是比我年长的人才能叫的。”王耀冷淡地更正。

“好吧，那叫你耀怎么样。”阿尔笑着问。

“随您喜欢。”王耀不愿意跟这个令他讨厌的洋人多废话。

忽然肩上一暖，一件毛领厚夹克披到王耀身上，王耀惊愕地看着阿尔，年轻人无所谓地笑笑：“上/海对我来说很暖和！”

王耀仍对昨天的事情心存芥蒂，他不知道阿尔怎么能装得如此无所谓，或许他根本就是真的不当一回事？

阿尔掏出一板巧克力，撕开包装咬一口，看看不言不语的王耀，又掏出另一板递过去：“尝尝？”

王耀犹豫一会儿，终于把“廉者不受嗟来之食”的古训扔到明天去，伸手接过包装完好的巧克力塞进口袋里。

“为什么不吃？”阿尔奇怪地看着他。

“留给我妹妹。”王耀低声说。

阿尔眼睛一鼓，忍不住“噗哧”一声笑出来。

这没什么可笑的，如果你也试过挨饿的滋味的话，王耀在心里说。

阿尔忍着笑把手中的巧克力掰成两半，将没咬过的一半递给王耀。王耀想了想，终于接过来开始吃，这种硬梆梆的甜食入口即化，比北平的糖葫芦还好吃。

看着王耀的吃相，阿尔觉得好玩，这让他想起在河上筑坝的水獭，那种小动物总是用细细的爪子捧着树枝飞快地啃。

拖着沉重的身体陪一位自己并不喜欢的洋人逛上/海不是什么舒服的事，但王耀不能得罪阿尔，这等同于得罪亚瑟。

与外滩不同，苏/州河两岸虽然也都是西洋建筑，但高度要矮得多，趴在外白渡桥的栏杆上向西看，如同到了某个欧洲小镇一样。

“东方威尼斯啊！”阿尔高兴地叫着，“真可惜我没把相机拿出来，改天一定多照几张相！”

王耀觉得好笑，一丝不苟、努力上进的亚瑟怎么会有这么贪玩的表弟？

“不，东方威尼斯是苏/州，在北边。”王耀更正。

“哦？那里是什么样子？”阿尔感兴趣地问。

“小桥流水人家，你们洋人不懂的。”王耀头晕得很，不愿意多说话。

“东方人，中/国人，你们总是有很多神秘的东西是吗？”阿尔笑着扭头看王耀，河上的风吹起他的金发，柔软俊逸。

“对我们来说并不神秘，”王耀用栏杆支撑软软的身体，“你们洋人才让我们觉得奇怪。”

“哪里奇怪？”阿尔忽然抓住王耀的手放到自己鼻子上，“这里吗？”

“不止。”王耀被逗笑了。

“那就是这里，”阿尔又把王耀的手放到自己的金发上，由于两人身高差距较大，他不得不弯下腰做这个动作，“或者这里。”他又拿着王耀的手在自己眼睛前面比划。

“不，最奇怪的是这里，”王耀用另一只手捂住自己心口，“我们好像永远不能互相理解。”

阿尔忽然自嘲地笑了：“其实你恨死我了吧？”

王耀惊讶地看着阿尔，大约能猜到他想说什么。

“你丢了钱，这跟我和那个德/国人也有关系，不是吗？”阿尔指指王耀包着纱布的头。

“是我自己不小心。”王耀冷冷地说，如果说不恨阿尔是假的，但并非因为丢钱，而是由于阿尔侮辱性的行为，居然真把他当成贼一样当街搜身。至于丢钱这笔账，他统统算到那德/国人头上去了，在心里砍了德/国人一遍又一遍。

外滩三号旁边的高档咖啡厅里，王耀几乎是瘫坐在舒适的椅子上，陪阿尔走了几乎半个租界，他真的快支持不住了。现在是下午两点，他们连午饭都没吃，不知道阿尔怎么那么有精力。

“饿坏了吧？这家店的点心很好吃，女孩子们尤其喜欢。”阿尔如数家珍地介绍。

点心？如果有好胃口，王耀更愿意在某个路边小店吃一大碗云吞面，不过他现在因为发烧而没有任何食欲，只想躺下休息。椅子很软，如果能就这么躺下来也好啊。

侍者端来咖啡和丰富的茶点，王耀知道西方人喝咖啡时会配少量点心，但是现在端来的也未免太多了吧？

“你肯定想给妹妹带回去一些！”阿尔笑着指指那一碟碟漂亮精致的糕点。

王耀看看阿尔，继而有点不好意思地向侍者要纸袋，侍者满足了他的要求，态度虽然彬彬有礼，眼中却有掩饰不住的嫌恶和轻蔑。阿尔忽然抓起一块糕饼揣进兜里，大大方方地对愕然的侍者说：“我和我的朋友都很喜欢这里的点心，你们很棒！”

王耀看着阿尔无所谓的样子，忽然有点感激。

喝完咖啡，阿尔提议：“去我住的地方看看吧，景色很美！”

王耀实在没力气再走，可是阿尔一把捞起他的身子，不停地说从他那里观风望景如何美，王耀挣扎不得，只能由他拖着走。阿尔住在南京东路路口的沙逊大厦，那是外滩最高的建筑，也是外滩的标志，但是在王耀看来，这座建筑十分愚蠢——中/国人永远不能接受绿色的屋顶。

跟着阿尔进电梯，一路升到九楼，阿尔兴冲冲地打开自己房间的门，一间高雅整洁的西式套间展现在王耀眼前，这里没有王耀想象的奢华，但只是初看朴素，细看就会发现这个房间连细节都是艺术而华贵的，简洁与高贵完美地结合。

“来，往下看！”阿尔打开窗户指着下面。

王耀往外一看，宽阔大器的黄浦江蜿蜒呈现在他面前，他从没在这么高的地方看过黄浦江，竟有如此不同的效果，的确令他惊讶。

“你病了吧？陪我玩了大半天，肯定难受得厉害。”阿尔忽然低头看着王耀说，“可是你又不敢拒绝，因为亚瑟是你的老板。”

王耀瞪大眼睛，原来阿尔早就发觉了，但即使如此还是勉强他撑着病体相陪，所以洋人就是如此，不可能对中/国人有任何同情。

王耀走神的时候，阿尔忽然放倒他的身子，背部接触到柔软的床垫，王耀吓了一跳，惊恐地向上看着阿尔，阿尔天蓝色的眼睛变得柔和：“睡一会儿，我不会告诉亚瑟的。”

很累，床很舒服，像有催眠的魔力，王耀很快昏昏沉沉地睡着了，睡梦中依然不安地皱起眉头。

从疲劳中醒来，王耀一时弄不清自己在哪里，天花板上的装饰画是他从没见过的。然后，记忆一点点回到脑海，他动一动仍然酸痛的身体，身上盖着暖和柔软的被子，衣服被脱掉一些，衬衫的扣子也解开几颗，颈边放着冰袋。侧过脸去，看到阿尔站在窗边的背影，夕阳映着他的金发，发出一波波光泽。

“我睡着了？”王耀出声问，发现自己嗓子哑了。

“睡得好吗？你发烧了。”阿尔转过身，笑着对王耀说。

“现在几点了？”王耀想起自己没有回怡和洋行，不知道亚瑟会如何生气。

“不用担心，我会替你解释。”阿尔笑着插起双手。

王耀虚弱地从床上撑起身体，慢慢走到阿尔身边：“劳烦你了。”

“顺便告诉你一个秘密，”阿尔凑到王耀耳边，“我不是亚瑟的表弟，我是他父亲的私生子。”

王耀吓得一抖，死死盯着阿尔的眼睛。

“对，我是个私生子，是老头子的美/国情妇生的，柯克兰家的合法继承人之一。”阿尔讲述，“怕我将来闹分家毁了柯克兰家的产业，所以老头子希望我能跟亚瑟一起整治家业，对外就宣称我是亚瑟的表弟。”

“那你是怎么想的？”王耀忽然觉得知道这个秘密的自己处于危险的境地。

“我对柯克兰的家产没有兴趣，”阿尔满不在乎地说，“我是个记者，我喜欢旅行和发现新事物。”

“你真的不想？那你将来怎么打算？”王耀小心地问。

“打算那么长远有什么用？我只在乎眼下。”阿尔张开手臂对着窗外做出一个拥抱的动作，“而现在我很喜欢上/海，这是个充满生命力的地方，堕落、刺激、性感，像个卖弄风骚的女人，可当你以为能拥抱她的时候，才会发现你根本没有了解真正的她。”

王耀也往窗外望去，眼前的景色令他感受到强烈的震撼：明明是同样的地方，在夕阳下竟焕发出异样的光彩，染上红色的黄浦江荡漾着无尽的生命力，气势恢宏，如一曲雄浑的乐章，壮丽阔大。轮船拉响低沉的气笛从江面缓缓驶过，瞬间令人感受到永恒。

“看那里，未来那一定会有翻天覆地的变化，这是上/海的魔力。”阿尔指着江对面的陆家嘴说。

王耀头一次全身心陶醉在眼前的美景之中，没有任何俗世的杂念。两人默默矗立窗前，直到黑夜吞没最后一丝光明。


	6. 六

黄包车滑进幽暗的街道，充气不足的轮子轧在青石板路面上发出吱吱嘎嘎的声音，旁边的弄堂里飘散着米饭的香气，和酱汁味、烟火味混在一起，夹杂着叽哩咕噜的上/海话，一派生气勃勃的市井风情。虽然是黑天，可一点也不觉得清冷。

阿尔和王耀挤在车座上，两个成年男子的体重让车夫很吃力，他的身体奋力向前倾，弯得像一张弓，令阿尔想起希腊神话中永远推着巨石的男人。

王耀本想自己回来，但阿尔坚持要送他，对王耀的反对之声充耳不闻。

既然已经到自己家门口，便不好不请人家进去，这对中/国人来说通常只是一句客套的道别话，被邀请方委婉拒绝就可以了。王耀客气地问阿尔：“去我家坐坐吗？”

不懂得中/国式潜台词的阿尔却眼睛一亮：“好啊！我还从没去过中/国人家里呢！”

王耀心里大骂阿尔看不清火候，哪有这么晚去人家里打扰的，更何况男主人正在生病。但是话已出口，他只能硬着头皮往下进行：“那进来吧，看着点脚底下。”

话音刚落，阿尔一脚踩进污水里。

穿过小弄堂，没等上楼就听到一阵口琴声，还有湾湾黄莺儿似的笑声。王耀一阵不快，疾步上楼开门，看到自己的妹妹笑得花枝乱颤，对面的伊万一边挤弄眼睛一边吹口琴，旋律欢快如小鹿跳跃。

“啊，哥，你回来了？”湾湾看到一脸雷雨前兆的王耀站在门口，忙迎上去。伊万也停下，顺手在口琴上抹了一把。

王耀脸色铁青地把湾湾拉到一边：“你这孩子怎么这么不听话？我不是告诉你离那洋人远点吗？”

湾湾撅着嘴，不满地说：“他来串门，我又不能赶他走。”

“你傻呀？我都叫你别给他开门，你怎么左耳朵进右耳朵出？”王耀虽然气急，但说完这话就后悔了，他知道对湾湾越是说重话她越跟人反着劲转。

果不其然，湾湾也生气了：“你要担心我就该早点回家！说我不知道提防洋人，那你怎么还跟洋人一起呢？给洋人做事不说，还把洋人带回家来了！”她说着指指王耀身后的阿尔。

“你——”王耀气得脑袋发晕，“你这死丫头！我替洋人干活、在黄毛鬼子面前装孙子，还不都是为了养活你！要不你就得要饭去！”

“够啦够啦！这种话你从我三岁起就说个没完没了！好像我欠你八辈子债似的！对，我欠你的，我和二哥都欠你的！行了吧？我明天就退学！我跟小越一道上茶楼里卖唱去！我穷死饿死也不用你养！”湾湾说着一把推开王耀向外走，经过阿尔面前时抬头冲他吼道：“臭洋人！臭死了！”说完夺门而去。

“你给我回来！”王耀边喊边追上去。

两位主人全部离开，剩下两个外人大眼瞪小眼。

先开口的是伊万：“你真的很臭。”

阿尔看看自己的脚，由于在污水里趟过，那只脚发出腐臭的气味。面前这个说英语带外国口音的洋人让阿尔不由自主地产生敌视，而他从不会在对手面前表现出胆怯或羞赧，于是他大大方方走进低矮的房间，故意在地板上踩出一串湿脚印，找了张看上去还算完整的椅子坐下。高大的身躯刚放到椅面上，那看似完好的椅子便发出吱吱嘎嘎的濒死哀号。

“不仅臭，还超重。”伊万好整以暇地微笑，像在看好戏。

阿尔瞄了伊万一眼：“长得像头熊的家伙没资格说别人。”说着像在自己家一样悠闲地掏出烟和打火机，为自己点上一根，同时斜着眼看伊万，故意不问他要不要一根。

“不受欢迎的客人又不主动离开，这就是不识时务了。”伊万坐在床沿，歪头看着阿尔抽烟的样子。

“既然你如此有自知之明，为什么还赖着不走？”阿尔吐了口烟。

“能下逐客令的只有主人，而现在主人刚好不在。”伊万的笑容堪称天真。

“那么对我来说也一样。”阿尔在椅子上换了个更舒服的姿势，完全没有起身的意思。

伊万也不气，翻翻紫色的眼睛说：“既然如此，与其装木头还不如来聊聊。”

“好啊，”阿尔扔掉烟，“那我来问：你和王耀一家什么关系？是他妹妹的男朋友？”

“不，我是他们的邻居，”伊万笑道，“但我很感兴趣。”

“哪种兴趣？”阿尔眯起眼睛加重语气。

“我已经回答你一个问题了，连续回答两个可不公平，”伊万无辜地摊开手，“所以现在我来问：你是王耀的朋友吗？”

阿尔想想说：“我是得罪过他的人。”

伊万浮起一丝怀疑的笑容：“耀他对洋人有多反感，我最清楚。他不可能把一个他恨得要死的美/国人带回来——恕我直言，你是美/国人吧？只有美/国人才这么愚蠢地自大。”

“所以这说明，他并不讨厌我，至少现在已经不讨厌我了。”阿尔傲慢地将身体向后仰，两臂抱在胸前，“而你呢，你在他的屋子里这件事令他气愤难当，不是吗？还有，你一定是俄/国人，只有俄/国人才能把英语说得如此难听。”

伊万忽然笑得像孩子一样：“我刚刚发现一件事：你的确令我十分讨厌！”

阿尔先是一怔，随即点上第二根烟，笑道：“很好，这样我就不会因为厌恶你而于心不忍了！”

正在这时，王耀一个人垂头丧气地回来了，几步踉跄到床边，直接倒在伊万背后。

“怎么了，耀？”伊万推推他。

“别烦，我难受！”王耀挥开伊万的手。

“这么烫！你病了？”伊万发觉事情不妙。

王耀答非所问：“湾湾跑去小越家住了，怎么劝她也不回来。”

“这还不好办，上回她闹脾气也是去小越家，你还不是把她拉回来了？”伊万想把王耀的身体扳过来。

“滚！别闹了！”王耀有气无力地骂，眼睛也不睁开。

被晾在一边的阿尔忽然发话：“你最好别乱碰他，他从早上起就在发烧。”

“你既然知道为什么不送他去医院？”伊万嗔怪地看着阿尔。

“我没钱……”王耀神志不清地低声嘟囔。

“看来需要有人留下照顾他，”伊万无奈地笑笑，“不过当然不会是你这个得罪过他的人。”

阿尔瞥他一眼：“也不该是你这个不受欢迎的邻居。”

“好吧，我们打个平手，”伊万只能赞同，“把他妹妹找回来。”


	7. 七

休息一晚上后，烧算是退了，但王耀还是浑身乏力。昨晚他迷糊睡去，早上醒来发现有人给自己加了被子，还把汤婆子塞在他怀里。王耀猜是湾湾气消了回家来，有点甜蜜地笑着爬起来。

早饭时候湾湾依然横眉冷对，王耀知道这只是小女孩的自尊心，于是也不去捅破，按部就班地打点湾湾吃了早饭，照常送她去车站。他不知道伊万和阿尔是什么时候离开的，不过也不是很担心，伊万走了最好，而阿尔既然能让他在自己高档的旅馆房间里睡一下午，估计也不会介意他昨晚的小小失礼。

绕开常走的那条路——前天丢钱的教训让王耀十年怕井绳，只是他不免又去想那位能弹出流水般美妙乐曲的姑娘，她的音乐能让他暂时忘记一切烦恼，可是继而又想起那个凶巴巴的德/国人，美好的回忆立刻大打折扣。

轻声敲响弗朗西斯办公室的门，洋人们最讨厌中/国人的恶习，首当其冲的就是进屋不敲门。王耀曾为此被亚瑟训斥过，所以他以后都十分小心。

“请进！”弗朗西斯的声音从里面传来。

王耀慢慢推开门，以免发出噪音。

“哟，小耀啊！”弗朗西斯笑着懒散地把一条胳膊搭上椅背，“有事找我？”

王耀细心地掩好门，径直走到弗朗西斯桌前：“柯克兰先生通知过我，这周六要跟你们一起去参加百乐门的舞会。可是……你看，我从没出席过这种场合，所以我没有，没有什么可穿的……”

“哈哈！原来在为这个发愁啊！”弗朗西斯大笑着站起来，“所以想到来求哥哥我帮忙了？”

王耀不知道弗朗西斯到底多大年纪，但他估计这法/国人未必比他年长，可是无论什么时候弗朗西斯非要把“哥哥”这个自称挂在嘴上。

“我是想问问你，如果有多余的礼服……”王耀没等说完，立刻被弗朗西斯高声打断了。

“哥哥我没有现成的旗袍，不过我很愿意花点钱替你订一件！嗯，红色的不错，红色无袖高衩旗袍最适合中/国女孩了！”弗朗西斯滔滔不绝。

“可是不适合中/国男人……”王耀小声提出异议，可惜弗朗西斯根本没听。

“到时候你肯定会让他们大吃一惊，让那些装模作样的上等人像白痴一样把下巴掉在地上！”弗朗西斯兴奋地想入非非。

王耀无奈地说：“他们是会大吃一惊的，然后我会被当成疯子从窗户扔出去，柯克兰先生会当场气晕，第二天醒过来就暴跳如雷把我踢出洋行让我上街要饭去。”让一个男人穿裙子去高级娱乐场所，真不知道弗朗西斯怎么想的。

弗朗西斯先是一怔，继而喷发式地狂笑：“哈哈哈哈！我还以为中/国人缺乏幽默感！”

王耀再一次恳切地说：“弗朗西斯，我是在说正经的：能不能借我一套晚礼服？”

弗朗西斯总算正经一点：“晚礼服我的确不止一套，不过不知道小耀想要什么样式的，哥哥我尽量满足你的要求！”

王耀这下可难住了，他对晚礼服没有任何研究：“呃，最普通的就好，最简单的那种。”

弗朗西斯好像有点失望：“唉，你不喜欢华美的艺术吗？”

“喜欢，但是我不想把艺术穿在身上。”王耀笑着摇摇头。

“真是可惜！”弗朗西斯遗憾地说，“不过你可以放心，明天我就把衣服带来，你肯定会满意的！”

第二天，弗朗西斯如约带来一套黑色小礼服，外带一双黑皮鞋，他把那身笔挺整齐的衣服一下子抖开在王耀面前。

“喜欢吗？”弗朗西斯献宝似地问，“虽然是几年前的旧衣服，但是我保存得很好。呵，当时我比现在瘦。”他拿着衣服在王耀身上比了比：“有点长，找个可靠的裁缝就能解决。”

虽然是最普通的款式，但这套衣服在王耀看来还是太过华贵了，而弗朗西斯方才的话让他惊讶：“找裁缝？那不毁了你的衣服？”

弗朗西斯大方地摆摆手：“送给你了！我的衣服多得是，而且这套早就不能穿了。想当年哥哥我还很单薄，不过现在强壮多了！”

王耀一时反应不过来，弗朗西斯早就将衣服塞到他手里：“小耀穿上一定好看！”

“这个太贵重了……”王耀低声说。

弗朗西斯坏笑着说：“那么以后再想办法报答哥哥我吧！”

最后王耀还是收下衣服，当天就送到裁缝店，第二天下班时衣服已经改好了。小弄堂里有点事情就是新闻，所以当王耀试穿小晚礼服时，邻居们全都围上来看，小小的地方叽叽喳喳闹开了。

“哥，你像个洋人啦！”湾湾觉得新奇好玩。

“要参加洋人的舞会，不这么穿不行啊。”王耀微笑着拍拍湾湾的头，两手向外扯扯板正的袖子，挺胸抬头地踱几步。

“哟，老王，这下可像个大人物了！”小泰羡慕地称赞，竖起大拇指。

“王大哥就该这样，这才像在洋人那里做工的体面人嘛！”小越自豪地说。

王耀不好意思地红了脸：“哪里体面，不过是装装罢了！”说着要脱上装：“我看我还是甭穿了，像个假洋鬼子！”

“哎，别介啊！”小越急忙阻拦，“你穿着多好看，大家伙还没看够呢！”

王耀笑道：“那等舞会完了再给大伙穿着看，现在可怕污了。”

“啊，说得也是，王大哥有正经事的！”小越点头附和。

“老王，等舞会完事了，能借我穿穿吗？”小泰期盼地看着王耀。

“不行不行，我大哥就这一件好衣服，你穿着去扛麻袋还不弄坏了？”湾湾头摇成波浪鼓。

“我哪能穿去扛麻袋？我稀罕还来不及呢！”小泰说着小心翼翼地摸摸王耀的黑缎衣襟，“洋人真厉害，衣服做得这么精细！”

站着被大家欣赏半天，差点连晚饭都忘了吃。临睡前，王耀仔仔细细叠好这珍贵的衣服，和皮鞋一起放进自己唯一的箱子里。


	8. 八

百乐门原名“Paramount Hall”，谐音取得很恰当，这是整个上海西区最大的娱乐场所，西区是富人区，而百乐门也成了名符其实的不夜城，是十里洋场的大上海繁华与堕落的象征。每夜靡靡之音不绝，有钱人在这里纸醉金迷，高大的建筑、灯火辉煌的舞厅完全隔绝了穷人区弄堂里的寒冷与饥饿。

虽然早就如雷贯耳，但王耀还是第一次走进百乐门，有点紧张地微低着头，手臂过于规矩地垂在两侧，步子也是尽可能地小。由于穿得比较体面，门口的侍应虽然用奇怪的目光着着他，但终究没有为难他，侧身让王耀进去。

刚上楼梯，一身华丽燕尾服的弗朗西斯迎过来：“小耀你终于来了，这身礼服真适合你！”他拉着王耀上下打量，不满地说：“可是脸色怎么这么差？最近一直没好好休息？”说着忽然翻开手掌在王耀脸腮上不轻不重地拍几下。

“干什么？”王耀吓一跳，脸被拍得直响。

“这样好看些！”弗朗西斯说着又用手指在王耀嘴唇上用力抹几下，“嗯，好多了，现在我们进去吧！姑娘们一定会喜欢你的！”

富丽堂皇的舞厅内，衣着光鲜的男人和女人或优雅地起舞，或三五成群聚在一起，身着制服的侍者端着酒水穿行其间，不时在某位客人身边停下。到处是洋人的面孔，间或能看到一两个中国富人。新鲜的画面让王耀应接不暇，最初的紧张消失后，他开始像个好奇的孩子似地左右张望，待回过神来，发现弗朗西斯早不见了，把他一个人扔在落地窗边自生自灭。王耀立刻变得侷促不安，茫然地在人群中搜寻，可是无法在其中找到弗朗西斯。

亚瑟远远地看到王耀，也看见正跟一位金发美女搭话的弗朗西斯。那位美女是东方汇理银行行长的千金，父亲是法国人，母亲是比利时人。弗朗西斯正与她用法语交流，亚瑟虽然听不懂，但是看得出弗朗西斯的百般殷勤，心里泛起一阵莫名的不快。

“该死的胡子混蛋！”亚瑟低声咒骂。

“我想我的胡子剃得很干净。”旁边的人突然出声，吓了亚瑟一跳，他这才想起被他晾在一边的阿尔。

“我没说你，我说那个法国老流氓！”亚瑟指指仍在起劲地讨好美女的弗朗西斯。

阿尔看看弗朗西斯，又看看窗边的王耀：“他的确很混蛋，你不去阻止他吗？”

“我不能，”亚瑟咬牙切齿，“我们和东方汇理银行有往来，那位大小姐可得罪不起！”

“果然，你做的每一件事都是有意义的，哪怕是让合伙人去追求女人。”阿尔耸耸肩，“那么那只中国小水獭呢？他有什么用？”

“当然不会没用。”亚瑟不肯说明。

“既然如此，是不是该去照顾他一下？我看他要吓坏了。”阿尔看着王耀，后者快把自己藏到窗帘后面去了。

亚瑟刚要说什么，忽然有一对出众的男女走进舞厅，两人容貌都令人无法忽视，尤其那名男子，竟然长着一头银发和一双红酒色的眼睛，那位姑娘有一头瀑布似的棕发，身材高挑性感，一件露背的晚礼服恰到好处地勾勒出她修长的身段。

“看呐，本大爷到哪里都是众人瞩目的焦点！”银发男子大大咧咧地笑着说。

“我可不认为这是什么好事，基尔伯特，”挽着他胳膊的棕发美女说，“路德赶到之前，你少去闯祸！”

“阿西不来也无所谓，伊丽莎白。就这种小场面，本大爷一个人应付游刃有余！”基尔伯特得意地说，“再说阿西要照看那两个令人头疼的家伙，够他受的了！”

“你确定你不是第三个？”伊丽莎白怀疑地斜觑他，“在我看来你比费里和我哥哥都更令路德头疼。”

“胡说什么？别把我跟那小少爷相提并论！”基尔伯特激动地反驳。

“对，你根本不配跟我哥哥相提并论！”伊丽莎白说着甩开基尔伯特的胳膊，一个人气哼哼地走开了。

基尔伯特先是愣在原地，然后用让大部分人都能听见的声音喊道：“走吧！走吧！本大爷一个人也过得很好！”

观看整个过程的阿尔问身边的亚瑟：“那银发白痴是谁？”

亚瑟说：“那是基尔伯特·贝什米特，德国人，军人世家出身，但从他身上看不到一点这种遗传。那姑娘是伊丽莎白·海德薇利，奥地利人，基尔伯特的女友。”

“看来这回他们得分手了。”阿尔幸灾乐祸地说。

“不，这种‘分手’他们每天都会来上几次，”亚瑟浑不在意地说，“但是很快又和好，以便投入下一次分手战争中。”

“将军的败家子吗？”阿尔饶有兴趣地问，严格来说，他自己也可以算是个败家子。

“该注意的是基尔伯特的弟弟路德维希，那一位才真正像贝什米特家的儿子。”亚瑟说，“不过今天他还没到，按说他通常都准时得像大本钟。”

“大本钟也有停走的时候。”阿尔说着要走开。

“你去哪？”亚瑟急忙叫住他。

“替你照看小水獭。”阿尔指指窗帘，快步朝那里走去。

王耀不知所措地用落地窗帘半挡着自己，他很想开溜，可是又不敢这样轻率地离开。他不明白亚瑟要他来这里干什么，看起来他是舞厅中唯一多余的人——也许不是唯一，那个气急败坏的银发男人似乎也讪讪地没趣。

“嘿，耀。”忽然有人叫他。

王耀一抬头，看到身着白色小礼服的阿尔，与穿夹克和皮靴的样子完全不同，这种打扮的阿尔少了野性，却也英俊逼人。

“啊，是你，真巧！”王耀露出今晚的第一个微笑。

“没什么巧的，亚瑟能把你拉来，也会把我拉来，”阿尔说，“你在窗帘后面干什么？快出来。”

“可是我没地方可去。”王耀低声说。

“我身边不是‘地方’吗，”阿尔坏笑道，“你要是再不出来我就把你扔到舞池中间让所有人欣赏。”

“可是——”

“给你两个选项：自己出来或者被我拉出来。”

王耀只好妥协，走出藏身的角落。

阿尔带王耀到放着餐点的长桌边，熟练地挑选几样放进一只精致的小瓷碟子里塞给王耀：“味道不错而且没有毒，我刚才尝过。”

过于紧张的王耀根本没心情也不好意思在这里吃东西，但有点事情做总比干站着强，于是他小心翼翼地拈起一块看上去很漂亮的小点心放进嘴里。

“要是有大块的点心就好了。”阿尔自言自语，他想起王耀像水獭一样捧着巧克力啃的样子。

“什么？”王耀抬头问，嘴边沾着一点蛋糕屑。

“没什么，这里的食品做得太小。”阿尔说着随意地抹去王耀嘴边的那点碎屑。这时有侍者举着托盘经过他身边，他随手拿下两杯香槟，问王耀：“会喝酒吗？”

“不太会。”王耀摇摇头，不过阿尔手里的饮品看起来没什么威胁性，他有点想尝试。

“尝一尝这个。”阿尔递给他一杯。

王耀小心地抿一口，甜的，忍不住说：“汽水而已嘛！”

看着王耀一口气喝干“汽水”，阿尔没有阻拦，香槟虽然可口，但后劲却大，估计过会儿王耀就要发晕了。不过一杯的量还不至于让人倒下，就算王耀太不济，大不了抬他回去就是了，阿尔心想。

另一边，伊丽莎白用撩人的步态走近弗朗西斯：“哟，波诺弗瓦先生，我的花花公子，你今晚艳遇匪浅啊！刚才那位金发美人儿是你的新欢吗？”

弗朗西斯优雅地冲伊丽莎白躬下身子：“如果不能被最美丽的海德薇利小姐青眼相加，算什么艳遇呢？”

伊丽莎白爽朗地大笑起来：“你这坏男孩，嘴里没有一句真话！可就是那么迷人呢！”

弗朗西斯大概经常被这样赞美，因而没有一点羞涩地说：“能让所有男人都可望而不可及的海德薇利小姐用上‘迷人’这个词，我真是三生有幸！”

“弗朗西斯你这混蛋！别再勾引我的女人了！”一个怒气冲冲的声音打断二人的情意绵绵，正是基尔伯特。

伊丽莎白用胜利的目光瞪着基尔伯特，鼻子里哼一声，一甩长发傲慢地走开了。

“嘿，基尔老伙计，惹女人不开心是你的错。”弗朗西斯跟基尔伯特是老朋友。

“轮不到你来管！你这教养良好的流氓！”基尔伯特回敬，“你这样到处跟女人搭讪不要紧吗，那个酸溜溜的英国人居然不管你。”

弗朗西斯笑道：“这也是我的工作之一，生意场上也有需要使用魅力的时候。”

“幸好我不用管这种事，”基尔伯特拿起一杯葡萄酒，“我得庆幸我有路德这么个弟弟。”

“说曹操，曹操到。”弗朗西斯笑着指指门口。

一行三人走进热闹的舞厅。


	9. 九

看到刚进来的三个男人，王耀的脸色变得很难看，阿尔注意到他的变化，他也同样认出为首的男人，正是那天把王耀当成小偷的德国人。

身材高大的金发德国人似乎对他的两个同伴无可奈何，他一边拉住左手边那个过于兴奋的红褐发色的年轻人，一边不停安抚后边一脸不满的黑褐色头发戴眼镜的青年。

“我得离他们远点。”王耀不想再碰上麻烦，打算躲到不显眼的地方。

阿尔默契地用身体半挡住他。

“啊！是你！”一阵风似地冲过来的人影，王耀感觉自己的手臂被人用力拉住。回头一看，是刚进来的红褐头发的年轻人，王耀觉得这人有点眼熟，尤其那绺翘起的头发，可是一时想不起在哪见过。

“太好了！我以为你不在上海了呢！我后来去黄浦江边好几次都没再见到你，没想到你会来这里！”青年不管王耀呆愣的表情，自顾说下去。

“您是？”王耀迟疑地问。

“咦？不记得我了吗？”青年诧异地说，“我还想让你看看我的画呢！”

王耀隐约想起什么，但一时又抓不住。

忽然那位金发的德国人走上来说：“你果然是画上的人——费里最新的油画上就是你。”

王耀终于想起来，那个早晨在江边替他画速写的青年正是费里西安诺：“黄浦江边的那一张……”

“那是初稿，我正在画一幅漂亮的油画，就是以那张速写为蓝本，”费里开心地介绍，“后来我为了取景去了那么多次，可再没遇见你！”

“算了吧你，你每天睡到十点以后才起床，那个时间谁会在江边闲逛？”德国人重重一拍费里西安诺的脑袋，后者被拍得哇哇叫。德国人把费里西安诺的肩膀一扳，让他整个身子转向另一边：“玩你的去吧，但是别乱找女人！”

“噫！路德别那么死板！”费里西安诺开心地飞向女性最多的地方。

无可奈何地看着欢天喜地飞奔而去的费里西安诺，德国人捏捏自己的额头，然后正色向王耀道：“您好，我叫路德维希·贝什米特。”

王耀觉得平安相处的最好方法就是假装那天的事都没发生，他也自然地认为路德也有同样的想法，于是礼数周到地说：“您好，贝什米特先生，很高兴认识您。”

路德却直白地说：“恐怕您并不愿意再见到我，不过关于那天的误会，我还是应该向您道歉。”

被直言指出那天的糗事，王耀一时窘得不知怎么回答，他不能不想起那天他狂怒后的口不择言，而且还动手打人。

正在王耀无言以对时，一直沉默的阿尔忽然开口：“路德维希·贝什米特先生，我叫阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，久仰您的大名。”

“久仰？”路德疑惑地看着阿尔，他也已经认出面前这个曾“主持公道”的美国青年，“您好，琼斯先生，可否请教您所谓的‘久仰’是多久？”

“或许半个小时左右，”阿尔狡猾地笑着，“在您的哥哥基尔伯特·贝什米特进场的那时候。”

路德表情变得很不自然，虽然表面仍保持平静，但瞪向阿尔的目光中带上警告的意味。另一边，阿尔无所畏惧地与路德对视，闲适地从侍者盘中拿过一杯白葡萄酒。

这种尴尬的气氛让耀很想躲开，恰巧亚瑟过来叫他：“王耀，有位客人你得见见。”

“我？”王耀迟疑地问。

“这位客人是日本人，”亚瑟解释道，“我想你们东方人之间更容易沟通，你要好好跟他聊聊。”

王耀只好跟着亚瑟来到大厅另一边，看到一位身穿笔挺白色军装的日本男人和一名穿着白色和服的日本女人。

亚瑟先简单地将王耀的名字告诉那日本男人，既而郑重地向王耀介绍：“这位是本田菊先生，横滨正金银行的继承人，有高贵的日本皇室血统。”

王耀主动伸出手：“您好，本田先生。”

本田菊冷冷地看着他，目光中带着一丝玩味。这个眼神令王耀觉得似曾相识，顿时浑身发冷。

“您好，王桑。”本田菊礼貌而傲慢地稍稍握了一下王耀伸出来的手，他的手指冰冷得像蛇。

亚瑟还有其他应酬，于是将本田菊留给王耀，用眼神示意王耀谨慎行事。

待亚瑟走开，王耀不知该说什么，陷入与本田菊别扭的对视中。就在他准备打破沉默时，本田菊身边的日本女人先说话了，她用日语与本田菊交谈，两人低声说着什么，完全把王耀抛在一边。

王耀走也不是，留也不是。

正当王耀下定决心要离开时，本田菊忽然用怪腔怪调的汉语说：“说汉语吧，让王桑也能听懂。”王耀不知道，其实本田菊是个有名的社交界才子，除母语外还精通英、德、意、中四门外语。不过像任何日本人一样，他的汉语总带着奇怪的口音。

那女子瞥了王耀一眼，改用纯正地道的汉语说：“本田先生，王先生，要不要喝点什么？”

王耀惊讶于这女子的汉语，她的口音与普通中国人无异。

看到王耀的表情，本田菊轻蔑而不失优雅地笑了，他坐到旁边的沙发上：“请坐，王桑。”

王耀狐疑地在本田菊对面坐下。日本女人拿来两杯红葡萄酒，举案齐眉地敬给两人，然后贤惠温顺地垂手立于本田菊身侧。

“王桑一定很奇怪为什么这位姑娘的汉语如此之好吧？”本田菊轻抿着红宝石一样颜色的液体，良好的教养让他的动作像机器一样准确而又合礼法。

王耀看看这对日本男女，轻轻点头，不自然地把酒杯在手里转着圈。

本田菊轻笑：“因为她是满洲人。”

王耀惊得瞪大眼睛盯着那女子，从头到脚，她没有一点像中国人的地方。

“我叫齐佳·海兰珠，满洲人。”女子微笑着说，“很多和我一样受过开化教育的满洲人都仰慕大日本帝国悠久灿烂的文化和发达先进的文明，我们这些有先进意识的满洲人都自觉地向大和民族看齐，期望抛弃野蛮、走向文明，为伟大的‘大东亚共荣圈’奉献自己的一切！”

王耀的表情由惊愕变为悲哀，脸色苍白，握着酒杯的手也在发抖。本田菊冷酷地注视着他的变化，冷笑着将酒杯再次举到唇边。

海兰珠还在继续：“王先生，在支那人里，您也是有先见之明的，唯有抛弃鄙陋的野蛮文化，选择先进的西洋文明，这才是真正的出路。”

王耀几乎要把手中的酒杯捏碎了，他差点抑制不住冲动将酒泼在海兰珠脸上，但对女人动粗不是他能做出来的，于是他猛地将酒泼到地上，愤然起身离开这两个令他厌恶的人。

看着王耀的背影，本田菊享受似地又将杯子凑近嘴边，冷哼一声。


	10. 十

王耀离开后，本田菊又凑到亚瑟身边，礼貌而不失亲切地与亚瑟攀谈：“柯克兰先生，这次能与贵方加深合作是我们横滨正金银行的荣幸，这是大大的互利，我们也愿意进一步发展在上海的业务，到时还需您多多提点。”

亚瑟露出教养良好的微笑：“加深合作也是我们怡和洋行的愿望，早就听说本田先生是有远见卓识的，今日一见，果不其然！”

本田菊笑着摆摆手：“过奖了！就个人来说，在下一直仰慕贵国的文化，真心希望能多多认识像柯克兰先生这样的英国绅士，在支那这种未开化的野蛮国度能结识一位尊贵的英国绅士真是大大的幸运！”

亚瑟带着一点英国式的傲慢将本田菊的赞美之辞照单全收：“我也很荣幸能认识一位日本贵族，我想我们会合作愉快的！”

本田菊忽然话题一转：“柯克兰先生，在支那开展生意毕竟是件不容易的事，您有什么长久之计？”

亚瑟想了想，觉得没什么隐瞒的必要，于是说：“中国的文化与英国完全不同，最主要的是两国人的长相相差很大，所以我认为应该选天资聪颖的中国人，让他们接受纯英式培训，之后再以这种受过英式教育的中国人来治理中国的事务，效果将比由英国人直接管辖好得多。”

本田菊瞄了远处的王耀一眼：“那位王桑就是您的人选了？”

“不，不是他，”亚瑟摇头，“他已经过了可塑造的年纪，这种教育需趁年轻才好。”亚瑟选择的是王耀的弟弟王港，但他不想告诉本田菊。

本田菊冷冷一笑：“柯克兰先生聪明过人，只是太过心慈手软。”

亚瑟眉毛一挑，不快地看着本田菊：“本田先生指的是什么？”

本田菊脸上竟出现一种近乎虔诚的残忍表情：“文明取代野蛮，高等民族征服低等民族，这是历史的必然，是遵从自然的法则。所以，对注定将被淘汰的劣等种族，投入过多的帮助是无意义的，正确的做法是将其彻底清除，否则必会妨碍文明的进程。”

亚瑟不由得一阵颤栗，这个名叫本田菊的男人太过可怕，更可怕的是他背后那个日益强大起来的东方民族，他讪笑着说：“看来本田先生读过尼采的书。”

本田菊恢复矜持的笑容：“不错，在下热爱尼采哲学。”

“可惜，我喜欢费尔巴哈。”亚瑟笑得高傲，叫过弗朗西斯陪本田菊，自己则带着一贯的优雅向本田菊施礼道：“华尔兹开始了，失陪！”他邀请了贝露——方才与弗朗西斯打得火热的金发女郎——跳舞。

“抢了哥哥我的舞伴啊！”弗朗西斯无奈地笑着说，但却没有一点遗憾的意思。

王耀刚才意气用事地抛开本田菊，现在却不知该去哪，又变成一个人在大厅里游荡的状态。他偷瞄一眼亚瑟，发现这位英国上司正在跳舞，似乎不会注意到他，于是他又考虑是否该开溜。

“嗨，你好啊，一个人吗？”一个妖娆的声音把王耀吓了一跳。

王耀触电似地回头一看，站在他身边的是一位美艳的棕发女郎，他记得她是跟一位银发男子一起来的，两人发生过争吵。

“您好，女士。”王耀手足无措，不知该说什么。

“你不想跳舞吗？这里有这么多漂亮的姑娘等着被邀请呢，”伊丽莎白动人地眨着美丽的眼睛，“比如你面前这一位。”

“对不起，您有男伴。”王耀不知道拒绝一位女性是不是很无礼，但他可没胆量去惹那个看起来极其暴躁的银发男人。

“我们吹了，你没看到吗？总之，现在我是你的女伴！”伊丽莎白不由分说地将王耀拉进舞池。

王耀几乎是跌进去的。

王耀做梦也想不到，他有一天会在百乐门富丽堂皇的舞厅里搂着全场最美的西洋女郎跳舞，在周围惊讶和嫉妒的目光里，他的动作僵硬得像木头。王耀不会跳舞，这种本应是男带女的洋舞现在成了他被女士引导着跳，他的手虚虚地扶在伊丽莎白的腰上，不敢真的握紧那纤细柔软的腰肢。他们这一对怪异的组合吸引了不少目光，事后有人称他们是“美丽的公主与愚蠢的东方侍从”。

“啊！该死的！那女人居然去找个日本男人来气我！”基尔伯特气得头发都竖起来了。

“知道是气你就别上当，”弗朗西斯不知什么时候回到他身边，“还有，那不是日本男人，是我们那里的中国员工。”

“中国人？这女人什么口味！”基尔伯特怒气冲冲向舞池走去。

另一边，阿尔也脸色不善地看着舞池中的那对怪异男女，瞥见基尔伯特正冲过去，他突然问离他不远的路德维希：“你哥哥会杀人吗？”

“有可能。”路德维希一脸胃疼的表情。

阿尔立刻快步迎过去，路德维希也紧随其后，阿尔以极快的语速说：“以我父亲的名誉保证：如果他敢杀了小水獭我就拧断他的脖子！”只是我父亲也没什么名誉可言，他在心里补充。

伊丽莎白对王耀紧张腼腆的样子很感兴趣：“第一次跳舞吗？还是说，你第一次把女人搂在怀里？”

王耀尴尬得张口结舌：“离我这么近的女性，只有我妹妹。”

话音刚落，王耀痛得几乎要惨叫出来——有人狠狠揪住他的头发迫使他离开伊丽莎白，身体失去平衡地甩向一边，在他以为自己就要摔到地上时，一双强壮的手臂稳稳地接住他。

“滚！你这色鬼！”银发的基尔伯特用冒火的红眼睛瞪着王耀，“轮到本大爷了！”

“基尔你这混蛋！太粗鲁了！”伊丽莎白骂道。

基尔伯特不由分说，粗暴地抓住伊丽莎白的手，将她的身体往怀里一带，两人像打架似地在舞池中央跳起来。

路德维希脸色难看地看看王耀，后者刚在阿尔的搀扶下站稳身子：“呃，您不要紧吧？很抱歉，我哥哥太无礼了！”

“比你好一点，”阿尔抢着回答，“至少没见血。”

想起上次把王耀打得满脸血的事，路德维希脸红了：“真的非常抱歉！”

王耀惊魂未定，但还记得回路德维希的话：“我不要紧。”造成这样的事件，本来不被注意的他成了全场的焦点，他的脑袋几乎一片空白，嗡嗡作响，他不知道他的表情有多难看，也顾不到去想了。他呆呆地任由阿尔把他拉到旁边的沙发上坐下，木然接过阿尔递过来的酒一口饮尽，好歹平静一点了。阿尔坐在他身边，看王耀自己灌自己，没出声。

另一边，路德维希和他带来的两个人在争些什么。

“大笨蛋路德维希！我说了我不想再多待，这里的音乐难听死了！”黑褐发色的俊美青年连声抱怨。

“罗德里赫！你就再忍一会儿不行吗？现在这么早离开太不礼貌！”路德维希苦口婆心。

旁边的费里西安诺也帮腔：“罗德，路德说他想看你在公共场合演奏一次，你现在弹一曲不是正好吗？”

“我干嘛要给大笨蛋弹琴？你这个不懂艺术的死土豆！”罗德里赫话说得狠，但射向路德维希的目光里好像有某种期待。

路德维希觉得头疼，这个坏脾气的小少爷总是心口不一，要猜他的意思得需要深思熟虑，不过路德维希毕竟是有经验的人，于是真诚地说：“弹一曲吧，我喜欢听你弹琴。”

罗德里赫终于开恩似地说：“哼！你们就只会难为我！我讨厌在这种糟糕的地方弹琴，还不是为了你们别再烦我！”说着走到钢琴边，示意坐在那里的乐手让开位置。坐到钢琴边，罗德里赫就像一位高傲的王子，他修长洁白的右手快速而优美地拂过琴键，带起一串水珠般清亮的音符。全场的目光都被这位新的乐师吸引了，在他那仿佛有生命的旋律中，人们几乎忘记了这是个浮华堕落的场所，而以为置身空灵的天使之城。

从罗德里赫的手指按下第一枚琴键开始，王耀的身体就僵直了。他震惊地看着罗德里赫，这音乐他再熟悉不过了，他魂牵梦萦的那位神秘乐手现在就在他面前，在这优美的乐曲中，他的心下沉到地狱。

幻想过无数次的“洋人姑娘”，每一天特意站在那个窗台下，只为了听她堪比仙乐的琴声，想象中的面孔与钢琴边的罗德里赫重叠，脆弱不堪的美梦像被人搅散的水中之月一样破碎了。王耀头一次觉得自己愚蠢得可笑，只因为罗德里赫能弹出如此美妙的乐曲，自己就把他想象成一位姑娘，还暗恋那么久，王耀感到自己的心思简直算是鲁莽，鲁莽而轻薄。不知不觉间，他又喝下几杯酒，但他已经不太记得自己在做什么了。

王耀不由自主地开口，说出来的是他自己也意想不到的话：“我要回家。”

“你先休息，等一下我送你回去。”阿尔说着离开王耀去找亚瑟。

没有等阿尔回来找他，王耀像木偶一样披上自己的外套，离开灯红酒绿的百乐门，一脚踏入上海的冬夜。


	11. 十一

王耀把碗筷拿到水槽里洗，头绳忽然断开，想是这东西用的年头太久。但这会儿散了头发有点不方便，王耀手里正捏着一双筷子，看看周围没人，他把一根筷子横叼在嘴里，用另一根将头发草草绾起来。

不知不觉地，王耀就这么咬着筷子唱起来，他没什么天分，唱功仅仅能达到不走调的水平。自娱自乐的当儿，有人来到他身边也没察觉。

伊万抱着胳膊看王耀，虽然那一位唱得不怎么样，不过两片柔软的嘴唇被筷子撑开的样子蛮性感，和平时的模样完全不同。伊万不禁笑道：“咬着筷子也能唱歌？”

王耀拿掉嘴里的筷子，转头看着伊万说：“这算什么？我后娘会唱含灯大鼓，不光咬着筷子，还得在筷子上架三根点着的蜡烛呢！”最近王耀对伊万态度好了很多，毕竟上回是伊万把烂醉的他捡回来，否则他已经冻死在上海街头了。

伊万歪着头，眨眨眼睛：“后娘？从没听你说过。她现在在哪？”

“跟孙传芳手下的大红人跑了。”王耀淡淡地说。

伊万发觉自己失言，急忙道歉：“抱歉，我不该问。”

“没什么，很多年前的事了。”王耀抬起右臂，用挽起的袖子蹭蹭额头，不是为了擦汗，是拂开滑进眼睛的发丝。

伊万语塞，这个中国人总是把自己保护得太好，不让任何人看见他的脆弱，似乎这样就能不受伤害，其实只是自欺欺人。还是喝醉的时候坦率些，伊万在心里说。

那天从百乐门出来，王耀已经醉得找不到北，循着原路往回走，但是看哪条路都差不多，最后干脆坐到静安寺门口，想等酒醒醒再回家，不料这一坐就睡过去了。

湾湾在家等不到王耀，急得团团转，情急之下跑到阁楼里找伊万，让他帮忙去寻哥哥。伊万爽快地答应了，反正闲着也是闲着，不如去逛逛夜幕下的上海滩。他顺着去百乐门的路走，以为这样能迎到王耀，不料却在静安寺门口看到一个蜷在地上的人，初看去是个衣着光鲜的乞丐，仔细看才发现是他熟悉的邻居。伊万急忙上前扶起王耀，烂醉如泥的人像滩水似的，扶起来又倒下去，伊万不得不用手臂圈住他，把他的身体提起来，靠在墙上。

“喂，醒醒！你想在这儿过夜吗？”伊万拍打王耀的脸，那脸颊温度烫人，离得近了还能闻到一股酒味，不过令伊万吃惊的是，他居然摸到什么湿湿的东西。

王耀晃晃头，声音含混不清地嘟哝：“我要回家……”

“要回家就站起来，别像面条似的！”伊万把手叉到王耀腋下，努力让他软成棉花糖的身子恢复人形，“你也自己用点力气呀，没骨头啊你？”不过王耀是听不见他的抱怨的，只是瘫软了身子任由伊万摆弄。

忽地，伊万感觉又有什么湿热的东西流到自己手上，然后发现王耀的身体在发抖，他忍不住晃着王耀问：“你哭什么？”王耀不回答，在昏暗的路灯下，他的脸被泪水弄得一沓糊涂。

“喂，你不会是失恋了吧？”伊万一边抹王耀的脸一边恶作剧地问。

没想到王耀居然回答了：“是……”

“真是最无聊的原因！”伊万无奈，只能把王耀软绵绵的两条胳膊往肩上一架，背着他去叫黄包车，并用王耀身上的钱付了车费。

“我承认我也是个酒鬼，但我在喝醉的时候从没麻烦过别人！”回到家后，伊万对湾湾如是说。

“挺大的个子，那么小心眼干什么？”湾湾白了伊万一眼，“我哥怎么好像哭过似的？”

伊万直觉地认为自己该替王耀打掩护：“呃，喝醉了都这样，耀他还算好的，有人还会跑到大街上一边跳舞一边脱衣服呢。”

“是吗？”湾湾将信将疑，“洋酒有这么大劲？”

伊万耸耸肩：“我干过这种事，还是在莫斯科的冬天。”

“那后来呢？谁把你捡回去的？”湾湾兴趣盎然。

伊万立刻变成苦瓜脸：“我妹妹。”

“还敢说你没麻烦过别人？”湾湾狠狠瞪伊万一眼，转头把一条湿手巾摔在昏睡不醒的王耀脸上，“一对儿醉鬼！”

等第二天王耀清醒了，邻居们都来打听舞会是个什么样子，王耀大吐苦水：“那可真不是什么好地方，洋人们跳的那个交易舞难受死了！而且洋酒也怪，甜得跟汽水似的，没喝两杯就要趴下！”

伊万凑到他耳边：“然后就哭得像个找不到家的小孩子。”

“闭嘴！”王耀把伊万往旁边一推。

小泰好奇又羡慕地问：“老王，你跟女洋人跳舞了没？听说女洋人身上都有香味，是真的吗？”

没等王耀回答，一边的小越气得一跺脚：“你还想女洋人？我不跟你好了！你的衣服找女洋人给你补去吧！”说着把手里一件旧外套往小泰脑袋上一扔，自己跑出去。

“哎，小越，我没那个意思啊！”小泰急忙抓着衣服追出去。

后来王耀把弗朗西斯赠送的小礼服借给小泰，让他穿得体体面面地捧着槽子糕去给小越赔礼，总算让小女孩不再生气了。

结束回忆，伊万发现自己已经愣了好一会儿，王耀也快洗完碗了，似乎没觉得伊万在旁边发呆有什么不对劲。伊万抬手去碰王耀用来绾头发的筷子：“你怎么把筷子插在头上？”这一碰不要紧，竟把筷子给碰掉了，王耀的长发立刻散开，披到肩头。

“干什么呀你？”王耀不满地抬手拨弄头发。

“别动，这样挺好看的。”伊万笑着说。

“滚一边去！”王耀把洗好的碗放进碗柜，扭身上楼去了。

伊万也不恼，几步跑上阁楼，继续他每天的工作——把一天的有趣见闻记录下来。


	12. 十二

第二天早上洗漱时，王耀才发现自己已经没有备用的头绳了，最近忙乱的事情很多，让他无心去置办这些零碎的生活用品。寻思着晚上得去一趟杂货铺，王耀把长发塞进帽子里，照照破破烂烂的镜子——那其实只能称为镜子的一大块碎片——觉得还算整齐，于是叫上湾湾出门了。

照常送湾湾到电车站，陪她一起等电车。上海的冬日不会有刻骨的寒冷，但那湿湿腻腻的寒气一个劲往骨头缝里钻，令人倍感难受。湾湾穿的是洋学堂的制服裙子，下面只有厚袜子和小皮鞋。王耀一直认为这种打扮简直是虐待女孩子，大冬天的不让穿裤子岂不是会冻出病来？他让湾湾穿着厚实的衣裤去上学，到学校再换上制服，湾湾一开始照做，可是后来再也不肯了，王耀把她训了一顿，湾湾大哭一场，可从那以后不管天气多冷都非要穿着制服上学，王耀也拗不过她。湾湾没有告诉王耀，当她穿着一身寒酸的冬衣出现在校园里时，同学们像看怪物一样看她，还笑话她是要饭的。

今天电车来得格外迟，王耀焦躁地看看远处钟楼上的大钟，又望着电车来的方向。

“大哥。”湾湾忽然唤他。

“怎么了？”王耀转向妹妹。

湾湾像下定决心似地说：“你以后不要送我了。”

“为什么？”王耀没想到妹妹忽然提出这种要求。

湾湾把目光转向别处：“路又没多长，而且也没有危险，你干嘛每天都费这个劲呢？”

“我不在乎的，看着你上车我才放心。”王耀说。

“可是我不喜欢这样！”湾湾忽然提高声调，“我不是小孩子了，二哥这个年纪的时候都自个儿去英国了，我为什么连个路都不能自己走？”

“你和小香不一样，你是女孩子啊，我不放心！”王耀语重心长，其实让王港去英国读书他也不是完全同意，可是由于亚瑟的关系而不敢说什么。

“你就是老思想，人家外国的女人都跟男人一样出门，为什么我就不行？难道你要看我一辈子？”湾湾耍起小脾气。

“不会一辈子的，等你嫁了人……”王耀话没说完，就被湾湾打断了。

“对，嫁了人！换一个男人来看着我！我就一辈子是个囚犯！”湾湾激动地大叫起来。正在这时，电车带着铃声停靠在车站里，湾湾气鼓鼓地一扭头上了车，再不睬王耀一眼。

王耀愣愣地看着电车驶远，片刻后，他转身匆匆离开。

自从百乐门舞会之后，王耀再也不肯靠近那片高档的洋人居住区，宁可绕一大段远路。现在听到那段曾让他憧憬的钢琴曲已经是一种折磨了，但他偶尔还会想起那旋律，还有罗德里赫王子一样高傲俊美的面孔，每当这时，他心中便会不由得一阵苦涩。

清晨的黄浦江泛着水雾，外滩雄伟的建筑都半掩在雾中，冷冷清清，像一群冰冷的巨人。进了怡和洋行，王耀把帽子和外套挂好，很快投入繁忙的工作中。

没有几分钟，一只手从背后拢起他的头发：“小耀披着头发的样子也不错，可是给亚瑟看到恐怕会说你仪容不整！”不用看都知道一定是弗朗西斯。

“我去弄根绳对付一下好了。”王耀笑着要转头。

“别动！哥哥我有办法！”弗朗西斯说着，几下就把王耀的头发拢得整整齐齐，用一个东西扣住。

“发卡吗？那可是女人用的玩意！”王耀摸索着想除掉头上的东西。

“很小，不注意是看不出来的，总比在亚瑟面前披头散发要好。”弗朗西斯笑着按住王耀的手。紧接着，他拿出一只文件袋：“有事情需要你做，把这个送到东方汇理银行。”

王耀接过袋子，立刻站起来出门，他有点奇怪，虽然弗朗西斯是他的直属上司，但以往都是亚瑟亲自交待他做这些工作，从未通过弗朗西斯。

东方汇理银行离怡和洋行很近，几步便到。王耀处理好公务就准备离开，刚出得门，忽然被一个柔美的女声叫住：“请您等一下！”

王耀在寒风中站住，看到一个美丽的金发女孩追上来，她宽大蓬松的白色裙摆随着身体的动作而抖动。王耀认出她正是百乐门舞会上，被弗朗西斯不断献殷勤的姑娘，听说是东方汇理银行行长的千金，似乎叫贝露。

“您好，小姐。”王耀欠身问候。

娇小的女孩被风吹得瑟瑟发抖，她下意识地抱紧自己的胳膊，轻声开口：“弗朗西斯他最近好吗？他已经……好些天不来找我了。”

王耀想到，或许今天该来东方汇理银行办事的并不是他，而是弗朗西斯，所以亚瑟才没有亲自将文件交给他。唯一的解释是，弗朗西斯知道贝露今天会来银行，为了不见她，所以故意支使他来。

“弗朗西斯他很好，只是忙得脱不开身。”王耀微笑着安慰贝露，像安抚湾湾一样。

贝露拧着小巧白皙如工艺品般的双手，低声说：“是吗？可是，为什么连我的信也不回？他是绅士，应该知道这样对待女士是很失礼的。”

王耀无言，这个年轻女孩心思纤细如发。

“我爱弗朗西斯，”贝露忽然抬起头坚定地说，“我知道，他有过很多情人，也许我只是她们中的一个，但是我爱他！”她的声音忽然又低下去：“我也知道，他并不爱我。”

王耀想了想，觉得不可能隐瞒她：“别为一个不爱你的人伤心。”

“告诉我，他有没有爱人？”贝露用水汪汪的蓝眼睛盯住王耀的双眼。

谁也不能拒绝这样一双眼睛，王耀坦率地说：“有。”

贝露流露出受打击的哀伤，又试探着问：“他的爱人，是您吗？”

“不是我。”王耀温和地笑着说。

贝露再一次仔细打量这个中国人，她不喜欢中国人，但这个中国人让她觉得亲切，他身上有令人可以依靠的那种男性的温柔，以至于她不假思索地在他面前表明对弗朗西斯的爱意。

“我得回去工作了，再见，小姐。”王耀礼貌地向贝露告别。

在王耀转身的刹那，江风吹起他的发辫，发卡上的钻石一闪，引起贝露的注意。贝露发现，这是她期盼了好久的那款发卡。

“贝露小姐，您怎么在外面吹风？快进来吧！”一位西班牙青年从银行里跑出来，将贝露的皮衣替她披上，挽着她回到室内。

王耀默默走回怡和洋行，爱上一个不可能爱自己的人，在这一点上，他与她有什么区别呢？


	13. 十三

弗朗西斯与贝露分手的消息很快在洋场中传开，虽然弗朗西斯并未曾向贝露求婚，但包括亚瑟在内，租界的上流圈子里有头有脸的人物都知道二人交往甚密，且都认为他们很快就会订婚。然后，弗朗西斯的薄情让所有人惊讶不已，而教养良好的贝露更是被推向她从未面对过的尴尬处境。弗朗西斯素有浪子之名，但自从和贝露来往后便收敛许多，有人认为他终于找到了心爱的女人，也有人认为他只是腻烦了浪荡的生活想认真地成家立业，但现在看来，弗朗西斯的风流本性被低估了。

对此事最恼火的莫过于亚瑟，他再也无法克制他本来就糟糕的脾气：“弗朗西斯！我知道你是混蛋、是流氓，但我从不知道你还是个骗子！”

弗朗西斯平静地接受亚瑟严厉的指斥：“你可以尽你所能地骂我，但我不会收回我的决定。”

“你欺骗了每一个人！也欺骗了我！你不是已经答应向贝露求婚吗？你看看你都做了些什么！”亚瑟气愤地指着弗朗西斯骂道。

一个月前，亚瑟催促弗朗西斯尽快求婚，并且要求他去买订婚戒指。弗朗西斯拗不过亚瑟，只能答应去见贝露，但他坚决不买戒指，而是买了贝露早就看中的一款发卡，亚瑟虽然不太满意，但还是做出一点妥协，允许弗朗西斯先用发卡凑合着当礼物。令亚瑟始料未及的是，他很快便得知弗朗西斯甩了贝露的消息。

“亚瑟，你明知道我不爱贝露，也不可能爱上她。”弗朗西斯难得严肃地说。

亚瑟不屑地冷哼一声：“嗬！你也有资格说爱？谁不知道你花名在外，你的情人多得可以塞满租界，哪个女人对你来说又有什么区别？而且我敢拿我父亲的脑袋打赌，贝露比你玩过的所有女人加起来还好！你根本没有任何理由拒绝这门婚事！”

弗朗西斯苦笑着摇摇头：“我没有娶贝露是违反了你的要求，这是你最生气的吧？”

亚瑟一愣：“我是为你着想，和贝露结婚是你最好的选择，而且你不是也答应了吗？”

“你只为你自己着想，只为你的生意着想，”弗朗西斯看着亚瑟盈满怒气的眼睛，“让王耀接近日本人是为了怡和洋行的利益，让我娶贝露也是如此。”

“我承认我有这种考虑，”亚瑟躲闪着弗朗西斯的目光，“可是这样对你来说不也是最完美的吗？”

弗朗西斯无奈地说：“亚瑟，你说我欺骗了你，可你什么时候才能不欺骗你自己？一直以来，我所做的一切都是为了你，但这一次我为自己做了点事，我不后悔，更不会忏悔。不管你怎么想，我认为我的行为没有愧对于你或任何人。”

“玩弄女性的感情还敢说没有愧对？”亚瑟狠狠一拍桌子，“给我滚出去！我今天之内不想再见到你！”

弗朗西斯顺从地离开，一打开门，与王耀撞个正着。

“你什么时候来的？”弗朗西斯略显紧张地盯着王耀。

王耀从没见过这样的弗朗西斯，没有笑容，甚至有点可怕。

“我来送文件。”王耀捧起手中的东西，镇定地绕过弗朗西斯，走向亚瑟的办公桌。与此同时，弗朗西斯在王耀身后关上门，没再往里看一眼。

王耀把文件放到亚瑟办公桌上：“关于新的铁路工程，东方汇理银行拒绝贷款。”

“意料之中。”亚瑟双肘抵在桌面上，用手撑着额头，“上次我让你以个人名义去找本田，怎么还不去办？”

王耀为难地低下头，虽然他极不情愿去约本田菊，但还是按照亚瑟的要求写私信发出邀请，可本田菊并未回复他。

“据我所知，本田先生他并不喜欢中国人。”王耀委婉地说。

“不喜欢中国人？哼！”亚瑟语气轻蔑，“我听过他那些自高自大的言论，但是全上海最没资格说不喜欢中国人的就是他！我早就听说过，本田的书房里收藏了不少中国古籍善本，他对中国的研究比大多数日本汉学家都深，他还最爱收集中国的古董，听说还从特殊渠道弄到过商周玉器和圆明园里的宝物。他甚至还在写一本书，叫什么《地域文化与支那人的历史观》。”

王耀的拳头攥得紧紧的，一声不吭。亚瑟没有抬头看他，否则就会发现王耀脸上是濒临爆发的表情。

不知道王耀的情绪变化，亚瑟自顾自说下去：“本田是个野心家，和他打交道，一不小心就会被吃掉。但是他值得我们冒险，横滨正金银行的实力和在中国拥有的业务范围不容小觑。”

“柯克兰先生，我恐怕无法胜任，本田先生没有接受我私下里的邀请。”不想再纠缠下去，王耀和盘托出。

亚瑟吃惊地快速抬头：“这怎么可能？本田曾对我透露过意图，他想认识你！”

王耀没在意亚瑟的话：“但事实是我失败了，对不起。”他说着转身欲离开，忽然胳膊被用力拉住。王耀惊疑地回头看着亚瑟：“您还有什么吩咐吗？”

“再留一会儿。”亚瑟的表情是王耀从未见过的颓然与落寞，语气更是不曾有过的脆弱。

王耀先是惊讶，但很快便洞悉地问：“您需要我留下还是要叫弗朗西斯回来？”

亚瑟一怔，触电似地松开手：“你走吧，回去工作。”

王耀有些同情地看着亚瑟，轻手轻脚出去了。


	14. 十四

下班后，王耀刚走出洋行大门，忽然被一位不速之客拦住。他不高兴却又不得不恭敬地问：“本田先生，您有何贵干？”

来者正是本田菊，他个子不高，但因为身材瘦削匀称，又穿了一件合身的黑色长大衣，看上去倒像比实际身高高了些似的，乍一看也算是位挺拔的男子。

“冒昧来访，王桑现在可有空？”本田菊笑着问，那笑容像冷血动物攻击猎物前的表情，无底洞似的深黑的眼睛直直地盯着王耀。

王耀忍不住打个寒颤，他觉得自己好像没穿衣服一样，被本田菊冰冷的目光看透。

见王耀不回答，本田菊也不急，他犀利地盯住王耀的眼睛，看穿了王耀强自镇定的表象后，退缩的不安。

“王桑，您好像身体不适啊？”本田菊靠近一点，提高声音问。

王耀惊得退后一步，后面是门内的台阶，他一下子踩空，身体失去平衡往后倒下去。在预想中碰撞的疼痛传来之前，他被一条手臂接住，惊疑中转过脸，正对上本田菊那摄魂的眼眸。

“当心一点，王桑。”本田菊冷笑。

“谢谢。”王耀冷淡地道谢。

“您还没有回答我刚才的问题，现在有时间吗？”本田菊追问，或者说逼问。

“我现在得回家给妹妹做饭……”王耀想找借口离开，而他也确实挂着快些回去照顾放学的湾湾。

“在我们日本，做饭是女人的事情。”本田菊抱起胳膊，眼神中带上轻蔑。

“这是在中国。”王耀压下怒意。

正在两人僵持不下时，亚瑟走出来，看到本田菊和王耀正在说话，他不禁惊讶地问：“本田先生，您怎么这么晚来？有要紧的事吗？”

本田菊对亚瑟的态度要尊敬得多，他礼貌地微笑道：“柯克兰先生，没有工作上的事，我是以个人名义邀请王桑。”

亚瑟一听，立刻对王耀道：“既然本田先生盛情邀请，你当然应该接受。”他没有问本田菊邀请王耀做什么。

“可是……”王耀求救似地看着亚瑟。

“没什么可是，”亚瑟打断他，“你要懂礼貌！快去！”说罢迫不及待地在王耀背上轻轻一推，这个动作让王耀更靠近本田菊一点。

王耀看看本田菊，又看看亚瑟，他知道自己别无选择。

跟本田菊并肩走在外滩的街道上，天色已晚，华灯初上，阴沉的天空下，灰白的高大西式建筑给人以无尽的沧桑感。

十里洋场的繁华，总是在夜幕降临后格外迷人。

一阵江风吹来，王耀紧了紧外衣，但不能让自己变得更暖和。

“冷吗？王桑？”本田菊几乎贴在王耀耳边问。

幽冷的声音只会令王耀更想颤栗。

“本田先生，您找我究竟有什么事？”王耀不动声色地与本田菊拉开一点距离。

本田菊缓慢却不散漫地踱着步：“只是想与王桑一叙，您不会不肯赏这个脸吧？”

王耀疑惑地问：“但是我先前邀请您，您都回绝了呀？”

本田菊的笑容在昏暗的路灯下更加阴冷：“很抱歉王桑，但我认为我们的关系中，我应该是主导的一方。”

王耀瞪着这个比他矮一点的男人，从对方那张精致的脸上看不出太多感情，但本田菊却给人一种强大的压迫感，似乎在向世界宣告，他要掌控一切。

过了南京东路，两人走到外滩三号下面一家咖啡厅门口，本田菊做了个请的手势：“王桑一定很冷吧，不介意进来喝点东西？我请客。”

那正是先前阿尔请王耀喝咖啡的地方，看到熟悉的招牌，王耀不由得呆了一下，就那么愣愣地跟着本田菊走进去。

王耀不自觉地走到上次坐的位置坐下，本田菊坐在他对面——之前阿尔坐过的地方。

自从百乐门的舞会之后，王耀再没见到阿尔。那时阿尔让他等他，可他很没风度地不辞而别，事后也想向阿尔道歉，却没有机会。或许阿尔已经回国了吧，王耀有时会这么想，他没胆量去向亚瑟打听阿尔的情况。王耀一向对洋人没好感，但是现在却隐隐有些想念那头灿烂的金发，还有那双澄澈的蓝眼睛，比上海阴晦的天空更像蓝天的颜色。

服务生的声音打断了王耀的神游：“请问二位要喝点什么？”

本田菊微笑着看王耀，他把优先权让给他，但那种表情令王耀感觉这不是客气，而是对弱者的照顾。

想了想，王耀说：“要蓝色杯子装的那种咖啡。”上回是阿尔点的单，王耀并不知道咖啡的名字，他也不喜欢咖啡，只是那带金色镶边的天蓝色杯子很像阿尔的眼睛，让他觉得有趣。

“和他一样吧。”本田菊对侍应说。

咖啡和甜点很快端上来，本田菊大方地将整碟小点心都推到王耀面前：“这个我不喜欢，您尽可以都吃掉——哦，对了，女人们最爱吃这些甜东西。”

这句话是明显的侮辱，但王耀不能发作。也许本田菊在报仇，上次在百乐门，王耀当着他的面泼掉葡萄酒。不管怎么说，与本田菊交往是亚瑟的命令，王耀还不想丢掉工作。

“王桑在想念某个人吧？”本田菊忽然出声，“某个喜欢用蓝色杯子的人，或者，某个带你来过这里的人。”他的语气意味深长，似笑非笑地盯着王耀。

王耀不经意地“嗯”了一声，表情变得柔和，眼中溢出一丝暖意。

“是王桑的爱人吗？”本田菊忽然问道。

王耀一愣，脸上有点发热，急忙否认：“哪里！只是想起一位朋友。”

但是那苍白的脸颊上浮起的一抹艳色没有逃过本田菊敏锐的眼睛，他眼中掠过一丝不快，但瞬间又恢复面具般的微笑：“有人可以想念是件好事，被人想念更是幸福。”

王耀知道不能太怠慢这个日本人，于是勉强笑着说：“那么本田先生更是幸福了，柯克兰先生整日提起您，总说希望加深合作呢！”

本田菊摆摆手说：“柯克兰先生无非是想要与横滨正金银行加深贸易伙伴关系，我听说东方汇理银行刚刚拒绝了贵方的贷款请求，似乎是因为波诺弗瓦先生得罪了某位千金大小姐。”

提起这种尴尬的事，王耀不知该如何回答：“我知道得不多，这是弗朗西斯的私事。”

本田菊的眼神忽地更加深邃：“王桑，您是个聪明人，我想你应该知道，我不仅仅是横滨正金银行的继承人。”

王耀点点头：“本田先生还是日本皇族，血统高贵。”

本田菊满意地笑了：“是的，我是天皇家族的血脉，我不是一个只知钱财利益的商人，我真正的身份是一名军人。”

王耀瞪大眼睛看着本田，这名年轻的日本贵族为何还有军人的身份？

本田菊优雅地拈起咖啡杯，小口喝着，不时用余光瞟对面焦躁不安的王耀。终于，他不疾不徐地说：“我是有信仰的人，小小的上海可不能满足我的理想，我将要实现的，是我们大日本帝国‘大东亚共荣圈’的伟大蓝图。作为支那人，您是很出色的，你们支那有句古话是‘识时务者为俊杰’，我希望王桑能择良枝而栖，明智地站到我们这边，帮助我们共同实现这个伟大的计划。”

王耀捂着咖啡杯的手在发抖，因为激动，他已经快要控制不了自己的情绪：“站到你们那边是什么意思？像你身边那个女人一样当汉奸？”

“王桑此言差矣！”相比王耀的恼怒，本田菊却平静从容得多，“历史的发展从来都是由先进取代落后、由文明消灭野蛮，选择大日本帝国才是清醒的人该做的。未来是属于大日本帝国的，没有哪个国家能拒绝。”他说完将喝空的咖啡杯微用力倒扣在碟子上，发出一声脆响，如同天下就在他这一扣中被他握于掌中。

“中国该是什么样子，恐怕不是您一个人说了算的！至于我的未来，更不劳本田先生操心！”王耀说着“唰”地站起来，大步离开咖啡厅，离开令他厌恶的本田菊。

本田菊悠闲地往后靠在椅背上，冷笑着看着王耀坐过的地方和没喝完的咖啡。他伸手过去拈起王耀的杯子，凑到唇边，咖啡苦涩的馨香充溢鼻腔，他轻轻啜了一口。


	15. 十五

夜幕下的上海滩绚丽多姿，糜烂得性感妖娆。但不夜城辉煌的灯火照不进小小的陋巷，王耀摸着黑回到小弄堂里，刚一进去就被小越急冲冲拦下。

“王大哥你可回来了！不得了了！”小越着急地压低声音说。

“怎么了？慢慢说。”王耀稳住小越。

还没等小越解释，就听见里面湾湾的哭叫声：“死老太婆！不许抢咱家的东西！拿回来拿回来！”

然后是房东太太粗鲁的声音：“小贱货！你和你那死鬼哥哥欠了我多少钱？拿这东西怎么了？没让你们光着出去算我好心！”

接着房东太太那肥胖的身子与王耀撞个正着，她一见王耀，立刻指着鼻子骂道：“你这穷光蛋！我再有良心也收不得你们俩了！今晚就给我滚出去！”

王耀看到房东太太手里抱着湾湾暖脚用的汤婆子，那是家里唯一值钱的东西。

“你给我！还给我！”湾湾冲过来抢夺，被房东太太以身材的优势撞开。

王耀扶住妹妹，向房东太太求情：“您就行行好把这汤婆子留下吧，湾湾身子骨弱，冬天全指这个呢！”

“我管你？呸！”房东太太狠狠啐了王耀一口，扭着胖胖的身子扬长而去。

湾湾伏在王耀胸前嘤嘤哭泣，王耀抱住妹妹，轻轻拍她的后背。地上，王耀和湾湾为数不多的几件家什——更像破烂——扔得到处都是。旁边的小越好心地替他们一件件捡起来，把没摔碎的碗碟也收拾好。

“今晚去我那住吧。”有人拍拍王耀的肩。

王耀回过头，身材高大的伊万正俯视着他。

“不用了。”王耀不放心让湾湾离这个洋人太近。

“说得也是，你那就一个小阁楼，哪住得下三个人？再说湾湾还是姑娘家，怎么能跟男人挤？湾湾去我那吧！”小越上前来拍拍湾湾，“别哭啊，今晚先将就一下吧，明天你哥肯定有办法。”

王耀跟着说：“湾湾，听话，去小越那吧。哥明天就想办法弄钱，肯定不让你没地方住！”

终于把妹妹劝走了，王耀跟伊万回到小阁楼里。伊万的床很窄，放下他自己的身体以后基本没什么空余，王耀虽然比他小两号，但要挤在这张床上也很困难，两个成年男人的体重令单薄的床铺不堪重负，严重超载的床板在两人轻微的动作下发出吱吱嘎嘎的刺耳声音。

“今晚床肯定要报销了。”伊万把身体往里挪一挪，虽然动作不大却足以把王耀压到墙壁上。

“是你让我来的，我不赔！”王耀用手推拒伊万的胸膛，以免被压扁在墙上。

“这是对待收留你的好心人的态度吗？”伊万大为不满，同时把王耀的手从自己胸前拿开，王耀无意识的动作弄得他很痒。

“要不然我睡地上，省得你明天赖我！”王耀没好气地说。

“得了吧，我可没有多余的被子，再说两个人一起还暖和点。”伊万说着干脆搂住王耀，“别乱动了，再动床板非折不可。”

“嗯。”王耀爱搭不理地应一声，枕在伊万一点也不舒服的枕头上昏昏欲睡。

“晚安。”伊万没有得到回应，很快也睡熟了。

那天晚上基本相安无事，除了伊万被王耀踹下床两次。王耀在睡梦中力大无比，而且不肯让出一点地盘。

第二天早上，王耀越过伊万的身体跨到地下，至于伊万为什么睡得死沉即使他不小心踢到伊万的腿也没吵醒对方，王耀根本没去考虑。

路过外滩十八号，忽然一个身影拦到王耀面前，王耀抬头一看，是那位替他画过肖像的年轻人。

“嗨，你好！终于又见面了！”费里很开心地打招呼。

“您好，您是——”王耀一时想不起费里西安诺的名字，张口结舌。

“费里西安诺，”费里答道，“叫费里就好！”

“你好，费里。”王耀微笑着点点头。

“路德说我总睡过头，所以见不到你，今天我可是特意早起的呢！”费里夸张地挥舞着双臂。事实上他每天都尝试早起，但只有今天成功了。

王耀不禁笑问：“真是辛苦你了，找我有什么事吗？”

费里立刻神采熠熠：“那幅画完成了，我认为非常漂亮，想让你来看看！”

王耀隐约想起费里在舞会上说过关于油画的事：“难道是——”

“就是以你为模特的那一幅！”费里用力点头，“我想让你第一个看完成的作品，毕竟你是画中人啊！”

“不胜荣幸！”王耀笑着说。

“那么星期天去我那里吧！地址我写给你。”费里说着掏出笔，却发现今天自己没带速写本出来，没纸可用，于是干脆抓起王耀的左手，在手心里写下一个地址。

“一定要来啊！再见！”费里说着轻快地跑开了，在上海阴沉沉的清晨里活力四射。

怡和洋行里，王耀忐忑不安地走进亚瑟的办公室，他敢肯定自己的要求会令亚瑟不快，但不知道亚瑟的不快程度会是怎样的。只要不至于因此被解雇，王耀就得试一试。

“什么事，王耀？”亚瑟快速翻阅桌上的文件，在最末一页签上自己的名字，“海上运输不畅，偏偏在这个时候！最近的事情糟透了，我们的资金周转不开，弗朗西斯这个混蛋只会坏事！”

看着一脸烦躁的亚瑟，王耀把想说的话又吞回肚子。可是不甘心无功而返，他在原地站着不动。

“昨天见到本田菊，感觉如何？”亚瑟打开另一只文件袋，头也不抬地问。

王耀只得答道：“我向本田先生转达了怡和洋行希望合作的意愿。”

“那么他的回答呢？”亚瑟停下手上的动作。

“本田先生没有明确表态。”王耀想起本田菊昨晚说的那些话，一股阴森的寒意升上脊背。

亚瑟撇开目光思索片刻，转头看着王耀，像下命令似地说道：“继续和他保持来往，必要时可以使些手段。”

“手段？”王耀不明所以地睁大眼睛。

“要满足他的一些要求——比较特殊的要求，这是必要的交际手段。”亚瑟碧绿的眼睛直视王耀。

王耀黯然，亚瑟没有给他任何考虑的余地。

“好了，你可以回去工作了。”亚瑟摆手让王耀出去。

王耀不动，他没有忘记自己的目的。

“还有什么事吗？”亚瑟抬头问。

王耀小心翼翼地开口：“柯克兰先生，我想预支薪水。”

“为什么？”亚瑟立刻皱起眉头。

“我付不起房租，被房东赶出来了，我不想让妹妹睡到大街上去。”王耀低声说。

亚瑟紧锁着眉想了想，写下一张条子交给王耀：“好吧，预支半个月的薪水，希望你到月底不要落得没钱花。”

没想到亚瑟如此痛快地答应，但是王耀也高兴不起来，他这么做完全是寅吃卯粮，但是现在他只能管眼下的危机了。

谢过亚瑟，王耀刚想出门，忽然亚瑟在他身后追加一句：“记得我说的，必要时使些手段！”

这令王耀不得不再次想起本田菊阴冷的面孔，顿时只觉心头更加沉重。

如果可能的话，想找弗朗西斯诉诉苦，但弗朗西斯今天没来。


	16. 十六

星期日，王耀按照费里给他的地址如约前来，这个地方他并不陌生，他曾经多次在这座洋房下驻足，聆听二楼的窗口流出的优美旋律。在答应费里的时候，他就隐约想到这种可能，但费里明朗的笑容让他不能拒绝。

可是今天没有钢琴声，或许那位音乐家不在。王耀在门口徘徊好一会儿才按门铃，开门的是一位年轻的中国仆人，看到王耀的一瞬间，他那双明亮的大眼睛流露出一丝惊诧，但很快恢复正常，微笑着用汉语问王耀是否与贝什米特先生有约。

王耀不知该如何回答，他不记得费里曾告诉过他自己姓什么，就算说过，王耀也很难记住太复杂的外国姓氏。

“云间，谁在外面？”一个有点耳熟的声音，但是说的是王耀听不懂的语言。

走出来的是路德维希，被称作云间的中国仆人稍稍退到一边。

“是您？”路德维希改用英语，“原来费里说今天要来的朋友就是您。”他说完又向王耀身后张望。

王耀先是有点害怕，继而又觉得莫名其妙。

路德发觉自己失态，急忙道：“请进吧！”

“您在找什么吗？”王耀忍不住问。

路德有点赧然地说：“抱歉，我以为您会和那位琼斯先生一起。我们曾发生过不愉快的事，我不知道您肯独自上门。”

提起那件尴尬的事，王耀还会觉得气不打一处来，如果没有那次意外，他就不必预支薪水以防再次被房东扔出来。

走进装饰简洁却不失高雅的客厅里，壁炉上方一幅油画吸引住王耀，那是新古典主义风格的作品，但在不懂艺术的王耀眼里，画面上只是一个裸体的女人，白皙丰腴的肉体太刺眼，可他却无法移开视线。

“这是费里的画，他是个天才。”路德的声音将王耀拉回现实。

王耀脸颊发烫，自己竟然聚精会神地盯着女人的祼体看。

路德请王耀在饰有精美华纹的沙发上坐下，对云间说：“去叫费里起床，告诉他：他的客人到了。”接着兀自无奈地摇摇头。

云间正给二人倒咖啡，听到主人的命令，他从容地直起修长的身躯，不经意瞥了王耀一眼，步子轻得像猫一样地向二楼走去。

目光短暂交汇的一刻，王耀忽然觉得这个年轻人柔顺的外表下有一股倔强。

“云间是个不错的中国男孩，”路德指指云间离去的方向，“多数西方人都愿意雇佣他这样的仆人，漂亮、温顺，最重要的是忠于主人。”

“或许不是这样呢。”王耀自言自语。

“哦，对了，我还不知道您叫什么名字。”路德身子探向前一点问。

“王耀，”王耀放下一口没喝的咖啡说，“您是贝什米特先生吧？”

“叫我路德就可以了。”路德点点头。

“啊，你来了！”费里一阵风似地从楼梯上飞奔而下，头发乱蓬蓬的，衣扣还没系好。

王耀不知道该如何应对这种情况，或许该主动握手，但是费里的左手在挠脑袋，右手胡乱系扣子。

“你应该收拾整齐了再出来！”路德揉着太阳穴对费里说。

“让客人久等不是很失礼吗？”费里笑着扯扯即使系好扣子也皱巴巴的衣服，“那个——”他指着王耀却叫不上来名字。

“王耀。”王耀微笑着说，“你好，费里。”

“黄——耀？”费里难以发出“王”的音。

“王——”王耀拉长声音，“算了，就叫我耀吧。”

“耀，快跟我来，我的新作要揭幕啦！”费里开心地拉住王耀，作势要上楼。

“喂，这不礼貌！”路德急忙拂掉费里的手。

“啊，对不起！可我真的等不急了！”费里说着领王耀上楼，路德没有跟上来。

二楼的房间都关着门，王耀猜测应该是卧室和书房之类的，再往上则是一个面积很大的阁楼。费里领王耀到自己的画室里，虽然云间会进行简单的整理，但费里的画室依然很乱，散落着画架和油彩。有一次云间不小心踩到一只染料罐，一下子倒在一堆瓶瓶罐罐中间，摔得五颜六色。这一幕激发了费里的灵感，让他创作出一幅彩虹一样古怪的油画。

“来，看看我的得意之作！”费里像献宝一样走到一幅遮起来的画板前，先故作优雅地微微躬身行礼，然后一下子揭开上面的蒙布。

灰蒙蒙的画面上，外滩高大的建筑影影绰绰，犹如猛兽。在令人压抑的灰色巨兽前方，一位神色忧郁的中国人站在滚滚而逝的黄浦江边，他的身体比例被拉长了，显得单薄，衣摆和长发被江风吹起，一绺发丝粘在微张的嘴唇上，平添几分愁绪。

“这是……我？”王耀难以置信地看着画中的自己。

“很美，是吧？”费里期待地看着王耀。

“可是怎么不太一样？”王耀觉得画上的人似乎不太真实。

“这是还原我头脑中印象深刻的画面，不重要的部分就虚化了，所以效果要比照片好得多哟！”费里拉开一点距离端详自己的作品。

“确实是一幅不可多得的佳作。”王耀虽然不懂艺术，但他觉得这幅画有种悲戚的美感。

“我还在计划一幅新的作品，如果完成的话，那将是我一生最杰出的画！”费里的眼睛闪闪发光，“我想请你帮忙，我们一起来完成这幅伟大的作品。”

“可我不会画画啊？”王耀不明白费里怎么会提出这样的要求。

“不，我是想邀请你当我的模特。”费里笑着说。

“但你已经画过我了。”王耀指着画面上的自己。

“这次不一样，我想要你当人体模特，”费里比划着说，“就是不穿衣服的那种。”

王耀先是一愣，他脑中掠过客厅里那幅女性裸体画，刹时脸涨得通红，使劲摆手：“不行！这成何体统？我不是做这种事的人！”

费里却理解错了王耀的意思：“我知道你是有工作的，但我只需要你在晚上或周日来就好了，我会按小时付你钱的，你放心！”

听到钱这个字眼，王耀忽然没了话，他太需要钱了，也不是没考虑过在工作时间之外找到一份挣钱的活儿，费里提出的条件令他心动：“我可不可以问一下？那个……你准备付我多少钱？”

“一小时一块钱怎么样？每次大概三小时，当然，时间没有那么确定。”费里不大懂行情，他在中国只画过几幅人体速写，模特是一些舞女，都是用几块钱随意打发的。

王耀忽地睁大眼睛，这个价钱要比普通劳工的工资高得多，如果一周能做上一次，就是一笔相当不错的收入。要是费里的画慢些画完，他短时间内就可以不为房租发愁了。

“晚上或者周日吗？什么时候开始？”王耀问。

“这么说你同意了？”费里高兴地叫道，“太好了！那么明天就开始吧，明天晚上你可以来吗？”

王耀点点头，他忽然有一种出卖自己的感觉。

“那我明晚去怡和洋行接你吧！我有车，你可以少走些路，然后我会送你回家的！”费里开心地计划道，“当然，你也可以省了晚饭的钱，路德雇的中国厨师手艺很不错！你爱吃什么？可以做些你喜欢的！”

面对着费里的快活，王耀却笑不出来了。


	17. 十七

第二天下班时，王耀觉得浑身都累得发软。因为弗朗西斯与贝露分手的事情，这几天亚瑟和弗朗西斯之间关系十分紧张，偏巧最近洋行的生意遇到困难，结果亚瑟常常会因为一点小事狠狠斥责弗朗西斯，弗朗西斯也不再油嘴滑舌，面对亚瑟的责难，他通常选择保持沉默。今天又是这样，王耀一整天都提心吊胆，生怕自己也被卷进去。

走出大门，身心俱疲的感觉并不能得到缓解，因为王耀还面临着另一件令他害怕、抵触却又不得不做的事。

“嗨，耀！”一个熟悉的声音叫他。

王耀抬起头，看到阿尔被江风吹乱的金发，像灰色外滩上的一缕阳光。

“阿尔？”王耀吃惊地张着嘴唇，却不知该说什么。飘扬在耳际的一绺长发被风吹进嘴里，沾湿了便落不下来。

“好几天不见，很惊讶吗？”阿尔抬手将王耀那绺不听话的头发拨到耳后。

“上次不辞而别，真的很抱歉。”王耀不自觉地微笑。

“我没找到你，后来也提前离开了。”阿尔把手插进大衣兜里，“不过没什么，既然你没出什么意外。”

“真是对不起！我那时喝醉了。”王耀难堪地解释，脸颊微微发红，或许是风太凉了。

“你不适合那种地方，亚瑟没照看好你。”阿尔摇摇头说，这时风大了些，他黑色大衣的下摆被吹起来，在身后猎猎飘动。

穿大衣的阿尔，比穿夹克和晚礼服时都显得成熟，却更多了一分潇洒不羁。王耀发现，每次见到的阿尔都不一样。

“我本想找你的，但是一直没机会。”王耀有点紧张地将双手交握在一起。

阿尔撇过头看向江面：“我去了一趟苏州，你以前提到过那里。我觉得苏州比上海更适合你这样的人。”

“其实我是北平人。”王耀笑着说。

“话说回来，你想找我是为了什么，不会只是想跟我说抱歉吧？”阿尔转过头，盯着王耀的眼睛。

“……”王耀躲闪着不知该说什么。

忽然一辆汽车飞驰而来，硬梆梆地急停在怡和洋行门前，发出很大动静。

“只有意大利人能把车开成这样。”阿尔撇着嘴说。

车门一打开，费里西安诺迫不及待地蹦出来：“耀，久等了！”

见到阿尔的时候，王耀几乎忘了今晚要发生的事情，此时想起，他更觉得羞愧难当，几乎不知该如何跟费里打招呼：“没有……我刚下班。”

“你们今晚有约？”阿尔语气中有明显的失望。

“啊，你好！我们在百乐门见过！”费里爽快地向阿尔问好，“我昨天约过耀的，我们今晚——”

没等他说完，王耀很不礼貌地打断：“我有点事情需要请费里帮忙。”

“不是的！是我有事要请耀帮忙哟！”费里诚实地说。

阿尔眨眨眼睛：“你们什么时候这么熟了？”

“就是昨天呀！昨天我请耀到我家里来着！”费里笑得开怀，“耀他答应做我的——”

“阿尔我得走了，谢谢你不计较上次的事。”王耀急匆匆说完，又对费里道：“我们快走吧，别浪费时间。”

阿尔看着王耀说：“看来是很重要的私事。”

阿尔明亮的蓝眼睛直直地盯着王耀，面对着这样一双眼睛，王耀觉得自己无法说谎，却又不敢说出实情：“是的，抱歉。”

“不要一再向我道歉，你今天说了太多遍这个词，”阿尔说，“既然你有事，我改天再约你。”说完立刻转身走了，风衣下摆随着他的脚步在风中一下下舞动。

“咦？耀你们是朋友吗？”费里不明所以地问。

“我也不知道。”王耀苦笑着说。

坐进车里，费里乖巧地笑着说：“今天我慢点开，我的日本朋友说开得太快了受不了。”

费里踩下油门的瞬间，王耀的后脑勺“嘭”地一声撞上椅背，汽车像发疯的野驴一样打着响鼻猛冲出去。到右转弯的路口时费里根本不踩刹车，用力一打方向盘，车子唰地甩过九十度的转角，王耀的身体不受控制地向费里抛过去。下一个是左转弯，王耀还不等直起身子就又被狠狠抛到右边，脸像一张大饼一样拍上车窗。当车终于停到路德家的洋房前时，王耀觉得自己的五脏六腑全移位了。

王耀一辈子都没坐在这么高雅的餐桌旁用这么精致的餐具吃过东西。这些餐具一定很值钱，这是王耀脑海中的第一个念头。

路德坐在主位，云间俯在他耳边说了句什么，路德皱起眉头：“他不肯下来？”

“埃德尔斯坦先生说，他正在潜心创作，不想被打扰。”云间低垂着眼帘说。实际上罗德里赫说的是：“让那个不懂音乐的大笨蛋先生不要再来烦我！”

路德抬手抹了一下额头：“算了，不去管他，我们开饭吧。”

云间顺从地退开，很快端着托盘来为主客三人上菜。他从路德开始，路德看着自己面前盘子里装进来的东西，眉头皱得更深了：“永远别指望中国人做好德国菜。”

“今天的晚餐确实太简单了，耀你不会介意吧？”费里笑着问王耀。

虽然费里说晚餐很简单，但在王耀看来这是非常丰盛的一桌菜肴。穷人饿着肚子盼望遥遥无期的下一顿饭时，有钱人却对丰盛美味的奢华大餐挑三捡四。

王耀挤出一个微笑，刚想回答，忽然一阵溪水般优美的旋律自头顶流出，宛若天国之音。王耀刚张开的嘴唇合不上了，保持着呆傻的样子侧耳聆听。

“他今天脾气很大。”路德听出琴声中发泄的不满。

“哎？路德你又惹罗德不高兴了吗？”费里好奇地盯着路德。

“和每天都一天，”路德无可奈何地一下下捣碎盘子里的土豆，“我的存在就是他发脾气的理由。”

“可是你不在的时候他更不高兴呀——谢谢，”费里对替他倒上葡萄酒的云间点头，“——那次你回德国处理祖产的事，罗德一直闷闷不乐呢，一句话都不肯和我说。后来基尔来做客，他们俩还大吵了一架。”

“原来还有这事？我一离开这两个家伙就不安生！”路德一脸胃疼的表情。

王耀没听到两人在说什么，楼上的音乐家似乎遇到麻烦，他烦躁地重复着同一小段旋律，无法突破。那个像王子一样尊贵的乐师，在百乐门堕落的灯红酒绿之中一尘不染，像一种救赎。

各怀心思的三人结束晚餐，费里带王耀进了画室。与上次来时不一样，这次画室中央摆了一张很大的垫子，王耀隐约想到这是做什么用的，心中又是一阵对自己的厌恶。

“我们开始好吗？麻烦你脱一下衣服。”费里坦诚地笑着对王耀说。

很简单的一句话却让王耀想夺门而逃，他觉得自己的声音快变了调：“有换衣服的地方吗？”

费里指指房间角落里的帘子：“那后面可以吗？”

王耀躲进帘子后面，开始脱衣服。冬天衣服比较多，他也脱得很慢，但总有脱完最后一件的时候。

把里面打着难看补丁的衣服卷起来，用外衣包成一团。王耀咬了咬牙，抱着一包衣服走出帘子的遮挡。他不敢去看费里，用衣服包掩在身前。虽然房间的供暖很好，但王耀还是不可抑止地浑身发抖，双腿几乎迈不开步子。

“好了吗？快过来吧！”费里拿走王耀手里的衣服包放在一边，“你很漂亮呢！”

“来，请躺到这上面。”费里做手势让王耀躺在画室中间的垫子上。

王耀一直低着头，动作僵硬地摸索到垫子，不自然地把身体贴在上面，蜷起四肢。

“要平躺啊！”费里说着扯掉王耀的发带，一头长发像黑色的瀑布一样散开半落到垫子下方的地上，发出丝绸般的光泽。

王耀不得不按着费里的指示一点点纠正自己的姿势：身体完全伸展开仰面躺着，一条腿伸直，另一条屈起，双臂举过头顶搁在垫子上，右手虚握拳，左手放松。这样他的身体便完全无遮无掩，原本淡黄的肌肤在灯光下略显苍白。

“嗯，很好，就这样！请尽量不要动。”费里把一支画笔竖着举到眼前比量一下，开始在画纸上打起底稿。

听到笔纸接触的沙沙声，王耀呆呆地看着天花板上的吊灯，渐渐地，吊灯的轮廓模糊了，一滴没忍住的泪自眼角溢出，划过额角，浸入鬓发中。


	18. 十八

夜深人静，王耀悄悄摸回家里，这会儿湾湾肯定睡下了，早上他嘱咐过她要自己弄晚饭吃，也不知这丫头有没有吃过。

没待进门，王耀被一个大个子堵在楼梯口，冷不丁看见个人影，饶是王耀不信鬼不敬神，也被吓了一跳。

“干啥呀你？大半夜猫这想吓死人啊？”王耀低声斥责。

“怎么这么晚回来？”伊万在黑暗中眨巴着眼睛问。

“我有工作，跟你这种闲人能一样吗？”王耀白了伊万一眼，也不管对方能不能看到。

“有什么工作需要做到这么晚？你又不是街上卖笑的！”伊万明显不信。

王耀火了：“说话别那么难听！我干什么你管得着吗？”

“好好好，跟我无关，”伊万赶紧摆手，“你倒是该想想怎么把湾湾瞒过去。”

自那以后，费里平均每周找王耀两次，工作的借口用上两三次或许还可以，但这么频繁地晚归或在周日出门不可能不引起湾湾的怀疑，何况每次王耀回来时都带着一脸受了侮辱似的郁闷又难堪的表情。就连不太会察言观色的小泰都发现不对劲，问王耀是不是在外面受了窝囊气。最近小泰更加频繁地来找小越，他攒了点辛苦钱，正在和小越商量提亲的事宜。

湾湾追问过王耀多次，但王耀全都含糊其辞地应付过去。

“哥，你到底在干什么？整天早出晚归的！”

“我不是说了嘛，最近工作很忙。”

“怎么就突然忙起来了？”

“这不要到年底了，就这时候最忙了。”

“往年也不这样啊？”

“今年不一样……今年年景不好，怡和洋行刚气走了一尊大财神……哎呀说了你女孩子家的也不懂！”说到这里时，王耀总是搪塞两句就忙着把湾湾打发去读书，但是他看得出来，湾湾越来越不相信他的理由。

一个冷清潮湿的早晨，伊万坐在阁楼的小气窗前写作，没写几行便皱着眉头把稿纸团起来扔到纸篓里，提起笔在空白稿纸上重新起草，把自己新写的几句端详一下后，烦躁地撕碎稿纸。伊万讨厌上海的冬天，潮湿憋闷的空气总是那么粘腻，令人不爽。

写不出东西，伊万干脆扔下笔，打开窗子闲看——反正室内外温度一样低。也是赶巧，竟被他看到刚回家的王耀被房东太太堵住，伊万恍然想起又是月底了，这时候谁都不乐意看到阎王奶奶一样的房东太太，所幸伊万租的是阁楼，比别人的房子便宜一些。

伊万心想这次王耀又该挨骂了，他抱着看热闹的想法等待房东太太发作，但出乎他的意料，王耀只是脸色难看地掏出钱放进房东太太的胖手里，房东太太似乎也难以置信，她把王耀上供的钱币放进嘴里咬一下，讪讪地离开了，末了还狐疑地回头看看。伊万也觉得诡异，他跑下楼梯去迎王耀。

王耀显然不太愿意见到伊万，皱起眉头想从他旁边绕过去，但楼梯只有那么宽一点儿，伊万把长胳膊一横，用高大的身体整个封住去路。

“让开，没功夫跟你瞎扯！”王耀厌烦地挥挥手。

伊万玩味地笑着问：“你们洋行最近不是生意不好吗？怎么倒有闲钱给员工发补贴？”

王耀撇开眼睛说：“刚领的工资。”

“我才不信你有钱呢，上个月你预支过薪水，现在手头怎么可能不拮据？”伊万抄着手等待王耀的回答。

王耀闪烁其辞：“这个月我勒着过的……”

“勒就能勒出来？又不是裤腰带！”伊万扯扯裤腰。

“我省俭啊，都没给湾湾加冬衣……”王耀被逼到墙角，忽然变得恼怒，“我有必要跟你报账吗？你算哪根葱！”说罢推开伊万迳自回屋。

有一件事王耀没说谎，年底的事情确实很多，现在他每天白天都被一大堆工作缠住，虽然累，但是可以让他暂时没心思去想晚上那份恼人的私活。最近本田菊没再来找他，他也不想主动去约那个令他厌恶的家伙，但是每当他快要忘记本田菊的时候，就会忽然收到一点小礼物，这样的事发生过两次：刚刚不小心弄坏一支笔，第二天会有一支崭新的钢笔打着包装出现在他桌上；偶尔在一家杂货铺里拿起一条女性扎头发用的丝带，不久那条被他摸过的丝带便夹在信封里寄给他。尽管很少见面，但本田菊似乎对他了如指掌，王耀讨厌这种感觉，就像自己在本田菊面前是裸体的一样。

所以今天小办事员将一只信封交给王耀时，他神经质地浑身紧张，但是信封上的英文让他减轻紧张、多了疑问——本田菊给他写信是用汉语，字迹工整到刻板的地步，而这只信封上的字体可谓龙飞凤舞，潦草得像一堆乱七八糟的线条。撕开信封，抖开里面的信纸，上面只有两句话，快速扫过去，王耀的表情从紧张变为舒缓，最后不自觉地带上笑意。

信是阿尔写来的，他邀请王耀与他共度圣诞。

圣诞节是西洋人最重要的节日，比西历新年更重要。王耀不喜欢洋节，在北平时他最不爱走近教堂，偶尔看见被称为“传教士”的洋和尚他也会绕着走，觉得那些天天念经的人像疯子——他爹是信佛的，一辈子吃斋念佛，到了还不是没得善终？但是上海这边由于租界广阔，西洋的节日反倒比较重要，那气氛不比中国的传统节日逊色。不仅洋人，赶时髦的年轻中国男女也有样学样，穿洋装不算什么，过洋节当然也不可少，甚至有不少人以信洋教为荣，把不信教的父老乡亲看成土得掉渣的野蛮人。称赞一位信洋教的姑娘，不能说她像仙女下凡，得说她美得像天使，虽然王耀很怀疑西洋人的上帝收不收中国产的天使。

令王耀奇怪的是，阿尔居然想跟他一起过圣诞节，这个节日不是应该和家人在一起才对吗？想到阿尔的家人，王耀心中一沉，身为亚瑟同父异母的弟弟，阿尔究竟对自己的半个家庭有多少好感呢？

今晚又是和费里有约，到了下班时间，费里准时来接王耀。自从第一次坐费里的车被甩得内脏都要吐出来以后，王耀恳请费里再慢些开，费里好心地答应了，从那以后王耀不再觉得会把内脏吐出来，只觉得会把内脏吐出来一半。

去费里家的次数多了，王耀偶尔有机会碰上罗德里赫，但罗德从未同他说过话。也许在罗德眼里，王耀与他们的中国仆人云间是一样的，或许还不如云间。虽然自知失礼，但王耀总是忍不住多看罗德几眼，看他冷着一张漂亮的面孔用德语刻薄路德几句，然后头也不回地“砰”的一声把自己关进钢琴室。之后里面便会传出快节奏的音乐，像在宣泄情绪。路德会站在门口，隔着门和罗德说话，但里边通常都没有回应。

现在王耀不再为赤身裸体而羞赧，但仅限于面对费里一个人的时候，有一次云间忽然进来，虽然他急忙道歉并迅速退出去，王耀还是吓得触电一样跳起来手忙脚乱地遮掩自己。

今天王耀觉得很疲倦，刚开始的时候因为羞耻，即使一个姿势维持三个小时很累人，他也会一直保持清醒。但随着逐渐适应和对费里一家人的慢慢信任，王耀不再那么紧张得像仓鼠一样。精神一但放松，疲累感便席卷而来，王耀渐渐觉得睁不开眼睛，天花板上树枝状的吊灯越来越模糊，他不断提醒自己不能睡着，可终于抵抗不住本能而消散掉最后一丝清醒。

费里正在用心作画，忽然发现王耀的姿势变了，原本支起的那条腿滑落在另一条腿的膝盖上，半握拳的手指松开，以最自然的状态微微蜷曲，眼睛也阖上了，长长的睫毛覆住眼睑的缝隙，整个人安详得如祭坛上的殉道者。

“咦？很晚了呀！”费里自言自语，“是我疏忽了呢！”

第二天早晨，云间拉开卧室厚重的窗帘，将第一缕阳光放进昏暗的室内。

王耀从睡梦中挣扎着醒来，他觉得如此舒适，以至于完全不想这么快地面对黎明。厚实的床垫、柔软的被褥枕头，像一个温暖宽厚的怀抱，令人不忍离去。但是王耀没有在温柔乡徜徉太久，他忽地恢复清醒，惊恐地发现自己睡在一个陌生的地方，立刻反射性地坐起来。

窗边的云间回头冲他露出笑容：“早上好，王先生！”

“这是怎么回事？”王耀一时搞不清状况。

云间笑着解释：“您昨晚在画室睡着了，贝什米特先生把您抱到这里的。”

“什么？”王耀吓得看自己身上，竟然穿着一套过于宽大的睡衣，大得半个肩膀都露在领口外。

“那是贝什米特先生的睡衣，他替您穿上的。”云间说，“当时我并没有失礼地跟在旁边，您可以放心。”

王耀脸色煞白，这下真是一点尊严都没有了。

云间又补充道：“这里是贝什米特先生的房间，由于客房没收拾，他把他的屋子让给您，自己去书房的沙发上睡的。”

机械地穿回自己的衣服，王耀像木头人一样走下楼梯。客厅里，路德正跟罗德聊天，罗德难得地有了一丝笑容。

他笑起来很美。

看到王耀下楼来，路德礼貌地道早安：“早，我们正在商量圣诞节晚宴该准备些什么，我哥哥和伊莎都会来——罗德和我哥哥的口味完全不同，我总是不知道该如何同时照顾他们两个人的胃！”

王耀轻笑，忍不住打趣：“您自己的胃就不重要吗？”

路德捂住自己的胃部：“只要他们两个满意了，我的胃就不会难受。”

王耀看着路德的样子，想起自己平时对湾湾的纵容和无奈，每次面对湾湾时自己也和路德一个表情吧？想到这里，他脸上漾起甜蜜的笑容。

“耀，请问一下——”路德的声音打断王耀的遐想，“如果你不介意，我想邀请你来过圣诞节，可以吗？”

王耀惊讶地看着路德，这个高大的德国男人竟有点腼腆地脸红了。

“抱歉，”王耀遗憾地摇摇头，“我已经有约了。”

“原来这样，当然应该遵守先订的约会。”路德也略显失望地说。

时间不早了，王耀需要赶去上班，他谢绝路德开车送他的建议，因为显然一直未说话的罗德更想单独和路德度过这个安静的早晨。

走出门外，王耀发现路德家的门上已经挂上了饰有红色缎带和金色铃铛的圣诞长青环，绿得那么惹人怜爱。


	19. 十九

圣诞节洋行会放几天假，王耀也可以享受这个待遇，但是对多数中国人来说，这个节日不属于他们。小泰和往常一样前往码头干活，他的工作是计件的，干得越多挣得越多，为了攒结婚的钱，他比过去更加卖力。

小越也想多赚一些，光是在茶馆里唱曲没多少钱可拿，还得看客人心情好坏，有时费力气唱半天，客人一翻脸就不认账，可能还会将她打出门去。后来有一次茶馆的老板给她介绍一宗生意：有位大老爷祝寿，准备找个唱得好的姑娘在宴席上助兴，工钱自不必说，在场的达官贵人们如果高兴，赏钱不会少。小越真动心了，但是小泰不让她去：“你又不是不知道，那人是杜月笙手下有名的大流氓，势力大着呢！你哪惹得起他？再说他找姑娘去唱曲，还不一定安的什么心，你去了肯定要吃亏的。”

于是这件事情就此作罢，小泰和小越两个依然每天为筹钱而发愁。王耀却有点羡慕他们，这一对儿虽然穷，但还有志气为两人的将来打算，而他自己却是连想的勇气都没有，至于结婚，他觉得这辈子都不可能了。

圣诞节前夜，王耀按照约定到外滩三号那家咖啡馆里等阿尔，咖啡馆门口装饰了彩灯，还有一棵逼真的圣诞树，上面挂着假模假式的礼品盒，其实都是些空心的玩意。有趣的是，咖啡店里的员工们还戴上了镶白边的红色圣诞帽，配上他们身上一丝不苟的制服，怎么看都滑稽。

坐在柔软的沙发椅上，王耀隔着大幅玻璃窗静静看着人来人往的街道。忽然，一片单薄的小雪花缓缓飘下，悠然经过王耀眼前，慢慢地落到黑色的大地上，纯白的颜色消失在覆盖天地的黑暗之中。但先驱者的陨落不意味着结束，那恰恰是开始，接二连三地，一片又一片洁白的雪花飘落，她们羸弱的白将大地的黑染色，这时的她们不再脆弱，而是形成一股柔韧的力量，让世界为她们而改变。

“嗨，耀！”明朗的声音让王耀将注意力从窗外转回室内，阿尔刚刚在他对面坐下，他的金发上落了一些雪，正在用手拍去，由于室内温度高，那雪花在触手的一刻便化作水，浸入阿尔的头发里，平时乱蓬蓬的金发这会儿一绺绺搭在饱满的额头上。

阿尔看看表说：“我没迟到，看来是你到得太早了。”

王耀颔首微笑：“我怕来晚让你等。”洋人经常痛斥中国人的时间观念，认为这是个不懂得守时的国家，曾有人怀疑这是因为中国人不带表，但这个说法显然不成立，王耀在北平的时候就见过一些装模作样的没落贵族带着怀表到处炫耀，时不时掏出来看一眼，生怕别人不知道他那大褂底下挂了块表。

看看空空如也的桌子，阿尔抬头问王耀：“你还没点？想喝点什么？”

“上回那种就好。”王耀规矩地把双手放在膝盖上，每当他紧张时就会下意识地做出这个动作。

“上回的？”阿尔挠挠半湿的金发，“我也只是随便点，都忘了要的是什么。”

“蓝色杯子的那种。”王耀说，虽然咖啡很苦，但他喜欢那个颜色。

“抱歉，我们现在有三种蓝色杯子，不知您说的是哪种。”侍者问道。

“可是上次明明只有一种！”王耀想起和本田菊一起的时候。

“我不知道您说的上次是什么时候，”侍者说，“但我们刚刚换了一批茶具，现在有三种蓝色杯子，分别配不同的咖啡。”

王耀陷入苦恼之中。

“呵，看来对你来说杯子比里面装的东西更重要，”阿尔笑着看王耀的眼睛，“那么你要的是哪一种蓝色呢？”

被一双明亮的蓝眼睛看着，王耀不禁脱口而出：“和你的眼睛一样颜色的。”

阿尔难以置信地一瞪眼睛，旋即笑开了，对侍者说：“去找那种杯子吧，别管是什么咖啡！”既而又点了许多好吃的点心，对于阿尔来说，显然点心比咖啡更重要。

两个都不在意咖啡的人在一间咖啡厅见面，这在上海不算什么怪事。

咖啡杯很热，王耀用双手捧着，生了冻疮的手指奇痒难耐，如果去抓又会疼痛无比，一不小心就弄出血。

阿尔坏笑着问：“你喜欢这种杯子？”

“不，我喜欢这颜色。”王耀不敢抬头，刚才不小心说出口的话让他窘迫万分。

“喜欢这颜色是因为喜欢我的眼睛吗？”阿尔紧追不放。

“……”王耀说不出来。

“如果你喜欢，我会很高兴。”阿尔将手肘支在桌上，用手托着腮，玩味地看王耀的表情变化。

“应该说你给我的第一印象很深。”王耀把杯子捧到嘴边，喝一口苦涩的饮料。

阿尔故作惊讶：“没想到你直到现在还在恨我！”

“哎？”王耀莫名其妙地抬头看阿尔。

“终于肯看我了吗？”阿尔把头探前一点，“我们的第一次见面似乎不怎么愉快，你忘了你丢的钱了？”

这令王耀再次想起不快的往事和难堪的现状，想起他自己没有尊严地当人体模特以糊口，他的脸涨红了，但是想到自己不可能改变这一切，他又不自觉地流露出悲伤。

喝完咖啡，阿尔提出请王耀吃饭，王耀没拒绝，他知道跟洋人客气没有意义，他们永远不懂中国人那一套欲拒还迎。

两人走在外滩高大的建筑之间，路面上覆了一层薄雪，微微有些滑。阿尔敞着最上面两颗大衣扣子，看上去对这种气候浑不在意。王耀却不得不紧了紧自己的围巾，挡住要飞进领口的雪花，他忆起家乡的冬天，漫天飞舞的鹅毛大雪，雪霁之时，广阔的平原上像铺了厚厚的羊毛毯子。

但是上海没有那种大雪，此时夜空徐徐的、轻柔的落雪在路灯的光晕下如透明的水晶碎片一样，像小提琴舒缓的曲调，浪漫得太不真实。

上海的夜空雪，寂寞世界里的童话。

两人来到一家装修雅致的西餐厅，大堂里几乎没人。毕竟是圣诞前夜，洋人们都会跟家人或朋友在一起。王耀和阿尔像两个孤独的影子，在角落里的桌边对坐。

红宝石一样的红葡萄酒，只能像喝茶一样轻抿一口，不然会显得失礼，装模作样的西方礼数，王耀在心底这样想。牛排看上去丰盛可口，但是刀叉会让一个老实本份的中国人变成小丑，王耀笨拙地学着阿尔的样子，一刀刀向牛排上划去，将完整的一块牛排划上一道道伤痕，却连一点肉屑也没切下来。

再过两个小时就是圣诞节了，王耀没有什么特别的感觉，但阿尔似有心事，他切牛排的动作开始慢下来，陷入沉思。

“很晚了，该回去了吧？”王耀试探性地问。

“吃完你的牛排，否则你没力气做今晚要做的事。”阿尔把注意力转回盘子里。

“要做什么？”王耀不解。

“你答应过陪我过圣诞。”阿尔说。

“是的，所以我问要做什么。”王耀想知道答案。

“陪我去一个地方，如果你不害怕。”阿尔忽然看着王耀。

“什么地方？”王耀谨慎地问。

“海边。”

“海边？”王耀惊呼出声，从这里到海边开车要四个小时，如果顺利的话。

“是的，你同意吗？”阿尔不想多解释。

王耀知道自己应该拒绝，在这种天气单独跑到荒无人烟的海边，又是在深夜，这是十分危险的，不冻死也可能被强盗杀死。

可是王耀却听到自己说：“好吧，但愿你不是想杀了我。”

“当然不会，我不想跟一个死人一起看日出。”阿尔笑道。

阿尔准备开亚瑟的车出门，亚瑟允许他使用。出发前，阿尔带王耀回到沙逊大厦，找出一件保暖的外套给王耀披上，那衣服对王耀来说大两号，这样裹在身上，看上去像偷穿父亲衣服的孩子。

开车向东，在城内时仍是灯火辉煌，上海是东方的魔都，是永远迷人的不夜城。但东方魔都的魔力不能触及的地方，黑夜像一只俯卧的巨怪一样笼罩着天地。一切都在沉睡，好像黑夜本身也睡着了一样。

王耀觉得困倦，但是他不敢睡，坐在副驾驶位上，他紧张地看着前方的路。阿尔稳稳地开车，看不出一点疲累的样子。

“你不累吗？”王耀问。

“不累，这不算什么。”阿尔眼睛都不眨一下。

王耀终于支持不住，歪在椅子上打盹，半睡半醒之间仍能清晰地感觉到车子的颠簸，路况很不好。

车子终于停下了，王耀睁开眼睛，入目只是一片黑暗，耳边传来阵阵海涛声。

“我们到了。”阿尔简单地说。

打开车门，带着咸腥味道的空气扑面而来，这是海。夜里的海黑暗而压抑，像有一股汹涌的力量在下面悸动，令人畏惧。

海风很冷，王耀不得不再回车里，即使这样也暖和不起来。

阿尔看着冻得瑟瑟发抖的王耀：“要不要把我的衣服也给你穿？”

“不行，你会冻死。”王耀摇头拒绝。

这一夜出奇地漫长，王耀虔诚祈盼天快亮起来。

几个小时过去，东方的海面上，海天交际处的黑色开始淡去，呈现出深蓝的色泽，海平面上微微泛红，从那一点向整个海面扩散，视野中的亮度在逐渐增加。

“快了，海上日出。”阿尔下车大步走向海滩，王耀小跑着跟在他后面。

天际的蓝色越来越透亮，就像阿尔的眼睛。

蓝色的黎明。

终于，一个小小的金红色光点出现在海平面上，它在一点点升高、扩大，发出越来越强的光芒。

那是一首亘古不变的，永恒的史诗，是仅属于太阳的诗篇。

面对日出，王耀的表情有些迷茫，初生的太阳开始变得刺眼，他眯起眼睛，却仍不愿转开视线。

而身后的阿尔已经举起相机，拍下以朝阳下的海面为背景的，中国人的背影。

“海的那一头就是我的家！”阿尔恢复明亮的笑容，被海风吹乱的金发向脑后飘飞。

“这里可看不到！”王耀不是什么浪漫的人。

“可是听得到，海浪的声音都是一样的，”阿尔笑着说，“海水不受阻隔，即使远隔整个太平洋，但两块大陆的海岸还可以通过海水来进行交流。”

“你可真那个什么，罗曼蒂克！”王耀嗤笑。

阿尔耸耸肩：“只是你太缺少发现罢了，你的生活太单调，像台机器。”

“人可不是机器，机器停了还可以再开，人要是停了就见阎王了，”王耀说，“所以我哪敢停下啊！”

阿尔没答话，最后看看洒向海面的阳光，他说：“回去吧。”


	20. 二十

回到上海时已经是大白天了，昨晚雪停在半夜，今天是个难得一见的晴朗冬日。即使一宿未眠，王耀还是忍不住向窗外张望，他从未带着如此闲适的心情看这座熟悉的城市，一切都好像新鲜了不少。

阿尔开车送王耀到弄堂口，停下车后，他忽然说：“耀，圣诞快乐！”

“呃？哦，圣诞快乐！”王耀赶紧回以祝福。

阿尔忽然从大衣口袋里掏出一个包装好的小盒子举到王耀面前：“送给你的，圣诞礼物。”

“啊？这……”王耀为难地看着阿尔手里的东西，不知该不该接，“我忘了给你买点啥……”

“不用，你已经送给我礼物了。”阿尔笑着说。

“我？啥时候送的？”王耀极力回忆。

看着王耀的呆样，阿尔笑着摇摇头：“我已经收到了，这就行了。”

“啊？那……谢谢你的礼物！”王耀还是莫名其妙，但他也不想问得太多。

王耀下车，尽量靠到一边，看着阿尔的车趟着泥水开走了。上海的雪存不住，一见太阳就化成泥水，片刻的浪漫换来的是几天都除不尽的污水淤泥。

把玩着手中的小盒子，洋人送礼都喜欢用这种花花绿绿的纸包起来，令人觉得华而不实。眼下王耀倒有点舍不得拆开，这么精巧的包装撕坏了真可惜。

“哎呀出事了！出大事了！”一个矫揉造作的女声妖里妖气地大喊大叫。

王耀一看，是穿着劣质红旗袍的小菲。小菲是个下等妓女，出生在南洋，三年前跑来上海，一直在码头上拉客。

小菲说话的时候不停地扭着她的水蛇腰，像条红色的鳗鱼：“哎呀王大哥啊，这可不得了了！要出人命了！”说这话的时候，她红色的腰已经在王耀眼前来来回回扭了好几圈。

王耀觉得眼晕：“你别扭了！捡要紧的说啊！”

小菲还是止不住地扭，玉藕似的胳膊伴着身体的扭动挥来挥去，手里白色的帕子也跟着飞舞：“我刚才呀，刚从码头上走过去。我呀，总能招着洋人！你也知道，洋人都喜欢我这样的，白白嫩嫩，眼睛水汪汪的！所以呀……”

王耀受不了地打断：“行了行了！你就说哪出人命了？谁出事了？”

小菲妩媚地一挥手帕：“你倒是听我说呀！我今天找到个美国客人，最近美国人还真多呢……”

“别说没用的！到底谁出事了？”王耀厌烦地问。

“这就要说到了呀，我陪着美国客人走，正好看到码头上搬运工和日本老板的打手们打起来了！”小菲把柔软的身子拧成一个不可思议的麻花，用手帕半遮着涂了厚口红的朱唇。

“什么？”王耀一下子瞪大眼睛，小泰正是在码头干搬运工，“看到小泰没？他也在里面吗？”

“在呀！在呀！要不我怎么跑这来？”小菲将胸脯往前一送，声音也提高了，“小泰让人打个满脸花！血哗哗淌啊！”

王耀一听，脸色骤变：“怎么不早说！快去告诉小越！”说着大步往外奔。

“哎，我还没说完——”小菲还在后面喊，但王耀早跑没影了。

一口气跑到码头，王耀累得气喘吁吁，但是他不敢歇下来，因为当他赶到时，码头上的混乱已经升级，现在不仅是码头工人和日本打手的混战，大批巡捕也赶到现场，正在抓人。王耀一眼看到地上躺着几个工人，赶过去一看，果然满脸鲜血的小泰就在其中。顾不得许多，王耀抓起小泰就往外拖。

突然一双手抓住王耀：“起来！”

王耀抬头一看，是一名高个子巡捕，看样子是把王耀也当成闹事的人了，王耀急忙解释：“长官，我是路过的！”

“路过？那你拉他干嘛？”巡捕恶狠狠地质问。

“这是我兄弟，我听说这边出事才过来的，哪曾想他吃亏了！”王耀使劲摇头，尽量表现得无奈。

“那他就是闹事的了？你可以走，把他留下！”巡捕将手里的警棍一横。

“哎哟长官呐，您看他这个样儿，就剩一口气了呀！”王耀假装悲切，“您现在把他抓去，准得死在号子里！您这不还得赔棺材吗？”

“这我不管，我是来抓犯人的，哪能随便放人？”巡捕叉着腰，执意不让王耀带走小泰。

王耀转了个心眼，忽然问：“长官，听您这口音，是北平人吧？”

巡捕一瞪眼睛，怒斥道：“我是哪儿的人关你屁事？你少来这套！”

王耀连忙颔首道：“长官，不瞒您说，我们兄弟俩也是北平人，刚到上海那会儿，这小兔崽子才十二岁，是我辛辛苦苦把他拉扯这么大的，这孩子从小就孬，别说跟人打架，连虫子都不敢踩！而且您也看得出，他就是被牵连进来的，领头的不还在那边打呢吗？抓他能有啥用？”

另外一边，领头闹事的工人还在奋力反抗，不顾巡捕们的殴打像雨点一样落到身上。

那巡捕想了想，警棍一扬：“带他滚吧！快着点！”

王耀赶紧谢过巡捕，随便拿块帕子捂了小泰头上的伤口，背起来就走。

王耀刚走开，巡捕便被同事喊走：“阿京，别愣着了！回了！”

回去的路上，小泰头上的血溅得王耀肩膀和胸口星星点点，王耀想招呼一辆黄包车，可是车夫一看这两人吓人的模样全都拒载。跑了一小半路才总算有个车夫肯拉，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕说今天好不容易开张，拉的居然是这么晦气的活儿。坐上车，王耀用自己的身体撑住小泰，捂在小泰头上的帕子早就被血染透，王耀只能用袖子去抵上。

到弄堂口上，小越正和小菲一起等着，看到小泰这样子，小越哇地一声先哭出来了。

“先别哭，帮我把他弄进去！”王耀说着再次扛起小泰，小越哭哭啼啼在旁边扶着小泰的身体，喊他的名字。

这时候小菲偏在一边聒噪，炫耀她自己怎么费尽千辛万苦才把小越从某茶楼里拉回来，并得罪了正在听曲的客，还特意渲染她是如何明智地不让小越跑到码头去，并在小越身边安慰她云云。

把小泰放到小越家，王耀叮嘱小越和小菲照看小泰，这时候湾湾早跟过来了，正站在小越门口要求进去。

“你别进去！吓人！”王耀让湾湾回家。

“我怎么不能进去？小泰哥哥出事了吧？多个人还多个帮手呢！”湾湾坚决不走。

“哎呀全是血，你一个女孩子家别看这些！”王耀把湾湾往外推。

“就不走！”湾湾犟起来，“平时小越姐对我那么好，我怎么能不帮忙？”

王耀心想也是，于是只好让湾湾去帮小越。

“你们几个看好他，我去找医生，”王耀说，“万一巡捕来了，你们就去找我家阁楼里那个洋人，让他把小泰送到安全地方去。”几个柔柔弱弱的女孩子搬一个男人很费劲，这时候只能求那个最讨厌的俄国人了。

“王大哥，一定要救救小泰啊！”小越哭泣着把自己攒的一点钱交给王耀。

王耀向她保证一定会带医生回来，匆匆离开。

想找医生不难，上海无论西医还是中医都很多，但是没钱就不行了。教会有慈善医院，可是像小泰这种情况，很有可能被拒绝或被告到巡捕房去。中医相对便宜一点，王耀找到一位上了年纪的中医，好说歹说请他来，但王耀身上那点钱根本打动不了医生，费了不少口舌，说好回去立刻交付余款，医生总算勉为其难地出山了。

医生大驾光临，小泰仍昏迷不醒，但医生并不急于看病，而是要求立刻交钱，王耀只得回自己家取钱，这段时间由于做人体模特，王耀也攒下些钱，虽不多，总可以应急。他拿起钱刚要出门，忽然被伊万堵个正着。

“好像很急的事情哟？”伊万笑眯眯地看着王耀。

“救人要紧！别耽误事！”王耀说着急冲冲往对面跑，伊万也不再问，紧跟在王耀后面一起到小越家。

把自己的钱孝敬了医生，医生还是嫌少，扬言要甩手走人。无论几个人怎么恳求，那医生倒好像越求越有脾气，横得像螃蟹，扔下话要么交钱要么等死，转身就要走。

忽然，一个高大的身躯挡住医生的去路，医生抬头一看，银发的洋人正用罕见的紫色眼眸戏谑地盯着他。

“你……你想干什么？”医生强自镇定地问。

“大夫，您要是不给治好就别想出这门哟！”伊万笑得天真无邪。

“你们想恐吓？别……别以为我怕你！”医生声音都发抖了，却还是嘴硬。

“可是小泰如果没命了，我的朋友会很难过呢！”伊万微俯下身子，造成很强的压迫感，“我的朋友要是难过，您也别想有命出去哟！”

“你们这是勒索！不给钱还想看病！”医生大声吼叫，但在伊万面前完全没有威慑力。

“你才是想勒索吧？”王耀终于忍不住骂道，“别以为我不知道，你这种江湖郎中治个病能值几个钱？你分明是想趁火打劫！心黑着呢！”

王耀话音刚落，伊万一把拎起医生，那医生吓得四肢乱舞：“放下！放下！”

伊万笑呵呵地把医生举到窗边，把他半个身子送到窗外，医生吓得杀猪也似地叫起来。伊万慢悠悠地说：“大夫，给看病不？还是想让我把你‘放下’？”

“别！别！洋大爷饶命！我这就治！这就治！”医生连连求饶。

小泰的外伤不重，敷上些药便可愈合，只是脑袋受了撞击一直未能清醒，医生说如果半夜之前醒不过来就严重了，醒过来便没事。

“谢谢大夫喽！”伊万笑着把医生按到一把椅子里，“那么他什么时候醒过来您什么时候再走吧，现在请在这里休息！”

医生吓得要尿裤子，所幸小泰被喂了点水，一个时辰后便悠悠醒转过来，虽然仍然虚弱，但认得出周围的人，也能说话了，看来脑子没受损。

伊万总算肯放医生走，那医生一溜烟跑得没影。

小泰看看在场的几个人，艰难地问：“谁把我弄回来的？”

“王大哥救你回来的，”小越轻柔地替他擦脸，“别说话，好好养伤。”

“小越啊，”小泰的头不能动，只能转动眼珠看着心爱的女孩，“咱们走吧，今天的事儿闹大了，上海我肯定待不下去。”

“怎么会？”小越惊问。

可是小泰说话很困难，小越只好不再追问，安顿小泰睡下。

王耀向其他几个人示意，除了看不清火候的小菲，大家都悄悄退出来，王耀走在最后，顺手把小菲也扯出来。

“哎？哎？怎么回事王大哥？”小菲愣乎乎地大声问。

“没咱们的事了，小菲你回去找你的美国客人吧，今儿个谢谢你了。”王耀两只手抓着小菲的肩膀把她往外一转，顺势将她推出弄堂口去。


	21. 二十一

自那次骚乱之后，小泰不仅丢掉了码头的工作，而且时刻担心被巡捕抓，日本人好像很重视这件事，说是与什么革命党有关系，那些被关进监狱的工人无一不受到严刑拷打。王耀很庆幸那天遇着一位通情达理的巡捕，或许由于同是在租界讨生活的北平人，那位年轻巡捕算是放了他们一马。

两天以后，身体还未恢复的小泰决定离开上海，去南洋投奔他叔叔。小越对漂洋过海十分担忧，她是山里人，长这么大还没坐过船。小泰安慰她：“坐船可比走陆路轻松多了，而且速度也快，少受很多罪！”但是谁都知道海上的危险，遇上个大风大浪，一船的人都会葬身海底。

小越没有表示反对，和小泰相识这几年是她过得最好的日子了，虽然穷些，却总有个指望。小越说：“怎样都好，反正我就跟着你，到哪咱俩都一起过。”

出发那天，小泰头上还缠着绷带，脸色苍白得令人担忧。王耀坚持要求送他们到码头，奇怪的是伊万也非要跟着，还顺便帮小泰提了最重的行李。湾湾跟小越一路说着女孩子的悄悄话，说着说着就要哭起来。

“老王，甭替我们担心，”小泰在拥挤的码头上同王耀告别，“去南洋讨生活的人不少，听说还有人发了财，我和小越刚到那边可能要吃些苦，但将来肯定能好起来。”

王耀点点头，按着小泰的肩膀说：“你俩好生去吧，将来发了财别忘了照应我。”话虽如此，几人心中的辛酸却不减半分。

小越忍不住落泪，她娇美的嗓音发出的哭泣声连神仙听了都要入迷：“王大哥，你可别忘了我们！”

“哪能忘呢！”王耀强挤出笑容说，“将来王大哥走投无路了还得靠你们呢！”

“王大哥你可别这么说！”小越着急地打断王耀，“你是做大事的人，你肯定能活得好好儿的！”转而又对湾湾道：“湾湾，你有出息，以后准能嫁个豪门大户，到时候就当少奶奶了。”

湾湾泣不成声：“小越姐你得给我写信啊！”

轮船拉响了第一阵汽笛，准备远行的人们纷纷告别亲人，沿着船体与大地虚浮脆弱的连接处踏上可能不归的旅途。

小泰和小越也不得不走了，伊万把行李交给小泰，这对年轻男女向轮船的方向挤过去，已经没有空隙让他们回头。登上甲板，两人向王耀等人所在的位置挥手，可是他们的身影混在太多的送行人之中难以找到。又是一阵汽笛声，钢铁的巨大船体缓缓离开故乡的岸边，向大海未知的另一面驶去。

“回去吧。”王耀揽着湾湾的肩说。

几人往家走，伊万意犹未尽：“南洋或许是个有趣的地方，以后我一定会去那里。”

王耀对他的语气很反感：“别说得像玩一样！要不是活不了，谁愿意去那种地方？”但凡有别的选择，谁又肯背井离乡呢？若不是在北平混不下去，他又何必在上海滩艰难地谋生？

伊万伸出一根手指，不轻不重地戳了王耀的额角一下。

“你干什么？”王耀不满地瞪着他。

伊万将那根戳过他的手指摆了摆：“话不能说得那么绝对，你认为租界里的洋人都是过不下去才来上海的吗？”

王耀答不上来，被伊万这么一说，他开始认真地思考这个问题：中国人迁徙的最大原因是自然灾害或战乱，如果能够选择，中国人通常会留在自己熟悉的地方终老一生。可是洋人却不同，他们来到完全陌生的地方并非由于生活所迫，而是为了开拓和掠夺，为了得到更多财富。或者，有的人没有明确的理由，只为了冒险和尝试新鲜事物。王耀想起站在沙逊大厦上俯视黄浦江的阿尔，他对自己有资格继承的财产不屑一顾，却对上海这座陌生的城市着迷。而身边这个俄国男人更加神秘，至今为止伊万从未向王耀讲过自己的身世，王耀在他的房间里看到过散落的手稿，上面写着密密麻麻的俄文，伊万的目的显然不是维持生活，那么他到底来做什么呢？王耀不能理解，这就是中国人与洋人的不同吗？

额角同一个位置又被重重一戳，陷入沉思的王耀吓得一激灵，控制不住地叫起来：“哎哟！”

旁边的湾湾不乐意了：“你总捅我大哥干什么？”

伊万仍举着犯案的手指：“跟我说话时居然走神，觉得我很无聊吗？”

“没有，正好相反。”王耀顺口说出来。

“哎？那么说你觉得有趣？”伊万眨眨眼睛，低头贴近王耀的脸。

“嗯，有些不一样的地方。”王耀只能如实说。

“比如？”伊万饶有兴致地等着王耀的回答。

“伊万，你说过你是个作家？”王耀忽然问。

“嗯，那又如何？”伊万点点头。

王耀道出心中一直以来的疑问：“你为什么不去做些更好的工作呢？你有力气，又不笨，能做的事情很多。可是你偏偏跑到上海这么远的地方，又没见你干过什么像样的事。”

大个子的俄国人笑了：“你认为我是个懒汉，对吧？”

王耀避开他的目光：“有点。”

伊万停下脚步，王耀和湾湾也不得不停下。三人刚好走到车站。

“湾湾，你先坐车回去吧。”伊万对湾湾说。

湾湾不信任地看着伊万和王耀：“你们俩不会要打架吧？”

“不会呀，”伊万笑着搂过王耀，“只是想谈点男人间的话题，女孩子不爱听的。”

这时正是上午，这一带也比较安全，王耀便让湾湾先回家了。

“你想说什么？”王耀问，湾湾乘坐的有轨电车带着叮叮当当声驶远了。

伊万指指旁边窄小的街道：“走，找个地方坐着说吧。”

一间茶馆里，伊万和王耀挑了张干净的桌子坐下。上海的咖啡厅很多，可是茶馆却比不得北平的地道，但在这个西化的城市里，固执于自己生活方式的中国人不得不做出一定的妥协。

“现在可以说了吗？”王耀看着把玩茶具的伊万。

伊万不慌不忙喝了杯中的茶水：“王耀，你一直认为你的生活方式是正确的吧？”

王耀想了想：“也没什么对不对之分，但是我是在正经过日子。”

“对，就是这个，‘过日子’是你们中国人最重要的东西。”伊万把茶杯往桌面上一敲，这一举动引来旁人的视线，“所以你从来不去考虑生活中该有的快乐。”

“没钱还谈什么快乐？”王耀不安地看看周围的茶客们。

“这就是你的局限，你只是在求生，却从来不考虑活着的意义。”伊万又为自己倒上一杯茶，这种小杯子不能让人开怀畅饮，但如果将茶像水一样饮用，人就跟牲口没什么两样了。

“我哪有那个闲工夫？小香在英国留学，湾湾还在洋学堂念书，我有心思去想这些没有用的吗？”王耀苦笑着喝茶。

“你呀，活得像台机器！”伊万撇嘴。

听到伊万这么说，王耀被某种回忆所触动，自言自语道：“他也这么说过呢……”

“哦？哪个他？”伊万斜着眼睛看王耀，不放过对方脸上任何细微的表情变化。

王耀发觉自己失言：“一个朋友。”圣诞节的清晨，以初升的太阳为背景，金发的美国人对他说过同样的话。

“好像是对你影响很深的人啊，”伊万意味深长地看着王耀说，“那么你是怎么回答他的呢？”

“你没必要知道。”王耀没好气地喝干自己杯里的茶水。

伊万把长胳膊支在桌上，没有放弃对王耀的研究：“你的生活很无聊，可是我又觉得你很有趣。”

“哪里有趣？”王耀觉得伊万的话没头没脑。

“我想看看你到底能支持到什么时候，每一次我觉得你就要被压垮了的时候你总会再活过来，”伊万微笑，“可是我以为你足够坚强的时候，你又在我面前哭得像个孩子。”

被提起自己的糗事，王耀很不高兴：“那次我喝醉了，你别总揪着这事不放！”

“只有喝醉了才能释放自我吗？”伊万忽然敛去笑容，“清醒以后又把所有的事情都压在自己身上，连妹妹都要欺骗。”

王耀狠狠瞪着伊万：“你胡说什么？我怎么会骗湾湾？”

“哦？那为什么不肯告诉她，你究竟在做什么，”伊万的目光变得像刀子一样锋利，“你每个晚归的晚上，都去了什么地方。”

王耀触电似地一抖，刚想开口反驳，伊万忽然又竖起食指摇一摇：“不，不，不，别跟我说什么你在加班这种敷衍了事的话，同样的谎言说得太多会变得乏味。”

“你听说什么了？”王耀警惕地问。

“我任何情况都不了解，”不同于王耀的紧张，伊万很悠闲，“但是显然有什么不对劲的地方，你不想说也无所谓，因为真相被识破的那一天不远了。”

“你不要对湾湾瞎说！”王耀低声警告，但他马上意识到，自己的态度已经让伊万印证了他的怀疑。

“不知情的人又能说什么呢？最后不得不说出真话的一定是你自己。”伊万恢复平时的笑容，他是个观众，所以只要等待剧目按顺序上演就可以了。

王耀正想回嘴，忽然被旁边的一桌吸引了注意力。

“怎么了？”伊万好奇地问。

“那两个人，我认识。”王耀的语调很不自然。

那里坐着的两个人，一个是上次在码头遇见的巡捕阿京，一个是路德家的中国仆人云间。

王耀不再说话，用心听那两人的对话，这种行为不礼貌，但他有担心的理由：他不知道阿京会不会再认出他，虽说上次放了他和小泰，但下一次未必，而云间是非常熟悉他王耀的长相的，如果两人有联系，总觉得很危险。

由于离得稍远，茶馆里其他客人又在高声交谈，王耀不太听得清阿京与云间的对话。云间明显压低了声音，只能从他的表情看出他有些焦急，王耀注意到云间的口型，他说了“不能这样”。阿京的声音高一些，他好像对云间的话很不快：“那我做不到！”最后两人不欢而散，王耀急忙将头低下，这个动作纯属多余，那两人谁都没向他的方向看一眼。

本来可以就这样平安混过去的，可是伊万偏偏在这时敲了王耀的脑袋一下，毫无防备的王耀立刻被茶水呛到，发出一阵猛烈的咳嗽声。

“怎么喝个茶也能呛成这样？”伊万用力拍王耀的后背，差点把王耀拍得趴到桌上去。

同时，阿京和云间都反射性地回头看过来。

王耀心虚地抬起头，正对上云间的目光。从云间惊讶的表情来看，他也认出王耀了。而阿京只看了王耀一眼就不在意地转开脸，明显没有认出他来。

云间微微颔首，算是打招呼。王耀愣愣地点头。

那两人离开了，伊万挠挠脸颊：“你认识？”

王耀摇摇头：“只是面熟，想不起来在哪见过。”

伊万一脸不相信：“算了，我们回去吧。”

付了茶钱，他们离开茶馆，下一班电车刚好停进车站里。


	22. 二十二

很快就是西历新年，王耀又收到费里的邀请，约他在旧年的最后一天来工作。刚进德国人的家门，王耀发觉今天人多了些。一个银发的男人占据了壁炉前最舒服的位置，一条威猛漂亮的大狗趴在他脚边。嗅到陌生人的气息，大狗立刻竖起耳朵，既而向王耀吠叫起来。

“基尔伯特·贝什米特先生！”云间急忙呼唤狗的主人。

银发男人叫住自己的狗：“汉斯，趴下！”他不满地看了云间一眼：在兄弟两个都在场的情况下，通常称呼兄弟中年长的一位要直接用姓加“先生”，年幼者则是以名、姓加“先生”称之，可是云间偏偏将基尔的名字都带上，而对路德却直呼先生，这令基尔觉得有失兄长的颜面。

“哥哥你怎么不把汉斯留在房间里？我说过今天有客人要来！”路德对基尔的行为表示不快。

“我不会把我的朋友关起来，你说是吗，汉斯？”基尔抱起大狗沉重的脑袋放在自己膝盖上，汉斯立刻把两只前爪搭到他腿上，尾巴摇个不停。

“幸好你没把肥啾带来。”路德觉得胃疼。

“那是因为肥啾受不了长途旅行，”一个优美又有底气的女声插进兄弟二人的对话，走出来的是穿着家居服的伊丽莎白，“我费了好多口舌才说服他把肥啾留在德国。”

“是的，我知道，”路德揉揉额头，“你当时的决定是英明的，伊丽莎白。”这对男女刚到上海的时候，为那只鸟的事情吵过无数回。

基尔伯特·贝什米特和他的未婚妻伊丽莎白·海德薇莉从圣诞节开始就住在路德家，准备继续在这里过新年。对此最为不满的是罗德里赫，虽然他很愿意与妹妹在一起的时间多一些，但是基尔伯特的存在着实令他恼火。可是他没有办法反对，毕竟这是路德的家，而且，用基尔伯特的话说：“你和那个意大利白痴才是真正多余的人吧？”

看到基尔伯特和伊丽莎白，王耀好生尴尬，在百乐门的舞会上，他正是被卷入这一对儿的感情纠纷才出丑的。不过看样基尔伯特已经不认识他了，希望伊丽莎白也忘记他这个被美人儿选中的倒楣鬼。

但是美丽的伊丽莎白已经惊喜地叫道：“哟！是您！”她径直走到王耀面前，“还记得那个美妙的夜晚吗？我们过得很愉快！”

王耀只能应声：“您好，夫人，我不知道您指的是……”

“别撒谎了，大男孩！”伊丽莎白打断他，“忘记那支舞了吗？我们跳得很开心，如果不是被基尔那个笨蛋打断了！还有，叫我小姐。”

“抱歉，小姐，我不记得那晚发生过什么愉快的事。”王耀几乎不能保持礼貌，用明显冷淡的语气回答伊丽莎白。王耀不算机灵，但绝不愚蠢，他深知自己在那天的晚会上、在基尔伯特和伊丽莎白这对出色的男女中间扮演了一个什么角色。

基尔伯特已经放下他的大狗汉斯，一脸不快地走过来——尽管他没有记住王耀的长相，但他记得伊丽莎白唯一一次与中国人跳舞的事情，那是令他气愤的回忆。

“原来就是你，中国人！”基尔伯特像上等红酒一样漂亮的眼睛斜瞪着王耀，“我已经忘了你了，毕竟你们中国人全长得一个样子，不过本大爷可不会忘记那天被你抢走女人的事情！”

王耀在洋人面前通常十分小心，但这不等于他可以永远忍受洋人的无端指控，他回敬道：“我与您甚至没有正式认识过，更不可能抢您的女人。”但不得不承认，此刻他不担心得罪基尔伯特的原因是，基尔并非这个家的主人，而他的生活也与基尔没有任何交集。即使对路德，王耀也仅仅是尊重而已，在他看来，这个家中的任何人都只是与费里相识而不可避免接触的附带品，就像从锅里盛出丸子时不可能不带出些汤汁。除了那一个人，那个会弹奏美妙音乐的俊美男人。想到罗德里赫，王耀心中又有些伤感，他不禁暗自嘲笑自己这不切实际的多愁善感。今天没有听到罗德里赫的琴声。

基尔伯特可没有伤感，他双手叉在胸前，居高临下地说：“那我现在就告诉你，我叫基尔伯特·贝什米特，这个叫伊丽莎白·海德薇利的女人是我的未婚妻，请你离她远一点！”

“您好，基尔伯特·贝什米特先生，还有您，海德薇利小姐。”王耀欠身道，“我叫王耀，是瓦尔加斯先生雇来的短工。”

“您好，王先生，我可以叫您耀吗？”伊丽莎白和气地微笑，与面对基尔伯特时的表情完全不同。

“如果您愿意，怎样称呼都无所谓。”王耀也微笑着说。

基尔伯特很火大，他挑衅的话被王耀和伊丽莎白两人的对话堵回去，弄得他自己有受内伤的感觉。而这时候路德已经走过来：“哥哥，还有伊丽莎白，不要再缠着耀了，他和费里有约在先。”

大狗汉斯不知什么时候也加入这个小圈子，他对王耀已经没有敌意，反而试探着用他那以狗的平均水平来说显得巨大的脑袋蹭王耀的大腿。王耀没注意身边多了一条大狗，感到自己的腿被触碰，他下意识低头去看，发现这么一个怪物正伸着舌头看他，立刻吓得发出一声低低的惊叫：“啊！”同时下意识伸手抓住某个人的衣服。

“汉斯，到这边来！”基尔伯特不高兴地命令道，“奇怪，平时汉斯对我讨厌的人是很凶狠的。”

“汉斯不讨厌耀，这说明你也不讨厌耀。”路德说着安慰性地扶住王耀的身体，刚才王耀抓的正是他。

王耀也发现了这一点，他急忙从路德的衬衫上松开手：“对不起，我失态了。”

“我还以为只有汉斯对我最忠诚，”基尔伯特嘟囔着，“先是女人，现在连狗都对这个中国人青眼相加！”

“不必介意，等回到德国你就可以和肥啾相亲相爱了！”伊丽莎白不失时机地讽刺。

带着德国人一贯的谨慎，路德认为他应该将基尔伯特和伊丽莎白正式介绍给王耀，但王耀柔和委婉地打消了他的想法：“请问费里什么时候能回来？他约我来的。”费里原本约王耀今天来工作，但是王耀刚一进门，云间就为难地说瓦尔加斯先生一早就出门了，到现在也没回来

“把客人晾在这里真是失礼！”路德叹气道，“不过不用担心，费里那个家伙，肚子饿了就会回来的，你不如先在这里休息一下。”

看看基尔伯特那十分不友好的表情，王耀摇摇头说：“如果费里没时间，我改天再来好了。”

钢琴声在这时响起，多少冲淡了客厅里尴尬的气氛。路德忍不住揉揉额头：“为什么总是拿肖邦出气呢？”

基尔伯特却有些幸灾乐祸：“路德，他在召唤你呢！”

听着愈发激昂的琴声，伊丽莎白有点担心：“路德，你不去劝劝他吗？”

每一次罗德里赫用钢琴发脾气，总是以路德主动到琴室劝慰的方式化解，如果路德不去找他，他就会一直弹个不停，这已经成为他们之间的默契，基尔伯特和伊丽莎白都深知这一点。

基尔伯特使劲抚摸汉斯的大脑袋，冲自己的弟弟挤眉弄眼：“如果我是你，一定不去管他，让他累死在琴键上好了！无论怎么说，这都是一件天大的好事！”

路德果然坐回自己的位置上，但理由和基尔伯特所说的不同：路德深知罗德里赫的脾气，他必须选择最恰当的时间出现，不能早也不能晚，须得让罗德里赫有足够的时间发泄他的不满，又不能真的等他筋疲力尽，否则只会更加触怒罗德里赫。

被众人忽略的王耀忽然开口了：“路德，我想去费里的画室等他，可以吗？”

路德立刻答应了，并且吩咐云间带王耀上去。云间立刻像影子一样出现在王耀身边，他是一个没有多少存在感的人，像任何一个完美的仆人一样，他能让自己既处在主人随时可以叫到的地方，又不会因为自己的存在而令主人感到不自在。

王耀抬手阻止云间：“不必，我知道怎么走。”云间没有坚持，浅浅地点了一下头，目光虽然停留在王耀身上，却没有紧迫地逼视。对于这样一个将分寸拿捏得极好的人，王耀实在猜不透，那天茶馆里明明发生了可疑的事情，但现在王耀不能从云间脸上看出任何残留的痕迹。云间究竟是什么人？阿京又是怎么回事？

王耀不愿意多想，他知道，有些事情最好视而不见，如果不对麻烦绕路，就会被麻烦缠上。王耀知道这是一个发生任何事情都不足为奇的动荡年代，他不想成为这个年代的主角。

独自上了楼，王耀没有往费里的画室去，而是循着音乐声一径走到琴室门口。在门口踌躇片刻，他终于抬手轻轻敲响了那扇曾令他想入非非的音乐之门。


	23. 二十三

敲过门后，王耀安静地垂手等在门口，室内没有传来准许他进入的声音，只有音乐声变得更加流畅和高昂。

也许里面的音乐家没有听到敲门声，如果现在悄悄离开，也不会失了本分。但王耀没有选择退却，他已经退缩了太多次。他鼓起勇气再次敲门，指关节更用力地敲击在木质的房门上发出更清晰的声响，这时候恰好音乐稍微低下去，门内的人不可能听不到。

但是依然没人应声。王耀忽然想到，这或许就是罗德里赫一贯的做法，如果是路德来找他，他要等路德自己推门进来。王耀深吸一口气，试探着推了推，门被轻易地推开一条缝隙，有温暖的光从门缝流泄出来。门整个畅开了，王耀不得不微眯起眼睛，当他适应了屋内的光线后，不禁为眼前的一幕着迷。

夕阳金红色的光芒从宽大的落地窗倾泄满整间空旷的房间，也在屋中央的钢琴上流动，坐在钢琴边的罗德里赫那优雅的身姿被柔和的光包围着、保护着，似乎连夕阳也不忍令这位出脱凡尘的音乐家被哪怕一点不洁的灰尘所触碰。即使被暖色的光所拥抱，但罗德里赫依然显得苍白和瘦弱，然而却也异乎寻常地……美丽。

看似不经意地微转过漂亮的脸，罗德里赫已经看清门口的人，他陶醉在音乐中的表情立刻冷下来，纤长的手指也停止跳跃，音乐声戛然而止，他冷冷地问：“路德让你来的？”

王耀很是紧张，又有些窘迫，但他并不想就这样离开：“不，是我擅自进来的，很抱歉打扰您弹琴了。”

罗德里赫根本没在意王耀在说些什么：“路德为什么不来？”

王耀也不知如何回答：“或许他一会儿就会来……我被您的音乐吸引了，忍不住要来听……”

罗德里赫忽然发起脾气：“那为什么不老老实实地站在门外？为什么一定要这样破坏我的心情？我在这个家里活得还不够辛苦吗？连一个陌生人也要让我不痛快！”

面对突如其来的变故，王耀不知该如何应付：“我没有恶意，我只是……”

“好吧确实如此，”罗德里赫自顾自地说下去，“这是为了让我明白，我和你一样是不该出现在这座房子里的人！”

王耀还没能消化这句莫名其妙的话，路德的声音在他背后响起：“耀，你怎么在这儿？”

如同做坏事被抓到一样，王耀完全无法解释了，恨不得马上溜走。他不知该怎么回答路德的问话，就差在原地缩成一团。

还好，路德并未为难他：“这里我来，你到费里的画室去吧，他回来了。”

路德话音未落，楼下的费里早一迭声叫开了：“耀你在楼上吗？天呐今天的夕阳真美！我要调出这种色彩！”

王耀借着这个台阶赶紧下台：“谢谢，路德。”

费里早就跑进画室了，把上衣脱掉随随便便扔在一边，只穿着皱巴巴的衬衫：“来吧，让我们开始！我今天很有干劲！”

王耀也进了画室，随手掩上门，把自己完全隔绝在那个只属于路德和罗德里赫的空间以外。

西历新年那一天，王耀收到一个邮包，刚一看上面的笔迹他心中便腾起一股厌恶之感，还带着隐隐的恐惧：那是本田菊寄来的，这是本田第一次往他家里寄东西。

自己的住处对本田菊来说早就不是秘密，但这种明确的对自己生活的介入令王耀感到不安，他考虑要不要换个地方，可是全上海也租不到更便宜的房子了。粗鲁地拆开包装，里面是一个极其精致的洋娃娃，那身漂亮华贵的娃娃礼服一看便是价值不菲的东西，王耀猜测这个娃娃应该值上百元。盒子底部有一张小卡片，上面是一行工整的小字：“薄礼一份，请替我转交令妹，并祝新年快乐。”落款是王耀最不愿看到的“本田菊”三个字。

气哼哼地拉开柜子，王耀把昂贵的娃娃连同盒子一起丢进去，忽然注意到柜子里的另一样东西——一个打着包装的小盒子，那是阿尔送他的圣诞礼物。当时由于小泰的事情，王耀匆匆忙忙把这份礼物扔在柜子里，后来也忘记了去打开。

这会儿王耀有些好奇，决定拆开来看看，他小心翼翼地撕开包装纸，打开盒子。盒子里面是一个金属的十字架，看上去不像是新的。盒底还压着一张折起来的纸，王耀打开信纸，上面是阿尔张扬的字迹：“上帝从不在我们需要他的时候与我们同在，但如果他能保佑哪怕一个人，我希望这个人是你。”

心中蓦地升起一股暖意，王耀把十字架捧在右手掌上，小小的金属饰物竟然会令他觉得沉甸甸的。

新年过后，小越原来的房子有了新住户，王耀看到那个风情万种的身影扭进弄堂的时候忍不住叫起来：“什么？怎么会是她！”

湾湾也看到了新来的邻居：“真倒楣！她怎么搬这来了！”

不等他们有时间接受这个新变动，楼下那个千娇百媚的姑娘已经嗲嗲地叫起来：“王大哥，你在不在家呀？我是小菲！帮我搬搬行李嘛！”尾音绕梁，三日不绝。

王耀觉得全身发麻。

阁楼里的伊万一不小心用笔尖戳穿了稿纸。

不一会儿，王耀、湾湾和伊万全下楼来，小菲穿着蓝色暗花旗袍，外面罩着比旗袍短一截的厚外套，一双桃花眼笑得多情：“哎呀大家都在呀？太好了！要不这么些东西我可搬不上去！”

王耀无可奈何，只能上前去帮她搬东西。伊万抢先一步：“我来吧。”说着扛起小菲的箱子就上楼了，王耀拎着其他杂七杂八的物什跟在后面。

小菲在后面喋喋不休：“咱们以后可就是邻居了，还得请你们多照顾呢！早先小越一走我就盯着这房子了，我就愿意跟老熟人挨着住，比跟街上那些姐儿挤一块儿强多了！哎哟你们是不知道，她们手脚都不干净，看不住就要丢东西！我前儿个丢了一对耳坠子，准是让那个三公主摸去了！这丫头是个吃里扒外的货，拿自己的钱去养小白脸，免不得让人骗财骗色，一没了钱就要偷姐妹们的，真不要脸！不过她那相好也要掉脑袋了，这得罪了日本人呀，可不是什么好玩的事！”

最后那句话引起王耀的注意，他立刻问道：“得罪日本人了？怎么回事？”

“哎？你不知道？就是上次那事呀！”小菲夸张地把柔软的腰肢扭到极致，“上回码头上的工人不是跟日本人打起来了嘛，小泰也让人打个满脸花。”

王耀点点头：“这个我知道，所以小泰他们下南洋去了。”

小菲接着道：“走了就万事大吉了！那些被捕快抓去的都算倒了楣，日本人要求把他们统统毙了！”

王耀一惊：“为什么？不是为了工钱的事吗？怎么为这点事就杀人？”

“嗨！哪有那么简单？”小菲压低声音道，“那些工人里有革命党，他们打死日本人了！”

“什么？”王耀惊呆了，“革命党？他们敢杀日本人？”他想了想又问：“不会所有工人都是革命党吧？我也认识几个，都是老实人啊！”

“这你就不懂了吧？日本人啊，做事决不留后患，不把闹事的都杀干净他们不放心。”小菲白嫩的双手指指点点，“其实那帮被捕的工人里只有一个革命党，他一进去就招了，但是日本人一个都不放。”说到这里，小菲又提心吊胆地小声说：“而且我听人说啊，那革命党还有同伙，日本人打算把他们一网打尽，所以现在还留着犯人没杀，等他的同伙自投罗网呢！”

“嗯，是个好主意呢！”伊万微笑着说。

王耀笑不出来，他忽然有点怨那个被抓的革命党，要有那么多无辜的人跟着送命。他更怨恨那些日本人的横行霸道，如今哪能有个说理的地方呢？

“哎呀呀！不早了，我得开工啦！”小菲嚷嚷道。天色将晚，正是妓女要开始工作的时间，王耀和伊万知趣地离开，搅人生意是不好的。

没过多久，梳着飞机头、浓妆艳抹的小菲出门了，水蛇般的腰肢在妖娆的红旗袍里扭得欢快。

伊万和王耀趴在阁楼的窗户上往下看，待小菲走出弄堂消失不见，王耀问伊万：“伊万，你说那帮工人还有活路没？”

“不好说，”伊万斜眼看着王耀说，“有人拿钱赎的话应该能放出来，就看他们家里人能不能出得起钱了。”

但是在码头上扛活的人，谁家里出得起钱赎一个人呢？而且他们大都是加上筷子三根光棍的人，死了也就死了。

“那个革命党呢？”王耀想起整个祸事的核心人物。

“怕是得死了吧，”伊万说，“除非他的同党去劫大牢，不过这应该正中日本人下怀。”他神秘兮兮地笑着说：“我倒希望他们多闹出点动静，顺理成章的戏不好玩，多点意外才刺激呢！”

“这个年头啊……”王耀不禁感叹。怎样才能安生呢？

所谓的艰难时世。


	24. 二十四

新的一年里，怡和洋行的生意稍有些起色，但是亚瑟却比任何时候都忙碌。自从西历新年后，弗朗西斯再没在洋行里露过面，他已经向亚瑟递交过辞呈，但亚瑟并未批准。少了弗朗西斯，很多事情亚瑟都得亲力亲为，他想把阿尔拉来帮忙，但是阿尔坚决不肯插手洋行的事务。王耀的工作也比以前繁重得多，由于劳累，他脸色总是不好。费里在作画时也发现了这一点，他没有对王耀说，而是跟路德提起：“好像我把他脸上的颜色移到了画上，他就没有色彩了。”

王耀也为其他的事情烦心，那天阿尔一反常态地出现在洋行里，王耀欣喜地想上前说话，不料阿尔只是跟亚瑟争执了几句后便头也不回地离开，自始至终都没看王耀一眼。王耀很失落，可是又说不上来这种失落感从何而来。自从圣诞节之后，他和阿尔一直没能再好好地相处，他猜不透阿尔的想法，虽然阿尔看上去是个并不复杂的人。

忙起来的时候，日子过得很快。快要过年了，对中国人来说，无论生活如何困窘，年都是必须得过的，这是一种坚持。上海虽然有大片的租界，但是生活在上海的中国人都没有忘记自己的旧历年，即使西方的历法已成为政府规定的合法纪年方式，但民间仍按照传统的那一套来延续这个民族传承了几千年的生活。

工作再忙，王耀也在寻思置办过年的事情，按说新年得给湾湾准备压岁钱，还得给她添新衣服，可是他现在拿不出足够的钱，只能减少一些。觉得自己挺对不起湾湾，这些年来只让她跟着自己受苦，连个年都不能让她开开心心地过。另外还有一件事让王耀牵挂，有道是“每逢佳节倍思亲”，他的弟弟王港一个人在英国，过年的时候肯定要想家吧？

但是想知道王港的情况就只有去问亚瑟，王港会定期给亚瑟写信，说明他在英国的情况，同时转达对哥哥和妹妹的问候。而他并不直接给王耀写信，一方面是由于王耀在他离开以后搬过几次家，最重要的原因是亚瑟不允许。所以王耀只能去问亚瑟，但亚瑟从不会给他看信，只向他说明一下信中跟他有关的内容，当然，也是经过亚瑟挑选的。亚瑟不会告诉王耀，王港在刚到英国时因为一张中国人的面孔而受尽了欺负；他也不会告诉王耀，王港曾经恳求哥哥让他回去；亚瑟更不会告诉王港，王耀是如何想念他这个弟弟，如何希望能见到他。亚瑟只是告诉王耀，王港一切都好，学业顺利。亚瑟也告诉王港，王耀忙于生计，让他在外面自己照顾自己。所以王耀得知的只是弟弟最模糊的消息，而王港能知道的是哥哥早已不在意他。亚瑟的办法很见成效，艰难的境况激发了王港的潜能，他迅速地成长，愈加优秀，虽然周围的英国学生们仍然看不惯这个中国少年，但是他的才华让他们闭嘴，他孤傲的态度和果敢的作风让出身贵族家庭的他们嫉妒不已，却又无计可施。现在的王港是一个令亚瑟满意的学生，而亚瑟对王港的意义早已超过了王耀。

并不知晓这一切的王耀仍然像以往一样询问亚瑟：“柯克兰先生，小香来信了吗？”

亚瑟百忙之中抽空回答他：“是的。”

“他现在怎么样？”王耀关切地问。

“相当不错，他从不让我失望。”谈起王港，亚瑟是颇为自豪的。

“他过得还好吗？马上要过年了，他会不会想家？”王耀想象着王港在外面孤伶伶的样子，有些心疼。

“他已经不是第一次在外面过年了，你怎么还放心不下？”亚瑟皱起粗粗的眉毛。

王耀低声说：“他毕竟还小……”

“他十八岁了，王耀。”亚瑟打断他的话。

“我知道，我都有点想象不出小香长大的样子了，”王耀苦笑，“那么，小香提到我和湾湾了吗？”

“他说他很好，让你们不用替他操心，”亚瑟转动着碧绿的眼睛，“他还说，过年好。”

“这孩子……”王耀脸上舒展出温暖的笑容，“也告诉他‘过年好’，他好好的就行了，不用担心我和湾湾！”

“我会转告的。”亚瑟点点头。

实际上王港的信里没有只言片语提到他的哥哥。

马上就是除夕了，王耀在工作之余也忙里忙外地办备年货，花钱称了一块肉，还买了些平时舍不得买的食材。对子是早就写好了，只等除夕那天贴上。伊万在一边看热闹，对这个陌生的中国节日表现出好奇，不时问一问这个是做什么的，那个又有什么意义。

小菲却不太高兴：“唉，最近生意这么不好做，真叫人别过年了！”

王耀不解：“你那生意，什么时候不一样啊？”

小菲一甩帕子：“这你就不懂了，王大哥。现在这年关底下，谁也没闲钱来找乐子啊！我们干这一行的姐妹就没得挣了！”

王耀笑道：“你可以去找洋人啊，他们又不过年。”

小菲拧出一脸苦相：“哎哟！可甭提了！自打上次码头闹事以后啊，到处都查得可严了！就连我们这些站街的姑娘都要查，说怕混进革命党的奸细！”

说起革命党，王耀又想到那些在监狱里的工人，不知道他们中有几个能活着出去。想起这些事，不得不意识到这是个风雨如晦的年月，即使在上海这样繁华的大城市里也不能安安生生地活着。

大过年的不想弄得心情不好，王耀极力打消自己那些念头。趁着休息日，王耀打算去给湾湾买礼物，虽然没有钱给湾湾添新衣服，但是总不能让妹妹冷冷清清地过这个年，于是王耀决定买些别的。他看中了一个梅花造型的发卡，湾湾最漂亮的地方就是那头乌黑靓丽的长发了，这发卡除了湾湾还有谁配戴？想到妹妹美丽的样子，王耀禁不住自豪地笑了。

不知不觉间走到了施高塔路，天色已晚，夕阳金红的光洒在路边的梧桐树上，这条日后改名“山阴路”的跨租界道路是这样幽静美丽。路边的建筑多为洋房和中西结合的新式里弄，比起外滩上高而大器的建筑，这条路上的小房更具精致艺术的美感。由于住房条件很好，不少文化名人都在这里买房。王耀有些羡慕地看着那一个个小院落，虽然他不喜欢西洋风格，但是不得不承认这条街道的确干净漂亮，而且如此安详，就像罗德里赫的钢琴曲——仅指他心情好的时候弹奏的。

阿尔会喜欢这个地方吧？王耀不知不觉又想起那位美国青年，他曾经很不情愿地拖着病体陪阿尔逛外滩，但是现在他忽然很希望能和阿尔一起在施高塔路上走一走。

然而王耀很快发现这种安详仅仅是表面上的，他看到一个熟悉的背影，那是路德家的中国仆人云间。王耀总觉得云间身上隐藏着什么秘密，这个表面温顺的中国人却有一双闪烁着自尊和生命力的眼睛，他或许不简单。王耀知道尾随的行为很不好，像个无耻的偷窥者，但是他无法抑止自己的好奇，悄悄跟在云间后面，不时借着梧桐树或建筑的拐角隐藏自己。一路跟下来，自己紧张得心怦怦跳。

云间拐进一座小洋房的后院，王耀理智地告诉自己应该离开，但他却有种马上要揭开迷底了的感觉，也有一点在法律看不到的地方做坏事的小小快感，于是他看看周围没人，悄悄翻过后墙。庆幸的是，院内也没人，只有一间仓库似的小房，王耀猫着腰溜到房门前，这房子的窗户和门都关上了，但把耳朵贴在门缝上能听到里面的声音。他听到至少三个人的声音，其中一个是云间，另外两个也都是男声，一个很陌生，另一个却似乎在哪听过，是一种带着浓重口音的声音。

先是那个陌生的声音：“不管怎么说，阿吉他是我的兄弟，我必须去救他！”这个人说话有关东腔。

然后是云间：“现在把守得特别严，要是去劫狱只能有去无回。”

关东人性急起来：“那你说怎么办？再这么等下去阿吉只能死了！”

那个有浓重口音的人说：“孟安，你急也没用，能救的话我们谁不想救他？”

云间忽然有点怨言：“子瑜，你也少说两句，上回你在外滩公园闹事，还不是差点进去？我们做这种事的人怎么能冲动呢？”

子瑜似乎就是那个口音很重的人：“行了行了，先别说我，想想怎么救阿吉吧。”

云间有些沮丧：“我本来想阿吉他只要咬定自己不是革命党，我们就有办法把他救出来的，可是他进去就承认了！我问过那个叫阿京的捕快，他说阿吉是为了不连累那些一起抓进去的工人才承认的，但是就算如此那帮工人也没放出来。”

“这个傻小子！怎么还那么直性子啊？”孟安埋怨的声音里有说不出的痛心。

王耀已经愣在门外，虽然有一定心理准备，但他没想到自己偷听到的是这么大的秘密。最好的办法就是赶快离开，当一切没发生过。

正当王耀准备蹑手蹑脚地走开时，忽然有一股强劲的力道把他的身体举到空中，在一瞬间他听到屋门被踢开的声音，然后就感到自己被重重地仰面摔到地上。他有片刻的昏迷，但很快在惊恐和紧张中清醒过来，感觉浑身疼得要散架子一样，他维持躺在地上的姿势向上看，恰好对上一双有钢铁般色泽的灰眼睛，那眼睛的主人是位身材高大的青年，这俊美如同神祇般的人物正用神罚般的目光俯视着他。


	25. 二十五

王耀的视线从一双黑色的靴子往上移，越过黑色的大衣，最后定格在那张俊美的脸上，与冰冷的灰色眼眸对视。被面前这个灰眼睛的高大青年俯视着，王耀无法抑制地颤栗，他头一次意识到自己与死亡如此接近。

云间立刻认出了王耀，他惊讶地叫道：“王先生？”然后又转向那位灰眸的俊美青年：“米哈伊尔，这是怎么回事？”

被称作米哈伊尔的青年开口了，他同样有关东口音，而且对翘舌音咬得很重：“他在外面偷听，八成是个探子！”

“探子？胆子还真不小！”这回说话的是子瑜，“让我来解决！”

王耀触电似地转过头，看到子瑜的模样：他是个个子不高的年轻人，身材精壮、面容俊朗，穿着一身有点旧的黑色唐装。王耀猛然想起，这就是那天在外滩公园门口踢碎了写着“入园规则”牌子的男人。

不等子瑜动手，王耀的身体被一只强壮的手臂提起来，他的脚不能沾到地，被吊得喘不上来气。然后两只大手用力地扼住他的脖子，他在窒息的痛苦中看到一张愤怒的脸。

“妈的！日本鬼子给你多少钱？”听这人的声音应该是方才说话的孟安。孟安是个高大的年轻人，长着一张刚毅的面孔。

“喂，喂！我说了我来！”子瑜表示不满。

“关孟安！梁子瑜！都给我住手！”一向温文尔雅的云间忽然吼道。

王耀的身体再次被摔到地上，一只保养良好的白皙的右手伸到他面前：“王先生，起来说吧。”王耀抬起头，看到云间一如既往的笑容。

王耀没有去拉云间的手，自己爬起来。

“王先生，您来这里干什么？”云间问道。

王耀不知该如何回答，难道要说一时好奇而跟踪过来吗？无论怎么说，他故意偷听到这些人的秘密这件事都是确凿的事实。想到这里，他心虚地看了一眼米哈伊尔，即使站着看，这个名字古怪的青年还是比他高一大截，几乎快赶上伊万的身高了。

“我……”王耀的目光躲躲闪闪，“我只是路过……看到你往这边走，就……”

“你在跟踪云间？”关孟安一瞪眼，如愤怒的东北虎，“云间，这到底是个什么人？”

云间没回答，继续问王耀：“王先生，您为什么跟着我？”

此时王耀发现，屋里并不止这四人，还有几个同样凶悍的男人，看样子哪个都能轻易地掐死他，于是他只能如实说：“上次看到你跟一个捕快在茶馆里说话，我不放心，所以……”

“那个叫王念京的捕快？你怕什么？”云间不解。

“上回码头工人闹事，我的朋友也差点被抓进去，当时抓人的就是那个王念京，我跟他说了不少好话才把我朋友弄回去，”王耀一五一十地说，“后来听说那事情牵连到革命党，我担心会被他认出来。”

“我明白了，您是担心我把您供出去。”云间笑道，“您怕什么呢？革命党是我们，又不是您。”

“我看这事没那么简单，”梁子瑜怀疑地盯着王耀，“告诉你，小爷我不是那么好骗的人，你要是敢对我们有半点不利，休怪我一双精拳头相送！”

王耀忽然冷笑：“你只有本事杀中国人吗？洋人欺负中国人，中国人自己还要欺负自己人！你留着拳头干什么用的？不想救你们那牢里的弟兄了？”

“少跟我来这套！探子我见得多了，一个个说得比唱得还好听！回头就告密去！”梁子瑜也生气了，“想给我训话，先吃我一拳再说！”说着一拳打过来。

在勇武的拳师面前，王耀根本躲不开，但他并没有感受到铁拳的冲击。

“孟安？你干什么？”惊叫的是梁子瑜。

关孟安生生拦下他的拳头。

“我看他不像坏人。他说得也对，我们放着阿吉在监狱里不管，在这里瞎闹什么？你们爱去不去，我是要去救他！”关孟安说着甩手往外走。

“回来！你想送死去吗？”云间厉声喝道。

“你少来管我！我是要救自己兄弟！”关孟安顶了云间一句。

米哈伊尔一把抓住关孟安的胳膊，关孟安狠狠瞪着他：“怎么着？你也想拦我？”

米哈伊尔摇摇头：“我不拦你，我和你一起去，阿吉也是我的兄弟啊。”

“站住！我从没说过不救阿吉！”云间的声音不复刚才的气势，多了一些疲累，“要是不想救他，我今天找你们来干什么？”

米哈伊尔和关孟安虽然听云间的话没有出去，但是他们的目光明显是不信任的。这会儿没了刚才的紧张，王耀已经可以稍微冷静些地分析眼下的形势了。王耀从不是个英雄，和任何一个生在乱世的普通人一样，他会怕死，也怕惹上不该惹的麻烦。但是在刚刚经历两次生命危险之后，他反而平静下来，开始思考如何脱身。拜这个该诅咒的时代所赐，王耀最大的本领就是在逆境中求生。

云间已经把注意力再度放到王耀身上：“王先生，您回去吧，就当今晚的事没发生。”

“你就这么放他走？万一他真是探子我们就全完了！”梁子瑜着急地问。

云间摇摇头，没回答。他也不敢肯定王耀是否能对他们构成威胁，虽然从以往的认识来看，王耀像是个本分人，但就像梁子瑜说的，狡猾的密探从来不会让人察觉到。或许只是一丝软弱的情感在作祟，云间记得每一次在路德家里见到王耀时，都能从对方眼中看到辛酸与不甘，就像所有承受痛苦的人一样。

“您走吧，乘他们还没为难你。”云间在王耀耳边低声说。

王耀感激地看了云间一眼：“谢谢你，云间。”说着便匆匆跑出去，翻墙的时候险些没摔着，接着又是一路狂奔回了家。

由于惊吓和不要命地奔跑，王耀回到家便倒在床上爬不起来。湾湾吓坏了，不知道哥哥到底是被什么吓得失魂落魄。可是王耀只是喘气，什么也说不出来。

王耀一夜没睡好，被噩梦吓醒好几次，每次醒来总是惊恐地向门边张望。第二天一早，王耀发起莫名其妙的高烧，湾湾担心他，打算不去学校，留在家里照顾哥哥。但王耀坚决不同意，硬是把湾湾赶去上学。

王耀家里有点动静都瞒不过阁楼里的伊万，那个笑眯眯的大个子出现在门口时又把王耀吓了一跳。看着草木皆兵的王耀，伊万笑着问：“亲爱的邻居，你好像病得不轻啊！”

“没你的事！”王耀抱起被子里的汤婆子想砸伊万，但是又觉得这东西还是用来暖脚比较好，于是悻悻地放回去了。

“湾湾走了？看来没人照顾你了，”伊万也不管主人同不同意，开始翻箱倒柜，“就没有一点常备的药吗？”

“我没病！”王耀生气地看着伊万把他少得可怜的家什翻得乱糟糟的。

“你的样子可没什么说服力。”伊万说着翻出了一条十字架，正是阿尔送给王耀的圣诞礼物，他把这东西在王耀面前晃来晃去：“咦？你什么时候信教了？”

“拿过来！”王耀抬手去抢夺，可是由于身体虚弱，动作也慢了，十字架被伊万拎得更高。

“这是很重要的东西吗？”伊万把十字架拿到鼻子跟前嗅嗅，“怎么有一股美国佬的臭味？”

随随便便把十字架往桌子上一丢，伊万继续翻东西，他忽然欢呼着扯出一个漂亮的洋娃娃：“哇！这是你要送给湾湾的礼物吗？”

“不是！扔掉！”王耀厌恶地喊，那是本田送来的。

伊万意味深长地笑笑，伸手把洋娃娃塞到王耀怀里：“这么漂亮的东西怎么能扔呢？让她好好陪着你！”

最后伊万总算找出一点板兰根，笨手笨脚地帮王耀冲好，看着他服下。王耀一边擦嘴一边说：“伊万，帮我个忙，去怡和洋行替我请假。”

“我干嘛要去？”伊万叉着双臂问。

“帮人帮到底。”王耀难得地没和他拌嘴。

见王耀不反击，伊万也觉得没趣，于是草草答应了，很快带着王耀写的字条出门，赶去怡和洋行。

伊万走后，王耀呆呆地躺在床上，手里还抱着那个让他反感的娃娃。虽然身体很沉重，但他的心却渐渐清明起来，好像杂质随着身体沉下去后，有什么清晰的东西浮现出来。


	26. 二十六

除夕前一天，王耀最后一次为费里西安诺当模特，那幅油画要完成了，费里没有让任何人看他的半成品，用他的话说，“要在画展上让所有人大吃一惊”。想到自己的裸体画要在大庭广众之下展览，王耀心里很不是滋味，但是他不能阻止费里，说到底他们也就是雇佣关系。不过王耀转念一想，既然是画展，左邻右舍的穷中国人也不会去看，而亚瑟忙得脚打后脑杓，也不会有时间去，所以自己丢脸的可能性也比较小。

费里今天画得很小心，不像以往会随着心情而舞动画笔。虽然不懂西洋画，但王耀猜测这与中国画的道理一样，画龙最重要的是点睛，所以费里现在就是做点睛之笔。

“啊！完成了！”费里开心地丢开笔，“这是我画过的最好的作品！”

“你会画出比这更好的。”王耀爬起来微笑着说，伸手去捡他的衣服。

“可是你还没看呢，”费里歪着头问，“你不来看一下吗？”

“还是算了，我自己那个样子还是不看为好！再说我又不懂艺术。”王耀笑着走到帘子后面穿上衣服。

“那么，耀你会去看我的画展吗？”费里期待地问。

“恐怕不行，”王耀带着假装遗憾的表情摇摇头，“听路德说你办画展的地方是禁止中国人进入的。”

“哎？有邀请函还不行吗？”费里虽然失望，但没对王耀的话产生多少怀疑。

“大概不行。你的画展很重要，我可不希望有什么麻烦。”王耀说着要走。

“那至少来看一看吧！”费里指着画布，“就一下！”

王耀绕到画板前，不禁惊讶地问：“是这样的？”

费里得意地笑了：“怎么样？很有创意的设计吧？”

虽然看着画上的自己有点窘，但是王耀由衷赞叹：“的确很不一样！”

王耀知道自己应该告辞了，终于结束了当人体模特的工作，他既有一种释然，也有些失落，让他失落的原因有两个：不能再挣这份钱以后日子又要变得拮据，而且他也再没有理由踏进这个房子。

费里还要去买石膏，这件事他从不交给仆人去办。王耀也准备离开，但却被路德叫住：“吃些茶点再走吧，老陈只有点心做得还比较好。”老陈是路德家的中国厨师，路德和费里都不喜欢他做的菜。

王耀没有拒绝，顺势坐到桌边。云间替二人端上茶点，王耀有点心虚地看着云间，但云间不仅没有故意看他，也没有刻意回避他，好像一切都跟任何一天一样平常。云间用修长干净的双手利索而平稳地为桌边的两人倒上茶，又把装着各色精致糕点的小银架子放在桌子中央，之后便收起托盘退下去。

点心的味道不错，和外滩三号那家咖啡馆的一样好吃，如果阿尔能来尝尝就好了。可是阿尔上次的行为却很是古怪，即使久未见面而生疏了，也不至于连声招呼都不打就跑掉吧？王耀不知道自己什么地方得罪阿尔了。

“耀？”路德的声音把王耀唤回现实。刚才路德问他对茶点是否还满意，王耀兀自愣神，没有回答。

“你有什么烦心的事？”路德问道。

王耀赶紧把心思集中到面前的饮料和食物上：“真不好意思！点心味道很好，我只是在奇怪一件事。”

“可以说给我听吗？”路德把杯子放回碟子里。

“老陈在这里工作很多年了吧？”王耀隐约记得路德似乎说过他父亲还在中国的时候就雇佣了老陈。

“确实，他来这里的时间比我还早。”路德本人是几年前才开始在上海长住的。

“你一直不喜欢他做的菜，但是从没说过要换厨师。”王耀提出长时间以来的疑问。

路德想了想说：“老陈在这里年头很长，他工作认真，手脚也干净。虽然我不喜欢他的菜，但也不好辞退。而且——”

王耀明白这个“而且”后面才是真正的原因。

“而且罗德只肯吃老陈做的东西，”路德的语气变得柔和了，“中国人做菜太油腻，老陈虽然做不好德国菜，但幸好口味清淡。”说到这里，他竟然有了点笑意：“罗德这家伙，不仅有洁癖，对食物也非常挑剔，有一星半点的油都不吃，有时候真会跟我赌气而饿一晚上。”

不吃油？怎么没饿死他！王耀在心中骂了一句。即使与洋人相处时间很长，他仍然不能理解，为什么有人能穷奢极欲却还要有诸多不满？而他只要能把下个月的房租交上，能让湾湾不挨饿就已经谢天谢地了。

那么那些被关在牢里的中国工人呢？他们有命活到走出监房就是天大的幸运。

而有些人的烦恼就只是菜里的油多了一点，上苍就是如此不公。

“你好像对埃德尔斯坦先生很照顾。”面前的茶已经凉了，王耀无心去喝。

路德用明显带有幸福感的口吻说：“罗德对我来说很重要，他是个干净、纯粹的人，只有和他在一起才会觉得生活变得简单。知道我第一次见到他的时候他在干什么吗？”

“嗯？”王耀专注地倾听。

“他弄断了我家钢琴的一枚琴键，急得哭了，好像那是什么不得了的罪过一样。”路德微笑着回忆，“那一年我快满六岁了，已经在父亲的要求下学习做一个合格的贝什米特家继承人。罗德和我哥哥一样是八岁，他总是被哥哥欺负。”

“那后来呢？”王耀不禁问道。

“后来当然是我替他顶罪，但是父亲不信，一口咬定是哥哥干的，于是哥哥挨了打。”说着童年趣事，路德忍不住笑出声。

难怪基尔伯特会跟罗德里赫过不去，王耀可以想象基尔被冤枉以后暴跳如雷的样子。王耀想起以前还在北平时，继母拿家里的东西当了去赌博，都会赖到他身上，父亲从来都二话不说把他拎起来暴打一顿，无论他如何解释都不相信。

路德还在继续讲：“那时候我觉得罗德真漂亮，像希腊神话中的那喀索斯一样，而他也的确高傲得像一株水仙。”

“很难想象，你能和如此高傲的人成为朋友。”王耀直白地说。如果说漂亮的男人，王耀倒觉得弗朗西斯是最漂亮的，只要他能刮一刮那满脸的胡子茬。

“那是因为他的脆弱，他只是在高傲地保护自己。”路德十分了解自己这位好友。

王耀却对这种说法不屑，这样的人用中国话来形容就是“纸糊的老虎”，并不是什么值得称道的：“看来埃德尔斯坦先生也有苦恼的事情，用我们中国人的话来说：家家有本难念的经。”管他是儒家十三经、《道德经》、《大藏经》还是《圣经》。

“罗德他经历的事情比一般人要痛苦得多，我想我们都没法体会，所以他无论怎样任性也好，我都会好好对待他。”路德不愿谈太多罗德的过去，那对他来说是一个神圣的禁忌。

楼上的钢琴声适时地传来，本来无话可说的王耀打定了主意。今天的曲子很平和舒缓，看来罗德的心情不错。

王耀一口喝干凉透了的茶，站起来说：“我好像有东西忘在画室里了，可以再上去一下吗？”费里的画室从来不锁，也没有锁的必要。

路德欣然应允，王耀向他点点头表示感谢，转身上楼。

再次来到钢琴房紧闭的门前，这一次王耀没有上回的胆怯和退缩，他大胆地抬起手，用指节在门板上实实地敲了几下。与上次一样，屋内的人没有反应，王耀果断地推开了门。

正在弹琴的罗德稍稍惊异地将脸转向门口，在看到耀后，他的表情立刻变得嫌恶与不耐烦：“你又来干什么？”

王耀没有因罗德的态度而窘迫，他镇定地说：“费里的画完成了，今天可能是我最后一次来。”

“你就是特意来告诉我这个？那现在你可以出去了！”罗德说完又把注意力放回钢琴上，继续弹奏被打断的曲子。

“我是来向你告别，”王耀想把埋藏心底许久的话说出来，但发现这不那么容易，“或许以后再也见不到你了。”

“这没什么可遗憾的！”罗德终于受不了了，“我从不想认识你这样的人！你也没必要认识我！某一天我会和你一样从这个家里滚出去！被人像狗一样撵出去！”

王耀本来已经想走开，但是听到罗德最后一句话，他握紧了拳头，再没有半分犹豫：“你为什么认为你会被赶走？”

“我有义务对你说吗？你以为你是什么人？”罗德气哼哼地站起来。他身材修长且单薄，在阳光中甚是漂亮。

“那么你以为你又是什么人？”王耀平静地问，没有后退半步。

“你……”罗德没料到这个中国人会如此无礼，他忽然不在乎了似的，自嘲地笑起来，“你想知道吗？好，我可以告诉你。”他一步步走向王耀，伴着脚步，用音乐一样悦耳的声音诉说着悲愤：“我和你一样，是不属于这个家的多余的人，我是海德薇利家的耻辱，是海德薇利夫人和管家的私生子！我刚八岁她就把我交给贝什米特家寄养，因为老贝什米特曾经爱她爱得发狂，愿意为她做一切。但就算如此他也不会将自己的姓氏送给一个小杂种，结果怎么样？他让我姓了他家一个男仆的姓！所以我——罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦——就是个天大的笑话！是两个家族都想抛弃的脏东西！”他已经走到王耀面前，那张漂亮的面孔近看更是精致得毫无瑕疵，王耀头一次离罗德这么近，近得甚至能闻到他身上干净的气味。

罗德冷笑着说：“两个贝什米特少爷一直很讨厌我，基尔伯特恨不得我马上滚蛋，路德虽然从来不说，但我知道他一定对我十分厌倦。如果不是怕我把他们父亲和我母亲的风流韵事说出去，可能早就把我扔到大海里去了！可惜我不是费里西安诺那种小傻瓜，不会讨人喜欢，如果路德想让我去死，那就让他亲自来好了！不要一而再、再而三地让一个中国人来羞辱我！”说得太激动，他苍白的面颊泛起红晕，明亮如宝石般的眼睛里噙着晶莹而湿润的东西。

王耀冷静地听他说完，然后冷冷地开口：“这就是你要说的吗？”

“你还想怎样？觉得我和你一样低贱是吗？”罗德自暴自弃却又高傲无比地看着王耀。

王耀摇摇头：“你以为你很不幸吗？你知道什么是真正的不幸、真正的绝望吗？罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦，你是个不折不扣的傻瓜！”

“你说什么？”罗德里赫愤怒地涨红脸。

“真应该让你试试，到外面挨饿受冻是什么滋味，保准你再也不抱怨现在的生活了！”王耀咬着牙，一字一句用力地说，“你在温暖的房子里，享受锦衣玉食，像个王子一样被人照顾，可是你还不知足，你太贪心了！”

“这些不需要你管，请你出去！”罗德受不了王耀的指控。

王耀忽然用力把他向后推，罗德吃惊地发现自己完全敌不过王耀的力气，被推得一路向后，腿弯处磕到琴凳，不得不坐下来。王耀一把按住他的肩膀，让他动弹不得。

王耀低着头，深深地看进罗德清澈的双眼：“你就是这样自私地用你那微不足道的所谓痛苦去折磨每一个爱慕你的人，比如路德，比如……我！”

罗德惊呆了，瞪大的眼睛眨也不眨一下。

王耀的手忽然高高抬起，挟着风向罗德的脸抽下来。罗德惊恐地闭上眼睛，颤抖着等待疼痛，却感到那只手只是轻轻地抚在他脸上，然后是王耀矛盾的声音：“路德过于疼惜你了，而我，又怎么忍心真的伤你呢？”禁锢着罗德的手松开了，等罗德再看去时，只看到王耀走出房门的背影。

罗德颓然坐在琴凳上，身体不住地颤栗。

王耀下得楼来，路德问他：“找到你落下的东西了？”

王耀笑着说：“你最好上去看看埃德尔斯坦先生，他可能有点不开心。”

路德闻言，送走王耀以后立刻去钢琴房里。

罗德背对着门，双肩轻轻颤抖。

“罗德，你怎么了？”路德担心地上前拍拍他的肩膀。

罗德忽然受惊了一样回身紧紧抱住路德，失声痛哭。

“路德，不要丢下我！”罗德无助地哭喊，把脸埋进路德宽厚的胸膛。

路德没有丝毫迟疑地回抱住他，强壮的双臂紧紧拥着罗德瘦削的身体。路德把脸贴在罗德头顶，嗅着属于罗德的味道：“不会的，永远不会！”

车水马龙的街道上，走在寒风中的王耀，内心却比任何时候都清明和坚定。

要去做一件自己认为正确的事，哪怕一生只有这一次。

回到家，王耀铺开信纸，在最上方写了“本田菊”三个字。


	27. 二十七

大年三十是中国人一年之中最重要的一天，哪怕是挣扎在死亡线上的中国人也不会忘记过年。尽可能地吃最好的东西，有条件的话也要穿上新的衣服。

王耀和湾湾一早起来就往门上贴对子和福字，洋行并不按中国的节日休息，所以即使是年三十王耀也得上班。湾湾不放心地问：“哥，你不会今晚也加班吧？”

“不会了，不会了！”王耀笑着拍拍湾湾的脸蛋，“前段时间的事都忙完了，以后不会再加班到那么晚了！”费里西安诺的画已经画完了。

往年的这个时候，王耀总是被房东催租。幸好今年有从费里西安诺那得到的额外收入，年关不那么难过。给湾湾买的礼物王耀一早就收在柜子里，准备在守岁过后送给她。

今天洋行的工作不多，但王耀不敢提早下班，按着洋行的规矩，早走是要扣钱的。

“我说过这只是时间问题！不！没有沉船事件！船在印度的港口耽搁了一天，但是货物一定会准时到达！”门里面的亚瑟在冲什么人吼叫。

王耀拿着报表站在门口，等待事情结束。

亚瑟情绪暴躁，弗朗西斯过去所做的工作并非无人可以替代，但是他的存在就像天平另一端的砝码，即使没有使用价值，却能够维持天平的平衡。弗朗西斯离开以后，亚瑟一直不能恢复正常状态，频频对员工发脾气。

门开了，里面走出一位棕色头发的年轻洋人，一双碧绿的眼睛十分吸引人，这是个有魅力的男人。王耀见过这人，这是扬子水火保险公司的安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多，他记不全这个名字，只记得此人叫安东尼奥，是弗朗西斯的好朋友，据说在弗朗西斯和贝露分手后，安东尼奥开始追求贝露。

安东尼奥匆匆向王耀点头示意，王耀也微躬下身子表示礼貌。

小心翼翼推开门，王耀知道这时候和亚瑟说话很危险，不过该办的事情总得办完，这是他的工作：“有什么需要我做的吗？”扬子水火保险公司的人不会无缘无故上门。

“该死的水手！”亚瑟咒骂道，“他们嫌工钱不够多，居然在孟买磨洋工！”

“这种事很难避免。”王耀把报表放在亚瑟的桌子上。

“你不明白！”亚瑟突然高声喝斥，“你以为那些无耻的报纸怎么写？他们说我们的船队全部沉没了！说怡和洋行面临破产！可恶！以为这是十六世纪吗？现在是钢铁工业的时代，这种冒险故事还是留给凡尔纳去写吧！”

“柯克兰先生，儒勒·凡尔纳已经去世二十多年了。”王耀轻声提醒。

“好吧，好吧！别去管那个死人！”亚瑟一把扯过报表，“我们来关心一下活人的问题！”

王耀安静地垂手站在亚瑟面前，等待亚瑟的安排。

亚瑟忽然想起什么似地问：“今天好像有什么特殊的事情，你知道吗？”

“今天是除夕，明天就是中国新年。”王耀答道。

“不，不是这个！”亚瑟烦躁地摆摆手，拼命回忆，“啊，我记起来了！我得去一趟公和洋行，他们上次为我们做的那个建筑设计丑透了！见鬼！我讨厌和那帮人打交道，这本来是弗朗西斯的活儿！”亚瑟习惯于把难以应付的琐碎工作推给弗朗西斯，而看似漫不经心的弗朗西斯总是能把这些事情处理得很妥当。

下班时间到了，王耀本想尽快回家，可是现在他却在黄浦江边徘徊。江风吹起他没束好的几缕碎发，擦得耳朵很痒——耳朵上的冻疮又在发作。

要回去吗？应该早点回去。但王耀正朝着另一个方向走，弗朗西斯的家。

不重不轻地敲了几下门，门内没有应声。

“弗朗西斯，你在家吗？”王耀边敲边喊。

过了一会儿，就在王耀打算放弃的时候，门里传来脚步声，渐渐靠近，然后随着一声暗锁转动的轻响，门开了。

弗朗西斯的样子比王耀想象得要好，他看上去很平静，只是脸色有些苍白。

“你来干什么？”弗朗西斯的语气拒人于千里之外，完全不像过去那个喜欢用甜言蜜语逗弄人的花花公子。

“我想知道你会变成什么样。”王耀诚实地说。

“现在你看到了？”弗朗西斯抱起双臂挡在门口，没有让王耀进屋的意思，“亚瑟让你来的？”

“不，如果你想把这件事告诉他，那我已经准备好被他骂了。”王耀冷静地说，“可以让我进去吗？”

弗朗西斯侧开身子，却明显并不欢迎，王耀从他身边挤进门去。

屋子有些凌乱，但没有乱到费里西安诺画室的地步。几件衣服随意丢在椅子上，有一件衬衫半拖在地面，似乎还被踩了一脚。一些书籍扔在沙发边的地板上，从这个位置来看，很有可能弗朗西斯是偎在沙发扶手上看书，然后就睡在这里，随手把书本丢在地上。

没得到主人的许可，王耀把椅子上的衣服拿起来放到角落里的小桌上，拉过椅子坐下。弗朗西斯坐到沙发里，双腿张开，上身向前探，臂肘支在膝盖上。二人相对无言。

弗朗西斯显然不准备主动开口，他甚至没看王耀，似乎只是在等待时间流逝，结束这次会面。王耀不习惯面对这么沉默的弗朗西斯，但是总得有一个人打破僵局。

“今天我见到安东尼奥了。”王耀觉得自己这个开场很蠢，可现在已经没法收回。

“船队出事了？”弗朗西斯抓住问题的关键，他的姿势依然颓废，但是已经在认真聆听。

“你没看报纸？”王耀拾起地上扔着的一份报，上面的日期是一个星期以前的，这份报纸被弗朗西斯拿来当被盖。

“船队怎么样了？很严重的损失吗？”弗朗西斯追问。

王耀把报纸丢开：“今天的报纸头版头条写着怡和洋行的船队全部沉没，但亚瑟认为那只是道听途说。”

“这时候保险公司应该躲得远远的，安东尼奥找上门来，还真是个热心肠的傻子！”弗朗西斯自暴自弃地笑了，“即使我玩弄了贝露的爱情，他居然还不肯恨我！”

王耀双手交握在一起，像弗朗西斯一样用臂肘撑在膝盖上：“我想安东尼奥是个宽厚的人。”

弗朗西斯不置可否，他甩甩头，乱蓬蓬的金发随之散开。他撑着沙发靠背站起来，摇摇晃晃走到酒柜边，拿起一瓶红酒，头也不回地问王耀：“来点吗？”

“不，谢谢。”王耀谢绝。

弗朗西斯拿了两个杯子，熟练地倒上两杯端过来，将其中一杯递给王耀。

王耀想重复一遍他不要，但是转念一想，现在跟弗朗西斯说什么都是白搭。于是他接过酒，凑到唇边象征性地啜了一小口。

弗朗西斯将酒一口饮尽，又为自己倒满一杯。

“弗朗西斯，你每天都这样吗？”王耀看着化身狄奥尼索斯的弗朗西斯，那苍白而微醺的脸色就像个标准的酒色之徒。

“是或者不是，我记不清了，你也不能记得你每一天的模样吧？”弗朗西斯嘟囔，“况且我的镜子好久没擦了。”

“亚瑟最近不太好，”王耀字斟句酌，“你不在，洋行的情况也……”

“我不认为我在的时候起过多大作用！”弗朗西斯打断王耀的话，“亚瑟从来不需要别人。”

“可是你走以后亚瑟一直不正常。”王耀想起亚瑟忙得毫无头绪的样子。

“怎么不正常？”弗朗西斯漫不经心地抬抬眼皮。

“他什么都做不好。”王耀下意识地喝了一小口酒。

弗朗西斯嗤笑：“我除了勾引贝露，没有替亚瑟做过任何重要的工作。即使是这一件，我也搞砸了。”

但是王耀认为弗朗西斯这件事做对了，如果可能的话，他也不想强忍着厌恶去和本田菊打交道。

“其实……你喜欢的是亚瑟吧？”王耀鼓起勇气问道。弗朗西斯从未对他发过火，但他不敢肯定这次会怎么样。

然而这句话对弗朗西斯的触动并不大，他站起来，给王耀的杯子斟满酒：“喝吧，喝了我再告诉你。”

王耀皱着眉头把杯中酒喝干。

“王耀，你认为我是个花花公子，对吗？”弗朗西斯眯着眼睛问。

王耀犹豫了一下，点点头。

“不错，每个人都这么认为，包括亚瑟。”弗朗西斯品尝着最上面一层的酒液，像个挑剔的美食家一样，“但是我拥有过的女人远不如我喝过的美酒多，事实上我是个真正的酒鬼，可惜你们从来不这么骂我。”

“你是个酒鬼。”王耀觉得可以满足弗朗西斯的要求。

“很好，这就对了。”弗朗西斯给自己续杯，发现酒瓶已经见底，于是起身开了第二瓶酒。杯子再度充满时，弗朗西斯满意地笑了：“女人永远不能让我忘记一切，反而总是令我清醒。酒就有用多了，而且不会没完没了、多嘴多舌。”

王耀静静地听着，弗朗西斯再给他倒酒的时候他欣然接受。

“当然，在我成为酒鬼之前，我也曾是一个正常人。年青、健康、勇敢，会有远大前程——在周围人看来。”弗朗西斯眼神迷离地讲述，仿佛那是一个过于遥远的故事，“但是我知道我早晚会堕落的，像我的父亲一样。我父亲是个浪荡的老贵族，他先后有过四个长期交往的情妇，其中一个是一位有名的歌女。我母亲也有一个情人，不过相对于父亲的放纵来说，母亲已经算个守本分的女人了。”

王耀想起自己的继母，那个会唱含灯大鼓的漂亮女人。

“进大学之前，我还不是现在这个混蛋，如果没有亚瑟，或许我真会成为一个比较符合人们认知的正派人。”弗朗西斯自嘲地笑，“人生最怕的就是‘但是’，当上帝给你一个转折的时候，你无法去回避它，而它总是带着你向更坏的方向发展。如果你不是纯洁得像圣处女一样，那么早晚会变得一身罪恶。”

“你从那时起就爱上亚瑟了？”王耀大胆地问。

“不错，”弗朗西斯点点头，“我那时候喜欢写点滑稽的小故事投给一些无聊的小报，没想到会引起一位畅销小说家的注意，他通过报社和我认识。我已经记不得那作家的脸了，不过由于他，我结识了亚瑟。”

王耀很吃惊，亚瑟并不像个会喜欢畅销小说的人。

“你一定不相信，亚瑟曾经是个充满幻想的人，他直到十八岁还相信妖精的存在。”弗朗西斯的笑容变得温柔，“那时候我们相处得很愉快，亚瑟就读的大学里有一片茂密的树林，我们常常在里面探险，在草叶下找蘑菇圈，在树枝间捉小人儿。他想去新大陆，当个记者，写几篇风趣的稿子给小酒馆里的男人们看。”

亚瑟曾经憧憬的一切，刚好是阿尔现在拥有的，王耀不知道亚瑟是否会羡慕阿尔。

“后来呢？”王耀知道关键在后面。

“后来？后来就没什么可说的了。作为柯克兰家唯一的儿子，亚瑟大学毕业以后没多久就接手了家族产业，很快变成一个年轻的工作狂。他要我当他的帮手，我没什么理由拒绝，然后我们的关系就和你每天看到的一样。”弗朗西斯拎起酒瓶，直接对着瓶口把剩下的半瓶酒全灌进嘴里。

王耀也感到有些酒意，方才不知不觉间好几杯酒下肚了。

弗朗西斯把自己藏的酒全部取出来，两人整夜对酌，上等的红酒一瓶又一瓶开启。远处，中国人聚居的地方隐隐传来鞭炮声，但是那欢声笑语不属于被洋人占领的租界，屋内无节制痛饮的两人对此毫无知觉。

醒来时已是大年初一的早晨，王耀惊觉自己错过了除夕，不知独自在家守岁的湾湾现在怎样，一定正在着急。

弗朗西斯像张人皮一样摊在沙发上睡得正香，王耀起身的响动弄醒了他：“怎么了，小耀？要走了吗？”

“我得回家。”王耀说完便匆匆离开，顺手把房门“呯”地一声甩上。

没有去洋行请假，王耀一路急奔回家。刚要开门，却发现门没上锁，他心中不由得紧张，推开门喊着湾湾的名字冲进卧房。待进得屋内，他看到湾湾正蜷在床上安睡，而她床边居然坐着一个男人，正是伊万。

“你怎么在这儿？”王耀生气地质问伊万。

“嘘！”伊万站起来把王耀推到外面，“湾湾哭了一夜，刚睡着。”

王耀顿时感到内疚，昨晚他在弗朗西斯家干那种荒唐事，醉得不知今夕何夕，连最重要的新年都没陪湾湾过。

“这么重的酒味，你去哪了？”伊万抽着鼻子问。

“说也说不明白。”王耀捂着额头，宿醉后的头疼是难免的。他忽然想起刚才被打断的问题：“但是你怎么会在我家？还在湾湾的房间里！你这一晚上到底干什么了？”王耀警惕地问，他一向不信任这个俄国人。

“不是我自己想来的，”伊万耸耸肩，“你一直不回来，湾湾很害怕，所以找我下来陪她。”

“真是这样？”王耀还是不相信。

“倒是应该问问你：把妹妹丢在家里一夜不管，你就放心得下吗？”伊万笑着问。

王耀哑口无言。

“哦，我差点忘了，确实有个危险的男人来过哟！”伊万摸着下巴，作回忆状。

“什么？”王耀的心又提起来。

“就是你带回来的那个美国佬，他来找你。”伊万笑得天真无邪，“我看他不像个好人，就把他撵走了！”

阿尔来找过他？在除夕？王耀有点欣喜，又感到惋惜。

忽然，湾湾房间里传来起床下地的声音，然后睡眼惺忪的湾湾趿着鞋出现在两人面前。

面对妹妹，王耀几乎什么也说不出来：“湾湾，哥哥昨天……”

“哥，过年好！”湾湾用困倦的声音向王耀拜年，“学校过年不歇，我还得上学去！”

看着湾湾笨兮兮地收拾东西，王耀觉得心疼：“湾湾，今天别上学了，哥也不去上班，陪你在家过年！”

“不行啊！”湾湾用力摇头，“学堂偏把考试放在今天了，不去不成！”

“我送你。”王耀说着便准备和湾湾一起出门。他想了想，又转头对伊万说：“你还不回去？”

伊万表示遗憾：“好吧，好吧！”率先离开两人的家，回阁楼去了。

去车站的路上，王耀和湾湾谁都没说话。寒风中，路上的人很少，除夕的庆祝让人们大都在沉睡之中，满地的鞭炮碎屑，昭示着昨夜的热闹。

一高一矮两个身影孤伶伶地等在车站上。

湾湾忽然问：“哥，你昨天不是说不会加班了吗？为什么一宿都没回来？”

王耀不敢看湾湾的眼睛：“湾湾，对不起！昨天刚收到消息，洋行可能要出大事了，结果又忙了个通宵。”王耀撒了一半的谎。

“什么？那你不就没工作了？”湾湾吓得瞪大眼睛，“我们都要没饭吃了啊！”

“别怕，现在还没确定。”王耀安慰湾湾，“再说就算这份工作丢了，哥也会找别的活干，肯定不能让你饿着！”说着，王耀取出一个小红包放到湾湾手里：“湾湾，过年好！”

“呀！压岁钱！”湾湾终于开心起来，一把夺过红包。

正在这时，电车进站了。王耀急忙催湾湾上车：“好好放起来，别弄丢了！”

湾湾把红包揣进衣服口袋里，使劲向王耀挥手，有轨电车在清冷的空气中渐渐远去。


	28. 二十八

船队没有消息，怡和洋行仍笼罩在不祥的气氛中。亚瑟每天都是一脸阴云，王耀不敢和他说话，其他员工也都躲着亚瑟，避开他周身散发出的暴戾之气。除了被王耀撞见安东尼奥那次以外，亚瑟再也没提起船队的事情。觉得事情不妙，王耀也开始忧心以后的问题，他需要一份稳定的收入，如果怡和洋行真的走向衰落，他应该尽早离开。可是有一件事把他绊在这里，港仔还没念完书，在此期间，王耀是不敢有任何另谋高就的念头的。

王耀没再去找弗朗西斯，弗朗西斯也没再出现在洋行里，现在王耀意识到，弗朗西斯已经决定彻底离开洋行了。法国人离开以后会怎么样，王耀也无法想象，但是弗朗西斯应该不会像失业的中国人一样流落街头，至少不该流落上海的街头。

该担心的是自己和湾湾会不会流落上海的街头。

初六的早晨，上海的中国人仍然沉浸在新年的气氛当中，满地的鞭炮碎屑和家家户户的红灯笼、孩子身上的红衣服成了这个以灰为主色调的季节中的亮点。但即使再鲜艳的红色也被整座城市灰蒙蒙的基调抹得暗了，好像连红这种事物本身也旧得褪了色。但同是灰色，上海染上便是灰暗冷漠，在苏州却灰得可爱、灰得温婉，若是阳光陡起驱散了那灰，反而令人惋惜。王耀没去过苏州，他体会不到灰色究竟能有什么好处，而现在，上海的灰暗只能让他感到湿进骨头里的寒气更加贪婪尖锐地侵袭、探索他的身体，即使他已经向想它投降，它却根本不会放过他，它只会因为他的软弱而变本加厉地攻击、索取，无休无止，直到他的身体变得了无生气，再也没有半点进攻的价值。

这就是软弱的下场，王耀在心中告诫自己。他软弱吗？软弱的人在这个时代难以生存，可是刚强的人在这个时代会更早夭亡。

走在回家的路上，王耀忽然下意识停下脚步，神经质地回头张望。

一个意想不到的人站在他身后：“好久不见，王桑。”

“本田先生？”王耀原本就对本田菊没有好感，经过上次的交谈后更是十分厌恶这个日本人，但是他已经决定要忍耐：“您好，本田先生，我正想联系您，不过现在……”

“王桑现在要去上班吗？”本田菊打断王耀的话。

“正是，如果本田先生方便，不如改日再见？”王耀谨慎地询问。

本田菊却上前一步：“请留步，不会耽误王桑太多时间。”

王耀只好站住，表情不自然地问：“您有什么事？”

本田微微一笑，令王耀感觉更加寒冷彻骨，日本人缓缓开口：“上次跟王桑的会面似乎不太愉快。”

被本田菊挑明，王耀一时有些慌乱，只能尽量礼貌地说：“上次不辞而别，多有得罪，。” 

本田菊并不恼：“不，上次是在下得罪了王桑，总该给在下一个表示歉意的机会吧？”

“本田先生不必道歉，但我现在真得去工作了，抱歉。”王耀边说边快步向怡和洋行走去，想甩开本田菊，无论作了怎样的心理准备，面对本田菊时他仍然无法泰然自若。

本田菊却像是不依不饶地追上来，保持和王耀一致的速度，看似亲切地询问：“令妹对上次的礼物可还满意？”

听本田菊提起湾湾，王耀猛然站住，转头看着日本人微笑的脸，无法掩饰厌恶地说：“舍妹就不劳本田先生操心了，她只是个无知的小女孩，还请本田先生高抬贵手！”

本田菊意味深长地说：“但是据我所知，令妹已经不小了，似乎到了可以嫁人的年纪。”

“你到底什么意思？”王耀失控叫起来。

“在下别无他意，对上海的名媛佳人感兴趣的外国人很多，令妹年轻漂亮，自然在我们的圈子里有些名声，在下询问也只是出于对友人妹妹的关心。”本田菊的笑容不知为何有些阴冷。

“湾湾能有什么名声？她就是个女学生！”王耀生气地说。

本田菊转开了话题：“或许传言多了就难免失真，王桑不要介意。另外，在下的确关心王桑的状况，今天看到王桑比往日憔悴，但愿是在下过虑了。”

“多谢关心，确实是您过虑了。”王耀冷冷地说。

“那在下就不多打扰了，告辞。”本田菊颇为绅士地向王耀施礼，随后便走进了横滨正金银行的大门。

本田菊离开以后，王耀紧绷的神经稍稍松懈了些，他才感到自己在发抖，不知是因为天气寒冷还是方才过于激动。明明决定了要克制，但却还是在本田菊面前发火，王耀后悔自己的冲动。

走进怡和洋行，气氛还是紧张而沉默的，王耀和洋行的同事们关系疏远，除了弗朗西斯以外，没有人主动和他说话。王耀也习惯于独处，洋行里工作的大都是洋人，少数几个中国人也带着股子西洋劲儿，王耀和他们合不来。

亚瑟的办公室一直关着门，王耀不知道英国人现在怎么样，但他猜亚瑟不会比弗朗西斯好过，亚瑟现在的暴躁情绪会波及到洋行里的每一个人，令大家都不得不小心翼翼，生怕触了霉头。

王耀深知亚瑟是非常在意弗朗西斯的，虽然弗朗西斯在洋行的时候从没做过什么实质性的工作，但没有弗朗西斯在，亚瑟完全无法正常运转洋行，他不再是平时的他。王耀觉得他该做些什么，但是在好说话的弗朗西斯那边的尝试失败了，而亚瑟，王耀根本不敢去劝说他。

整整一天都在沉闷的气氛中度过。

好不容易熬到下班，王耀收拾东西准备回家。忽然一名同事叫住了他：“老王，柯克兰先生让你去他办公室！”

王耀只好放下正要穿上的大衣，走向亚瑟的办公室。同事们不发一语地看着他，眼里是明显的幸灾乐祸，王耀忽略了那些眼神，迳自走到亚瑟门口，像平常一样用不急不徐的节奏敲敲门，平静地说道：“柯克兰先生，我进来了？”

“进来吧。”亚瑟的声音从里面传来。

王耀推门进去，看到亚瑟正伏案工作，办公桌上堆满杂乱的文件。王耀想了想，指着那些乱七八糟的纸张问：“我可以吗？”

“可以。”亚瑟放下笔，略显疲惫地仰靠在椅背上。

王耀开始细心地收拾凌乱的文件，亚瑟是个整洁的人，他不喜欢被埋在纸堆里，他从不会把办公室弄成这样。

看着王耀有条不紊的动作，亚瑟忽然开口问道：“去找过弗朗西斯了吗？”

王耀一愣，手上的动作停滞了，他不知道亚瑟是否知道了他私下找弗朗西斯的事，或者他只是随便一问。王耀决定如实回答：“是的，我去找过他。”

亚瑟的眼神有些黯淡：“为了洋行的事？”

“是的，我告诉弗朗西斯洋行现在遇到困难，”王耀斟酌了一下用词，“他也很担心。”

“担心洋行还是担心某个人？”亚瑟探究地看着王耀。

王耀不知该如何回答，他躲闪开亚瑟的目光，低声说：“都是。”

亚瑟叹了口气：“弗朗西斯他喜欢你吧？”

“我？不，不是。”王耀尴尬地否认，没想到亚瑟竟会误会到这一层，但联想到弗朗西斯平时的行为，想不让人误会都难。

亚瑟却误解了王耀的意思：“我知道这听起来是犯罪，但并非不能被接受，尤其是在上海。”

王耀哭笑不得，不禁考虑要不要向亚瑟和盘托出：“柯克兰先生，您真的误会了。”

不听王耀的解释，亚瑟顾自说下去：“我知道他喜欢你，但是你或许更喜欢阿尔。”

王耀顿时被噎得没了话说，他是喜欢阿尔的吗？他很想立刻否认，但是却发现否认的话说不出口，他和阿尔的关系是令人开心的，但他从没往这方面想过，在几天前他还一直暗恋着罗德里赫。但是……如果他可以爱上一个男人，那未必不会爱上另一个。果真如此吗？王耀仍然没法判断。

看到王耀茫然的样子，亚瑟以为自己猜对了，他循循善诱地说：“耀，我知道爱上一个人是一件美好的事，无论爱上的是个怎样的混蛋。但是生活并不总是允许我们实现所有愿望，不是每件好事都要落在我们头上。”

“我知道。”王耀声音闷闷地说。

“有一些东西是无法得到的，因为你会为此付出更大的代价，所以莫不如在它对你造成实际伤害前就放弃。”亚瑟意有所指，“现在最重要的是洋行的存亡，如果它倒了，我们都一样要一无所有，可惜弗朗西斯这个笨蛋永远不懂这个道理，他实在做了个最错误的决定！”

王耀无言，他替弗朗西斯不值，弗朗西斯对亚瑟的感情在亚瑟嘴里就是该舍弃的东西，而亚瑟甚至不知道这份感情的存在。

亚瑟看看王耀，继续说道：“对你来说也是一样，你好像很久没有联系本田菊了吧？”

王耀心头一紧，有些结巴地说：“我正打算……我已经准备给本田菊先生写信……其实我今天早晨刚好碰到他……”

亚瑟一听，紧紧盯住王耀：“你遇到他了？他说了什么？”

王耀只好说：“本田先生想再跟我谈谈，私下里的。”

“你答应他了吗？”亚瑟追问。

“是的。”王耀低下目光。

“很好，”亚瑟终于放心了，“横滨正金银行这座金山一定得抓住。”

一切都是为了生意。王耀心中充溢着愤怒，却仍然顺从地说：“我明白。”他放下整理好的文件：“还有别的事吗，柯克兰先生？”

“没事了，你走吧。”亚瑟挥挥手。

“再见。”王耀向亚瑟道别，转身离开办公室并掩上门。

走出洋行大门，王耀郁在胸中的一口气才被冷冽的空气吹散，他感觉心里轻松了一些，甩甩头，快步向车站走去。

天渐渐黑了，高大的西式建筑在夜幕下扭曲成阴森森的鬼怪。王耀站在露天的电车站里，旁边是几个面无表情、缩着脖子的中国人，看到他们王耀就能猜到自己现在的样子，冷漠而呆滞，像木偶一样麻木不仁。

电车带着叮叮当当的声音驶来，停靠在车站旁。冻坏了的人们争抢着挤上车，车厢里的空气冷而浑浊，但至少可以避避风。王耀靠在角落里站着，看着窗外移动的街景，描绘得夸张的电影海报、广告招贴以及各式各样中西掺杂的招牌从他眼前掠过，繁杂得令人心烦意乱。

回到家里，王耀拖着疲倦的身体上了楼，一进门就看到湾湾抱着一个华丽的洋娃娃，仔细一看，正是本田菊送的。

“哥，你还给我买了这么个洋娃娃啊？怎么不告诉我！”湾湾十分开心。

王耀一把抢过洋娃娃：“这不是什么好东西！别玩！”

“哎？你干什么啊？”湾湾不明白王耀为什么发火。

王耀举着洋娃娃，扔也不是、拿着也不是，他不知该如何向妹妹解释：“这是……这是别人送的！”

“别人送的怎么了？我不能碰吗？”湾湾撅起小嘴，不高兴地问。

“这个不能要！”王耀急得提高声音吼道。

“你……你太坏啦！”湾湾气哭了。

“哭也没用！不能要就是不能要！”王耀气得把娃娃丢在地上。

这时，伊万推门进来：“怎么吵得这么凶？”他看看地上的洋娃娃，大概明白了，于是弯腰捡起娃娃，掸掸灰，对王耀说：“这东西你扔了又能怎样呢？又不能给人还回去，怎么都算是你收下了。”

“这是那日本人给的！他不是好人！”王耀冲伊万叫道。

“娃娃又不是坏的，你拿它出什么气？”伊万说，“反正已经收下了，还不如给湾湾，扔了多可惜！”

“可是……”王耀气得张口结舌，又不知怎么反驳。

伊万把洋娃娃塞到湾湾手里：“湾湾，拿着玩吧，是你的了！”

湾湾还是大声哭泣，夺过洋娃娃一把扔在地上，还踩了两脚。

这下伊万也尴尬了，不过只是一瞬，他很快便笑着观察这怄气的兄妹俩，看事情会怎样发展。两个沉默的男人和一个放声大哭的姑娘，这画面有种难以描述的诡异感。

良久，王耀长叹一声，蹲下去从哭闹不止的湾湾脚边捡起被踩脏了的洋娃娃，打开柜子放进去。洋娃娃旁边有个小盒子，里面装着阿尔送给他的十字架，王耀看着那个盒子陷入沉思，过了好一会儿才反应过来，关上柜门。

伊万看着王耀，中国人脸上的表情有微妙的变化，从愤恨和无奈变成愁绪万千。

王耀绕过伊万，离开房间，下到楼下厨房里做晚饭去了。


	29. 二十九

星期日，阿尔和亚瑟在跑马场打马球。跑马场占地466亩，由一片广阔的场地和旁边的跑马厅构成，当初建这座跑马场时所征的地皮中间还有70余户人家，但洋人在清政府的同意下强拆了这些居民的房子，建成了这座号称远东第一的上海跑马厅。

阿尔不擅长这项运动，亚瑟却是个中好手，几轮下来阿尔一次都没赢。

“你一大早找我出来就是为了虐杀吗？”阿尔笑嘻嘻勒住马，天气虽然湿冷，他却出了一身的汗，揪下帽子来一头金发都是湿漉漉的。

“你缺乏锻炼。”亚瑟优雅地调转马头，又绕场小跑了一圈，他从小就是一名优秀的骑手，虽然10岁的时候差点摔断脖子，对骑术的热情却从来不减。

“嘿！我可不这么认为！”阿尔对着亚瑟飞驰而去的背影反对，比起马球这种需要依赖骑术的运动，他更喜欢橄榄球。他把马交给马夫，站在围栏边等待。

亚瑟小跑一圈后回到阿尔身边，勒住马翻身下来：“我有事要你帮忙。”

“什么事？”阿尔倚靠着围栏问。

亚瑟沉着脸说：“王耀去找过弗朗西斯了，他不愿意回洋行，我非常需要找个人顶替他，我希望你能来帮我打理事务，洋行本来就有你的股份。”

阿尔不太高兴：“我说过我不会去的，我对做生意不感兴趣。”

亚瑟面色凝重，语气也更加沉重：“船队沉没以后洋行的情况非常不好，虽然现在有些好转，但是我一个人做不来。”

阿尔不禁笑道：“这话从你嘴里说出来真让人不敢相信——你居然会承认你不行！”他转而又说：“已经这样了弗朗西斯也不肯回来？”

亚瑟不屑地说：“他是个做什么事都半途而废的人，让这样一个懒散无能的人管理洋行我本来就不放心，现在他退出了正好。”

“弗朗西斯虽然懒散但并不无能，这你比我清楚得多。”阿尔隐约猜到问题出在了哪。

跑马厅高耸的尖塔上的大钟敲响了十二下，亚瑟看看钟，对阿尔说：“我一会儿要和安东尼奥还有贝露一起吃午餐，你先回去吧，好好考虑我的建议。”说罢，亚瑟快步离开了跑马场。

显然，在失去弗朗西斯这个重要伙伴后，亚瑟肩上的担子更重了，他不得不亲自承担以前弗朗西斯替他做的工作，比如讨好东方汇理银行。阿尔看出这一切，但他仍然不想踏进那个由金钱和利益维系的圈子。

离开跑马场后，阿尔沿着潮湿的马路向东走，这些路被中国人称为“马路”，但这却是半由音译而来的舶来词，在上海流行着很多“洋泾浜”外语词汇。阿尔不喜欢上海的潮湿阴冷，就像他眼中这个国家的文化一样，暧昧、若即若离，卑下中透着骄傲，温顺中带着不屈，令他永远捉摸不透。

就像那个人。

正走着，阿尔忽然发现迎面走来的一个人很是眼熟，仔细一看是路德维希，路德维希看见阿尔也是一愣，似乎在斟酌说什么好。

“日安，贝什米特先生。”阿尔先打了招呼。

“日安，琼斯先生。”路德回道。

阿尔和这个德国人没什么可说的，他准备就这样走开。

“请等一下，琼斯先生。”路德却叫住他。

“有事吗？”阿尔有些生硬地问。

路德礼貌但却明显公式化地说：“我正要找您：我的朋友费里西安诺要举行一个个人画展，他托我邀请您参加。刚才我去莎逊大厦，前台告诉我您和柯克兰先生去跑马厅了，我就把请柬留给了他。”

“费里西安诺？您是说瓦尔加斯先生？”阿尔很是疑惑，他与费里西安诺仅有两面之缘，为什么这个意大利人要邀请他参观画展。

“是的，费里要我务必请您来，不然他会很失望。”路德说，“时间定在下个月一号，希望您能赏脸。”

阿尔不知道费里西安诺失不失望与他何干，但他猜测这是这个有钱的德国人扩大其社交圈和影响力的手段：“斗胆问一句：还有哪些人收到了邀请？我的表兄亚瑟也在其中吗？”

“我们也邀请了柯克兰先生，他的请柬已经着人送到怡和洋行了，”路德说，“还有上海的其他名流也都受到邀请——我昨天刚寄出了所有请柬，今天您的是最后一份，当然，不是最不重要的一份。”路德并不隐晦他的目的，也强调了阿尔的重要性。

阿尔却注意到另一个信息：看样只有他是路德亲自来请的，而且他很可能不在路德原先的计划内，费里西安诺的要求使他的名字得以加入名单中。

“请问瓦尔加斯先生为何盛情相邀？”阿尔提出他的疑问。

“他没说，”路德也很是费解，“他说您一定不会失望的。”

阿尔不喜欢这种卖关子：“恐怕只能让瓦尔加斯先生失望了——我对艺术没什么鉴赏力，也从不去看画展。”

路德稍微迟疑片刻，随即施礼：“我会如实转达，再见，琼斯先生。”

“再见。”阿尔大步走开。

在租界一家有名的法国餐馆，王耀坐在靠窗的位置等待，他漫不经心地朝窗外看，忽然瞥见一个熟悉的身影走过。

“阿尔？”王耀自言自语，他仔细往外看，却又觉得那不太像阿尔——大概看错了，租界里外国人很多，容貌身材与阿尔相似的总会有一些。

“王桑。”一个熟悉的冰冷声音拉回王耀飘飞的神思。

王耀一回头便看到本田菊从容地在他对面落座，他尽量态度友好：“本田先生。”

“没想到王桑到得这么早。”本田菊微笑着说。

“我约的本田先生，当然不能迟到。”王耀客气地说。

“如果是我约王桑的话呢？”本田菊微微翘起嘴角，露出一个危险的笑容，“王桑就可以迟到了吗？”

王耀心中一阵堵，只觉得反胃，又无法反驳，本田菊这个讨厌的男人显然是故意羞辱他，不放过他话里的任何漏洞。

“怎敢？”王耀强压下怒气，“若是本田先生相约，我必然更守时。”

本田菊略感意外，但旋即笑了，鹰隼般的眼睛始终盯着王耀的脸：“王桑的脾气好多了，希望这是一个良好开端。”

“我也希望如此。”王耀违心地说。

服务员走来让二人点餐，王耀想把这项权力让给本田菊：“本田先生，请您点您爱吃的吧。”

本田菊从容地取过菜单，只略扫了两眼就毫不犹豫地点了几个菜，并嘱咐道：“牛肉做得熟一些，我的朋友胃不好。”

王耀心下一惊：“您怎么知道……”说到一半他猛地顿住，他意识到本田菊对他的了解超乎想象，这是一件非常可怕的事。

“在下一直很关心王桑。”本田菊以亲切却没有温度的口吻说。

“既然如此，本田先生想必也知道我约您的目的了，”王耀说，“上次我们谈得不太愉快，不知这次是否能达成共识——如您所知，我是代表怡和洋行的亚瑟·柯克兰先生来同您商谈合作的。”

“我愿意与怡和洋行合作，”本田菊话锋一转，“但前提是作为您的朋友。”

“我的朋友？”王耀觉得可笑，“您居然想跟一个下等人做朋友，实在难以想象。”

本田菊笑道：“我说过，您是出类拔萃的，值得我另眼相看。”

“您还真是抬举我了。”王耀强压下怒火，“无论如何，柯克兰先生会愿意交您这个朋友。”

本田菊笑得别有深意：“那么您呢？王桑是否把我当成朋友？”

王耀躲开本田菊摄人的冰冷眼神：“如果本田先生解了洋行的燃眉之急，我必然尊重您。”

本田菊似乎对这个回答不满意，但他暂时不打算逼得太紧，他向后靠到椅背上：“王桑可以向柯克兰先生复命了。”

“多谢您，本田先生。”王耀如释重负。

服务员送来两人点的菜，食物使紧张的气氛缓和了些，进餐时两人都没再说话，吃东西至少可以让人的嘴不闲着。

用餐结束后，王耀要求结账，本田菊却拦住他：“王桑，我知道您生活拮据，如果柯克兰先生让您掏钱为他交际就太不近人情了。”

王耀无语，他邀请本田菊虽然是个人行为，但的确是在亚瑟的指示下进行的，而亚瑟并没为他提供资金。

“是我请本田先生的，怎么能让客人掏钱？”王耀坚持。

“王桑，在我面前就不要在意面子了。”本田菊说着便有些霸道地结了账。

王耀心里极不是滋味，一股憋闷的情绪郁积在胸口散不出去。

王耀和本田菊一起走出饭店，在门口的台阶上道别。

“我很期待与您再次见面，王桑。”本田菊的语气里竟有几分真诚，但那惯有的阴冷仍无法忽略。

“我会向柯克兰先生转达您的意愿。”王耀故意避开本田菊的意思。

忽然，第三个声音介入两人的对话：“耀？你怎么在这儿？”

王耀转头一看，也有些惊讶：“阿尔？”他下意识转头看看本田菊，后者保持着一贯的微笑，王耀莫名其妙觉得尴尬，他自己都不清楚为什么会感到心虚：“我约本田先生吃午饭，和他商谈合作的事。”

“亚瑟的命令？”阿尔语气不好。

本田菊在两人间来回扫了两眼，似乎明白了什么，他立刻上前打圆场：“看来二位还有事要谈，在下就先告辞了。”说着便步下台阶离去。

只剩王耀和阿尔两个人，王耀觉得轻松了许多，但旋即又更尴尬了似的。两人沿着黄浦江向前走，江风徐徐，吹开阿尔风衣的下摆，露出他没换下去的骑装。

“好久不见，阿尔。”王耀用一句洋泾浜英语问候，这种简单的、改良了的英语句子在上海非常流行，虽然王耀能说流利的英语，但是也喜欢使用更符合中国人语言习惯的表达方式，而上海的洋人也早就接受了洋泾浜英语，甚至也经常使用。

“我除夕那天去过你家，你不在。”阿尔说。

提起除夕夜，王耀再次感到对家人的愧疚，但同时又因为阿尔的关注而心里暖融融的：“那天我去找弗朗西斯了，他精神状态很不好，我陪他聊了一夜。”

“关于亚瑟？”阿尔突然说。

“你怎么知道？”王耀很吃惊。

“只有亚瑟不知道。”阿尔有些不屑地说。

王耀苦笑：“我不想知道太多他们的事，我只在乎洋行能不能运转下去。”

阿尔调笑道：“没想到你这么忠于亚瑟。”

王耀摇摇头：“我怕的是没钱养家。”

“这是个现实的问题。”阿尔转眼看到路边走过几个跟在洋主子身后的中国仆人，谦卑猥琐，永远像虾一样弯着腰。

王耀瞥了一眼阿尔风衣下露出的马裤和靴子上的泥，不禁问道：“阿尔，你是跟亚瑟去跑马场了吗？”

阿尔有些意外地看着王耀：“你的观察力惊人。”

王耀置之一笑：“替亚瑟工作这么长时间，这点小事还是知道的，他经常骑马——而且除了跑马场，租界里没有哪能粘上这么多泥。”

“逻辑不错。”阿尔说。

王耀想了想，还是问道：“亚瑟又劝你来洋行工作了吗？”

阿尔无奈地哂笑：“是的，他还是没放弃。”

“那你的想法呢？”王耀追问。

“我拒绝了。”阿尔毫不犹豫。

王耀顿感失落，但又不想就这么放弃，他顿了顿，小心斟酌词句：“阿尔，如果我以朋友的身份恳请你来洋行帮忙，你愿不愿意考虑一下呢？”

阿尔停下脚步，皱起眉头看王耀：“怎么连你也这么说？”

王耀不想惹阿尔不快，但该说的话总是要说：“洋行这段时间确实很糟糕，如果再没有好转，亚瑟只能撤出上海回英国去了。”他想了想，又说：“我承认，我来求你也是为自己考虑，但洋行不只是柯克兰家的产业，弗朗西斯为它付出了半辈子心血，要是洋行倒闭，他是最难过的一个。”

“但他不愿意回来。”阿尔毫不留情地指出。

王耀叹息一声：“他和亚瑟之间的问题没解决，但他不是诚心想毁掉洋行。”

阿尔不想再聊这个话题：“耀，我们别再谈他们的事了，我送你回家吧。”

王耀不好再劝，只能罢了。

两人无言地并肩走着，不知不觉，天上飘起零星小雪。上海的降雪很少，而这个时节一般不会有雪了。王耀漫不经心地看着轻盈飘落的雪花，这些冰凉的小小结晶落到脸上立刻就化了，产生片刻灼烧的触觉。

“耀，你想过离开上海吗？”阿尔忽然问。

王耀想了想，摇摇头：“没想过。”如果连上海都待不下去，王耀不知道整个中国还有哪里能讨生活了。

“我听说你的弟弟在英国读书，你自己没想过去另一个国家生活吗？”阿尔追问。

王耀这才明白阿尔的意思，但是他更加难以回答，要去国外生活吗？他从未想过。送小越和小泰下南洋的时候他不是没羡慕过他们，但是他无法想象自己也踏上一条去往异国他乡的船，从此以后远离故土。

“我是去不了外国的，”王耀说，“我还有湾湾，还要让她平平安安读完书——再说我也没法在外面生活。”

阿尔有些失望：“你只是害怕改变而已。”

谈话似乎又向不愉快的方向发展了，两人默契地不再聊下去。

送王耀回到弄堂口，阿尔准备告辞：“我要回去了。”他不想再碰见那个跟王耀是邻居的奇怪俄国人。

“路滑，小心些。”王耀轻声嘱咐。

“我会的。”阿尔点点头。

不料这时准备开工的小菲一路扭了出来，她一看见站在弄堂口的阿尔便立即热情地扑过去：“哎呀先生好久不见啊！”说着一把抱住阿尔的胳膊。

阿尔莫名其妙，不禁皱起眉头把自己的手臂抽出来：“抱歉，女士，我不记得见过你。”

“先生贵人多忘事啦！今天不想人陪吗？”小菲像条蚂蝗似的又贴上去，扯着阿尔的袖子不放。

阿尔尴尬地看了王耀一眼，无奈又着急地向王耀解释：“我真没见过她，相信我！”

王耀倒是见怪不怪，他把小菲从阿尔衣服上扯下来，将她娇小的身子转向另一面：“别乱缠人了，快走吧你！”

“哎，真是的！”小菲不满地咕哝着走了。

阿尔再次对王耀解释：“耀，我从来不和妓女打交道，你不要误会！”

王耀笑着说：“跟你没关系，她见着谁都是这一套，让她缠上可不好脱身。”不知为什么，阿尔特意向他解释让他心里颇为受用。

阿尔松了口气，心有余悸地问：“她住在这一带吗？”

“可别提了！她刚搬到小越小泰他们空出的房子里，跟我成邻居了！”王耀也是无可奈何。

阿尔笑道：“有这么个邻居还真是热闹。”

“别说笑了，天天闹得我不安生。”王耀苦笑着说。

两人告别后，王耀回了家，阿尔独自走回和平饭店。

回到饭店的房间，阿尔发现亚瑟正挺直脊背坐在唯一一把椅子上等着他。

“你怎么在这儿？”阿尔不快地问。

亚瑟从容地站起来：“我想你也收到路德维希·贝什米特的请柬了。”亚瑟扬一扬手中的纸片。

“没错，”阿尔说，“但我不准备去。”

亚瑟并不在意阿尔的拒绝：“你要跟我一起去，这是个重要的机会。”

“我不觉得是我的机会。”阿尔毫无感情地说，他把外套脱下来往床上一扔，不去看他的表兄。

“我还没告诉你：这个画展的主角儿——路德维希的朋友费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯和王耀关系很好，如果你关注王耀的生活，不如去认识他一下。”亚瑟冷静地说。

“我知道，”阿尔有点别扭，“我见过瓦尔加斯开车来接王耀。”

“你不好奇他们究竟做些什么吗？”亚瑟故意拉长语调。

阿尔转过身来：“你是在暗示什么吗？”

“我只是告诉你，可以去画展上问费里西安诺本人，去或是不去由你决定。”亚瑟说着把请柬扔在床上，走出房门，他的脚步声消失在走廊里。

阿尔拾起床上的请柬，久久地凝视着上面的字样，却没有真的在读。


	30. 三十

充满艺术气息的展厅里人头攒动，各式各样的男女构成了一幅光怪陆离的现代主义画作，活动着的画作。

阿尔不懂绘画，也不装懂，他的兴趣在人身上，此时他正一边啜饮香槟一边观察着来来往往的人们，他们无一不是衣冠楚楚、道貌岸然，极力将真实的自己隐藏在高档服饰构成的盔甲后。

“琼斯先生，我很高兴您能赏光。”路德走过来。

“这要感谢我那亲爱的表兄，他用尽手段让我相信不来会后悔。”阿尔不耐烦地说。

“那希望我们不会让您失望。”路德没有尴尬，仍然礼貌地跟阿尔寒暄了两句后便去招呼其他客人。

亚瑟走过来，看到阿尔手中的香槟杯，便以挖苦的口吻说：“你最好别一开始就喝醉了，在艺术展上出洋相可是个好新闻。”

“瓦尔加斯怎么没来？”阿尔问，“我到现在只看到贝什米特。”

“听说他经常如此，主角总得晚些登场才能吸引全场注意，但也有人说他迟到只是因为贪睡。”亚瑟说。

“我看贪睡的可能性更大。”阿尔喝干杯中物，将杯子放到一位侍者手中的托盘里。

阿尔漫不经心地扫视墙上的画作，他看不懂那些色块组成的图案究竟有何“艺术”可言，但人人都说费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯是个不可多得的天才，他们说是就是吧，至少阿尔没有把握自己能反驳他们——他本来就对绘画一窍不通。

忽然，阿尔注意到其中一幅画，他走到画作近前仔细审视：这幅画乍看没什么特别的，它是画展中众多以上海风情为题材的作品之一，灰蒙蒙的背景上影影绰绰耸立着建筑模糊的轮廓，黄浦江浑浊的水铺展在画布最下方，一个凭栏远眺的人影在江水和建筑的衬托下显得无比孤单。人物的面孔有些失真，但却能看出凝重、忧虑的表情，不得不承认，费里西安诺的表现手法十分精湛，他能用简单到模糊的人脸传达出真实可感的情绪。那不够清晰的面孔下仿佛有活跃的灵魂，透过苍白的人物发出光辉，就像路灯温暖的光从灯罩内透出。画框下写有作品的名字：上海早晨。而真正令阿尔惊讶的是，这画中人像极了他熟悉的某个人。阿尔隐约想起，在百乐门的舞会上，路德维希提过王耀是费里西安诺某幅画中的人，他当时没有在意，但现在看到这幅画却有些不自在，显然画家是对这幅作品倾注了感情的。

“还真像耀。”亚瑟先他一步说出来。

“这就是你叫我来的原因？”阿尔问道。

“不，我也是第一次看到这幅画。”亚瑟颇感兴趣地欣赏画作。

阿尔重新打量画中人，若有所思。

“我知道耀和那个瓦尔加斯关系不错，”阿尔忽然说，“但是到底有多好？”这句话说得很是促狭。

“我也不清楚，耀从没跟我说过他和瓦尔加斯的交情。”亚瑟漫不经心地说。

亚瑟根本不会在意王耀的生活，而王耀显然也知道没必要跟亚瑟多说——说了他也不会听，阿尔心想。

这时，忽然有人在两人身后说：“柯克兰先生。”

两人同时转过身，阿尔登时惊讶不已，亚瑟倒是保持冷静，但是脸色却沉了下来。

站在他们身后的人赫然有一张与阿尔一模一样的脸。

“您好，柯克兰先生，我们又见面了。”那人露出谦恭的笑容。

“您好，威廉姆斯先生。阿尔，这是马修·威廉姆斯先生，他刚到上海，打算在这边发展。威廉姆斯先生，这是我表弟阿尔弗雷德·琼斯。”亚瑟替两人介绍。

“您好，琼斯先生。”马修跟阿尔握了手，转而温和地笑着对亚瑟说：“我想您不必叫我威廉姆斯先生，表兄。”他特意把“表兄”二字咬得很清晰。

阿尔瞟了亚瑟一眼，后者脸色阴沉。

“我希望您不要随意使用不适宜的称呼，”亚瑟冷淡地说，“我先失陪了。”

剩下阿尔和马修两个人面面相觑，马修不复刚才温和得体的笑容，嘴角牵起一丝嘲弄的冷笑：“琼斯先生，没想到自己不是父亲唯一的私生子吧？”

阿尔冷眼看着马修，表面上对他的攻击没有任何反应：“我比较好奇，如果你只是我的半个兄弟，你不可能和我这么像，我斗胆猜测我们是双胞胎？”

马修笑道：“你猜得没错，我们确实是双胞胎，据说你是先出生的那一个，这让我有点失望。”

“我为什么从没听说过你？”阿尔问道。

“显然父亲不想让你知道你还有个一同出生的弟弟，你是父亲养大的，而我是我们贫穷的母亲养大的，你是幸运的那一个。”马修自嘲地说。

“我们的母亲？”阿尔立刻追问道，“她现在在哪？”

“死了，”马修轻描淡写地说，“她带我移居加拿大以后14年就死了。”

阿尔并不知道自己是否算“幸运”，他虽然是父亲抚养长大，但其实他一直生活在美国，在父亲名下的庄园里长大，父亲对他来说只是个没露过几面的陌生人。而马修至少和他素未谋面的、他俩共同的母亲一起生活了14年。

“父亲本来想留下我们两个，但母亲执意要带走一个，我出生的时候很虚弱，所以父亲允许母亲带走我——他是个精明的资本家。”马修说，“这些是母亲告诉我的，我从记事开始就知道我有一个双胞胎兄弟，但是今天还是第一次见到你。”

“我想你今天来的目的不止是认亲吧？”阿尔生硬地说。

马修却笑了：“不然还能是为了什么呢？从一无所有的你手里夺走照相机？我对摄影不在行儿，也不感兴趣。”

“那你的目标就是亚瑟喽？”阿尔轻蔑地说，“你想从他手里抢走怡和洋行？”

马修冷笑：“你比我想象的更愚蠢——不管你信不信，我认为亚瑟比你更像我的哥哥。”说罢，马修转身翩然离开，融入其他客人中。

阿尔踱到亚瑟身边：“这就是你给我的惊喜？又一个私生子。”

“马修不该出现在上海，我没法向人解释我有两个一模一样的表弟。”亚瑟眉头紧皱。

“也许你该庆幸，马修一定会愿意做你的合伙人的。”阿尔说。

“你还不明白？马修·威廉姆斯只会把一切搞砸，进入洋行不过是他的第一步，他要的是属于他的遗产。”亚瑟烦躁地说。

“但是老头子的遗产不是都留给你了吗？”阿尔说，“我和这个来路不明的家伙不会分一杯羹的，即使想抢也抢不走。”

“我不想跟你解释！”亚瑟几乎是喝止了阿尔。

这时，展览的主角终于到了，未见其人先闻其声：“琼斯先生！柯克兰先生！你们能来太好啦！”

一个红头发的身影一阵风似地冲了过来，正是费里西安诺。后面还跟着表情尴尬的路德以及无聊至极的吉尔伯特。

“琼斯先生，您已经看过所有的画了吗？你看到我画的耀了吗？”费里西安诺期待地问。

“您的作品非常……令人印象深刻，”阿尔不知如何评价艺术作品，“我注意到这幅画，画中的人确实是王耀吗？”阿尔指了指他一直盯着的作品。

“对！这就是他！”费里西安诺很开心，“您是他的好朋友，您一定能看出来，这非常像他本人吧？”

阿尔不知道艺术家所谓的“像”是怎样一种概念，但画中人确实令他感觉熟悉，他从看到画作起就被吸引住了目光。阿尔点点头说：“某种程度上确实像。”

“太好了！”费里西安诺更为高兴，“您很有艺术鉴赏力！您知道，要抓住瞬间的感受很不容易，我在画这幅《上海早晨》的时候完全凭印象，想要用画面反映脑海中的东西很难。”

“凭印象？”阿尔来了兴趣。

“是的，那是我第一次见到耀，他站在黄浦江边，单薄得像一个影子，但是不知为什么，我觉得这个人就像站在时间之河中的守望者，保持着永恒的平静。”费里西安诺绘声绘色地讲述他印象中的画面。

阿尔无言以对，他对艺术家那些夸张的形容没有任何感觉，他印象中的耀就是一个鲜活的人，而不是什么艺术形像。

路德的介入让尴尬的气氛缓和了些：“打扰了，琼斯先生。费里你该去招呼别的客人了，你的好朋友本田菊先生就在那边。”

“啊！总是要招呼很多人！”费里丧气地说，“对不起，琼斯先生，容我失陪一下。”

“请便。”阿尔点点头。

阿尔再次把目光投注到画上，画面上的王耀对现实世界中发生的一切没有任何反应，无论怎样的阴谋在他面前上演都不会令他动容，还真像一位时间之河的守护者。

“嘿，耀，”阿尔轻声对画中人说，“告诉我，瓦尔加斯那家伙是把你画进画里了吗？”他很奇怪自己会有这个愚蠢的想法，王耀不可能真的被收进这幅二维的油画中，他应该正好好地待在洋行里，重复那毫无生气的工作。

但是这幅画好像有魔力一样，阿尔无法移开自己的眼睛。

“琼斯先生很喜欢欣赏艺术品吧？”这是有外国口音的英语。

阿尔一惊，发现本田菊不知什么时候来到了他旁边。

“本田先生？我以为你跟瓦尔加斯在一起。”阿尔不了解这个日本人，但却打心底里对这个人没什么好感。

“他刚走开。我看您一直在看这幅画，不禁有点好奇。”本田菊的笑容是寒冷的。

“我只是在发呆而已。”直觉地，阿尔不想让眼前这个人发现任何跟王耀有关的事物。

本田菊不经意地看向阿尔一直盯着的画，旋即微笑着说：“难怪您看得那么仔细，原来是我们都认识的一位朋友啊！”

听本田菊把王耀称为“朋友”令阿尔十分不快，他语带尖酸地说：“我从未听耀提起过您，我以为你们只有生意上的往来。”

“王桑也从没对我提起过您，”本田菊依然保持笑容，“但是他确实很在意某位朋友，某个喜欢用蓝色咖啡杯的朋友。”本田菊后半句话故意加重了语气。

阿尔猛然想起，他第二次请王耀喝咖啡的时候，王耀提到过喜欢那种蓝色的杯子，原因是那杯子像他眼睛的颜色。

见阿尔不语，本田菊继续说道：“和王桑打交道是件令人愉快的事，他是为数不多有教化、有理智的支那人，不像外面那些愚蠢的野蛮人。但是这样的支那人也是很难驾驭的，就像一匹烈马，降不住他就会被踢伤。”

阿尔不喜欢本田菊的比喻：“我不认为耀会踢任何人。”

本田菊不禁笑了：“琼斯先生很有幽默感。”

阿尔刚想反驳，路德的声音替他省了口舌：“女士们、先生们，请各位这边来，费里西安诺最新的作品——也是本次画展最重要的一幅作品准备揭幕。”

阿尔和本田菊一同向最大的那面展示墙走去，墙上盖着巨大的白色幕布，周围已经围了一圈人，多数人都带着期待的表情等待见证费里西安诺有史以来最了不起的作品，但也有人像阿尔一样既不懂艺术也不感兴趣，其中就包括保持得体微笑的本田菊。

费里西安诺轻快地走到幕布前，笑着向客人们鞠躬：“各位，现在我要将我的得意之作献给你们，请看！”他说着一拉幕布，厚重的布匹徐徐滑落，露出一幅很大的油画。

画布上，一具赤裸的身躯占据主要画面，是一个男人躺在灰黑色的淤泥中，他的四肢仿佛被迫展开，双手越过头顶被船只的缆绳绞缠，一条腿平伸，一条腿支起，全身薄薄的肌肉因姿势而或绷紧或舒张，像在挣扎。画面远处露出一线江景，灰濛濛的江面上隐约有轮船驶过。

阿尔震惊地看着那幅画，这一次人物的脸清晰而真实，那正是王耀，那双熟悉的眼睛里郁积着哀伤，深沉、凝滞，难以言说。

“这就是我最新的作品：黄浦江上的劳工。”费里西安诺骄傲地介绍着自己的新作。

“真是幅杰作。”本田菊不禁感叹，半是自语半是对费里说。

阿尔听得出来，这次本田菊的赞叹是由衷的。

人们纷纷鼓掌，交口称赞。有几位客人当场提出要购买这幅画，本田菊挤到所有人前头：“费里，这幅画我一定要买下来，无论多少钱。”

费里西安诺爽快地答应：“当然可以，我的朋友！”

不断有人上前向费里西安诺道贺，这位年轻的画家俨然已成为艺术界的一颗新星。费里西安诺并不擅长社交，但他却对热闹趋之若鹜，兴奋得难以控制。路德不得不在他旁边替他应酬，以防他说出不该说的话或有其他丢脸的举动。

好不容易等客人们差不多散开，阿尔终于逮着机会上前跟费里西安诺说话：“瓦尔加斯先生，您的作品真是不断给人带来惊喜。”

能得到阿尔的肯定让费里西安诺更为喜悦：“琼斯先生，虽然刚才很多人都这么说，但听到您的赞誉是最令我开心的！”

阿尔接着说：“我想冒昧地提出一个请求：那幅《上海早晨》可否卖给我？”

费里西安诺笑道：“我就知道您会喜欢那幅画的！可我其实不太舍得卖那幅画，那是我最喜欢的作品——不，那是我印象中最美妙的画面。”

“那幅画也给我同样美妙的印象，如果不能得到它我会非常失望，希望您能慷慨地将它让给我。”阿尔坚持。

“那好吧！”费里西安诺爽快地答应了，“我相信您会像我一样珍惜它的！”

阿尔达到目的，便不再纠缠费里西安诺，他退回人少的地方，又拿了一杯香槟，在大厅里踱来踱去，将所有的画都看了一遍，没再看到跟王耀有关的作品。

“想不到你还会喜欢艺术品，阿尔，”马修迎着阿尔走过来，“你准备把它挂在卫生间里？”他讽刺地说。

“这与你无关。”阿尔戒备地看着马修。

马修无奈地笑了：“阿尔，不要把我当成敌人，我没有你想象的那么坏。”

“是吗？我可完全看不出来。”阿尔冷冷地说。

“阿尔，我们该走了！”亚瑟走过来，打断二人的谈话，“再见了，威廉姆斯先生，我和我的表弟要回去了。”

“再见，表……柯克兰先生。”马修向二人施礼，然后侧身让开。

当二人坐在车里时，阿尔终于问亚瑟：“你到底知不知道那幅画的事？耀为什么会给瓦尔加斯当模特？”

“我以为你会更关心马修·威廉姆斯的出现。”亚瑟说。

“你还没回答！”阿尔不想让亚瑟转移话题。

“我不知道，”亚瑟说，“但我知道王耀背着我替瓦尔加斯工作。”

“他为什么要替瓦尔加斯工作？”阿尔追问。

“这个问题显而易见吧？”亚瑟不耐烦地说，“或者你可以去问他本人。”

阿尔沉默了，两人一路再未交谈。

车先到沙逊大厦，阿尔开门下车，在打开的车门前俯下身子对车内的亚瑟说：“替我付瓦尔加斯钱——我买下了他那幅《上海早晨》。”

亚瑟无奈又窝火：“如果你要一直花我的钱，最好也替我做点什么！”

阿尔坏笑：“或许我会的，就从得到这幅画开始。”说罢关上车门。

车子再次启动，亚瑟心事重重地透过车窗远眺黄浦江，没有注意到开车的中国司机正从后视镜瞄他。


	31. 三十一

天亮得早了，王耀早晨不必再摸黑，他简单洗潄后便下楼到简陋的厨房准备早餐，为了让湾湾多睡一会儿，王耀总是在早餐快上桌时才叫她，但湾湾并不喜欢这样，她经常抱怨哥哥让她迟到，可是心疼妹妹的王耀无论如何做不到早一点叫醒湾湾。

睡眼惺忪的伊万挠着一头乱糟糟的银发下楼来，巡着香气来到厨房：“又做什么好吃的了？”

“没你的份！”王耀赶紧拦住他，这家伙的胃口可不是他能填满的，喂养两口人已经让王耀捉襟见肘了，他不能容忍再添一张吃饭的嘴。伊万自从住到王耀阁楼上以后，经常跑到厨房里蹭吃蹭喝，这令王耀十分苦恼。

“小气！”伊万不屑地说。

王耀一直想不明白，好吃懒作的伊万为什么总认为自己有资格对别人表示不屑。他更不解的是，这个俄国人的收入来源究竟是什么，他从未见伊万出去工作。

楼上传来湾湾的尖叫：“哎呀又这么晚了！哥你怎么不叫我？”

王耀不禁笑了：“饭好了，快下来吃吧！”

湾湾“噔噔噔”地跑下楼来，三两口扒完粥和咸菜，抓起书本便跑出门去，边跑还边冲王耀喊：“说过多少次了！真讨厌！”

王耀无耐地叹口气，开始收拾湾湾的碗筷。

“你怎么不着急去洋行？”伊万用手指拈起咸菜扔进嘴里，“呃！太咸了！”

“活该！”王耀骂道。

伊万一边抓起烧卖往嘴里塞一边问：“今天不用去洋行？还是你工作丢了？”

“那是湾湾的！”王耀发现伊万正在大嚼桌上唯一一个烧卖，由于家贫，王耀每顿只能给湾湾准备一点好吃的，他自己从来不吃。

“她又不吃。”伊万把烧卖嚼几下便吞下去。

“又懒又馋！”王耀对伊万的行为极为鄙视。

“我可没聋。”伊万瞪大眼睛作了个鬼脸。

王耀丧气地坐下来，手肘拄着桌面，双手捂在头侧，十指深深插进头发里：“谁知道洋行的活儿我还能干多久？”

“你快要被赶出来了？”伊万一点不见外地给自己盛了碗粥，惬意地喝起来。

“不好说，现在已经解雇几个员工了，谁知道哪天轮到我？”王耀垂头丧气。

“要是你不去上班，肯定下一个就是你。”伊万断言。

王耀叹气：“唉！就没有好过的时候！”说罢，他还是上楼取了外套，往洋行去了。

王耀前脚刚走，小菲后脚就进来了，她一脸沮丧，厚得掉渣的白粉也掩不住她的黑眼圈。

“哎呀！这什么世道啊！”小菲一进院子就抱怨起来。

“怎么了？”伊万抹抹嘴走出来。

“自打去年码头出了事儿，这查得是越来越严了！连我们这些出来干活儿的姑娘都要盘问，刚才好几个姐妹让巡捕抓了，要不是我跑得快，这会子都进巡捕房了！”小菲絮絮叨叨说。

伊万心里一沉，码头工人闹事的事情导致了他上一任邻居小泰和小越避难南洋，那两人自从走后就没有任何音信，王耀一开始还念叨他们，后来也不再提了。

收回思绪，伊万转而笑了：“不过这应该影响不到你的生意吧？你只要不去码头就行了，反正你主要做洋人的买卖！”

“这你就不懂了！”小菲煞有介事地说，“你们洋人都是坐船来的，码头最容易拉着活儿，我可是知道得很呢！”她得意洋洋地用不太干净的旧手帕捂嘴而笑。

伊万知道，小菲这种下等妓女根本就没有什么有钱的客人，她的主要客户群体就是码头的中国劳工，那些男人花几个铜板就可以嫖她。但伊万没有说破这一层，任何一个人——即使是在底层挣扎求生的人，如果他们想为自己保留一点尊严，他就不该去扯掉他们仅有的遮羞布。

王耀踩着时限踏进洋行大门，洋行的人比以前少了，这令那多出来的一张新面孔极为醒目——那是一个戴眼镜的金发青年，长着一张王耀熟悉的脸。

“阿尔？”这个名字刚脱口而出王耀就感觉不对，“先生，您是哪位？”

马修·威廉姆斯转向王耀：“您好，我叫马修·威廉姆斯，是柯克兰先生的……朋友。”

王耀惊讶于眼前这人与阿尔极为相似的容貌，他怔了怔才说：“您好，威廉姆斯先生。”

“叫我马修，”马修谦和地笑道，“我来找柯克兰先生，但他好像不在——他经常不在洋行吗？”

“不，他一般都很准时。”王耀说。

“真是遗憾，可否请您转告他我来过了？”马修问。

“一定替您转达。”王耀客气地说。

马修随即向王耀道别，从容地离开。王耀出神地看着他的背影，他有一瞬间觉得这是换了装的阿尔，但他明显感觉到两人间的不同。王耀想不通，世界上怎么会有如此相像的两人呢？除非是双胞胎兄弟，不然哪里会有这么神奇的巧合。阿尔从未提过自己有兄弟，或许他有所隐瞒，又或许他觉得没有提的必要。

多想无益，王耀习惯性地从报纸架上取下今天的报纸，然后坐到桌前开始阅读。刚看到头版头条，王耀震惊不已：悍匪劫狱携死囚逃出生天。他的眼睛快速扫过那新闻的十几列文字，昨晚发生了一起严重的劫狱事件，被劫走的正是年前在码头事件中打死日本人的中国劳工，王耀隐约记得，这个人叫什么“阿吉”。按这条报道的说法，匪徒们不知怎的绕过守卫潜入森严的监狱，打死数名日本兵后救走了那名死囚，混战中有一名匪徒受伤被生擒，其余人等均逃出生天。

王耀心中一股寒意陡起，蔓延到四肢百骸，又从每个毛孔冒出。每次想到他跟踪云间进了虎穴的那个晚上王耀都会毛骨悚然，但自从结束了给费里当模特的工作以后，他不必再见到云间，这事也就慢慢淡去了。现在看到这条新闻，他再次想起小命难保的恐怖时刻，很怕自己这个知情人什么时候会被灭口。但同时他也感到宽慰，有一个中国人得救了总是好的。两种矛盾的情绪在他心里纠缠，令他坐立不安。

再者，想到那名不幸被擒的“匪徒”，王耀深感同情，也有些难过，他或许就是那天晚上他见到的几个中国人中的某一个。一个人得救了，另一个却又面临死亡，他们会不会觉得得不偿失呢？

亚瑟终于来了，他头一次来得这么晚，奇怪的是，他身后还跟着阿尔。

王耀站起来迎上前去：“柯克兰先生，刚才有一位名叫马修·威廉姆斯的先生来找您，他看您不在就回去了。”

亚瑟的瞳孔猛地收缩，嫌恶之情溢于言表：“他说了什么？”

王耀看到亚瑟表情的变化，心知此人不简单，于是如实说：“他只说想见您，说他是您的朋友。”

亚瑟说：“这人如果再来，不要跟他多说。”

“好的，先生。”王耀答道。

“还有，从今天起阿尔要代替弗朗西斯在洋行的位置，你帮他熟悉一下他的工作。”亚瑟说。

王耀诧异地看着亚瑟，略迟疑地说：“好的。”令他奇怪的是阿尔居然同意接手弗朗西斯的活儿，而让他来给阿尔介绍也不太合逻辑。

亚瑟把阿尔交给王耀后便进了自己的办公室，剩下两人面面相觑。

王耀示意阿尔：“阿尔，跟我来吧，我带你去弗朗西斯的办公室。”

“那家伙有过自己的办公室？”阿尔嘲讽道。

“他有，但是他从来不怎么用。”王耀说着引导阿尔上了二楼，推开一扇门。

房间不大，办公桌上零乱地摆着台灯、电话和一些不知什么年代的文件，一切都布满灰尘，开门造成的空气流动把细小的灰尘吹起，在透过窗子照进来的阳光隧道里飞舞。

“就是这里，”王耀尴尬地打量整个房间，“我帮你清理一下吧。”

“不必，我觉得我也不会常用。”阿尔低头看看自己在铺了灰尘的地板上踩出来的脚印。

王耀推开窗，新鲜空气使房间里的沉闷缓解了些。

阿尔双手拨开敞开的外套下摆插进裤兜里，夸张地撇撇嘴说：“我猜你一定很好奇马修的身份，毕竟他……”

“长得和你一模一样。”王耀替他说完。

“几乎一模一样，”阿尔纠正道，“我可不会留那种乱糟糟的长头发，那不适合我这个长相。”

王耀却没法为阿尔的幽默感发笑：“阿尔，他是你的兄弟吗？”

阿尔撇过头看向窗外：“据马修的说法，是的。”

“那他也是……”王耀欲言又止。

“如果他没撒谎，他就是我的孪生兄弟，是我和亚瑟的父亲的另一个私生子。”阿尔面不改色地说出来。

“他为什么要找亚瑟？”王耀不安地问道。

“或许是为了得到他的遗产——但是遗产并不属于他，也不属于我，父亲把它全部留给亚瑟了，我只继承了他在美国的一座庄园，而马修大概什么都没有。”阿尔说。

王耀不知该警惕还是同情马修，他眉头轻蹙：“我不希望洋行易手。”他在怡和洋行工作的最重要原因就是亚瑟负担了港仔在英国受教育的费用，无论能否挣到足够的钱，只要亚瑟不解雇他，王耀就会一直替亚瑟干活儿。如果亚瑟被抢走财产，洋行转到他人手中，不仅王耀自己很可能丢掉工作，港仔也一定要辍学了。

“你也不想马修来分一杯羹吧？”王耀问，“这就是你同意来帮忙的原因？”

“有这个原因，”阿尔说，“但是不管怎样都不会长久了。”

“什么不长久？你只想临时帮忙吗？”王耀不明所以。

“我是说，洋人在上海的日子不长久了。”阿尔镜片后面的蓝眼睛变得空洞，好像他的灵魂被吸进了内心哪个很小的角落。

王耀不懂他的意思，但也没再开口问。

后来王耀还是拿了笤帚拖把水桶之类的上来，帮阿尔一起打扫了房间。阿尔脱掉外套挽起袖子干活，把一堆堆废弃物抱起来扔出门外，王耀在用抹布认真地擦窗子，窗外灰蒙蒙的天空像油彩一样映进他的眼睛里，但已经不会把他的黑眼睛染得更黑了。王耀回头看了一眼正在卖力的阿尔，不禁笑出声来。

阿尔把额前杂乱的金发往后抹了一把，正了正歪斜的眼镜：“看到什么好笑的了？”

“我从没见过洋人干体力活。”王耀如实说。

“在美国，到处都是干体力活的洋人。”阿尔笑道，“如果你喜欢看，可以到美国的农场里，那里有很多四肢发达头脑简单的大汉叉干草、喂马、喝廉价烈酒。”

王耀却在脑海里勾画出阿尔叉干草的画面，这让他又想笑了。

“听起来很好玩。”王耀笑道。

“是吗？”阿尔瞥见王耀有阳光流动的脸，“人都对自己不熟悉的生活感兴趣，哪怕这是另一些人早就厌倦的。”

王耀苦笑，随手掩上窗，从阳光下走出来，回到苍白的现世。

“阿尔，亚瑟到底怎么说服你的？”王耀问。

阿尔说：“他只是让我相信，选择站在他这边比让马修得到一切要好。”

王耀发现自己问不出更多来，只得作罢。阿尔为什么要对他隐瞒？早在他们第二次见面时阿尔就把最大的秘密向他和盘托出，可是现在这似乎又成了阿尔自己的秘密。

打扫完房间，王耀把清洁工具整理好提出去，阿尔穿上外套：“第一天上班很愉快，我现在该下班了。”

“可是你才刚来！”王耀惊讶地说。

“亚瑟没说过这份工作需要我一直坐在办公室里，”阿尔说，“就像我说的，我不会经常使用这间屋子。”

王耀感到些微不快：“希望这份工作不止是名义上的。”

“当然不，但是工作并不都是要在办公室完成。”阿尔笑着向王耀施礼，不那么标准的动作充满调侃的味道。

“你知道你在干什么就好。”王耀无奈地叹气。

“你要相信我，耀，我虽然不喜欢这份工作，但只要我在就决不会让你丢掉工作，”阿尔说，“我知道你担心的是什么。”

王耀看着阿尔认真的脸，看不出撒谎的痕迹，他说：“谢谢你，阿尔，我知道你不喜欢做这个。”

阿尔单手扣上帽子，走下两阶楼梯后转头对王耀说：“再见，耀。”

王耀的右手抬到脸颊边，轻轻晃了晃：“再见，阿尔。”

阿尔轻快地下了楼梯，从一张张忙碌的办公桌间大步离去，敞开的风衣下摆随着他的步伐摆动。

阿尔消失在大门外后，亚瑟走出来，抬头看向呆立在二楼的王耀：“他走了，是吗？”

王耀回过神来：“对不起，柯克兰先生。”

“该道歉的不是你。”亚瑟说，“快下来吧。”

王耀下了楼，回到自己的位置上，那份报纸还铺开在他桌面，头版头条依然黑得醒目。王耀把报纸合起来，放回报纸架上，坐回桌前开始处理繁杂的工作。

刚整理完一堆文件，王耀正准备把它们送到亚瑟的办公室，却见到一位意想不到的来访者。

“王先生，您好。”来者是路德。

“贝什米特先生？”王耀很久没见到路德了，“您是来找柯克兰先生吗？”

“不，我来找您。”路德举止一向刻板有礼，但今天似乎带了些焦躁，“这样说有些突然，但是您还记得我家那个中国仆人吗？”

“云间？”王耀当然记得这个人。

“是的，云间。”路德看起来有些难以启齿，“您大概也看了今天的报纸：昨晚发生了一场可怕的暴乱，一群匪徒攻击了监狱，杀死多名日本军人，还劫走一名囚犯。最后只有一个匪徒被抓，其他人都不知下落。”

“我看到了，”王耀指指报架，“希望贵宅没有受到波及。”王耀想到友好的费里西安诺，还有高傲的罗德里赫。

“恐怕我们受到了不小的波及，”路德坚毅的眉毛拧成疙瘩，“那唯一一个被逮捕的匪徒是云间。”

王耀震惊得说不出话，两只瞪大的眼睛直愣愣地对着路德的脸。

“我不知该如何开口，但我想恳求您一件事：请您务必去看看云间。”最艰难的部分已经说出来，路德的语速变得快了一些，也更顺畅，“这是云间唯一的要求，他还是第一次向我提要求。”

“他想见我？”王耀虽然感到难过，但也为自己的安危担忧，“他告诉您原因了吗？”

路德叹了口气：“他说他只信任您，他说只有同样是中国人的您才会同情他，其他的什么都不肯说。”路德再一次郑重地请求道：“王先生，我冒昧地请求您，无论如何要去看一下他，您可能是他能见到的最后一位朋友了……”

王耀垂下眼睛，轻轻点头：“什么时候？”

“明天上午，”路德说，“我来接您。”

“好。”王耀答应道。

“谢谢。”路德用低沉的声音说。

路德转身向外走去，高大的身影看起来竟有些落寞。

王耀心中不知是什么滋味，一天之中发生了太多不可能的事情，有的不可思议，有的不该发生。


	32. 三十二

坐在路德的车上，王耀发现这车他认识，正是之前费里西安诺开的那辆，但是路德来驾驶就明显平稳得多，王耀不必担心把内脏吐出来一半了。

“王先生，很抱歉让你跑去监狱，”路德扶着方向盘目视前方，“我没想到云间想见的人会是你，我不知道你们成了朋友。”

“我们算不上是朋友。”王耀说。

路德疑惑地拧紧眉头：“但他还是信任你？”

“我也觉得不可思议，也许只是因为我跟他一样是穷中国人，而你是高人一等的洋主人。”王耀尽量冷淡地说，以防路德怀疑。

路德只是失望地摇摇头：“一会儿见到他，麻烦你转告：我从不认为我是什么高人一等的主人，我一直把他当成朋友。”

“这话你自己相信吗？”王耀忽然有些恼火。

“我无意撒谎。”路德说。

“你可以自己跟他说。”王耀说。

“我想告诉他，但是他拒绝再见我。”路德无奈地说。

说话间，车子已经开到监狱。

监狱是王耀绝不愿踏足的地方，但现在他不得不进入其中。提篮桥监狱位于公共租界，由于戒备森严而被称为“远东第一监狱”，这个阴森的鬼门关连只苍蝇都飞不出去。王耀走到门口就觉得腿有些虚软，无法想象被关押在里面的云间是什么感受。想到小泰也险些进了这个地方，王耀不禁后怕，又有些庆幸。

路德陪王耀一起进去，跟着看守穿过压抑恶臭的走廊，两人沉默地并肩前行，只有三组不同的脚步声在幽黑的楼内回荡。两边的牢房里是一个个绝望而麻木的影子，灰暗得令人厌恶，像码头上那些乱糟糟堆起来的废物一样，让人忍不住希望赶紧将他们处理掉。

这是一个个中国人啊，王耀想。

走到最里面一个号子，王耀发现这个小间比普通牢房要小得多，十分压抑，只有一扇很小的铁窗。

王耀踮脚向焊了铁栏杆的小窗里望去，看到阴影中有一个倦缩的身影。王耀不禁在心里感叹：一个挺拔的男人蜷起来竟然只有这么小一团，脆弱得像只猫一样。

“喂！有人来看你啦！”看守粗暴地敲打牢房门。

蜷缩的人缓慢地伸展开，摇摇晃晃站起来，走向气窗，他完全忽视了大呼小叫的看守，目光落在王耀脸上：“王先生。”

王耀不知该说什么，他问候性地点点头：“云间。”

“好久不见。”云间惨白的脸平静如常。

“贝什米特先生说你想见我。”王耀说，“你还好吗？”

“我这样算好吗？”云间惨笑，他的目光飘向王耀身后，看到路德的脸。

路德变得尴尬，刚才两个人在用汉语交谈，他完全听不懂，只能不知所措地看着云间。

云间用德语说：“谢谢您，贝什米特先生，你可否让我们单独呆一会儿。”

路德会意，塞给看守几张票子，看守借着昏暗的光线看看了票面，咧嘴笑开了，随即打开牢门让王耀进去，同时警告道：“就一会儿！别时间太长！”

“我知道了。”王耀点点头。

看守在王耀背后锁上牢门。

牢房窄小的空间令王耀不自在，感觉自己要被压扁了。

云间摇晃着挪到门口，向外看了一眼，然后又晃回王耀跟前。王耀注意到，云间穿的是一身明显不合身的粗布衣服，已经撕得破破烂烂的了，完全不像当有钱洋人家的仆人时那副整洁得体的样子。

“为什么想见我？”王耀先开口问道。

云间将一根食指压在唇上，示意王耀声音小些。王耀不再问，等着对方说话。

云间用不大的声音说：“王先生，你想象过没有洋人的上海吗？”

王耀不假思索地说：“没有。”自从他来到上海，看到的就是满街昂首阔步的洋人，低眉顺眼的中国人几乎都像他自己一样行色匆匆。

云间苦笑：“中国人都忘了，没有洋人的中国是什么样，没有洋人，上海就不是上海了似的。”

王耀不语，把重心换到另一只脚上，听他继续往下说。

“可是我想过，”云间说，“我想过，将来有一天，上海再也没有洋人，没有租界，中国人在自己的国家去哪里也不受限，而洋人得有准许才能来，中国人不再是下等人，洋人也不能看低了咱们。”

王耀摇摇头：“你我都看不到那一天。”

云间说：“我是看不到了，但你还能。王先生，我知道你是个有骨气也有头脑的人，我命不久矣，只求你一件事：你见过我那些朋友——帮他们离开上海。”

王耀吓得向后退了半步，继而恼怒地低声喝斥：“你说的是什么话？你这是让我拿脑袋给你！我不像你们，我有妹妹有弟弟，不能陪你们玩命！”

云间笑道：“王先生，那晚你说过，洋人欺负中国人，中国人自己也欺负中国人，你就没想过不该是这样吗？”

“我当然想过！”王耀抢白道，“但我可不是你们，我不想革谁的命！”

云间仍然只是笑：“帮我一个忙，就这一个忙，王先生，帮我救中国人。”

王耀撇过头去：“对不起，这个忙我帮不了！”

云间忽然用他脏污的双手拉住王耀的手：“王先生，我知道你是我们这边的。”

王耀触电般绷紧身体，但并没有抽回手。

很快，云间放开王耀的手：“谢谢你来看我，王先生，就此别过。”说罢，他回到角落里坐下，把头埋进手臂和膝盖间，不再说话。

“再见。”王耀低声说，然后敲了敲门。

很快，看守来开了门，放王耀出去，门再次“哐当”关上，接着是落锁的声音。

回去的路上，路德边开车边问王耀：“他……怎么样？”

王耀叹息着摇摇头：“要死的人了，还能怎么样？”

路德不再问，车内气氛在沉默中变得尴尬，两人都希望快点到达目的地。王耀用眼角的余光瞟了路德一眼，后者正聚精会神地开车，王耀便悄悄展开手掌，看到掌心里歪歪扭扭的几个字，那是云间握住他的手时写上去的。

回到洋行，王耀一进门就看到阿尔在大厅里风风火火地来回走动，张牙舞爪地鼓动：“动起来吧伙计们！别这么死气沉沉的，这里简直像一坐只有机器没有人的工厂！”他一回头看到刚进门的王耀，立刻停下来问道：“嘿，耀，我以为你会晚点回来。”他双手叉腰，衬衫最上面两颗扣子解开了，袖子也挽到手肘，本应该邋遢的亮相在阿尔身上却是潇洒不羁。

王耀不禁笑了：“你想让大家怎么动起来？站在桌子上跳舞？”

“有何不可？”阿尔说，“这些家伙都被亚瑟训练成了机器！”

阿尔这句话招徕满屋敌意的视线，所有的员工——无论洋人还是中国人——都对他的无礼极其不满。

“嘿！不要这么看我，你们应该恨的是你们的老板！”阿尔对一个离他最近的员工说，“你，西兰，你今天四点之前不完成这个订单就会被亚瑟踢到江里去，他一点也不会想念你！”

“我想念弗朗西斯！”名叫西兰的员工愤恨地说。

“抱歉小子，现在弗朗西斯不在家，照顾你的人是我，我在帮你保住你的工作！”阿尔煞有介事地说。

王耀忍俊不禁：“你想煽动大家造反吗？”

“我有我的方法，”阿尔说，“我在帮亚瑟拯救这个鬼地方，你会看到的。”

现在阿尔算是自己的上级，王耀宁愿相信他确实有办法：“我得要……继续我的工作了，我耽误了不少时间。”

“监狱怎么样？”阿尔问。昨天王耀请假的时候已经将事情都告诉了亚瑟和阿尔，亚瑟对此十分诧异，但还是准了王耀的假。

“我绝对不想住进去。”王耀想起那个阴森恐怖的地方只觉得背脊发凉。

阿尔说：“我听说路德的仆人是个有教养又谦逊的中国人，实在想不出他会是个亡命之徒。”

王耀苦笑：“亡命之徒不是写在脸上的。”

“他为什么要见你？”阿尔问。

“因为我也是个给洋人干活的中国人。”王耀说。

阿尔沉默了几秒，继而抱起手臂说：“他说的没错。”

这时，亚瑟推开办公室的门，在门口冲阿尔叫道：“阿尔，你过来一下！”

阿尔离开王耀，向亚瑟的办公室走去，亚瑟一边飞快地说着什么一边关上了办公室的门。

王耀坐回自己的桌前，警惕地看看四周，见没人注意他，急忙摊开手掌，掌心的字已经被汗水弄得有些模糊了，他赶紧用笔记下来。

是一个地址，云间用血写在他手上的。

晚上，王耀按照云间给的地址，独自来到码头附近一处中国流民聚集的地方，这里全是些破旧的棚子和简陋的平房，在没有灯的破房子门前，王耀停下脚步，鼓起勇气敲门。里面没人应声。王耀再次敲门，里面还是没有动静。想了想，王耀轻轻推了一下，发现门没锁，他小心翼翼地把门推开一半，里面黑洞洞的什么也看不清。

“请问有人在吗？”王耀边问边迈进去一步。

不知哪伸出一只手，像鹰爪一样抓住他往里一拉，王耀还没来得及叫出声便被捂住嘴，后背重重撞上某个人的胸膛。接着一把冰凉的刀子便贴上他的脖子，锋利的刀刃压进皮肉里。

“等等！”一个陌生的声音。

王耀感觉脖子上的刀刃压力减轻了，是那个声音的主人拉住了握刀的手阻止刀刃割开王耀的喉咙。

眼睛适应了黑暗后，王耀渐渐分辨出来，屋子里有好多人。

“你干什么？不杀了这个探子我们都暴露了！”这个人的声音很耳熟，有浓重的广东腔。

“不见得是探子。”那个陌生的声音说。

王耀拼命在脑海里搜索信息，尝试着叫出一个名字：“梁子瑜？”

背后的身体一震，讶异地问：“你是谁？”

“我是云间的朋友，我见过你们——上次在施高塔路……”王耀拼命说出可能让人想起他的信息。

梁子瑜收起刀子，放开王耀，王耀趔趔趄趄往前走两步离他远些，大口喘气。

“王先生？”梁子瑜想起来了。

另外几个黑暗中的人也都见过王耀，除了那个陌生的声音的主人。

“王先生，你来干什么？”问话的是那个叫关孟安的大个子。

“云间让我帮忙送你们出去。”王耀说。

“我们离开上海没问题，但是阿吉走不了，现在全上海都在通缉他。”这次说话的是那个叫米哈伊尔的混血儿。

“阿吉就是你们救出来的人吗？”王耀问。

“是我。”是那个陌生的声音。

借着窗外微弱的光，王耀隐约看出这个叫阿吉的人跟云间有几分相像，王耀忽然替云间不平：“都是为了你！害死云间了！”

“王先生，这是云间的点子。”米哈伊尔说。

“什么？”王耀不明白。

“云间和阿吉长得最像，他打算拿自己去换阿吉，我们装成给监狱送给养的，把云间藏在车里送进去，换阿吉出来。”米哈伊尔说，“一开始很顺利，没想到日本人很快查监，发现调包了，这会儿我们的车跑出去还不远，跟日本人干了一仗、打死了几个日本人以后才逃掉。”

王耀还是气不过，尖刻地说：“死谁不是死？为啥非要云间拿命去换？”

关孟安低声说：“王先生，阿吉是我们的头，当初在满洲就是他带着我们干起来的，没有他整个队伍就散了，我们谁也没有他重要。”

阿吉叹道：“王先生，我本来准备好要死了，但是现在兄弟们救我出来，还搭上了云间一条命，我也很难受。”

王耀突然搧了阿吉一耳光。

“哎！你……”梁子瑜又要上前。

“胆小鬼！”王耀对阿吉骂道，“我想办法送你出去。”

离开码头的棚户区，王耀搭晚间的电车向洋人的住宅区赶去。

洋人住的地方就是不一样，每次王耀都难免要带着嫉妒感叹，这里连空气的味道都比别处好似的。但这还只是普通的住宅区，有钱洋人的宅邸更是漂亮高雅，就像路德家，想到这令他越发不开心，但现在他没时间考虑这个。

王耀匆匆跑到一座小洋房门前，敲响那扇有点掉漆的房门。

门开了，里面露出弗朗西斯胡子拉茬的脸，看到来客，弗朗西斯有些意外：“小耀？”他以为王耀又是奉命前来：“亚瑟叫你来的？”

王耀说：“不是。弗朗西斯，我想求你帮我个忙。”

二十分钟后，黄浦滩路上。王耀开车载着弗朗西斯缓慢前进，弗朗西斯在副驾驶上啧啧道：“你什么时候学会开车了？”

“我没学过，”王耀全神贯注控制这台机械猛兽，几乎顾不上答弗朗西斯的问话，“但我坐过很多次费里西安诺的车。”

“你为什么不让我来开？我可是个熟练的司机！”弗朗西斯对王耀要求开车的事很是奇怪。

“你现在是个醉鬼，我不想撞死。”王耀说。

“我真是疯了才会答应你。”弗朗西斯无奈地说。

“对不起，我只能想到你了，我最信任你。”王耀知道自己把弗朗西斯牵扯进了危险的事件里，可他已经别无选择。

到码头附近，王耀将车停在僻静处，让弗朗西斯留在车上，自己再次前往阿吉他们藏身的小屋。

这次进屋时王耀没有再挨刀子，趁着夜色，他带阿吉溜回停车的地方，车子再次启动。

劫狱事件后，整个上海都戒备森严，在城市边缘的各条道路都设立了岗哨，每辆车都被仔细排查。

王耀他们的车子在岗哨被拦下，有警察过来检查。

“笨蛋！谁让你停车的？”弗朗西斯醉熏熏地骂司机。

警察见车里是洋人，便尊敬了几分：“先生，我们例行检查。”

“检查？”弗朗西斯不耐烦地嚷嚷，“找乐子还要检查吗？什么时候连这都要管了！”他说着搂过车里一个娇媚的女子。

“哎呀您别这么急嘛！”女子娇嗔道。

警察又往车里看，发现还有一个中国男人：“这是谁？”

“我朋友，”弗朗西斯笑嘻嘻地说，“他是个好人，中国人不都像你这么没礼貌！”

“两个人找一个妓女？”警察警惕起来。

“这玩法很刺激！”弗朗西斯一脸淫魔的样子。

王耀也装模作样搂过坐在两人中间的小菲：“我们有福同享！”

警察惊讶于这一车人的靡烂行为，也不好再多问，刚想放行，他忽然想起什么似的往司机那里仔细瞧：“开车的，脸转过来！”

乔装打扮的阿吉本来一直微颔首靠礼帽的帽檐和方向盘遮掩自己的面孔，但现在警察的命令让他没法再隐藏自己，他的手从方向盘上放下来，一边慢慢转过脸一边悄悄摸向外套下面的刀子。

“怎么回事？”另一名警察走过来，这人的声音王耀听着熟悉。

新过来的警察向车内张望，王耀一看，这原来是王念京。

王念京看到王耀也是一愣，随即说：“这不就是几个嫖妓的吗？查他们干什么？赶紧打发他们走！”

路障挪开了，阿吉发动车子缓缓通过。

一路向北，开了很久，王耀让阿吉把车停在一片树林里。

不明状况的小菲娇笑道：“呀！这地方好黑啊！你们非要把我弄到这里干这事，好坏啊！”她说着便软绵绵往弗朗西斯身上蹭，灵巧的手指几下就解开自己旗袍的扣子。

王耀开门下车。

“哎？王大哥不是说要一起玩吗？”小菲在车里叫。

“我不玩了，你们玩你们的。”王耀实在不想多看一眼。

阿吉也下了车，和王耀沿着林间土路往前走了一段。

“一直往前走有一个小村子，你先想办法在那里落脚，然后再作打算吧，在村里不宜久留，尽快离开。”王耀嘱咐道。

“谢谢你，王先生。”阿吉说。

“别谢我，谢云间吧，要不是他求我帮你们我也不想惹事。”王耀坦白。

阿吉点点头：“我走了以后这事就不会再牵连你。”

王耀把四个银元交给阿吉：“这是弗朗西斯给你作路费的，他说帮人帮到底。”

阿吉由衷地说：“你的洋人朋友真是个好人，没想到上海还有肯帮中国人的洋人。”

“哪里的人都一样，有好有坏。”王耀说，“快走吧，自己千万当心。”

阿吉突然向王耀深深鞠了个躬，转身大踏步向黑夜中走去。

回去的路上，小菲闷闷不乐：“不是说好了要嫖的吗？怎么就这么回去了？”

王耀边开车边说：“我也没想到他睡死过去了，这酒鬼！”

装睡的弗朗西斯呼噜震天。


	33. 三十三

之后的几天平静无事，王耀一开始有种做贼心虚的心态，某个同事的一个眼神都让他怀疑对方知道了他要命的秘密。但事实上人们并不比平时更注意他，只有阿尔询问了他脖子上的膏药是怎么回事——被梁子瑜划的那一刀可差点要了他的命。

王耀无法得知其他那些革命党是否已经平安离开上海，但他再也不想冒险去找他们了。一想到在关卡那里的惊魂一幕他就心惊肉跳，他十分肯定当时是王念京放了他们一马，真是老天保佑。

星期天，王耀依然起得很早，但湾湾通常会睡懒觉，所以王耀不急于做早餐。他先烧水给自己泡了壶劣质茶，等茶叶的香气袅袅逸出时才开始煮粥。

“早安，邻居。”伊万打着哈欠下楼来，往吱嘎直响的破桌子旁边一坐，长腿往外乱伸，占去好大面积。王耀觉得这桌子早晚得被伊万坐坏了。

“今天怎么起这么早？”王耀把锅盖盖上，转头问伊万。

“外面那些鸟吵得我睡不着，我早晚把他们全喂猫！”伊万挠自己乱糟糟的头毛，富有光泽的银发在朝阳下焕发出华丽的光泽。

“喂猫太浪费，不如烤了吃。”王耀很认真地说。

伊万惊讶地瞪起眼睛：“你当真？”

“当然，烤个鸟还有什么真假？”王耀白了他一眼，“但是吃多了伤眼睛。”

伊万想起小时候他养的一只金丝雀被猫吃掉的场面，那只猫的脸突然变成了王耀的脸，令他打了个哆嗦。

“你还怕冷？”王耀奇怪地问，同时给伊万倒了一碗热茶。

“只是想起一些事。”伊万又觉得王耀的脸变成了猫脸，十分恐怖。

正说着，下了班的小菲风风火火进了院子。

“哎呀要杀人啦！”小菲高声叫道。

“杀什么人？大呼小叫的！”王耀怕小菲吵醒贪睡的湾湾。

“那个劫狱的匪徒啊！”小菲绘声绘色地说，“日本人可生气了呢，说死了那么多日本人，这必须得给个说法，不然他们不会善罢甘休！再说啊，劫狱本来就是死罪，明天就要毙了那个人啦！”

王耀心里一震：虽然早知道是这个结果，但是云间马上就要死了，这个消息还是令他打从心底里难受。

粥咕嘟的声音传来，蒸汽把锅盖顶得直颤，冒着泡沫的粘稠流质从缝隙中涌出。

“大哥，我闻到粥味了。”湾湾迷迷糊糊地走下楼梯。

王耀熄了灶里的火：“你们几个吃，我要出去一下。”

“早饭都不吃了？你上哪去啊？”湾湾不快地问。

“大哥有事，你好好看家。”王耀匆匆嘱咐道，然后便披了外套，步子生风似地走出去。

“别管他啦，咱们开饭，开饭！”伊万说着颠颠跑去拿碗。

王耀在路上飞跑，他从没跑这么快过，所以跑出去两里地后便疲倦了，不得不放慢速度走，等缓过来气又开始小跑。他只想快点赶到，再快一点，他的心脏在胸膛里怦怦乱跳，强劲得令他感到生命的存在。当那座熟悉的漂亮洋楼出现在视野里时，他的心倏地更加紧缩起来。

美妙流畅的音乐像天使在清晨歌唱，今天罗德里赫心情格外地好，他带着若有若无的微笑弹出优美舒缓的旋律，苍白的脸多了几分血色。路德安静地坐在旁边聆听，温柔地注视着比平时更富有生气的音乐家。

一曲终了，罗德里赫怀着些微得意看向路德，却发现后者心不在焉，随即不高兴地说：“你走神了！”

“抱歉！”路德回过神来，陪伴在罗德里赫身边是件美妙的差事，他绝不会腻烦，但是今天有一件事沉沉压在他心头。

“让一个门外汉欣赏高雅艺术真是强人所难。”罗德里赫讽刺地说。

路德笑笑：“幸好我有一位最优秀的音乐家来启发我。”

罗德里赫忧郁的眼里流露出笑意：“那怕是要花很多年来启发了！”

路德站起来，走到罗德里赫背后，温柔地抱住音乐家清瘦的身体，把脸埋进那一头浓密柔软的黑发里：“我不在乎，我们有很多很多年。”

罗德里赫两颊晕染上颜色：“你这样我没法弹琴了！”

路德却不肯放开他，这一刻他觉得无比平静，没有什么能比得上罗德里赫为他带来的内心的安宁。

有人敲门：“路德维希老爷，埃德尔斯坦先生，我可以进来吗？”

路德放开罗德里赫，对门外说：“进来吧。”

一名新来的瘦高仆人推门进来，特征突出的脸表现出东欧人特有的魅力。

“什么事，托里斯？”路德问。

托里斯的德语说得不太流利，他尽可能清晰地咬准每个词：“有一个中国人要求见您，他说您认识他。”

“中国人？”路德皱眉想起某个人，“他说他的名字了吗？”

“他叫汪腰。”托里斯很难说清中国人的名字。

但路德听懂了，他立刻向外走去。

“你去哪？”罗德里赫惊讶于路德态度的骤变，猛地站起身来。

“这很重要，我必须去见他。”路德说。

“那个叫王耀的中国人到底有什么重要的？呆子的画不是画完了吗？他为什么现在还跑来？”罗德里赫很反感王耀。

“罗德，你要相信我，这些事你还是不知道为好。”路德宁肯让罗德里赫误会也不愿意这个属于纯净艺术世界的人知晓残酷的现实。

眼看着路德头也不回地跑出去，罗德里赫颓然坐回琴凳上，完全没注意到托里斯向他鞠躬并离开。

来到客厅里，路德看到王耀正在抚摸基尔伯特的大狗汉斯，汉斯很喜欢王耀，一见到这个中国人来就热情地扑上去嗅个不停。

“好啦，好啦！别闹了！”王耀笑着拍拍汉斯的脑袋。

托里斯牵走了汉斯，王耀站起身面对路德：“你听说了吗？”

路德目光移向别处：“我看报纸了。”

“他明天就要被枪毙了，”王耀说，“你就这个反应？”

路德摇摇头：“我早知道会这样。”

“我想……再去看他一次。”王耀说，“我不是他的朋友，但你是。”

路德无奈地说：“我送你过去。”

再次来到提篮桥监狱，王耀没有上一次的紧张，却多了急切。

仍然是路德花钱打发了看守，但是这次看守不让王耀进牢房里说话，他们只能隔着铁窗勉强看到对方的脸。

路德没有走，他问云间：“云间，我还能为你做点儿什么吗？”

云间说：“我从没要求您为我做过什么，现在更不需要。”

“我只是想作为朋友帮你，”路德有点生气又有些焦急地说，“我当初如果知道你在干什么，绝对会阻止你，不会看你这么送死！”

“让我和王先生单独聊聊，”云间说，“这就是您能为我做的最好的事，贝什米特先生。”

路德看看王耀，又看看云间，无奈地摇摇头：“我不想让你变成这样的。”他只好先离开牢房门口，到外面去等王耀。

待路德的脚步声消失在走廊尽头，云间才对王耀露出一丝笑容：“王先生，太感谢你了，我没信错人！”

王耀并不想得到云间的感激：“我没做什么，这都是你做的，我只是最后帮了个小忙。”

云间说：“我希望的都实现了，这也就够了。”

这话听起来像遗言，王耀感觉心口受到一击，不由得悲从中来，他冒着危险说：“你就没想过你可以不死吗？你们难道没别的办法救人？非要拿你的命去换！”

云间笑着摇头：“王先生，我给你讲一个洋人的故事吧：在法国大革命期间，一个叫达尼的男人因为莫须有的罪名被判了死刑，他年轻美貌的妻子悲痛欲绝。故事里还有一个叫卡顿的男人，他是达尼的朋友兼情敌，他们两个刚好长得很像。卡顿为了他所爱的女人用自己换了达尼出来，替达尼上了断头台。”

王耀不知道云间讲这个“狸猫换太子”的故事干嘛，他焦躁地问：“怎么？还有个女人等着阿吉吗？”

云间只是笑：“卡顿愿意牺牲自己，因为他知道他的牺牲能换来更好的结果，无论在别人看来怎样，对他来说这都是最好的结果。”

“你真这么认为吗？”王耀问。

“王先生，这是我这辈子唯一一次不听任何人的命令，这件事完完全全是我自己决定，并且做成了。”云间说，“你问我有没有别的办法，我考虑过所有法子，只有这样做才能牺牲最少的人，也最有可能成功。”

王耀叹息：“你真觉得这值吗？”

云间说了一句英语：“It is a far , far better thing that I do , than I have ever done ; it is a far , far better rest that I go to , than I have ever known .”

这时，有人向牢房的方向走来，王耀以为看守，但出现在他面前的是王念京。

“王先生，请回吧。”云间在牢里说。

王耀不知该说什么，想了想还是说：“再见。”

王耀走出去一段距离后又回头看了看，看到王念京站在牢房门前，握住云间从气窗伸出来的一只手。

回去的路上，王耀久久不能平静，他不想回家，不想对那一窝子人解释什么。

鬼使神差地，他要求路德在横滨正金银行前面停车——这里和怡和洋行只隔一个路口，路德以为王耀还有事要去洋行，便将车子停在路边，让王耀下了车。

待路德的车离开，王耀径直走向横滨正金银行的大门。

银行里的工作人员以为王耀是个第一次来办理业务的土老冒中国人，于是礼貌而倨傲地询问他是否想开户。

“我叫王耀，是怡和洋行的办事员，我想见本田菊先生。”王耀说。

“您有预约吗？”工作人员傲慢地问。

“请转告本田先生：王耀想见他。”王耀说，“他会同意见我的。”

工作人员更加不屑：“和本田先生有交情的人多了，但是可没有办事员，更别说还是个中国人！”

“你也是中国人！”王耀生气地说。

“先生，我们这里是银行，不是你家炕头，请别在这大呼小叫的！”那员工提高嗓门。

王耀压着火气说：“我不是来吵架的，我现在真有急事要见本田先生，我就是让你转告一声而已！”

“对不起，本田先生没那么闲，没时间见什么疯疯颠颠的中国人！”银行员工再一次摆出给日本人干活的中国人特有的嘴脸。他挺直了腰板从王耀面前高傲地走开，正好一名日本客人走进来，他的腰立刻弯成虾米，脸上快速堆上谦卑的笑容，用带着中国口音的日语向客人问候。

王耀尴尬地站在原地，无所适从。

“耀桑，你怎么在这儿？”忽然而来的声音。

王耀抬头一看，正是本田菊：“本田先生，我正要找您。”

“找我？”本田菊很是意外，“你没约我……这回您是以个人名义来找我吗？”

“是的，完全个人名义。”王耀说。

本田菊看看周围，人声嘈杂的前厅令他厌烦，他对王耀说：“请跟我来。”

王耀跟上本田菊，随日本人来到银行楼上的办公室。

本田菊的办公室的装潢是典型的西式风格，十分豪华，看起来像是特意强调这个地方的主人西化的程度，故意跟整个东方划清界限。但是在房间的某些地方，日本文化以不可忽视的方式彰显自己的存在感：本田菊的办公桌上摆着一副日本刀架，上面森森地横着一把武士刀和一把太刀，尽管刀收在鞘里，还是具有强烈的攻击性。

本田菊在办公桌后宽大的扶手椅里坐下，并邀请王耀坐在他对面：“请坐，耀桑。”

王耀不情愿地坐到本田对面的椅子里，隔着一张宽大的办公桌，他觉得自己像待审的犯人，而对面无情的法官正准备将判决的利剑落到他脖子上。

“耀桑，找我有什么事？”本田菊身体前倾，双臂搁在桌面上，一副洗耳恭听的样子。

在来的路上，王耀在心里预演过很多遍，但是当这一刻真正来临时，他还是感到胆怯和心虚。他强迫自己不退缩，把准备好的话说出来：“本田先生，您应该知道前些天的劫狱事件吧？”

本田菊点点头：“我当然知道，还有日本人死于非命。”

王耀小心翼翼地说：“那想必您也知道，那个在劫狱时被逮捕的中国人明天就要被处决了。”

“耀桑为什么对这件事感兴趣？”本田菊意味深长地问，那双幽深的眼睛像无底洞一样能将人的灵魂吸进去。

“我知道本田先生人脉甚广，尤其在日本军中地位很高，”王耀说，“去年和码头工人起冲突的正是本田先生的手下吧？”

“所以呢？”本田等着他说下去。

王耀鼓足勇气说：“那个要被处决的囚犯是路德维希·贝什米特先生家的仆人，他没有犯罪，只是被歹徒们塞进监狱的替死鬼，恳请本田先生出面说个情，饶他一命。”

本田菊缓缓站起来，气势迫人：“耀桑，你不会以为我一无所知吧？”

王耀紧张地抬头看本田菊，后者阴沉的脸像天空中的黑太阳。

本田菊上身前倾，双手撑在桌面上：“那名囚犯是革命党的重要人物，他以仆人的身份藏在洋人中间，策划过多起袭击日本人、破坏日本商人财物的犯罪事件，你认为我会同意放了他吗？”

王耀嘴唇颤抖：“您可能误会了，他一个人不可能做出这么多大事，只怕是真正的革命党为了逃命才栽赃他。”

本田菊绕过桌子，从容地走到王耀身边，低头将嘴唇贴近王耀的耳朵：“我还听说，前几天半夜有一辆可疑的车开出关卡，车上有一个洋人、两个中国男人和一个妓女，两小时后车回来了，上面的人少了一个——少了一个中国男人。”

本田菊的气息吹拂在王耀脸颊和耳朵上，如寒冰一般令他瑟瑟发抖。

本田菊直起身来，背对着王耀说：“看在耀桑你的面子上，我会让监狱释放其他所有工人，但这个叫云间的必须死。耀桑如果没有别的事就请回吧，多保重！”最后三个字被咬得很重，像一句警告。

直到本田菊离开房间，王耀才终于找回自己的呼吸，他撑着虚软的身体站起来，刚迈出一步就被椅子绊倒在地上，他颤抖着跪在地板上起不来，全身都在可怕地发抖，像得了急病的人。

王耀不记得自己是怎么走出横滨正金银行的，当他回过神来，他已经脚步虚浮地在黄浦江边走出很远了。江风吹干他脸上的冷汗，让他镇定了一些。

“耀，你怎么了？”一个焦急的声音从他后面传来。

赶过来的是阿尔：“我叫了你好几声，你像没听到似的。”虽然是星期天，但阿尔一直待在洋行里，刚才他想到门口透透气，刚好看见王耀从横滨正金银行出来。

王耀仍然觉得全身无力，他用一只颤抖的手死死抓住阿尔的胳膊：“对不起，让我缓一缓……”

阿尔没说什么，他握住王耀的手，等着对方平静下来。

王耀深呼吸几次，终于慢慢松开阿尔的胳膊：“谢谢你，阿尔。”

“需要我送你回家吗？”阿尔问。

“不必。”王耀说。

“你这是怎么了？”阿尔皱起眉头问。

王耀长长地呼出一口气：“我怕了，真怕了……刚才我以为我要死了。”

“不会那么容易。”阿尔回头看向远处横滨正金银行那灰色的大楼。

海关大楼上的钟翁声翁气地敲响，像丧钟。


	34. 三十四

劫狱的匪徒被枪决的消息成了头版头条，王耀看到这新闻的时候也不知心里什么滋味，像有一块大石头压在心头，沉甸甸的，卸也卸不掉。

亚瑟没有注意到王耀的异样，在他的印象中这个中国人总是闷闷不乐，每一天的表情都看不出多大区别。阿尔知道王耀遇到了什么事，但是王耀从上班起就没跟他说一句话，他不知道情况到底有多严重。

时间在沉闷中缓慢地逝去，整个洋行比平时更加令阿尔难以忍受。阿尔偷偷观察王耀，发现王耀的桌子上扔着一份报纸。这不太对劲儿，王耀平时看完报纸都会照原样放回报架上，这次却随便丢在桌上。阿尔想起来，王耀早晨看过报纸后一直是浑浑噩噩的样子。

中间王耀被亚瑟叫进办公室，阿尔趁这个机会拿了王耀桌上的报纸，摊开来寻找可能的线索。他没花太多时间，头版头条醒目地宣告了一名罪犯被处决的消息，下面还配了图。将刑场的照片印到报纸上不那么令人愉快，但是有的人就喜欢看这些刺激的东西。阿尔快速浏览全文，被处决的是一个中国人，是不久前劫狱事件的主谋之一，也是唯一落入法网的匪徒。报纸上的照片永远是模糊不清的，阿尔看不出这人长什么样子，只能看到一个站在刑场上等待处决的身影。

这可真残忍，一个死刑犯不能痛快地去死，还要被迫摆出适当的姿势等待拍照，死前的暂停是最痛苦的，它延长了等死的时间，往往会令死刑犯崩溃。

王耀为什么会为这条新闻心神不宁？阿尔不禁陷入思考。

王耀从亚瑟的办公室出来，看到阿尔手里掐着报纸站在他桌子旁边，奇怪地问：“阿尔，有事吗？”

“不，没什么。”阿尔把报纸塞回报架上。

看到阿尔拿了他桌上的报纸，王耀心里一紧，担忧阿尔发现了什么。但是阿尔走开去别的地方了，一整天都没跟他提起报纸的事。

下班的时候，阿尔追着王耀出了大门：“耀，到底是怎么回事？昨天你就不正常，是跟那个头条新闻有关吗？”

王耀心中咯噔一下，阿尔还是发现了。

“为什么？”阿尔问。

王耀觉得没有隐瞒的必要了，他说：“那个被处决的人，我认识他。”

“他是谁？”阿尔追问到底。

“他叫云间，是路德家的仆人，”王耀说，“我在路德家认识他的。”

阿尔看起来不太高兴：“我不觉得你跟贝什米特那家伙关系有多好，他会请你去他家？”

王耀不想透露他当人体模特的事，于是故意略去细节：“是费里西安诺邀请我去的，我和他还算有点交情。”

阿尔看出来王耀有所隐瞒，他也不再追问费里西安诺找王耀的目的——根据上次的画展上看到的作品，他完全可以推断出来，他转而问：“看样你在那个仆人被枪决前已经知道他出事了？”

王耀说：“是的，路德带我去监狱看过他。”

阿尔不满地说：“路德维希·贝什米特那家伙从来只会找你的麻烦！”

王耀摇摇头：“不，这次我倒是要感谢他。”

阿尔发觉事情不简单，他看着王耀的脸，等着对方说下去。

“云间是个好人，他不该是这种下场。”王耀叹息着说完便不再言语。

阿尔总觉得王耀有很重要的事情没说出来，但现在中国人不打算给他答案。

王耀好像急于摆脱他：“我先回去了，妹妹应该在家等我了。”

于是阿尔跟王耀道别，目送中国人寂寥的背影消失在傍晚渐渐升起的雾气中。随后，阿尔转身向沙逊大厦走去。

“多日不见了，兄弟！”一个戏谑的声音在他背后说。

阿尔记得这个声音，他不喜欢声音的主人，于是转过身来冷冷地说：“我可不记得自己有个弟弟。”

马修笑道：“血亲是无法改变的，阿尔。”

“但是可以消失。”阿尔威胁性地踏前一步。

马修笑开了：“别开玩笑了，在这里杀了我，你要怎么掩饰你的罪行？”

“把你的尸体扔进黄浦江，再伪造你被中国黑社会杀害的假象。”阿尔冷静地描述想象中杀人事件的善后。

“中国黑社会是指你那位中国朋友吗？”马修意味深长地笑着说，“你或许会没事，但他可就不一定了，这桩杀人案他恐怕逃不了干系。”

“跟他无关！”阿尔低声怒喝。

马修宛而一笑：“不过是开个玩笑，何必认真？”

“但我没有开玩笑——你刚告诉我不要开玩笑，”阿尔说，“我现在说的话全部有效。”

“我们非得针锋相对不可吗？”马修无奈地说，“我说过，我们不该是敌人，我也不想跟你为敌，我们才是亲兄弟，是被父亲抛弃的私生子。”

“从血缘关系上来说或许没错，但我从没把那个姓柯克兰的男人当成父亲，”阿尔说，“尽管亚瑟也算不上是我的兄弟，但你更不是。”说罢，阿尔快步离开，像是要躲开令人厌恶的东西一样。

马修站在原地，表情从刚才的狡狤变成失落，待阿尔走远，他才轻叹一声。

“家家有本难念的经。”一个不那么陌生的声音，带着奇怪口音的英语。

马修回头一看，是一个亚洲人，他分不太清亚洲各国人，但这个人他在画展上见过，略想了一想，他叫出一个名字：“本田先生是吗？”

“正是在下。”本田菊笑道。

“我叫马修·威廉姆斯，幸会！”马修跟本田菊握手，“我记得本田先生很有艺术鉴赏力。”

“哪里，只是个附庸风雅的门外汉。”本田菊虽然自谦，但他对西洋艺术的鉴赏水平确实不佳，他读过很多相关著作，但只是增长了理论知识，仍然没有增加艺术细胞，只能靠收藏名作来提升自己的档次。相对的，本田菊在日本传统艺术方面倒是颇有造诣，可惜这个时代欧洲是一切文明的风向标，亚洲文化只能处于次等地位。

“上次您可是高价收购了费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯先生的最新作品，当时好多有钱人都在眼红呢！”马修笑着说，“看得出来，您和瓦尔加斯先生很有交情。”

“瓦尔加斯先生视在下为朋友。”本田菊露出适度的笑容。

“不可思议的是，我前些天竟然见到了画中人，”瓦修说，“他是怡和洋行的一名中国员工——我一直以为瓦尔加斯先生在街上随便找了个中国穷人来当模特，但现在看来应该是借用了怡和洋行的人喽？”

“并非如此，”本田菊说，“我不清楚细节，但听费里说他是以朋友的身份拜托耀桑当模特的。”

“耀桑？这是他的名字？”马修回忆刚才的一幕，“琼斯先生——我那不能相认的兄弟——好像和那中国人十分要好。”

“我也听说他们是挚友，但是耀桑并没有那么信任琼斯先生。”本田菊意有所指。

“真是可悲！”马修不屑地说，“连家人都不要的人自然不能交到朋友！”马修从不刻意隐瞒他和阿尔的关系，他们的脸也让这事瞒不住，自从他来到上海，社交界便传开了风言风语，阿尔对此置若罔闻，马修则不假掩饰。唯一担忧的是亚瑟，但至少现在还没人怀疑到他头上，只能说他有两个丢脸的亲戚。

“确实不该是朋友应有的态度，”本田菊看似痛心地摇摇头，“琼斯先生在画展上花了重金购买耀桑的肖像画，可惜耀桑现在还不知情——中国人保守，若是知道了自己的画像那样展示给所有人看，还被好友买下，只怕会影响到琼斯先生和耀桑的友谊。”

马修终于察觉了日本人的意图：“看来本田先生觉得该为他们做点什么了？”

本田菊立刻笑着摆手：“只是说说在下的看法，哪敢提什么为他们做事？”

马修虽有志在心，但本质上不是个精于算计的人，他感到本田菊这个人聪明又危险，隐约觉得不妙：“本田先生说得我糊涂了。”

本田菊保持着得体的——不欠缺也不过分的笑容：“就当在下找话闲聊，不过是看威廉姆斯先生是个值得结交的朋友，一时话多了些。在下还有事，改天再与威廉姆斯先生畅谈。”说着，他欠欠身走开了。

马修满腹狐疑地看着矮个子的日本人离去，上海这座城市远比他想象的复杂。

王耀等人住的大杂院里，小菲正在梳妆打扮，伊万在同她聊天。

“哎哟哟！今天刚杀过人，晦气啊！但这买卖又不能不做，别管死了谁，这世道呀，总是这样，男人就得有女人才成！”小菲絮絮叨叨抱怨。

王耀听到“杀过人”这几个字，表情更加阴沉，忍不住出声说：“你今天怎么还没去干活儿？”

小菲扭头看过来：“哟！王大哥回来啦？”

“回来了？”伊万也抬起头，若有所思地看着王耀。

“回来了。”王耀看起来比平时更疲倦，而且心情很差。

“王大哥你知道吗？今天杀人啦！”小菲煞有介事地说，一双大眼睛瞪得溜圆。

“我看报纸了。”王耀不想再听她说。

可是小菲从来看不出火候：“我今天早晨下班刚好路过刑场，那个吓人啊！‘呯’地一声半个脑袋都没啦，那红的、白的喷了一地，站前排的人脸上都给溅上了，噫——”

“别说了！”王耀突然吼道。

小菲吓了一跳：“哎？怎么了？我说错啥啦？”

伊万催促她：“快干活儿去吧，一会儿又抢不着客人了。”

“哎，说得是！”小菲不安地看了王耀一眼，匆匆离开了。

待那妖娆的背影消失在弄堂口，伊万操起双臂问王耀：“你怎么这么大火气？”

王耀还在气头上：“我看不上她！一天到晚说些着三不着两的，死了人还当笑话说！”

伊万说：“你明知道不是这样，小菲嘴碎，但是她没说什么不妥的。倒是你，莫名其妙冲她发什么火？”

王耀生闷气不做声，伊万看出他有心事，便问道：“处决死囚跟你有什么关系吗？”

王耀不想继续这个话题，他向厨房走去：“我去做饭，你一会儿叫湾湾下来。”

“湾湾还没回来。”伊万告诉他。

“还没回来？怎么这么晚？”王耀立刻担心起来。

“也许车晚了吧。”伊万不那么着急。

“我去接她。”王耀说着又跑出去。

王耀迎着湾湾平时回家走的路往反方向走，一路仔细留心路边的行人，有些杂货店、首饰店、布料店也进去看了看，湾湾爱美，虽然买不起这些东西，但偶尔也会进去逛逛。可是到处都没有湾湾的影子，王耀一直找到她的学校还是一无所获。天完全黑下来了，王耀又沿来路回去，心中的焦急越来越重。

回到家中时，王耀有些失魂落魄，他只带着最后一丝希望：也许他和湾湾走岔了。

“哥哥！”湾湾甜美的声音像阳光一样扫清了王耀心头的阴霾。

“湾湾？”王耀先是欣喜，既而变成责备，“你跑哪去了？我都找到你学校去了！”

湾湾也有点抱歉，她撒娇地扯扯王耀的衣襟：“别说了嘛，我今天绕了路去后面那条街逛，对不起嘛！”

王耀的心一下子就软了，他抚着湾湾的秀发安慰道：“好啦好啦，以后可不许这样了！”

“知道啦！”湾湾一下子扑到王耀怀里。

妹妹很久没跟自己这么亲近了，王耀在开心的同时忽略了事情的不合理之处。


	35. 三十五

早上，王耀照常把湾湾送到车站，嘱咐她说：“湾湾，今天下了学赶紧回家，不要到处闲逛了，现在不安定，女孩子家可不能大意。”

湾湾很讨厌王耀的啰嗦：“好啦知道了！哥哥你放心吧！”

电车刚好进站，湾湾轻盈地跳进车门，挥手同王耀告别。王耀不放心地看着电车远去，方才走去洋行。

刚到洋行，王耀就见到一位不速之客：马修·威廉姆斯。

“威廉姆斯先生？”王耀看到马修那张与阿尔一模一样的脸还是会感觉奇怪。

“您好，耀桑先生。”马修礼貌地问好，“我说过，叫我马修就好。”

王耀一愣，“耀桑”这个古怪的称呼让他感觉不妙：“对不起，‘耀桑’不是我的名字，我叫王耀。”

“抱歉，是我弄错了，耀先生。”马修笑着说。

王耀再一次纠正：“我姓王。威廉姆斯先生这么早来，是有什么急事吗？”

马修笑着说：“我是来找阿尔的，您大概也发现了，我们是兄弟，这在上海已经不是什么秘密了。”

王耀不想让这个丑闻威胁到阿尔，他说：“我已经知道了，我对朋友的家务事不感兴趣。”

“但是对我来说这很重要，”马修说，“和您一样，我也不认为这是羞耻，我更在意的是我有一个双胞胎哥哥，而他却不怎么想承认我这个兄弟。”

王耀讨厌马修话里指责阿尔的意味：“我相信阿尔有他的道理，他如何处理家庭问题我都无权指责。当然，您的想法也同样无可指责。”

马修笑道：“您是个通情达理的人，王先生。我想让您知道：我确实很想修复和阿尔之间的关系，我珍惜家人。如果方便的话，希望您能向阿尔转达我的想法，您尽可以告诉他我的原话。”

“如果真想恢复手足之情，您应该更有诚意一些，为什么不亲自和他谈呢？”王耀想起远在天边的港仔，“让中间人传话是最不明智的，只会让误解更深。”

马修的表情有些伤感：“我曾试过跟阿尔谈，但他态度很不好。上次在瓦尔加斯先生的画展上我已经表达了我的意思，可惜阿尔对我的态度就像对待一条狗。不过也不能怪他，发现自己还有个见不得人的亲兄弟，谁也不会高兴，更何况他当时的关注点在别的地方。”马修最后一句话说得意味深长。

王耀却没听懂马修的暗示，他不经意地问了一句：“什么地方？”

马修说：“他当时正在欣赏一幅绝妙的作品，一幅以您为模特的画。”

王耀一时没反应过来，既而大惊失色：“我……我那幅画？”他替费里西安诺当模特的时候可从没想过那幅画会展出来，会让他认识的人看见。

“是的，真是幅好画，”马修慢条丝理地说，“阿尔把它买下来了。”

王耀惊叫道：“那种画怎么能买？”

“咦？那幅画有什么不妥吗？”马修假装无辜地说，“据我看那是一幅很棒的上海风情画，灰色的上海，站在江边的中国人——我本来以为那是想象图，但看到您我才知道那幅画是有模特的。”

王耀顿时松了一口气：“哦，那幅呀！”

马修单纯地笑了：“不过我猜阿尔之所以买下那幅画是因为另一幅被人抢先了，那另一幅画更棒，就是您躺在江滩的泥里那幅，那是真正的杰作。我一直很好奇，您是真的躺在泥地里给瓦尔加斯先生画的吗？还是瓦尔加斯先生发挥了想象力？”

王耀感觉被人兜头泼了一盆冷水，羞愤与懊悔一同涌上心头，还有对眼前这人的恨意——马修是故意的，王耀看得出来。

亚瑟一进门就看见王耀在和马修僵持，他心中涌起一阵不快，走上前来说：“威廉姆斯先生，这么早来有什么事吗？”

马修转向亚瑟：“柯克兰先生，我正想找您呢。”

亚瑟说：“我已经跟您说得很清楚了，我已经有一名合伙人，不再需要新人了。”

“您误会了，”马修谦躬地笑道，“我此行的目的并非旧事重提，我是代表东方汇理银行来同您洽谈的。”

“东方汇理银行？”亚瑟以为自己听错了。

“正是，”马修说，“您应该听说了，贝露小姐和她的未婚夫卡里埃多先生已经动身回欧洲了，他们准备结婚后就定居西班牙，不再回上海了，东方汇理银行的事务现在由我打理。”

“您可真神通广大！”亚瑟难以置信，掩饰不住他的挫败感。

马修略显无奈：“我们还是言归正传吧，如果您不介意，我想跟您单独谈谈。”

亚瑟点点头，冷淡地说：“到我办公室谈吧。”

两人一前一后上了楼，王耀仍然站在原地，现在大厅里只有两三个人，那些麻木的同事都不在意这边发生了什么，只埋头于供他们糊口的工作中。

几分钟后，阿尔也来上班了，他看到王耀脸色不善地呆站着，便上前询问：“耀，你在干什么？”

王耀回过神来，看到阿尔，顿时又羞又怒，但他必须告诉阿尔：“阿尔，那个马修·威廉姆斯在亚瑟办公室里，他现在是东方汇理银行的实际负责人。”

阿尔一听，很快明白过来：“他来向亚瑟宣战？”

“我觉得是向你们宣战，”王耀说，“而且他非常危险。”

“他很有野心，不过还是个新手，要论战术是比不过亚瑟的。”阿尔不认为马修会打赢这场仗。

“可是有本田菊帮他。”王耀压低声音说。

“本田菊？”阿尔很意外，“他们有什么关系？”

“我不知道，但我敢肯定本田菊对马修说过什么。”王耀说，“只有本田菊才会用‘耀桑’那个古怪的字眼称呼我——刚才马修就是这么叫我的。”

阿尔猛地警醒起来：“本田菊为什么要针对你？”

王耀摇摇头：“我只知道他很危险，如果他愿意，随时可以要我的命。”

阿尔定睛看着王耀：“耀，你到底有什么事没告诉我？是关于本田菊吗？”

王耀不放心地左右看看，员工们基本到齐了，都在做自己那份活儿，但王耀还是担心他们中有哪个是谛听。

“出去说吧。”阿尔低声说。

“旷工？”王耀皱眉表示不满。

“没关系，那个马修会纠缠亚瑟很长时间。”阿尔完全不在乎。

王耀想了想，下定了决心——他需要有人替他分担那个可怕的秘密，虽然这让危险提高了几分，但他已经快被自己的秘密压垮了。他们一起光明正大地溜出洋行。

两人走在江边，江风已经很暖和了，树木的新叶开始萌发，挤掉颜色陈旧的老叶。爱时髦的女郎开始露出她们的胳膊和大腿，骄傲地炫耀着青春和美丽。

王耀忽然问阿尔：“你还有巧克力吗？”

阿尔从兜里掏出一板放到王耀手中。王耀先欣赏了一下那花花绿绿的包装纸和上面的花体洋文，然后才小心翼翼地沿着接缝处撕开包装，将几乎完整的包装纸折好塞进外套口袋里，剥开铝箔，露出里面深色的糖果，满意地咬上一口。

“我太喜欢这个了。”王耀赞叹道。

“我知道。”阿尔说。

巧克力入口即化，甜蜜的味道充盈口腔，王耀把那甘甜吞咽下去，缓缓道来：“云间——那个被枪毙的中国人，我不止认识他，我帮了他的同伙。”

阿尔停下脚步，认真地看着王耀的脸，确定对方不是在开玩笑：“你做了什么？”

王耀说：“每一件都是该掉脑袋的事。”于是他将事情的前因后果都讲了一遍：他如何夜遇云间、误闯革命党的秘密聚点；云间以自己为代价换取阿吉；他在云间的恳求下帮阿吉出逃；他找本田菊说情却受到威胁……他唯独略去了弗朗西斯帮助他的细节，即使他相信阿尔，也要尽可能避免再将弗朗西斯卷进来。

阿尔认真地听完，只问了一句：“这些都是你自己做的吗？”

王耀点点头：“知道的人越少越好。”

阿尔问：“为什么不让我帮你？”

王耀说：“这种犯法的事，我不能让人跟我一块儿送死。”但是这话他说得有点心虚，他曾让弗朗西斯跟他一起面对最危险的时刻。

“你不相信我吗？”阿尔很失望。

阿尔的问题让王耀有些烦躁，他说：“我当然相信你，可是我连自己能不能活都没把握，我现在也不知道本田菊什么时候会弄死我！”

阿尔不再纠结于这个问题，他说“那个本田菊，你确实要当心他。”

王耀低头啃他的巧克力，仔仔细细地，不浪费一丝细屑。良久，他说：“只要湾湾没事就好，本田菊不知打的什么主意。”那个洋娃娃，还有本田菊暧昧地提起湾湾，这些都让王耀忧心忡忡。

此时此刻，湾湾在学堂里心情忐忑。她昨天向哥哥撒了谎，哥哥没有多问就相信了，可她还不能放下心来——她担心昨天那个男人再来找她。

昨天下学的时候，湾湾正要像平时一样赶电车回家，可是一辆轿车停到了她面前，车上下来一个年轻的日本男人，用有点奇怪的汉语对她说：“湾湾小姐，幸会。”

湾湾从没见过这人——她一个日本人都不认识，这个人的出现令她害怕：“你……你是谁？”

那人笑着说：“是我冒失了，正式介绍一下：在下本田菊，是令兄的朋友。”

“哥哥的朋友？”湾湾不信任地看着他，“可是哥哥从没提起过你。”王耀关系良好的外国朋友她多少有些耳闻，但这里不包括日本人。

“我不是耀桑的同事，并时来往交少，他没提过我也是情理之中。”本田菊表示理解，“但我视耀桑为真正的朋友，也一直很想认识他的家人，我早就听说湾湾小姐不仅年轻漂亮还满腹诗书，即使在上海也是少见的才女，只可惜出身贫寒，不然一定是社交界最耀眼的明珠。”

虽然仍有疑虑，但眼前这个男人仪表堂堂、风度翩翩，又这么彬彬有礼地和她一个普通的中国小女子说话，湾湾的戒心慢慢放下了：“哥哥跟你这么夸过我？”

本田菊微笑着摇摇头：“耀桑为人谦和，从不夸耀自己的妹妹，但是湾湾小姐的优秀根本不需要别人来夸，你在社交圈里已经小有名气了，外国人也有不少听过你的名字呢。”

湾湾年纪小，听到别人这么恭维自己难免有点自得，漂亮的脸蛋染上羞涩又开心的红晕：“我哪有您说的那么好？传得走样了！”

“我拜读过湾湾小姐的文章，小小年纪就有如此造诣实不简单，”本田菊说，“而且湾湾小姐还精通英、法两门外语，这令不少男人都自叹弗如啊！”

“学两门外语又有什么用？哥哥又不让我去留学！”湾湾不满地撅起小嘴，“我早就想去英国留学的。”

“这就是耀桑不对了，”本田菊惋惜地说，“湾湾小姐这样的才女应该接受更好的教育，在上海上个普通学堂委屈你了。”

湾湾还没有完全信任本田菊，她话锋一转：“本田先生真会恭维人，您来找我不会就为夸我一番吧？”

“湾湾小姐真是冰雪聪明！”本田菊笑道，“在下仰慕湾湾小姐多时，也曾托耀桑引荐，无奈耀桑护妹心切，总说湾湾小姐还是孩子，不能认识陌生男人。”

“我才不是孩子呢！我都十六了，不，快十七了！”湾湾不高兴地叫道，“我学堂的一个朋友都订婚了，她还比我小一岁呢，要是她们都比我结婚早，我该多没面子！”

本田菊安抚地说：“当哥哥的都爱惜妹妹，在下也有一妹留在日本，也是湾湾小姐的年纪，看到湾湾小姐就让我想起妹妹。”

“您也有妹妹？”湾湾不知不觉开始对这场对话感兴趣。

“是的，舍妹本想去满洲，无奈体虚质弱，只能留在日本。”本田菊说，“她虽不如湾湾小姐有才，但也是个聪明女子，也跟湾湾小姐一般漂亮。”

“不能见到自己的妹妹真是让人难过，想必本田小姐也一样想念自己的哥哥。”湾湾体贴地说。

“这么说有点失礼，但如果湾湾小姐不介意，在下想请湾湾小姐帮个忙。”本田菊措词谨慎。

“本田先生有什么需要我帮忙的？”湾湾问。

本田菊说：“下个月就是舍妹生日，我想选一件礼物托朋友带回日本相赠，但不知道女孩子们喜欢什么，所以想请湾湾小姐帮忙挑选——湾湾小姐愿意跟我去一下中央商场吗？不会耽误太长时间。”

“这……”湾湾有些犹豫，“我当然想帮本田先生，可是我哥哥不让我跟陌生男人出去，也不让我太晚回家……”

本田菊看起来很失望：“我以为湾湾小姐是独立女性，看来还是要听哥哥的话，当然，温柔顺从也是女性的美德。”

“我才不听哥哥的话呢！”湾湾赌气地说，“我跟谁去哪不需要问他！”

“湾湾小姐果然不是凡俗女子，那就请上车吧。”本田菊为湾湾拉开车门。

湾湾毫不迟疑地上了车，没注意到本田菊在她背后露出一丝暧昧不明的微笑。

中央商场座落于租界内，是一座漂亮的三层西式建筑，湾湾只远远地看过，从没走进里面。商场里的商品琳琅满目，看得她眼花缭乱，她平时顶多逛逛街上的杂货店，哪里见过这么多好东西。她答应帮本田菊挑礼物的时候很有自信，但现在她才发现自己多没见识，别说挑了，大部分东西她根本不认识，只能像刘姥姥进大观园一样看个不停。

就在湾湾发愣的时候，一个打开的小包装盒递到她面前，里面静静地躺着一条精美的镶钻手链，湾湾只觉得眼前一亮，忍不住赞美道：“太漂亮了！”她顺着包装盒向上看，沿着一条裹在西装袖子里的手臂一路往上抵达本田菊微笑着的脸，她对自己的反应感到羞愧，冷静下来说：“这个很漂亮，本田小姐一定会喜欢的。”

本田菊却笑着摇摇头：“我恳请湾湾小姐收下这份礼物，这是答谢你今天帮我的忙。”

湾湾不敢相信自己的耳朵：即使只是那只精巧的包装盒在她眼里都是奢侈品了，更何况人家还殷勤地要将那盒子里盛放的美丽宝贝送给她！

“我不能收，太贵重了！”湾湾直摆手。

“这不算什么，只是一件小礼物，如果湾湾小姐收下礼物我会觉得坦然一点，接下来好能继续麻烦你。”本田菊的“麻烦”两个字意味深长，但单纯的湾湾没听出来。

“呀！差点把正事忘了呢！我们快帮本田小姐选礼物吧！”湾湾急忙认真地挑选起来。

本田菊对湾湾的反应很满意，便和她一起谈论、挑捡，少女红润的脸蛋异常光彩照人，显然她心情很好。

最后，湾湾还是收下了那条手链。

正在走神的湾湾被先生点了名字，先生今天已经不止一次斥责她了，可是她还是没法专心，总是不停回忆昨天和本田菊在一起的细节。本田菊是个十足的绅士，和她那个土气的哥哥一点都不一样。她的理智告诫她不该收一个第一次见面的男人送的礼物，但她还是将手链藏在书包里，在上学的路上戴在手腕上。她知道不该期盼什么，但她渴望能再次见到他。

午间休息的时候，一上午心神不宁的湾湾看到了惊喜：那个翩然走进来的男人不正是本田菊吗？她情不自禁地迎上去，忘记了少女的羞涩。

本田菊向湾湾伸出手：“湾湾小姐，又见面了。”

湾湾笨拙地握住本田菊伸向她的手，本田菊突然抓住她的手往上一抬，湾湾的衣袖落下去了，暴露出她白嫩如玉的手腕和腕上那闪闪发亮的手链。

“很高兴看到湾湾小姐戴着我的礼物。”本田菊似笑非笑，“只有湾湾小姐才配得上这条手链，不过跟湾湾小姐的美貌相比，这饰物就不值一提了。”

“别乱夸啦！”湾湾娇嗔道。

“今天可否再请湾湾小姐帮个忙？”本田菊没有松开湾湾的手，反而将那只纤纤玉手握进自己掌中。

“这……还没下学呀！”湾湾为难地说。

“可不可以呢？”本田菊再一次问道，温柔中带着强势。

“那……好吧。”湾湾觉得自己没法拒绝这个男人。

“请吧。”本田菊作势邀请道。

湾湾就这样跟着本田菊走出校门，再次乘上本田菊的车。

这是湾湾第一次逃学。


	36. 三十六

阿尔看着墙上那幅油画出神，这是他在费里西安诺的画展上买下的那幅《上海早晨》。画的旁边是一张照片，照片上，白色的海上日出衬着一个人的背影，是他在圣诞节那天抢拍下的王耀的照片。不约而同地，他和费里西安诺都选择了王耀作为作品里的角色，阿尔打过交道的中国人不少，但是王耀却是最能代表中国人的一个。

阿尔下到楼下的餐厅吃早餐，侍者送来当天的报纸。阿尔抖开报纸，粗略扫了一眼就放到旁边，端起杯子品尝今天的第一杯咖啡。

马修·威廉姆斯坐到他对面，友好地问候：“早安，亲爱的哥哥。”

阿尔冷淡地说：“早安，威廉姆斯先生。”

侍者给马修摆上餐具、倒上咖啡。

“这里的早餐怎么样？”马修期待地问。

“还可以，”阿尔说，“咖啡很不错。”

看阿尔冷冰冰的态度，马修不禁苦笑：“阿尔，你还是不肯接受我的存在吗？”

“我完全接受你的存在，”阿尔说，“但别指望我把你当成兄弟。”

侍者为二人布菜，烤得金黄的面包和切好的火腿令人胃口大开，更不用说那煎得恰到好处的鸡蛋，这些食物旁边还点缀性地撒了几颗蓝莓和木莓，看起来厨师将英美早餐和欧洲大陆早餐的风格结合在了一起。

二人开始用餐，吃东西的时候可以理所当然地沉默，阿尔将注意力都投入到吃早餐上，至少是装作投入。

“唔！你真该尝尝这咸肉，味道太棒了！”马修赞许地说。

“如果你肯更认真些吃东西就可以少说几句话。”阿尔眼睛都没抬。

马修笑道：“阿尔，你大可不必这么抵触，我说过我不是你的敌人。”

“更不是我的朋友。”阿尔说。

马修转换了话题：“我看得出来，亚瑟让你以为他信任你，但他什么都没告诉过你。”

阿尔不往圈套里跳：“那要看你的‘什么’指的是什么了，但无论是什么我都不打算听，我不想知道任何关于亚瑟的事，也不感兴趣。”

马修不恼：“阿尔，你大概以为你和我都是父亲不愿承认的私生子，父亲不希望家产被我们这种人分一份儿，想让他唯一正统的继承人经营完整的家业，维持柯克兰这个姓氏的体面。”

阿尔不以为然：“这是事实。”

马修放下刀叉：“如果我告诉你，这是个骗局呢？”

“怎么讲？”阿尔挑起眉毛。

马修见挑起了阿尔的兴趣，便不急着说：“看来你知道的比当初的我更少，我还以为你在我们的父亲身边能了解得多一些呢。”

“我见到他的次数不比你多多少。”阿尔说。

“那看来你也不知道，”马修缓缓地说出那个秘密，“在父亲的遗嘱上，我们兄弟两个都是合法继承人，都会得到柯克兰家的遗产。”

阿尔正在切割咸肉的手猛地停下来，他终于抬头看着马修，冷冷地说：“说下去。”

马修掩饰不住得意，一缕笑容爬上他的唇角：“按照父亲的遗嘱，亚瑟将继承50%的遗产，剩下的由我们俩平分。”他说着端起咖啡啜了一口。

阿尔问：“然后呢？”

马修放下杯子：“亚瑟是父亲的长子，他在父亲去世前就接手了家族的一部分生意。说句公道话，亚瑟的确比父亲更适合经营，父亲如果再多活几年大概会把家产败光。亚瑟当时正面临一笔债务——这也是父亲给他留下的糟糕‘遗产’之一，他在清算家产时发现了父亲留给我们的那部分，于是变卖了这一半家产来抵清欠债，反正当时知晓这笔财产存在的人没有几个，而那些人也都站在这位新的柯克兰先生那边。后来的事你就知道了，亚瑟开始顺风顺水，生意也做到远东。他现在让你来参与洋行的运营也算是对你的一种补偿吧。”

阿尔沉默了，他看得出来马修没有撒谎。

马修从容地用餐巾点了点嘴角，拉开椅子站起身来：“好好想想我的话吧，兄弟，下次再见。”他拿起外套扬长而去。

阿尔已经无心收拾盘中的残局，他放下餐具，陷入思考。

王耀这些天很担心，总觉得妹妹哪里不一样了，湾湾还是那么善良可爱，但举手投足间却有微妙的不同，而且她越来越在意自己的容貌，每次出门前都要对着镜子好一番修饰，并对自己朴素到寒酸的衣着叹气。

也许只是因为女孩子长大了吧，王耀安慰自己，女孩都有爱美之心，大了自然要有这些烦恼。想到这里王耀又有些自责，他知道湾湾是个美丽的女孩，可是他连给湾湾买朵花的钱都省不出来。湾湾的衣服已经小了，但王湾一直没给她添新衣服，他刻意不去注意，其实那少女蓬勃生长的身体已经快把衣服撑破了，简朴粗糙的袄子几乎包不住那呼之欲出的女性柔嫩的胸膛，磨破边的裙摆也早已悬在膝盖上，难以遮住日渐修长的大腿，湾湾整个人都散发着难以忽视的吸引力，青春，美丽，娇艳欲滴。王耀越来越担心，他知道终有一天妹妹要找个人家嫁了，可是没有任何一个男人是他信得过的，他固执地认为除他以外每个男人都对湾湾图谋不轨，谁多看了湾湾一眼都要让他起疑心，而他最警惕的是他家楼上那个可能近水楼台的家伙。

说曹操，曹操到。“耀，你今天怎么没做早饭啊？”伊万懒洋洋地走下楼来。

“饭早吃完了！你别想再白吃白喝！”王耀斥道。

“怎么不等我一下。”伊万不满意地说，他一边抻懒腰打哈欠一边在桌上锅内四处搜寻，看还有什么剩下的。

“别找了，我家两口人都不够吃，哪会给你留？”王耀白他一眼。

“真小气！”伊万失望地说。

王耀看到伊万穿起了外套，看起来像是要出门：“你要去哪儿？”

伊万说：“去见一个老朋友，这次我的回忆录有望出版了。说真的，我建议你也读一读，这是本好书！”

洋人都这么不谦虚吗？王耀内心鄙夷。

王耀调侃道：“我可从没见你写过什么书，不是闲逛就是晒太阳。”

“我有的是时间写作，再说一个优秀的作家多数时间是在观察和构思，落笔只是最终的步骤。”伊万说。

“看出来了，你就没落过笔。”王耀嘲讽地说，“我是不会读你的书的，你那圈圈洋文我看不懂，要是英文的还行。”

“那叫俄文，不是什么圈圈！”伊万无奈地解释道。

“反正我看都是圈，”王耀说，“你写的都是啥？你前半生是个王子还是贵族？”

“这可不能透露，要等书出版。”伊万说，“好啦，我先走了，今晚不用等我吃晚饭。”他春风得意地大步走出污水横流的弄堂。

“我什么时候等过你吃晚饭？这人！”王耀看着俄国人的背影哂笑。

伊万走后，王耀也准备去上班，正要出门，只见浓妆艳抹的小菲一脸倦容地回来了。

“怎么了？今天生意不好啊？”王耀随口问。

“生意倒是做成了，可是那客人好坏啊！”小菲抱怨道，“这上海的日本人是越来越横行霸道了，想玩的时候开车拉我去他们的地方，等玩完了就一脚踹出门让我自己走回来！那么远的地方，累死我了！”

王耀听了阴沉下脸，虽然不像小菲那样跟各色人等打交道，但他也感觉到日本人的势力正在扩大，这些东洋岛国来的残忍家伙显然不满足于只占个满洲，现在已经向上海伸了爪子了。

“哦，对了，刚才我看到湾湾了。”小菲说。

“湾湾？你在哪看到她的？”王耀很是奇怪，小菲不可能跑到湾湾的学堂去。

“在街上啊，她跟一个男人往外白渡桥那边走。”小菲说。

“不可能！”王耀断然否认，“湾湾的学堂不在那边，她也不可能跟什么男人在一起！”

“哎？她肯定认识那男人，我看他跟她说话呢。”小菲说，“我刚一喊她，她丢下那男人自己跑了，也没理我。”

“那肯定是哪个坏男人想搭讪，湾湾不理他呗！”王耀虽然嘴上这么说，但心里也知道这太牵强，他悬着一颗心，只想先把小菲打发了，以免她瞎传闲话。

“这么说倒也对。”小菲恍然大悟地点点头，“啊，不陪你聊了王大哥，我可得去睡觉啦！”她打着哈欠上楼去了。

在小菲身后，王耀的表情变得十分阴沉。

湾湾一个人跑上外白渡桥，本田菊从后面追过来。

“怎么了，湾湾小姐？”本田菊两手扶住湾湾玲珑的香肩。

湾湾一下甩掉他的手：“别让人看到了！”

本田菊板起脸来：“湾湾小姐认为与在下同行令人羞耻吗？”

“不，当然不是，”湾湾慌乱地说，“但是刚才那个女的认识我，她肯定要回去告诉我哥了！”

本田菊在湾湾看不见的地方冷笑：“湾湾小姐不必担心，与友人外出不是什么不体面的事，相信耀桑是会理解的。至于那个毫无廉耻的妓女，她的话有几分可信？耀桑不会因为她的谗言而责备湾湾小姐。”

“哎！你不了解我哥，他就是个老古板！男人多看我一眼他都要杀人的！”湾湾抱怨道。

本田菊凑近湾湾薄薄的耳朵，气息吹拂她的发丝：“耀桑不会杀我的，永远不会。”

湾湾感觉一阵酥麻自被气流抚过的地方传遍周身，意识到男人的嘴唇离她的脖颈如此之近，她轻轻颤栗，却没有躲开。

湾湾每一丝细微的反应都落进本田菊眼里，他的手臂越过湾湾的肩头，环绕少女纤细娇美的身体，慢慢收紧，像渔人收起渔网。

湾湾沉溺在这个拥抱里，这是她人生中第一个来自男人的拥抱，那样有力，那样霸道，令她无法挣脱，也不愿挣脱。她放任自己陷入这浪漫甜蜜的氛围中。

弗朗西斯已经很多天没走出家门了，他现在离开房间的唯一目的是为自己添置酒精饮品，不过到了外面被凉风一吹，他的脑子清醒很多，也感觉到胃里一阵饥饿的搅动。他这才意识到自己至少两顿没吃了，而最近两天吃的也都是快变质的食品。前些天王耀找他帮了个“小忙”，为了感谢他，王耀特意替他打扫了房间，扔出去很多酒瓶子，还自掏腰包替他添了食物——他知道王耀这么做已经是很重的情谊了，那家伙自己的生活也是拮据得很。现在弗朗西斯必须为自己觅食，然后回归他醉生梦死的生活。

在外滩南段的一个路口，弗朗西斯忽然看到一个眼熟的人，仔细辨认后发现是本田菊，此刻那骄傲的日本人正搂着一个年轻女人，大概是他的新欢吧。弗朗西斯不关心别人的私生活，但他无意间看到那女人的脸，顿时愣住了：那竟然是王耀的妹妹湾湾！弗朗西斯记得王耀很不喜欢本田菊，两人甚至起过冲突，即使王耀会为了亚瑟的命令而跟本田菊打交道，也不可能让自己的妹妹成为本田菊的情人。

想到这里，弗朗西斯打算走上前去一问究竟，但刚有这个念头他便立刻刹住脚，闪身躲到楼角后，继续观察二人。只见本田菊亲昵地搂着湾湾的腰，边走边在她耳边说些什么；湾湾表情有些拘谨，但显然并不讨厌本田菊的碰触。两人就这样向路尽头的一座建筑走去，弗朗西斯认得那个地方，那是日本人的俱乐部，受邀的西方人也可以进，但不准中国人及其他亚洲人进入。两人进了俱乐部的门，弗朗西斯等了一会儿，不见他们出来，于是悄悄离开了。

怡和洋行里，王耀疑虑重重，早晨的事他一定要找湾湾问个明白，但他又不想问得太生硬让湾湾不高兴。他想来想去，发现无论怎样的措辞都会引起湾湾的反感，结果越想越气，连工作都无心做下去。

亚瑟看出王耀和阿尔的状态都不对，阿尔一上午都没跟他说话，王耀也是一副生闷气的样子。他想了想，走过来对王耀说：“耀，有件事我忘了告诉你：昨天我收到港仔的来信了。”

“是吗？他怎么样？”王耀眼睛一亮，但同时还是有些失落，这些年港仔只给亚瑟写信，从不给他这个亲哥哥片纸只字。

亚瑟说：“他现在很好，还是学校里最优秀的学生，他说他最近网球水平进步了，也交到了不少来自上等家庭的朋友。”

“哦……这是好事啊。”王耀说，“他……有没有提到我和湾湾？”

“没有，”亚瑟说，“他很忙，不能总挂念家人，不过我相信他是希望你们一切都好的。”

“这样啊……也好。”王耀掩饰不住深深的失望。

阿尔突然冷冰冰地插嘴：“是没有还是你不让他有？”

“你这话什么意思？”亚瑟皱眉瞪着阿尔。

阿尔毫不客气地瞪回去：“不是吗？你到底撒过多少谎自己都忘了吧？”

“管好你的嘴！我凭什么要受这种诬陷？”亚瑟怒喝道。

“尊敬的亚瑟·柯克兰先生无论做什么都是对的，”阿尔尖刻地嘲讽，“无论是对别人的兄弟还是他自己的兄弟！”

亚瑟又惊又怒：“你在说什么？”

“在这个地方多待一秒我都受不了了！”阿尔说着怒气冲冲地向门口走去。

“阿尔？怎么回事？”王耀在他背后不明所已地叫道。

阿尔仍是径直走向门口，猛地和一个急匆匆闯进来的人撞了个满怀。

“阿尔？”

“弗朗西斯？”

两个人同时惊讶地叫对方的名字。

亚瑟几步赶过来，吃惊地看着久未谋面的弗朗西斯：“弗朗西斯？”

此时的弗朗西斯头发乱蓬蓬的，衣服邋遢不堪，像一个真正的酒色之徒。

“嗨，亚瑟。”弗朗西斯五味杂陈地打了招呼。

“你这是……”亚瑟不知从何说起。

“对不起，亚瑟，”弗朗西斯说，“我是来找耀的，有点急事。”

王耀正在旁观这戏剧性的一幕，却不料舞台的灯光聚向了他：“找我？”

“跟我出来一下。”弗朗西斯低声说。

王耀看看亚瑟，后者点头默许，于是他满腹狐疑地跟弗朗西斯出了洋行的门。


	37. 三十七

日本人的俱乐部是一座华丽的西式建筑，内部装修极尽模仿西方风格，颇得巴洛克艺术的精髓，但不知为何看起来有些装潢过度的俗气。

虽然这段时间以来已经跟着本田菊长了不少见识，但湾湾第一次来这里还是不禁惊叹。本田菊吩咐侍者拿来些汽水和日式点心招待湾湾，湾湾对那精美的小点心赞不绝口：“太漂亮了！比绣的还美呢！”她小心翼翼拿起一只小兔子，来来回回端详。

本田菊笑着说：“湾湾小姐还是快吃吧，再好看的食物也是用来吃的。”

“可是我舍不得啊！”湾湾虽然想吃，但实在不忍心将这么可爱的东西吃掉。

“点心想要多少就有多少，湾湾小姐不必客气。”本田菊慷慨地说。

湾湾这才鼓起勇气将那小点心放进嘴里，刚嚼一口便露出满脸幸福的笑容：“太好吃了！你们日本人是不是做什么都这么好吃啊？”湾湾从小到大都没吃过几回甜点，王耀只在逢年过节给她买一两个价格低廉、做工粗糙的点心解解馋，跟王耀买的玩意相比，她现在吃到嘴的简直是人间美味了。

“湾湾小姐喜欢就好。”本田菊淡淡地说。

俱乐部里多为日本男性，也有一些身穿华美和服、脸上化着浓妆的日本女性，湾湾不知道，这些漂亮的日本女人大都是高级妓女，她们专门为日本军官及上层人士提供服务。看到这些女人华丽的衣饰，再看看自己朴素破旧的学生服，湾湾自惭形秽——她们都那么优雅美丽，而自己就像只混进天鹅群的土鸡。

这时，一位美丽的和服姑娘走到本田菊身边，恭恭敬敬地鞠躬：“日安，本田先生。”她说的是标准的、婉转的日语，用日本女性特有的美妙声音。本田菊和她聊起来，湾湾完全听不懂两人的对话。

湾湾羡慕地看着这位比她大不了多少的姑娘，她认为自己一辈子都不可能和她一样美。

本田菊转头对湾湾介绍道：“这位是齐佳·海兰珠小姐，海兰珠是满洲人，但日语说得和日本人一样好。”他又转向海兰珠：“这位是王湾湾小姐，以后要好好关照她。”

湾湾惊讶地再次打量海兰珠，她没想到这个姑娘竟然是中国人，海兰珠从头到脚没有一丝一毫中国人的样子。

海兰珠友好地问候：“你好，王小姐，常听本田先生提起您，果然是个美丽的淑女呢！”

“哪里，比海兰珠小姐可差远了。”湾湾赶紧说。

这时，一位军官走过来跟本田菊说了些什么，本田菊暂时将两位姑娘单独留下，自己与那位军官离开了。

本田菊一走，气氛变得有点尴尬。湾湾很想多了解一下海兰珠，于是主动开口：“海兰珠小姐，您的日语说得真好，学习外语难不难？我能学会吗？”

海兰珠突然变得极其倨傲，她冷冰冰地说：“对我来说不难，但是像你这样愚笨的支那人一辈子也别想学会！”

湾湾震惊于海兰珠态度的转变之快，既而是愤怒：“你说谁愚笨？明明你自己也是中国人！”

海兰珠冷笑：“哼！别把我和你这种下等人混为一谈，我6岁就去日本生活了，是日本养父将我带大的，我身上早就没有支那人的恶劣习气了——我还有个日本名字：房子。”

湾湾气得涨红脸，她从没见过如此厚颜无耻之人，从小不会骂人的她此时已经词穷：“管你房子、屋子，穿了这身和服你也还是中国人！你这身肉还是中国人生的呢！”

“住口！”海兰珠突然气得浑身发抖，刚才的优雅从容全都消失了。

湾湾不知道，她正踩中了海兰珠的痛脚。海兰珠是清朝皇室之后，算起来还是个格格。她6岁被送给日本的养父，取了日文名“房子”，从此便作为一位日本女孩培养长大。然而，她周围的人都瞧不起她，从小到大一直叫她“支娜来的房子”，兼之她不到10岁便被变态的养父强奸，她十几年都在阴影中成长，而这竟使她对养父和义兄产生了一种扭曲的爱，她从几年前开始便成为她义兄的情妇，一直到现在。

海兰珠的义兄正是本田菊，她的日本名是“本田房子”。

湾湾被海兰珠突如其来的怒火吓住了，她在家是个任性的孩子，但在外却常常由于贫穷而被欺负，这使得她养成了胆小却又脾气不好的性格，此时面对一个愤怒的疯女人她很害怕，但对方那副汉奸模样也令她气愤，她鼓气勇气与其对峙：“别跟我大喊大叫的，你不是说你是上等人吗？那你怎么还像下等人一样没礼貌？”

海兰珠忍无可忍，但转念一想又笑了，她用充满蔑视与厌恶的口气说：“你可能以为攀上本田先生这个高枝就变凤凰了吧？我告诉你，像你这样的贱货他玩得多了，哪个不是玩腻了就扔？只有我一直留在他身边，有多少下贱的支那女人都以为能代替我，最后还是像破烂一样被扔出去！你也是一样的下场！”

这样的侮辱对一个年轻的未婚少女来说太过分了，湾湾终于忍不住夺眶而出的泪水，像斗败的小母狗一样跑出去。

室外的空气让湾湾感觉胸口的憋闷缓解了一些，泪水仍然止不住地往下流，她再也控制不住自己，在人来人往的街面上放声大哭。

“湾湾小姐，你怎么跑出来了？你这是怎么了？”本田菊赶过来，扳着湾湾的肩膀将她转过来，焦急地询问。

自己最狼狈的样子被心仪的男人看到了，湾湾觉得颜面尽失，她哭得更厉害了。

“湾湾，刚才出什么事了？”本田菊问道，语气不像在关心湾湾，而是命令。

“我……我想回家……”湾湾抽泣着说。

海兰珠也跟了出来，她假装不知情地说：“湾湾小姐，怎么突然跑掉了呀？”

本田菊回手就是一巴掌，海兰珠被搧得失去平衡，以一个柔弱又优雅的姿势跌倒在地，像蝴蝶一样轻盈，像可怜无助的小猫咪一样惹人喜爱，好像她为这跌倒已经练习过无数次一样，在需要的时候便能以最优美的样子呈现给男人看。

“啊——”海兰珠娇弱地痛呼一声。

“八哥压路！”本田菊恶狠狠骂道，“一定又是你这阴险的女人！”

“菊哥哥！”海兰珠哭泣着呼唤道。

本田菊凶狠地瞪着地上美成一滩的海兰珠，从后槽牙之间挤出狠毒的字眼：“你给我记着：再敢干这些蠢事，你就自己剖腹谢罪吧！我亲手替你介错！”

“是……菊哥哥——啊！！”海兰珠再次痛叫，她肚子上挨了本田菊重重一脚。

“永远别再叫我菊哥哥！”本田菊狂吼。

“嗨依~嗨依~本田先生！”海兰珠急忙答应道。

一旁的湾湾早就看傻了眼，这么凶恶的本田菊她从未见过，此时她心中只剩恐惧。她吓得掉头就跑。

“湾湾小姐！”本田菊追在她身后。

湾湾不敢回头看他，只顾着跑，但娇气的她没什么体力，很快就被本田菊追上了。本田菊抓住湾湾的肩膀将她的身子扳过来：“湾湾小姐，你听我说：那坏女人满嘴谎话，不管她说了什么都不要信！”

湾湾拼命摇头：“她说我这样的下贱女人多的是，你玩腻了就会扔掉！”

本田菊更紧地抓住湾湾玲珑的香肩：“湾湾小姐……湾湾，我从未把你当成玩物，我珍惜你，爱护你，我承认我是跟很多女人逢场作戏过，但是只有你得到我的尊重。”

“你刚才的样子很可怕。”湾湾的眼中仍然充满恐惧和戒备。

“刚才太失态了，但是我担心那女人伤害湾湾，所以就……”本田菊表现出一副关切的样子。

湾湾也不想为此苛责本田菊，她仍然喜欢这个男人，或许已经不止喜欢了。她从本田菊手中挣脱出来：“我想回去了。”

本田菊却不同意：“湾湾，让我带你去个地方吧，作为赔罪。”

湾湾摇头：“我逃学这么多天，再这样要被学校开除了。”

本田菊想了想，点点头：“好吧，那我送你回学校，改日再带湾湾出来玩。”

湾湾没有回答。

王耀火冒三丈地往日本人的俱乐部赶去，弗朗西斯追在他后面：“耀，你不能去！那地方你不能乱闯！”

“湾湾在那里！你告诉我的！”王耀气得无法控制自己，一想到湾湾和那个叫本田菊的男人在一起，他既害怕又愤怒。

“那些日本人不是吃素的，你还是等湾湾回家再问她吧。”弗朗西斯拉住王耀劝道。

王耀一把甩开弗朗西斯的手：“等那时候不一定出什么事了！”王耀生怕本田菊会对湾湾不利。

弗朗西斯拦不住王耀，王耀冲向俱乐部大门，粗鲁地推开——几乎是撞开门。

里面的日本人对这突如其来的噪音和不速之客极为不满，一名守卫上前驱赶：“你们干什么？这是日本人的地方！”

“这他妈是在中国！”王耀气得骂起娘来，“本田菊在哪？”

“本田先生不在，就算在也不会见你这种人！”守卫喝道，“快滚！”

“让本田菊出来！把我妹妹交出来！”王耀高声叫道。

“你妹妹是哪里站街的婊子？还敢栽桩本田先生！”守卫轻蔑地骂道。

“你敢骂我妹妹？狗东西！”王耀气得要打人。

一位日本军官看不下去了，过来怒斥王耀：“八哥压路！滚出去！”

“八哥压路？还鹦鹉上树呢！”王耀寻妹心切，连日本人也不怕了，“今天见不着我妹妹我决不走！”

弗朗西斯看得着急：“耀，快走吧！一会儿警察来了就晚了！”

王耀不依不饶，硬往里面闯，结果被三四个人制住，被狼狈地按倒在地。弗朗西斯是洋人，日本人还是有所忌惮，但是也拦住他不让走，两人被困在俱乐部里，直到警察赶到将他们带走。

伊万独自来到两位贝什米特先生家，他大步走上台阶，拉响门铃。此时路德维希不在，开门的是他家的新仆人托里斯。

托里斯打开门，正要问候，突然惊得结巴：“您……你是……”

伊万笑道：“好久不见，托里斯。”

“您……您怎么在这儿？”托里斯语无伦次，“我以为您死了！”

“让你和你的朋友们失望了，我没有死。”伊万冷笑。

“我从没想害您！”托里斯急切地解释，“我没有出卖您……我确实出卖了您，是我的愚蠢出卖了您——但那完全不是我的本意！我以为他们是想救您！”

“好了，好了，托里斯，十几年前的往事就不要解释了，”伊万完全不为所动，“只是我没想到你也变成了丧家之犬，还跑到我的新地盘来——你知道一头熊会怎么对付闯进他地盘的狼吗？”伊万故意亮出整齐的牙齿，活像一头猛兽。

“我只庆幸又见到您，看到您平安无事，王子殿下。”托里斯说。

“闭嘴！别用那个头衔称呼我，你想再出卖我一次吗？你这犹大！”伊万低声喝道。

“没人会追杀您了，您十几年前就死在俄罗斯了。”托里斯苦笑，“而后来我也被迫离开，我流落欧洲十几前，又跟着商船到中国，最近才给这家姓贝什米特的当仆人。”

“堂堂一个贵族成了德国人的仆人，”伊万幸灾乐祸，“还真是最适合你的结局。”

“王子殿下……”托里斯被伊万打断。

“叫我伊万！”伊万小心地左右看看。

“伊万？”托里斯不解，“您现在的名字？”

“伊万·布拉金斯基。”伊万说，“一个救了我的人，我借用了他的名字。”

“那是……”托里斯突然明白了。

“没错，他们埋的那具尸体，那个十四岁的孩子。”伊万想起当年那个替他去死的男孩，他甚至没有见过他。

“布拉金斯基先生，您这些年都在中国吗？”托里斯关切地问。

“我和你一样，到中国时间不长，”伊万说，“但我不是来找你叙旧的，我问你：你对贝什米特家的事了解多少？”

“这……我在这里工作时间不长，只知道这几位家庭成员：两位贝什米特先生、埃德尔斯坦先生，还有瓦尔加斯先生，埃德尔斯坦先生似乎是老贝什米特先生收养的孩子，瓦尔加斯先生是路德维希·贝什米特先生的好友。”托里斯尽可能把自己知道的说出来。

“关于他家先前的仆人你知道多少？”伊万问。

“先前的……那个中国人？”托里斯惊讶于伊万的问题，“您是说那个被处决了的中国人？”

“没错。”伊万说。

“我没见过他，但是贝什米特先生好像很喜欢他。”托里斯说，“哦，对了，有个中国人还为那个仆人的事来找过路德维希先生，那个中国人好像叫什么‘汪腰’。”

伊万心中一动，他没有猜错。他对托里斯说：“谢谢你，叛徒，你好歹帮了我点忙。”

托里斯叹息着说：“我什么都愿意替您做，王……布拉金斯基先生，只要您不再记恨我。”

“这可不好说，”伊万意味深长地看着他，“不过我确实需要一双眼睛和耳朵。”

“您完全可以信任我！”托里斯急忙表忠心。

伊万离开路德维希家——准确地说是离开路德维希家门口。托里斯随后掩上门，长出了一口气，然后又宽慰地笑了。

“托里斯，有客人吗？”午休醒来的罗德里赫没精打采地走进客厅。

“没有，跟别人家的仆人闲聊了一会儿。”托里斯笑着说。


	38. 三十八

是亚瑟把王耀和弗朗西斯弄出监狱的，在两人蹲了一晚号子后。弗朗西斯容易些，他是个洋人，又没犯什么事，只消说明一下便放了。王耀就不太好办了，他擅闯日本人的地界，辱骂日本人，寻衅滋事的罪名是坐实了，亚瑟不得不花了笔钱才把他弄出来。王耀对于亚瑟如此慷慨表示感激，但更多的是惊讶，他以为亚瑟这种事事权衡利弊的人不会在意他的死活。

弗朗西斯也真诚地谢了亚瑟：“亚瑟，这次多谢你。”

亚瑟对他没什么好态度：“我是为了赎我自己的员工，你只是搭了便车。”

“随你怎么说吧。”弗朗西斯了解亚瑟的脾气。

亚瑟对王耀的行为非常生气，王耀刚踏进自由世界的阴暗天空下，亚瑟的斥责就来了：“你怎么敢去找本田菊的麻烦？你和他到底怎么回事？”

王耀余怒未消：“本田菊拐走了我妹妹！我现在得赶紧回去看看！”

亚瑟气愤于王耀无理取闹：“理智点！昨天阿尔去了你家，你妹妹放学以后就回家了，本田菊根本没做什么！”

“可是弗朗西斯看到他们了！”王耀说，“弗朗西斯决不可能骗人。”

“他也许不会骗人，但他是个醉鬼，他弄不清他看到了什么！”亚瑟严厉地说。

“嘿，我还在这儿呢！”弗朗西斯尴尬地说。

“我相信弗朗西斯的判断力，”王耀肯定地说，“而且不止弗朗西斯一个人看到他们了，我的邻居小菲也看到了！”

“小菲是谁？”亚瑟嫌恶地皱眉。

弗朗西斯替王耀说明：“一个年轻妓女，耀的邻居。”

亚瑟眼中立刻充满鄙夷：“所以这些就是你的证人？一个酒鬼和一个妓女？你宁可相信他们也不相信你妹妹和阿尔？”

王耀被噎住了，但他依然坚信本田菊正在对湾湾下手：“我不知道该相信谁，但我想保护我的妹妹！”他撇下亚瑟和弗朗西斯，气冲冲地离开了。

前一天晚上，阿尔的确去了王耀家。

在王耀和弗朗西斯匆匆离开后，阿尔站在门口没动，他放弃了负气出走，开始思考另外一件令他担忧的事。弗朗西斯来找王耀一定没什么好事，想到他曾帮王耀掩护逃犯，阿尔怀疑王耀又遇上了危险的麻烦。想到这儿，他决定跟踪两人。

“阿尔，你往哪去？”亚瑟厉声叫住阿尔。

“他们要干什么，你不好奇吗？”阿尔反问。

“如果是弗朗西斯的事，你最好别管。”亚瑟肯定地说。

“那如果是耀的事呢？”阿尔又问。

“牵扯到弗朗西斯就不要管！”亚瑟阴沉沉地说。

“你不仅自私，还冷漠！”阿尔咬着牙说，“不管你怎么想，我要去找他们！”

“随你，我该说的已经说了。”亚瑟冷冷地说。

阿尔跑到外面，发现那两人已经不见了踪影。他首先飞去横滨正金银行，但是弗朗西斯和王耀并不在，从办事员口中得知他们根本没去。阿尔又赶到王耀家，整个院子只有那个叫小菲的妓女，其他人都不在，包括那个奇怪的俄国人。阿尔想了想，只有一个王耀可能去的地方了，他急忙向那里去。

在距路德维希家不远处，阿尔碰见了伊万。

“哟，幸会！”伊万先开口了。

阿尔本不想跟他说话，但是这么近的距离不可能躲开，而且伊万已经打招呼了。阿尔只好讪讪地说：“你怎么在这儿？”

“我也想问呢，”伊万笑眯眯地说，“您这位柯克兰家高贵的私生子怎么在这儿？”

自从马修出现，自己的身份已经遮掩不住了，但是这么直白地当面辱骂，伊万还是第一个。阿尔冷笑着说：“我记得是我先问的，你这俄罗斯流放犯！”阿尔私下调查过伊万的身份，这个俄国人是个谜，有人说他是个潜逃的流放犯，也有人说他是个落魄贵族。

“流放犯也会想看看上等人的恶心勾当。”伊万愉快地说。

“你指什么？”阿尔语气生硬。

伊万意有所指：“我知道的恐怕没有您多，毕竟我没有参与其中嘛！恕我失陪。”说罢，他扬长而去。

阿尔丈二和尚摸不着金毛，他的直觉告诉他，伊万可能知道了什么，但是现在他没时间想这个，他快步走到路德维希家门口。

开门的同样是托里斯，一个陌生美国人找上门来让他很诧异，但他还是告诉阿尔，没有什么中国人在家里。

直到后来阿尔听说了日本人的俱乐部被人砸场子的事，他总算知道自己一开始就想错了方向。王耀和弗朗西斯因寻衅滋事进了号子，阿尔想到王耀家里还有一个妹妹，于是便在湾湾下学堂的时间去了王耀家，想暂时替王耀安抚一下他妹妹。

但这也让阿尔再次遇见伊万，这个倒楣的俄国人仍是王耀的邻居。

“耀不在家，快走吧你。”伊万懒洋洋地走下楼来下逐客令。

“稍许等一下，你好像不是这家的主人。”阿尔梗着脖子答道。

“我是个好邻居，主人不在家的时候我会替他盯着坏人。”伊万无赖地笑看阿尔。

一边的湾湾却紧张地问：“我哥哥让你盯着我吗？”

“你看，你已经让湾湾害怕了。”伊万得意地说。

“不是，我是说你。”湾湾却紧紧盯着伊万。

“啊？我？”这回伊万都有点吃惊了，“我有必要盯着你吗？”

阿尔注意到了湾湾奇怪的态度，他试探着说：“小姐，我可能得跟你说一下你的哥哥。”

湾湾急切地打断他：“我知道他想问什么！你告诉他我放学按时回家了，这是实话！”

阿尔不明就里，但看起来这里没他什么事了，他更关心王耀的处境：“好吧，我会如实转达。”他觉得似乎没必要跟湾湾说她哥哥进监狱的事了。

阿尔走出王耀家的弄堂，出乎意料，伊万追了上来。

“耀怎么了？”伊万问。

“跟你没什么关系。”阿尔不准备把王耀被抓的事告诉这个人。

“你刚才就要说了，”伊万指出来，“而且刚才我也听得到。”

阿尔饶有兴味：“连耀的妹妹都不关心这件事，你有必要知道吗？”

“如果妹妹过于愚蠢的话，邻居的关心就比较重要了。”伊万露出不明含义的笑容。

阿尔说：“他被警察抓进去了，因为去日本人的俱乐部闹事。”

“他？”伊万想象不出谨言慎行的王耀怎么会做出这么冒险又荒唐的事，“什么原因呢？”

“我也不知道，”阿尔说，“我们在想办法保释他。”

“那你们最好尽力，”伊万语气懒散，“我希望他出来后能跟我说说原因。”

“他出得来才行。”阿尔厌恶伊万的态度。

王耀出狱后没有回洋行，亚瑟也默认他需要休息，于是他颓丧地离开了。王耀没有回家，他直接去了湾湾的学堂，冒失地闯进教室。正在上课的是一位名叫王春燕的女先生，看到王耀的闯入，她虽然吃惊，但良好的教养让她养成触变不惊的性格，她礼貌地问：“王先生，您有什么事吗？”

王耀向教室里扫了一圈，正好对上湾湾恼火的目光：“哥，你干什么呀？”其他女学生都在捂着嘴偷笑，一会儿瞅瞅湾湾，一会儿又瞟向王耀。

王耀不知所措，他意识到自己让湾湾丢脸了，只好语无伦次地道歉：“啊……这个，我昨晚通宵工作忘了跟妹妹说，怕她惦记。”

王春燕理解地笑：“原来是这样，需要叫湾湾出去吗？”

“啊，不，不需要了。”王耀赶紧摇头，傻乎乎地笑，“等晚上回去再说吧。”

湾湾也并不情愿在众目睽睽之下跟这个莽撞的哥哥出去说话，她气鼓鼓地撇过脸不看王耀。

王耀跟女先生陪笑脸：“打扰您了，我这就走。”

王春燕微笑着说：“您慢走。”

王耀离开了教室，但他并没离开学堂，他在学堂外面等着，午饭也没吃，一直等到湾湾下学。

湾湾一出来就看见正在等待的王耀，她顿感窘迫，一方面由于刚才王耀丢人的举动，一方面则因为她心虚，从王耀不正常的行为来看，小菲那个碎嘴婆子可能已经把她和本田菊的事告诉王耀了，她现在只想着如何把这事蒙混过去。

想到这里，湾湾态度变得柔和，关心地问王耀：“哥，你昨晚为什么不回家啊？我担心死了！”

王耀心中纵有大片阴云，此刻也被妹妹这小猫咪一样温柔可爱的神情给软化了：“临时来了急活，昨晚大家都熬了通宵。”

“你骗人！”湾湾说，“昨天你那个叫什么阿尔的朋友来找你，他不是也到你们洋行工作了吗？”

“阿尔？他说什么了？”王耀紧张不已。

“他要告诉我你的事，不过后来什么都没说就走了。”湾湾如实描述昨天发生的事。

“哦，这样啊。”王耀松了口气，“我托他去跟你说我晚上不回去了，他话没说明白。”

湾湾同样松了口气：“没事就好，下回找个稳当点的人带话吧！”

“走，回家去吧。”王耀怜爱地把手放在湾湾后背上，轻轻推一下。

兄妹二人走到电车站，在一群面孔冷漠的陌生人中间等车。

王耀犹豫再三，还是小心翼翼地开口问道：“湾湾，哥哥有事问你。”

“什么事呀？”湾湾装出不耐烦的样子，心里却倏地一紧。

“那个……你认识什么日本朋友吗？”王耀问。

“什么嘛？”湾湾知道自己不该反应这么强烈，可还是忍不住提高了音调，“你想问什么啊？我怎么可能认识日本人！我连日本话都不会说！”她不禁又有些低落，想起了海兰珠那口流利的日语和优雅得体的日式礼仪，海兰珠那女人固然可恶，可湾湾却隐隐地羡慕她。

王耀不想伤害妹妹，但这件事一定要问清：“湾湾，昨天有人看到你和一个日本男人在一起。”

“谁？谁跟你说我坏话？”湾湾心下知道肯定是小菲，但这会儿只能憋着火装不知道。

“我不能说是谁。”王耀从没怀疑过弗朗西斯，不管这次弗朗西斯是不是搞错了，他也不能让妹妹和友人闹得不愉快。

“你把我当什么人了？你还是我哥吗？”湾湾气愤地含泪叫嚷，“我怎么会随便和什么日本男人出去？你还来问我！还来问我！”她一赌气，哭着跑开了。

“湾湾，别跑！”王耀着急地在后面边追边喊。

不能再跟那个叫本田菊的男人来往了，湾湾哭着下定决心。

第二天，王耀准时上班，他看起来心情好多了。阿尔看到王耀的样子也稍微放下心，但是王耀和妹妹之间的事真的解决了吗？那个不老实的女孩有什么秘密，但阿尔觉得不提是最好的。

“耀，我听亚瑟说你昨天出来了。”阿尔走向王耀的桌子。

“是的，还好只蹲了一晚号子，里面又湿又冷，难受死了！”像坟墓一样，王耀在心里补充一句。

“看来事情都解决了？”阿尔露出令人安心的笑容。

王耀喜欢阿尔这种微笑，像驱散乌云的阳光一样：“我可能误会妹妹了，也许……弗朗西斯偶尔也会出错吧。”

未必，阿尔心想。

“至少你没事了。”阿尔唯一关心的是这个。

“我头一次惹这么大事！”王耀不好意思地说。

“人的心里都住着一头老虎。”阿尔说。

马修·威廉姆斯走进来。

“早安，阿尔，”马修说，“早安，耀桑先生。”

“我叫王耀。”王耀再一次纠正，“早安，威廉姆斯先生。”

亚瑟从楼上下来：“很高兴您能来，威廉姆斯先生。”他语气客气，却听不出有多高兴。

“我的荣幸。”马修说。

“来我办公室谈吧。”亚瑟邀请道。

看着两人的身影消失在亚瑟的办公室门后，王耀不满地说：“现在亚瑟要向他卑躬屈膝了吗？”

“生意就是生意，”阿尔冷着脸说，“马修现在是代表东方汇理银行。”

“他可真得意。”王耀觉得这人厚颜无耻。

湾湾像平时一样在学堂上课，昨天本田菊没来找她，也许今天也不会来，她说不清自己到底是害怕他来还是希望他来。

当本田菊出现的那一刻，湾湾发现自己还是希望他不要来。本田菊既温柔又霸道地把她拉出学堂，湾湾象征性地挣扎了几下，发现自己根本甩不脱本田有力的手。

“湾湾，不管你多怨我，就听我说一句话吧。”本田菊恳切地说。

“本田先生，我不想再和你来往了！”湾湾想彻底断掉这段关系，但这话说出口来还是隐隐作痛。

“我知道，那个坏女人吓到你了，她跟你说了很多无礼的话。”本田菊说。

“不是她，是你，”湾湾心有余悸，“你吓到我了。”

本田菊放缓了语气：“湾湾，我知道我当时很失态，但我唯一的想法就是保护你，不想让你被她伤害。”

“我知道你的好意，但是就到这儿吧，我们别再见面了！”湾湾眼中涌出复杂的泪水。

忽然，本田菊强硬地将湾湾娇小的身子抱进怀里。湾湾脑中一片空白，然后才想起来大惊失色，使出吃奶的劲儿挣扎，可是本田的力量过于强大，这个拥抱收得越来越紧。

湾湾扬起脸，眼泪汪汪地看着本田菊：“你就是不想放我走吗？”

本田菊眼中充满魅惑的柔情，任何一个女人都会沦陷在这眼神中，他说：“那天你看我的眼神那么害怕，像在看一个怪物，一个疯子。我当时的样子肯定很疯狂——能让我这么疯狂的人只有你，湾湾。对不起，但我不为那天的事道歉，我只想这样抱着你，永远不放手。”

湾湾的身子软下去了，融化在本田菊强势而危险的怀抱中，她伏在他胸前，眼泪不住地流，弄湿了他的衣襟。

本田菊占有性地将下巴搁在湾湾头顶，怀里这个小姑娘柔弱得像只刚出生的小猫，只要再用力一些，她纤细的腰身就会折断，不比折断一根稻草费力。不过现在还不能让她死在这个怀抱里。

本田菊不禁开始想象王耀绝望的面孔，绝望又无力。他的嘴角浮起一抹冷酷的微笑。


	39. 三十九

上海的春天温暖而潮湿，枝头新叶萌发，被挤掉的老叶落了一地，生机勃勃。追慕西洋文化的摩登女郎们已经等不及地换上薄而短的衣裙，妖娆多姿。

怡和洋行的情况在好转，但是王耀却有些担忧，那个马修·威廉姆斯俨然成了亚瑟亲密的合作伙伴，虽然亚瑟看起来并不信任他，但诚如阿尔所言，生意就是生意。

“想跟狼合作，你就得拿肉去喂他。”阿尔说，“可是一个人能有多少肉可割呢？”

王耀忧虑地说：“马修·威廉姆斯帮我们渡过难关了，但是我没法相信他，我不喜欢这个人。”

“没人喜欢。”阿尔说。

可是亚瑟现在和他们交流益发少了，他似乎看重马修超过了阿尔和王耀，而他们也着实没有帮上多少忙，仅仅能维持洋行的正常运行。王耀和阿尔忌惮马修，尽可能避免和他说话，马修也很少主动和他们攀谈，但必要的时候他总是礼数周到地向他们问候，态度就像对待老朋友。他的行为让王耀觉得虚伪至极，可这么长时间以来他一直如此，王耀反倒有点怀疑是否是自己太狭隘多疑了。

“阿尔，你觉得威廉姆斯想干什么？”王耀有一次问，“如果他想做什么坏事，现在岂不是等得太久了？”

“别小看狼的耐心，他们不总是急于杀死猎物。”阿尔提醒他说。

“我只希望他得到让他满意的一份儿就走。”王耀尽量往好了想。

“他恐怕不止想要他应得的一份儿，”阿尔说，“也可能他概念中‘应得的一份儿’比你以为的大得多。”

“但愿亚瑟比他更高明。”王耀叹息着说。

和湾湾之间的“误会”解除，家庭的烦扰减轻了，王耀也宽慰了许多，他后悔怀疑了湾湾，但是显然湾湾没有恨他太久，他们的生活一如当初，清贫却充满温馨。王耀依然每天早晨送湾湾去车站，湾湾也依旧活泼开朗，每天晚上都按时回来，再也没让王耀担心。

可是那个俄国人变得奇怪了，王耀直觉地意识到伊万有了什么秘密。王耀曾经试探问他，可是伊万总是露出那副不明意义的笑容，把话题岔开。而当王耀跟他闲聊时夸耀湾湾的各种优点时，伊万又会颇有深意地看着他不说话，那神神秘秘的样子让王耀恨不得撕开他的嘴。而据小菲说，现在伊万经常往外跑，她说每天王耀出门后没多久伊万也会离开，不知去哪晃荡一上午才回来。

“肯定不是找姑娘，”小菲确定地说，“我们没有那么早出去干活儿的。”

“那可能在哪养了个女人。”王耀随口说。

“就他？穷鬼一个！”小菲对穷男人十分不屑，只对王耀还比较尊重。

王耀也很是疑惑，为什么身边的人总会变得奇怪。

“他可能找出版商去了。”王耀替伊万解释，他记起来伊万说过他的书要出版。

“咿呀！出版是个啥？卖文章能赚几个钱！”小菲瞧不起文人的营生。

“听说洋人靠出书能赚大钱呢，不过我没读过洋书。”王耀对洋人的作品不感兴趣，虽然报纸上有时会登些翻译的小故事，还有些奇奇怪怪的洋漫画人物，但他从来都不仔细看那些版面。

在这种氛围中，生活仍在继续，王耀不再去刺探伊万的秘密，把更多的精力放在自己家的事情上。随着洋行的好转，王耀家的境况也好些了，至少他们餐桌上的食物质量高了些，这一点让不时蹭饭的伊万也十分满意。

一个平常的工作日，亚瑟跑去东方汇理银行了。王耀井井有条地完成自己的工作，这一天事务不多，他没有感觉太累。

一杯热咖啡递到他面前，王耀一抬头，阿尔正笑着看他。

“休息一会儿！”阿尔说。

“谢谢。”王耀也笑了，接过咖啡。

“你这些天心情好多了。”阿尔看出王耀的变化。

“春天了嘛，总算不挨冻了。”王耀感恩于现在平静的生活。

门外传来一阵急促的刹车声。

王耀和阿尔同时下意识地转头，但是从他们的位置看不到外面的情况，不知是否有哪个倒楣的行人被车撞了。

“我只知道一个疯子会把车开成那样。”阿尔不悦地说。

“出事了吗？”王耀有些担心。

从门口冒冒失失闯进来的人解答了他们的疑惑。

“嗨，耀！好久不见了！”费里西安诺愉快地蹦进来。

“费里？”王耀意外地看着这位快乐的朋友，“你怎么来了？”

“路德让我来找你，邀请你去家里！”费里西安诺对这个差事十分满意，“走吧走吧！”

王耀觉得奇怪，不过现在没有多少工作，亚瑟又不在，他离开一会儿或许不算过分。

“路德维希·贝什米特先生有什么要事吗？”阿尔突然语气恶劣地问。

费里西安诺认真地回答：“他没说，不过看样子他挺着急，路德那家伙总是紧张兮兮的，根本不懂放松！”

阿尔更加生硬地说：“对不起，耀不能跟你去，他有他的工作。”

“哎？就一会儿，耀不会介意吧？”费里西安诺没听出阿尔话语里的火药味。

“作为他的上司，我不允许他擅离岗位！”阿尔用不容反驳的语气说，态度近乎蛮横。

“阿尔？”王耀惊异于阿尔的表现，阿尔从未对他如此无礼和专横。

阿尔没理会王耀，继续对费里西安诺说：“请转告贝什米特先生，耀在洋行工作的时间不能去拜访朋友，也不能接受他的邀请。”

费里西安诺失望又遗憾：“既然这样，我下次再来找你，耀。”

“好。”王耀尴尬地点点头。

于是费里西安诺先行离开了，车子狂飙的声音再度引起阿尔的反感。

“阿尔，你怎么回事？”王耀不高兴地质问。

阿尔坚持己见：“你不会忘了上次贝什米特那家伙给你找了多大的麻烦吧？”

“那是云间要找我，现在他已经……”王耀停住不说了。

“你比我更清楚，你后来干了什么事——你现在还算不得安全呢。”阿尔压低声音说，刻意瞟了几眼周围埋头工作的员工。

阿尔的提醒令王耀再次担忧起来，想到本田菊的威胁，他不寒而栗。但是王耀仍然不认为路德会给他带来危险：“那些事路德都不知道，他跟本田菊也没多深的交情。”

“我可没那么乐观。”阿尔不同意。

然而，王耀没有听阿尔的劝解，第二天，他主动登门拜访了路德。

开门的还是那个新仆人托里斯，王耀恍然又想起云间的脸，不禁泛起一阵心酸。

“您好，汪腰先生。”托里斯说，“抱歉，贝什米特老爷现在不在，不过他一会儿就会回来，您不介意的话可以先在客厅里等一会儿。”

“我叫王耀。”王耀重申自己的名字。

托里斯把王耀安置在客厅的沙发上，王耀发现客厅里的摆设发生了一点变化，墙上的油画换成了另外一幅，王耀虽不懂艺术，但也能看出这幅油画与先前那幅风格差别很大，热烈的色彩使画面充盈着激情。在他欣赏画作的时候，托里斯为他端上咖啡。

“这是瓦尔加斯先生的新作，”托里斯和善地介绍道，“他是个天才。”

“一幅杰作。”王耀也不由得赞叹。

一阵“咚咚咚”的脚步声从楼上下来，费里西安诺的声音比他本人先到：“耀！你终于来啦！”

王耀站起身迎接这位欢快的朋友：“你好费里，我在欣赏你的新画。”

费里西安诺开心不已：“这一幅吗？这是我最近比较满意的一幅，我正在尝试新风格！”

王耀笑道：“你的风格太多，我都搞不清哪个是你的主要风格了。”

“都是，”费里西安诺说，“我从不让自己被一种‘主要风格’限定，我永远追求更多的可能。”

王耀很羡慕费里西安诺，与费里相反，他自己追求的只是一成不变，却无奈被卷入各种不确定的危险之中。

正在这时，路德走了进来。

王耀问候道：“路德，听费里说你想找我。”

路德看起来不怎么高兴：“费里，你先回屋去。”

费里西安诺对这个要求很不满：“为什么？有什么话不能让我听的？”

路德的态度很坚决：“回去，我有事要跟耀说。”

费里西安诺只能扫兴地上楼去了。

费里的身影一消失，路德没有邀请王耀坐下，而是单刀直入地问：“耀，你到底干什么了？”

“你指的是什么？”王耀不明白。

路德说：“你是不是帮云间做了什么？”

王耀不禁心中一震，这件他已经稍稍放下的事再次敲击着他的记忆，提醒和警告他，让他记起他曾做过多危险的事。

“我什么也没做，就是见他最后一面，听他说说话，还是你带我去的。”王耀说。

“对，我带你去的！”路德的语气突然变得暴躁，“现在我也成了嫌疑犯！”

王耀这下惊呆了：“嫌疑犯？什么嫌疑犯？”

路德焦躁地说：“在你去见过云间之后，有一名什么革命党头目潜逃出了上海，据说他逃走的当天晚上有一辆奇怪的车子出了关卡，车里有两个中国男人、一个中国女人和一个洋人，那个中国男人的特征和你很像，而监狱的看守都知道我带你去过。”

王耀再次感到寒意自心底冒出，蔓延至四肢百骸，那件他害怕的事情根本没有平息，他不知道是谁传出的消息，但是有一张可怕的面孔在他心里渐渐成形。

是了，他本不该忘记那天本田菊对他的威胁，不该以为这把中天悬剑会随着时间慢慢淡去。

“耀，你是不是帮了那个逃犯？”路德追问。

王耀矢口否认：“没有，我没干犯法的事！”

“希望如此。”路德依然不太相信，“如果真是你干的，你最好永远别让人知道，我不想受牵连。”

“我从不牵连别人。”王耀没好气地说。

路德说：“这样最好，我想我们最好不要有什么瓜葛了，还有你和费里。”

王耀睁了睁眼：“那请你如实告诉费里：是你要求我跟他绝交的，我很喜欢他，但恕我直言，我一直不喜欢你。”

“这很公平。”路德点点头。

王耀走到门口，最后跟路德说：“请转告费里，我喜欢他的新作，他确实是个天才。”

“我会转达的。”路德说。

王耀离开了，在步下台阶的时候，他又听到了二楼传来的钢琴声，音乐优美如初，但已经不能撩动他的心。

路德的话着实令王耀害怕了，但是接下来的日子风平浪静，没有什么坏事发生。王耀虽然不敢掉以轻心，但如果真的发生什么可怕的事他没有任何应对之策，想来想去，只有先确保妹妹的安全。

阿尔反倒成了更为紧张的那一个，王耀从路德家回来后将事情的经过告诉了他，阿尔认为王耀与路德一家断交是正确的，但又觉得那个不可靠的德国人会为了自保而出卖王耀。王耀虽然不想这么评价路德的人品，可是如果真的性命攸关，即使正直如路德也难免会做出不那么光彩的事吧？

“一定得有个后备计划。”阿尔说。

“我能有什么计划呢？只能听天由命。”王耀哀叹。

阿尔摇摇头没有回答，陷入自己的思考中。

天气渐暖，眼看着快换夏衣了，可是王耀兄妹的夏装都破旧不堪，湾湾早就抱怨自己的衣服连扣子都掉没了，于是周日王耀出门去买些扣子和针线之类的小物件，打算把湾湾的衣服补一补。

“哎？王先生！”一个女声叫王耀。

王耀扭头一看，是湾湾的老师王春燕。

“是您啊，春燕老师。”王耀很喜欢这个温和的女先生，“您也来买东西？”

王春燕看起来难以启齿，但还是决心说出来：“王先生，关于湾湾的事我得跟您说说。”

“哦？湾湾怎么了？”王耀一听便紧张起来。

王春燕说：“湾湾最近总是逃学，您知道吗？”

“逃学？”王耀一惊，“她每天都按时上下学啊？有时候我还送她到学校，还去接她，都是看着她进出学校大门的。”难道只要他没送到地方湾湾就会溜去别处？王耀琢磨着以后要每天都到校门口接送湾湾，别管多忙。

王春燕不知该怎么委婉地说：“她每天会来学校，但是一到学校就跑掉，放学之前再回来，所以您从来看不到她逃学。”

王耀登时火大：“这个丫头！还学会逃学了！春燕老师您放心，我一定好好管教她！”

王春燕的表情更加为难：“看来您也不知道，湾湾每天都是被一个日本人接走，不知跑哪混一天，再被那人送回来。”

王耀直觉五雷轰顶，他声音发颤地问：“那个日本人是不是叫本田菊？”

王春燕说：“我不知道他叫什么，但湾湾跟他在一起有一段时间了，我说过她一两次，别的先生也说过她，后来有两个被巡捕房抓走了，我们就都不敢说话了。”

王耀已经不知道自己是什么表情了，他机械地应付王春燕：“谢谢您，我得走了。”愤怒到顶点，他全身都在颤抖。


	40. 四十

王耀在上海错综复杂的街道上飞奔，一切嘈杂的声音都被甩在他的速度带起的半封闭空间外。

湾湾每天都和本田菊出去，快放学时才回学校……王耀感到脑袋像要炸裂一样，愤怒的深处是更为真切的恐惧。

跑进院子，王耀迎头撞上正要出门的伊万。

“你怎么了？这么着急。”伊万扶住王耀失衡的身体。

“别挡路！”王耀一把推开伊万，一路大叫，“湾湾！湾湾！”

伊万从未听过王耀如此愤怒地呼叫妹妹，他饶有兴致地跟上王耀，看这对兄妹会说些什么。

湾湾听到王耀怒气冲冲的叫喊声，知道哥哥在发脾气，她急忙跑出来：“怎么啦？”

王耀一脸的火气，脚步快把楼梯踏坏了，他几大步蹿上来逼到她面前：“湾湾，你这些天都在逃学！”

湾湾因为东窗事发的心虚而发抖，但还要最后抵抗一下：“我……我没有！”

“你还敢撒谎？你老师都告诉我了！”王耀气得叫嚷起来，“你每天一到学校就走，快放学才回去！你一直在骗我！”

“我没有！”湾湾只能重复这句话，却更没底气了。

王耀彻底压制不住怒火了，理智尽失地叫道：“那个日本人是不是本田菊？你和他到底是什么关系？！”

害怕到极点，湾湾反而不惧了，她反将一军：“我倒要问你，你和本田菊是什么关系？”

王耀愣住了，难以置信地说：“真是……本田菊？”

“你没资格问我！”湾湾猛地推开她哥哥跑下楼去。

“湾湾！”耀追在后面。

伊万拦住他。

“你干什么？”王耀使劲挣扎，却挣不脱伊万的手。

“别去，现在你说什么她都更生气。”伊万说，“放心吧，她不会去找本田菊——坏事都让你知道了。”

可是王耀此时根本听不进去伊万的话，他凶狠地甩开伊万：“你少管闲事！”说着便往外追去。

被伊万一耽误，湾湾已经没了踪影，跑得快是湾湾的优点之一，但是她全用在跟王耀赌气上了。王耀懊恼地看着污水横流的街道上几个闲汉晃来晃去，也不知该继续徒劳地追还是一无所获地回去。

至少现在不想看到伊万，王耀这样想着往外走。

伊万在弄堂口看着王耀茫然的背影，并没有跟上去。王耀渐渐走远，伊万方才走出来，向另一个方向离去。

王耀一路不停地赶到横滨正金银行，他本怀着路上也许能追上湾湾的希望，但一路都没看到她，现在她无处可去，这里大概是她唯一的避难所。思及此，王耀更是火冒三丈，自己单纯可爱的妹妹竟中了本田菊的圈套，被那可恶的日本人带坏了。

王耀踏上台阶，和闯进日本海军俱乐部那次一样，他情绪激动、怒火高涨，但有了进监狱的经验，他谨慎了许多，在愤怒之余还略想了想见本田菊的说辞。

在大厅里，王耀又遇上了上次见到的那个傲慢的中国员工，但这一次此人的态度异常恭敬：“是王耀先生啊？我这人笨，上次冲撞了您，还请您不要怪罪！”

王耀不明白对方的态度怎么变化这么大，但他没心思去想了，他压着火气尽量声音平和地问：“本田先生在吗？”

“在！在！”员工特别热情，“本田先生吩咐过了，以后您再来必须马上领您去见他，请跟我来吧！”

原来如此，王耀明白了员工尊敬他的原因，但却陷入另一个疑惑。

惴惴不安地上了楼，王耀敲响本田菊办公室的门。

“请进。”里面传来本田菊的声音，礼貌、冰冷，又不失优雅。

王耀推门进去，看到本田菊正坐在办公桌后处理文件。这些大人物们总有处理不完的文件，亚瑟也是这样，王耀永远不知道他们到底是忙碌还是有意让自己看起来忙碌。

“耀桑？”本田菊幽暗的眼睛一亮，“找在下有事吗？”他站起来伸手示意：“请坐。”

王耀没有坐下，当见到本田菊本人后，熟悉的恐惧感无法控制地充满他的内心，但很快又被怒火烧去大半。

王耀开口道：“本田先生，听说您最近与舍妹来往甚密，请问是真的吗？”

本田菊收回伸出的手，眼神变得更加阴冷：“耀桑是听谁说的？”

尽管急于求证，但王耀不想出卖那女先生王春燕：“只是听了闲话。”

“既是闲话，耀桑何必在意呢？”本田菊从桌子后面绕出来，缓缓踱到王耀跟前。

看到本田菊这副气定神闲、装作与己无关的样子，王耀火气上涌，脑袋嗡嗡作响，已经不想再转弯抹角了：“可是舍妹已经承认与你来往的事了！”

本田菊稍稍怔愣，旋即冷笑：“耀桑是来兴师问罪的吗？”

王耀说：“我只有这一个宝贝妹妹，我不想她跟本田先生扯上什么关系，还请本田先生放过湾湾！”

本田菊凑近来，两个人的脸快要碰到一起，他说话时呼出的气息都吹拂在王耀嘴唇上：“可是令妹似乎很爱慕在下呢，除了初次羞涩以外，都是主动向在下献身啊！”

王耀只觉得颅腔里炸开了，心脏被刀翻搅般疼，眼前阵阵发黑，已经不知道自己是什么表情了。待黑雾散去，本田菊的五官再次在他面前凝聚，组合出玩味的笑。

“你这畜牲！”王耀用尽全力挥拳打中本田菊的脸。

本田菊被揍得连退两步撞上办公桌，白皙的脸颊很快红肿。

“我杀了你！”王耀不顾一切地扑上来。

本田菊突然一撑桌沿弹起，像只迅猛的豹子一样，铁一样的利爪狠狠抓向王耀，甩在王耀脸上。这一巴掌看起来没多大威力，王耀却被他搧得一趔趄，脸上多了几道渗血的抓痕，疼得火辣辣的。

“别太得意了，耀桑。”本田菊冷笑着舔了一下自己的指甲。

王耀被本田菊心理变态一样的举动震惊了，震惊的同时更是震怒，他再次向本田菊扑过来。

本田菊早有准备，王耀这种平民惯用的笨拙打架方式已经令他不耐烦了，他轻松地抓住王耀狠狠丢到办公桌上。王耀肚子磕在桌沿，疼得他直哆嗦，身子都软了，极不体面地趴在实木桌面上，像一堆人形垃圾。本田菊扭过王耀的胳膊别在他背后，肩膀传来的剧烈疼痛令王耀终于忍不住痛叫出声，这似乎令本田菊很有成就感。

本田菊俯身到王耀耳边说：“耀桑最好别再干这种蠢事——为了令妹的生命安全。”

“不许动湾湾！”王耀声嘶力竭地叫道。

本田菊完全不会被这种虚张声势威胁到：“不想你妹妹死，就别再惹我生气，乖乖当条狗吧！否则我会在你面前一点一点剥掉湾湾的皮，剥到最后一片她还是活着的。”

王耀为这可怕的描述而发抖。

忽然，王耀感觉身上的压力撤去，双手被放开了。他手忙脚乱爬起来，愤恨地瞪着本田菊。

“反抗的眼神不错，”本田菊冷笑，“但是里面只有恐惧。”

王耀定了定神，然后飞也似地逃离了这个魔窟。

潮湿的空气让王耀的脑子清醒了些，他方才想起没向本田菊追问湾湾的下落，妹妹已经消失半天了，她现在跑到哪里都有可能。王耀后悔没有好好找找，也许她就藏在横滨正金银行里。

要再闯进去吗？王耀不是没这个想法，可他也知道这有多难。犹豫间，王耀已经绕着横滨正金银行的大楼转了三圈了。

在王耀终于下定决心再次走向银行大门的时候，有人拉住了他。

“耀，你要干什么？”是阿尔的声音。

“湾湾可能在里面！”王耀顾不得问阿尔为什么会在这里。

“在那里？”阿尔惊讶地问，“在本田菊那里？”

王耀叹息：“已经有一段时间，她和本田菊来往，我一点都没发现！”

想到王耀那个看起来很骄傲的妹妹，阿尔直觉事情已经发展到不可挽回的地步：“耀，不管怎么说也不能闯进去，本田菊那家伙很危险。”

“其实我刚从里面出来。”王耀颓丧地说。

“你……”阿尔吓了一跳，“你见到那个本田菊了吗？他有没有……”阿尔话没说完又停下了，既然现在王耀安然无恙站在这里，就说明刚才至少没发生什么严重的事。

王耀脸色惨白，想起来刚才被本田菊狠狠按在桌子上，他不由得打了个哆嗦。

“出什么事了？”阿尔敏锐地发现王耀的样子不对。

回忆本田菊那阴森森的话语令王耀更觉得周身发冷，他用颤抖的声音告诉阿尔：“本田菊说，如果我再惹他他就杀了湾湾。”

阿尔沉默不语，这是他能想到的结果。

“怎么办？我怎么办啊？”王耀焦急又无计可施，只能毫无意义地发问。

“现在什么也别做，回家去。”阿尔说。

“可是湾湾……”王耀放心不下跑掉的妹妹。

“按本田菊的威胁来看，你还是别去找她的好。”阿尔说。

“我再去别的地方找找看！”王耀仍不死心，也许湾湾正在哪个陌生的地方，也许她迷了路回不了家。

阿尔拦不住他，只能看着王耀跑开。

横滨正金银行二楼的窗户里，本田菊将刚才的一幕看得清清楚楚，虽然听不见阿尔和王耀在说些什么，但肯定与他有关。王耀走后，阿尔无意间向这边扫了一眼，本田菊误以为这个美国人看到了他，便离开窗边。

阿尔扫了一眼这座带日本风格的西洋建筑，那个雕塑金刚怒目圆睁的脸令他不快，他很快便移开了视线，没有发现窗前的偷窥者。

阿尔今天是来拍外景的，他自从去怡和洋行帮亚瑟打理生意后就很少有时间出来拍照，捕捉上海风情画面曾一度是他最大的爱好，在认识王耀后，这些照片里便时不时出现这个中国人的身影，这些都好像是一个世纪以前的事了。

王耀在外面奔波到天黑，跑遍了能去的地方，就是没找到湾湾。他中间还回家看了两趟，可是湾湾并未回家，伊万那家伙也不在，小菲大约是在睡觉，呼噜声在院子里都能听到。王耀的心情渐渐由焦急转为恐惧，继而化为绝望，他不得不去想湾湾可能已遭遇不测，又或者是被那个本田菊藏起来。

太阳下山，王耀拖着疲惫的身子回到家，正迎上要去“上班”的小菲。

“哟，王大哥，这么急是干什么呀？”小菲问道。

“你看见湾湾回来过吗？”王耀不抱什么希望地问。

“湾湾？没见着，她出去啦？”小菲奇怪地看着王耀。

“算了，没事。”王耀撇下小菲，又准备往外走。

“哎？你也要出去？”小菲不明白王耀为什么刚回来又要走，他很少黑天出门。

正巧这时伊万也回来了，看到王耀失魂落魄的样子，他也猜到大概，于是堵住王耀的去路：“别出去了。”

“走开，我要找湾湾去！”王耀没好气儿地推开伊万阻拦的手臂。

伊万却顺势抓住他的胳臂往后一带，将王耀拉扯回来：“你看看你都成什么样了，找不到湾湾你先折腾死了。”

“少管闲……”王耀话没说完，忽然感觉一阵虚弱，天旋地转的，身体控制不住地倒下去。

“哎呀！王大哥！”小菲惊叫一声。

伊万接住王耀倾倒的身体：“就说不让你出去了！”

王耀在伊万臂弯里缓了一会儿，终于觉得眼前清明些了：“不行，我得找她。”

“说什么胡话呢！”伊万一把抱起王耀往院子里走。

王耀虽然不愿意，但他一天奔波劳累，又水米未进，实在没力气跟伊万争辩了。小菲也不急着上工了，跟在伊万旁边张牙舞爪问这问那。

正闹腾着，突然有一个声音怒喝道：“干什么呢？”

饶是伊万胆大，也被这突如其来的一嗓子震了一下，手臂略微一抖。王耀顺势从他怀里跳下来，因为腿软差点又摔了。

“你可老实点儿吧！”小菲数落着帮伊万一起扶住王耀。

王耀抬头一看，刚才狮子吼的是阿尔，美国人正气冲冲地大步走过来，像要把地跺出个窟窿似的。

“阿尔？”王耀叫了一声。

“我来看看你怎么样了，”阿尔说，“你妹妹回来了吗？”其实王耀跑掉后，阿尔是想追上他的，结果王耀比他以为的更快，阿尔跑遍了外滩的大街小巷找王耀，而王耀像没头苍蝇一样找湾湾，结果就是谁也没找到谁。

“没有。”王耀沉闷地说。

“今天就别去找了，”伊万在旁边插嘴，“也许明天她气消了就回来了。”

阿尔却说：“我去报警。”

“别……”王耀很矛盾，他不知道妹妹到底在哪，但是本田菊的警告让他连正当手段也不敢采取——况且，他也知道湾湾十有八九就在本田那里了，也许藏在某个他找不到的地方。

“喂，这没你什么事吧？不要跟着捣乱！”伊万斜眼看阿尔。

“我是耀的朋友，当然要帮忙，倒是你才跟这没什么关系吧？”阿尔冷冰冰地回敬道。

“我是他的邻居，也很爱管闲事。”伊万阴阳怪气地说。

“别吵了……”王耀已经没力气去管他们的争吵，他混乱的大脑越发胀痛。

伊万掺住王耀的身体：“你还是赶紧休息吧。”

“可是湾湾怎么办？”王耀无心休息。

阿尔这次倒是站在伊万这边：“你现在没别的可做，不如等着——而且也不要再去招惹本田菊。”

“本田菊？你还是去找那个日本人了？”伊万皱起眉头。

“我还能怎么办？”王耀无奈地叹了口气。

最后，伊万扶着王耀上了楼，安顿好之后又折返下来，发现阿尔还站在院子里。

“你怎么还不走？”伊万没好气地问。

“我要确定耀没事了才行，我可不想一转身他又跑出去。”阿尔说。

“那你就在这里站岗吧，”伊万讥讽道，“但是别上楼！”

看来这个俄国人就是想找茬，阿尔也不必客气了，他说：“伊万·布拉金斯基先生，别以为我不知道你的底细，我很怀疑你在耀身边扮演了个什么角色，又跟这些乱糟糟的事有什么关系。但我要告诉你：不管你有什么阴谋诡计，我不会允许你伤害耀。”

伊万冷笑：“无论如何我都不会成为伤害耀的那个人，而你，琼斯先生，你打着朋友的旗号，可是从没真正帮助过他。”

“我不否认我能力有限，但我至少是个朋友。”阿尔说，“我会盯着你。”他说着转身向弄堂口走去。

伊万在他身后刻薄地说：“晚安，琼斯先生。”

阿尔的脚步没有停顿，他径直离开了。

tbc


	41. 四十一

红色的公寓楼里住户不多，这里的高级公寓的租客多为洋人，由于来自不同国家，他们也都操着不同的语言。但好在洋房公寓不像中国人的大杂院一样邻里之间总能见面，在公寓里，若不想见，可能住上十年都不知道邻居长啥样。

本田菊走进公寓楼，踏上狭窄的楼梯，一路上到四楼，用钥匙打开了一间门。

“本田先生？”湾湾像小鸟一样从屋里迎到门口，既有喜悦又有担忧，“你回来了！”

“嗯，我回来了。”本田菊进屋后关门并落锁，“今天你哥哥去银行吵闹，非要见你。”

“我……”湾湾惭愧地低头，“我哥哥知道我在这儿了吗？”

“他不知道，”本田菊说，“我不会让他找到你的。”可以让王耀担心到疯狂，这个想法令本田菊产生一种变态般的快感。

“这样跑过来找你真是太唐突了，可是……”湾湾矛盾地绞着自己纤柔的双手。

“湾湾，你来找我是对的，”本田菊抓住湾湾纤巧的肩头，“你信任我，我也要为你提供保护，这是我的承诺。”

“我哥哥他……非常生气吧？”湾湾的眼泪不自觉地流下，“我如果回去，他肯定要打死我，我是不能回去的。”她拼命说服自己离家出走的决定是正确的，但她也清楚地知道王耀有多爱护她，不仅从没打过她，连重话都没怎么说过。

“他很生气。”本田菊说出一部分真相，却隐去了另一部分——没必要让这个女人知道王耀到底在生谁的气。

“我就知道是这样。”湾湾嘤咛一声倚到本田菊胸前。

本田菊抬起双臂拥住娇小的女孩，湾湾幸福地陷在本田菊的怀抱中，她爱这个男人，全身心地爱。

这间公寓湾湾已经很熟悉了，自从本田菊第一次带她回来并做了那让她又羞又臊的事后，在这间公寓偷偷纵情便成了两人的常态。情窦初开的少女彻底爱上了占有她的男人，一晌贪欢后是对未来更多的期待。

湾湾失踪两天了，王耀已经快精神失常，他不再去上班，每天都失魂落魄地到处找妹妹。连昼伏夜出的小菲都觉得王耀太不正常，她完全是看在邻里情谊的份儿上才没躲着他走。伊万倒是尽心尽力地看护着王耀，生怕一不留神这个几近疯狂的男人会死在什么地方。

王耀的接连旷工引起了亚瑟的不满，不顾员工们可能听到，亚瑟开始出声地抱怨：“先是弗朗西斯，然后是他，他们一个个都要跑掉！都要离开我！”

阿尔不同意：“他们俩不是一回事，王耀家里出了事，弗朗西斯嘛，那得怨你。”

“弗朗西斯的事暂且不论，”亚瑟说，“王耀他到底怎么了？”

阿尔欲言又止，王耀应该不愿意让太多人知道湾湾的事吧。

看出阿尔的犹疑，亚瑟也不追问，他以命令的语气说：“你去找他，看看他到底什么时候能回来工作。”

阿尔有些矛盾，他不是不想去看王耀，其实他已经去过一次了，可是被伊万堵在院子里不让他进屋，俄国人像个忠诚的看门狗似的守着那破房子和里面的房客。

但是亚瑟让他去做的事他会完成，也许这次运气会好些。

“我知道了。”阿尔点头答应下来。

第二天早晨，伊万起床后下到二楼来，发现王耀家的房门还紧闭着，看来这几天的折腾让王耀也筋疲力尽了，人的精神再疯狂，身体也是没法一起疯的。伊万今天要出门，虽然想跟王耀说一声再走，但又不想打扰他休息，于是伊万轻手轻脚从王耀门前走开，下楼出去了。

这天王耀睡得很安稳，他已经为妹妹的事魂不守舍好几天了，疲劳比什么都能让人好好地睡一觉，无论主观上是否愿意。

睡梦中，王耀感到有人轻轻触碰他的脸颊，一开始他没有在意，后来那只手渐渐向下握住他的肩头晃了晃，力度不大，但足以让他醒来。

“伊万？”王耀带着睡意咕哝一声。

对方抓住他肩膀的手突然加重力道，粗暴地将他的身体翻平，狠狠按住。

王耀彻底惊醒了，视野逐渐从朦胧中清晰，映入眼帘的是本田菊的脸。

从迷茫中清醒，王耀眼中立即涌上愤怒与惊恐：“本田菊？你到我家来干什么？”他一挺身要坐起来，却被本田菊猛地按回去。

王耀不甘示弱地瞪着本田菊：“湾湾在哪儿？”

“她很好，”本田菊说，“但她再也不想回到你这里。”

“不可能！她是我妹妹！”王耀两手握住本田菊的手腕用力扯，终于挣脱出来。

“但她可不当你是哥哥了，真可怜呢！”本田菊的微笑带着某种变态的疯狂，“这样的话，耀君会变成什么样呢？”

王耀从床上跳下来，猛地揪住本田菊的衣襟：“带我去见湾湾！我只想跟她说话！”

本田菊从容地说：“你还是没学聪明。”他的手看似不经意地覆上王耀的手背，然后转瞬间王耀便被他拧住手腕按倒在床上。

手腕像断了一样疼，王耀忍不住惨叫一声。

本田菊的吐息都像是寒气，喷在王耀脸上，王耀禁不住一哆嗦。

“耀桑，你不知道什么是真正的痛苦，让你求生不得求死不能的痛苦。”本田菊的目光像冰剑一样通过王耀的眼睛刺进心脏，“而我知道，我比谁都清楚。听好了，你不许再去找湾湾，敢再有一次，我会让湾湾体会同样的痛苦。”

说罢，本田菊放开王耀，径自离开了这个破旧的小房间。

王耀惊魂未定地爬起来，手腕上还留着本田菊造成的疼痛，一时半会儿消散不开。他就这样捂着手腕呆愣地坐在床上，一动也不动。

敲门声把王耀吓坏了，他下意识地缩回床上，紧张地盯着被打开的房门。

进来的人却是阿尔。

“耀，你在家吗……你怎么了？”阿尔小小地惊叫一声，王耀的精神状态明显不对，不仅在这个时间还窝在床上，而且像精神失常的人一样胆小。

看到阿尔，王耀紧张的心情平复下来，他坐到床沿，抬手示意阿尔坐下：“阿尔，你怎么来了？”想了想，又低声问：“你怎么才来？”

阿尔坐到王耀身边，单薄的木板床被他的体重压得吱嘎作响。

“你好几天没上班了，亚瑟让我来看看。”阿尔说。

“所以你才来？”王耀很是失望。

“我早就来过，”阿尔说，“但被那头俄国熊堵在外面了。”

王耀想起伊万对阿尔的态度，觉得这个解释可以接受：“他以为他是监狱看守吗？多管闲事！”

阿尔问：“耀，你这几天怎么样？”

“就你看到的这样。”王耀沮丧地说。

阿尔说：“我猜你妹妹暂时不打算回来了。”

“是本田菊不放她回来！”王耀气恼地更正道。

阿尔也不跟他争，转而问道：“耀，跟我出去一下怎么样？”

“我哪儿也不想去。”王耀无精打采。

阿尔站起来，顺手抓住王耀的手腕把他也拉起来：“走吧，你不能一直窝在屋子里。”

王耀猛地被拉起来有些发虚，头晕了一下。阿尔扶住他，等他平复下来。阿尔心想如果他再不来找王耀，王耀会不会就这么死在家里，那个俄国人看起来不像个可靠的，就算眼看着耀饿死在家里也不会在意吧？可是阿尔很快否定了自己的想法，他不得不承认，伊万比看起来更在意耀，或许有这家伙在反而是好的。

拉着王耀出了门，阿尔放慢脚步配合着王耀的步子。几天不见天日的生活对健康的摧残是很明显的，王耀感觉力不从心，走几步路都十分艰难。

“我应该开车来的。”阿尔有些后悔。

“别去动亚瑟的车了，我旷工这么多天，他肯定特别生气。”王耀哀叹，“我是不是已经被他解雇了？”

“还没有，”阿尔说，“他不会解雇你。”

“我现在也不想回去。”王耀低声说，缩起肩膀把双手插进衣兜里。

“我知道。”阿尔悄悄挽住王耀的手臂，替他分担一部分身体的重量。

王耀没拒绝，尊严这种东西已经没有力气去考虑了。

两人默默走着，各想各的心事，王耀一路低着头，好像有什么沉重的东西在他脑袋里，压得他脖子承受不住。

走到热闹的街市上的时候，王耀才开口：“阿尔，其实刚才本田菊来过。”

阿尔停下脚步，握住王耀的手腕，将他插在衣兜里的手抽出来，王耀苍白的手腕上赫然有几道暴力留下的指痕。

“本田菊干的？”阿尔声音里涌出怒意。

王耀没有看他，只是将头低得更深。

“他还做了什么？”阿尔急切地追问。

“他警告我，”王耀说，“还是不许我去见湾湾。”

“他不是已经威胁过你一次了吗？为什么还特意跑到你家去？”本田菊的行为令阿尔十分不安，他隐约感到日本人的目的不止是占有王耀的妹妹。

“我不知道。”王耀无力地摇头，“我已经什么都没有了。”

阿尔挽着王耀继续往前走：“看来他不会满足于把你妹妹搞到手，他还想要更多的。”

王耀觉得“搞到手”听起来很刺耳，这令他更加痛恨本田菊的行为，也更加为湾湾担忧。

阿尔随便领王耀进了一个小馆子，跑堂的殷勤地过来问他们吃点什么，上海话夹着洋文，一股子独特的洋泾浜味。王耀什么也不想吃，但阿尔还是替他点了盘生煎，劝他吃几口。王耀不想浪费了阿尔的好意，便勉为其难地夹起一个送到嘴边，不想一旦沾了吃食，这几天没好好吃东西的饿劲一股脑全上来了，他这才感觉饥肠辘辘，也不管对面的阿尔，兀自大吃起来。

阿尔看他狼吞虎咽的样子觉得好笑：“别这么着急，不够再点。”

王耀嘴里食物没嚼烂就拿茶水冲下喉咙去，可算让胃熨贴点了，也有了精神说话：“谢谢，这些够了。”

阿尔正经地问：“耀，接下来你怎么打算？还回洋行吗？”

王耀也没主意，他现在这个心情实在没法工作，但不回去工作又能怎么办呢？妹妹不会因为他丢了工作就回来，窝在家里本田菊也没有放过他，客观来看，不去上班唯一的后果就是把自己饿死。失去湾湾，王耀虽然想死的心都有了，但明知道湾湾在本田菊的魔爪里，他可没有死的资本。

这乱世，活着比死还艰难。

“我明天回去上班。”王耀定了定神说。

“你能行吗？”阿尔看看王耀依然不健康的脸色。

“不行也得行啊！”王耀叹道。

忽然，一个王耀认识的人走进饭馆，他一进来便和王耀四目相对，两人皆是一愣。

“王先生？”王念京向王耀这桌走来。

王耀不太情愿地站起来，很不自然地挤出一个微笑：“好久不见。”虽然云间的事已经过去一段时间了，但看到与之有关的王念京，王耀还是担惊受怕，生怕那件事被揭发出来。

阿尔不认识王念京，但他看出王耀不想见这人：“耀，这是谁？”

“是个捕快。”王耀说。

王念京看了看阿尔，又看看王耀，说：“我是王耀先生的朋友，他帮过我挚友一个忙，我记着先生的好。”

王耀听了这话更加心惊胆颤，急忙说：“区区小事不足挂齿！”

阿尔站起来，有意无意挡在王耀身前：“你好，我叫阿尔，也是耀的朋友。”他听不太懂这个陌生人说了什么，他直觉不是什么好事。

王念京说：“幸会。”接着，他对王耀说了几句只有他们懂的话：“王先生，我要谢谢您——我知道您为他去找过那个日本人。其实，我当时是想救他的，豁出命来也要救他，但他不让，这都是他一步步安排好的，我比谁都难受。”

王耀点点头：“我知道，你跟他好吧？”

王念京没否认：“他是我心里的人。”

对于王念京的大胆坦白，王耀有点吃惊，也有点羡慕：“云间是条好汉。”

王念京点点头：“王先生，您是他信得过的人，我也信得过您。”

王耀不知道王念京何来此言，他疑或地看着王念京，对方却只是目光炯炯，微微低头施礼：“保重。”说罢，王念京转身大步走出去，像他来的时候一样干脆。

见王耀还没回过神来，阿尔问道：“耀，出什么事了吗？”

“没有，”王耀摇摇头，“都是过去的事了。”

王耀想结账，阿尔却抢先结了，王耀也就没坚持。

阿尔想带王耀去别的地方走走，王耀却说想回家了。看着王耀身体状况还不是太好，阿尔便也觉得还是该先送他回去。

路上，王耀有一搭没一搭地跟阿尔聊，话题仍离不开消失的妹妹：“阿尔，你说湾湾现在有危险吗？本田菊能让她……活多久？”他越想越害怕，情不自禁地发抖。

“他不会杀了湾湾的，”阿尔说，“看起来他想通过湾湾得到更重要的东西。”

“可是他从湾湾那还能得到什么？”王耀深爱自己的妹妹，但他也清楚地知道妹妹除了年轻漂亮以外一无所有。

“你真不知道？”阿尔停下来。这会儿他们已经走到王耀家那个弄堂入口。

王耀也跟着停下：“湾湾是个穷丫头，我是她哥，我最清楚了，本田菊玩……玩腻了的话……”他说不下去了。

阿尔扳住王耀的肩膀，让他正对着自己：“耀，你要当心，本田菊觊觎的是非常珍贵的东西，他是想要……”

“喂，美国人！”突然一个不友好的声音打断了阿尔的话。

王耀和阿尔同时转头看去，伊万正一脸不快地走出来，他一把拉过王耀：“你跑哪儿去了？我出去这么一会儿你就没了！”

“你才出去‘一会儿’吗？”王耀也莫名生气，正是伊万离开这段时间他受到本田菊的惊吓。

“一会儿再跟你说！”伊万傲慢地转向阿尔，“琼斯先生，这里没您什么事儿了，请回吧！”

阿尔冷笑：“那也请布拉金斯基先生看好门，你不会连这点小事都做不好吧？”

“对不起，阿尔，”王耀说，“请你转告亚瑟，我明天一定会去上班。”

“明天见。”阿尔向王耀点点头，走出弄堂口。

tbc


	42. 四十二

贝什米特家，主人们全部出门了，托里斯嘱咐另一位仆人看家，自己以去商店结账为由离开。

在一个生意冷清的小咖啡馆里，伊万已经等候在靠里侧的座位上了。

托里斯心惊胆颤地左右看看，然后低着头走到伊万对面坐下：“殿下。”

“说了多少次别这么叫我。”伊万说。

“抱歉，我又忘了，布拉金斯基先生。”托里斯紧张地道歉。

“说正事。”伊万说。

“最近路德先生好像遇到点麻烦，”托里斯说，“之前那个犯罪的中国仆人牵连了他。”

“因为他包庇罪犯？”伊万问道。

“不，关于这件事他当初已经证明自己不知情了，但是后来有个逃犯逃出了上海，据说那个中国仆人就是替这逃犯死的。”托里斯说。

“这跟路德维希又有什么关系？”伊万觉得托里斯后面的话才是重点。

托里斯接着说：“据说有一件奇怪的事：在那个中国仆人被处决前，某天晚上有一辆形迹可疑的车离开上海后又折回来，这辆车上原本有一个洋人、两个中国男人和一个中国女人，回来的时候少了一个中国男人。”

伊万了然地点点头：“就是这辆车把那个逃犯送走了。”

托里斯说：“路德维希·贝什米特先生被怀疑与这事有关，他可能就是车上那个洋人，因为他曾经带那个叫王耀的人去监狱看望他的中国仆人。”

伊万不太相信：“路德维希那家伙会这么不要命？他可不是当英雄的料！”

托里斯说：“路德先生为这事很烦恼，他已经跟王耀断绝来往了，但是他的嫌疑还是没解除。”

“他为什么跟王耀断绝来往？”伊万问，“这事跟王耀又有什么关系？就因为他去监狱看过那个死刑犯？”

“那天我偷听了路德先生和王耀的对话，”托里斯说，“听起来王耀才是跟逃犯的事有直接关系，但我也猜不到更多了。”

伊万点点头：“你先回去吧，再有什么消息马上告诉我——盯着他们点。”

“明白，布拉金斯基先生。”托里斯忠实地说。

王耀又回洋行上班了，他仍然没什么精神，看起来消瘦了不少。

亚瑟没有苛责他，只是安慰性地拍了拍他的肩膀，看得出来阿尔应该跟亚瑟说明了情况。

王耀回到他积压了一堆工作的办公桌前，整理乱糟糟的文件。

“耀，身体还好吗？”阿尔靠过来问。

“暂时死不了。”王耀语气不太好。

阿尔看着王耀的脑顶，轻轻叹口气：“我知道你不想回来，但是现在不管待在什么地方你都不会更舒心。”而且，在洋行至少他可以保护他，阿尔没有把这个想法说出来。

“我也不知道哪样更糟糕，是在家里干着急还是在这里做些没用的。”王耀忽然抬起头，忧虑地看着阿尔：“阿尔，我该怎么办？”

阿尔愣了一下，不知为何，王耀无助的表情就这么打动了他。他一下子紧紧搂住王耀，把王耀的脑袋按在自己胸前：“什么也别想，会没事的。”

王耀的脸贴着阿尔的胸膛，阿尔稳健有力的心跳一下下传到他心里，让他安心了许多，他想就这样安静地依靠着阿尔，再也不必费心去想自己的烦恼和痛苦。

周围的员工们探头探脑往这边看，虽然这两个人平时也经常聊个不停，但是此刻的举动实在不太对劲。已经有人开始交头接耳，猜测两人的关系。

亚瑟的声音打破了这怪异的亲昵：“阿尔，王耀，你们两个过来一下。”

王耀下意识推开阿尔，从椅子上弹起来，率先跟在亚瑟后面上楼。阿尔慢了一拍，也跟上去。

于是整个大厅又恢复了麻木的平静。

亚瑟的办公室里就不那么平静了，王耀激动地喊叫：“日本人的晚会？我为什么要去参加那种东西！”

亚瑟说：“日本人邀请我们去，他们现在是上海最有权势的人，我也没有办法。”

“他们邀请的是怡和洋行的代表，没有我无所谓吧？就阿尔和你两个去不行吗？阿尔是你的合伙人，我不是，我这种人在那个场合有什么作用？”王耀说。

“你的名字在请柬上，如果你不去恐怕会得罪日本人，”亚瑟说，“而且你别忘了，你不久之前刚得罪过他们，最好别再惹祸。”

王耀不服气地咬紧牙关，他不想去，但又怕再出事端。

亚瑟将王耀的沉默当成同意：“后天晚上六点，在日本人的俱乐部。”

“亚瑟，鉴于耀的遭遇，你不觉得这太过分了吗？”阿尔厉声问。

亚瑟平静地说：“我很同情耀，所以我不想让他遇到更多不幸，与其违逆日本人而进监狱，不如忍过几个小时的晚会。”

“不接受邀请就要进监狱？即使日本人也没有这么不讲理吧？”阿尔质疑。

“日本人是什么样子，你们比我更清楚，”亚瑟说，“这次是本田菊特意提出邀请耀参加，该不该去很清楚了吧？”

“本田请我？”王耀猛地一颤。

“当然不该去！”阿尔提高声音叫道，“不能让耀再受那个混蛋欺侮了！”

“我会去。”王耀忽然说。

“耀？你怎么能……”阿尔不解地叫起来。

“阿尔，我知道到时该怎么做，”王耀说，“我不会惹麻烦的。”

亚瑟说：“那就这么定了，到时候别迟到。”

“我知道了。”王耀低声说，然后便退出亚瑟的办公室。

阿尔在后面赶上他：“耀，你干嘛要答应？你应该离那个本田菊远点，越远越好！”

王耀说：“阿尔，躲着他不是办法，既然他要见我，我就到他面前去，让他满意的话湾湾可能会好过些。”

“耀，”阿尔握住王耀的胳膊，“你就不能让你自己好过些吗？”

“对不起，阿尔，没有什么比湾湾更重要了。”王耀苦笑。

“别跟我道歉，你从没有对不起我。”阿尔无奈地摇摇头。

王耀拍拍阿尔抓着他胳膊的手，示意阿尔松开。阿尔放了手：“我怕本田菊又要为难你。”

“不是还有你吗？”王耀笑着说，“到时你也会去呀！”

阿尔勉强地笑了：“是的，我会去，这次要保证你别喝醉。”

王耀哭笑不得，上次参加舞会可不是什么愉快的经历。

晚会当天，王耀又穿上了弗朗西斯送他的那套小礼服，那次晚会结束后他本来要把衣服还给弗朗西斯的，可是弗朗西斯坚持声称这套衣服是送给王耀的礼物，不肯收回去，王耀也就留下了。穿戴完毕，王耀扯扯裤腰和衣摆，觉得衣服有点宽松了，看来这些日子自己瘦了点。

“喔唷！王大哥好俊啊！”小菲头一次见王耀穿这身衣服，开心得不得了。

“哪里呀，朋友送的，我穿着怪模怪样的！”王耀不好意思地说。

“哪里怪了？摩登男人都这么穿哩！王大哥这样子就像留洋回来的有钱少爷，让人好生喜欢呀！”小菲活蹦乱跳围着王耀转。

伊万却不喜欢王耀这样打扮：“你又要去参加那种糜烂的晚会？上次可差点冻死在外面！”

王耀一听伊万提起自己的糗事，脸上很不自在：“上回多亏了你，这次不如你守在路上，等着捡我。”

“好呀，我会等着。”伊万毫不犹豫地答应了。

伊万态度这么干脆，王耀倒是愣了，他撇开眼睛尴尬地说：“我会小心的，不会再喝醉了。”

“醉了我也会把你弄回来。”伊万看起来不像开玩笑。

“好吧……多谢。”王耀说，“我该走了。”

伊万问：“要我送你吗？”

“不必。”

“路上小心。”伊万点点头。

“嗯。”王耀转身快步离开，不知怎的心中有些烦乱。

天色已经暗了，上海的灯光依次亮起。

tbc


	43. 四十三

日本人是讲面子的，同时又懂得分寸，有十分的财富便有十分的礼节，待客之道绝不能差半点。这次晚会邀请的人又多又复杂，洋人占了半壁，剩下的都是上海各界名流。

王耀跟在亚瑟和阿尔后面，他本意是想让自己不引人注目，但这一举动是多余的，在这个盛大的场合他十分不起眼，倒像个跟在洋主人身后的中国仆人。他小心翼翼地扫了一眼会场，并没有发现本田菊，日本军官倒是有很多，但都不是本田菊。王耀进了大厅以后就自觉地躲到一个他认为安全的角落，平复一下紧张的心情。

阿尔想陪在王耀身边，而且他也不喜欢跟其他人周旋客套。

“本田那家伙好像还没来，不如我们等会儿就回去。”阿尔一边说一边观察周围的人。

“不，既然是他邀请我来的，我提前走了只怕落他口实。”王耀怕本田菊有藉口更加纠缠不休。

“你比我以为的还倔。”阿尔无奈地说。

王耀无言地笑。

“我去拿点吃的，要是有人欺负你你不要理，等我回来就好。”阿尔嘱咐道，上次王耀落单的时候吃了苦头，他都还记得。

“放心吧，我哪也不去。”王耀笑着说。

阿尔点点头，向摆着点心的条桌走去。

王耀站在原地不动，他缩着肩膀让自己变得小些，融进大厅的背景里。可是即使这样他还是被人搭讪了。

“耀！你在这里！”一个欢快的声音，接着便是一个大大的拥抱。

王耀被抱得没法呼吸，他只能拍拍对方的背：“好啦，费里，我喘不上来气了！”

费里西安诺赶忙放开王耀：“那天你怎么突然走了呢？我以为你不想见我了！”

“怎么会？”王耀禁不住露出喜爱的笑容，“我当时有急事，没来得及跟你说一声。”

“你不会再不想去我家了吧？路德说你不会来了！”费里西安诺担忧地问。

“我恐怕确实不能再去了。”王耀遗憾地说。

“哎？为什么？”费里西安诺立刻垮下脸。

“因为……”王耀想不出理由，他不能如实说是路德不准他去。

路德的介入替王耀解了围：“费里，不要一直缠着王先生。”

王耀看到路德，变了脸色，僵硬地说：“您好，贝什米特先生。”

“您好，王耀先生。”路德的表情不比王耀更好，“费里，你去找姑娘们吧。”

费里西安诺却不高兴地拒绝了：“不，我不想找姑娘，我要跟耀好好谈谈，你不要总是支开我！”

“这不是个适合谈话的场合。”路德皱眉说。

费里西安诺却没有听路德的话：“路德，这次我不会让你把我支走了。我感觉得到，你不想让我见耀，我不知道为什么，但我不想再让你替我作决定，请你走开吧。”

路德从没见过如此反叛的费里西安诺，在他的经验中，费里西安诺永远是个无忧无虑、简单、听话的小傻瓜，他愿意尽一切力量保护这个小傻瓜不受伤害。

“费里，你今天怎么回事？”路德对费里西安诺的变化很不适应，虽然自从那天王耀不辞而别后费里西安诺就有些别扭，但当面违抗他还是第一次。

“我想跟我的朋友单独说几句话，请你答应我这个要求，路德。”费里西安诺严肃地说。

路德不放心地看看费里西安诺又看看王耀，不情愿地说：“好吧，我先失陪。”说罢，他离开二人。

只剩费里和王耀两人相对，费里立刻急切地问：“耀，是路德不让你再来见我吗？”

王耀想了想，觉得没必要维护路德：“是的，我很抱歉。”

“为什么？”费里追问。

王耀不知该如何回答，他不希望费里也卷入危险中：“我惹上一些麻烦，影响到贝什米特先生，还可能影响到你们家所有人，所以贝什米特先生让我不要再上门打扰。”

“到底是什么样的麻烦？我能帮你吗？”费里问道。

“费里，你帮不了我，你只要平平安安就可以了。”王耀苦笑，“我也不想卷进那些事，但是现在已经自身难保，你还是离我远点吧。”

费里露出少见的失落表情：“耀，那个家里每个人都把我当成傻瓜，我再蠢也不至于发现不了别人是怎么看待我的。但是和你交朋友是我自己的决定，请你当我的模特也是我的决定，听起来很可笑，但登门拜访的客人里只有你是来找我的，别人都是路德的客人，他们都和路德一样把我当成傻瓜。”他笑着执起王耀的右手：“只有你像朋友一样待我，只有你把我看得比路德重要。”

王耀听得心情复杂，有点受宠若惊的喜悦，同时又伴随着矛盾的痛苦：“费里，路德没有把你当傻瓜，他只是关心你。”

“一个有趣的白痴，讨人喜欢，又不会坏事，无非如此。”费里自嘲地说。

“你一点都不傻，”王耀诚恳地说，“你是个天才画家，比我见过的所有人都更有才华。”王耀没有刻意吹捧，他知道，能画出那些伟大作品的人一定具有不同常人的头脑和感知力。

费里宽慰地笑了：“耀，你愿意再当一次我的模特吗？”

“呃……还是那种吗？”王耀犹豫了。

“不，我只是想替你画幅肖像画。”费里说，“上次让你为难了吗？”

“有一点吧，我听说那画在画展上展出了。”王耀一想起那幅画就脸颊发烫，“但那是一幅好画呀，我有幸第一个观赏。”

“我也很满意那幅作品，所以想再为你画一幅。”费里热切地期待王耀的答复。

“可是我恐怕不能再去府上……”王耀提醒道。

“不要在乎路德说了什么，我非常希望能画出这幅画，我可以挑路德不在的时候找你。”费里说。

“好吧。”王耀笑着同意了。

“太好了！”费里两手紧紧握住王耀的手，“我保证这幅画会令人印象深刻！”

这时阿尔回来了，看到费里在激动地跟王耀说什么，他不快地皱起眉头走过去：“有什么事吗，瓦尔加斯先生？”他抓住王耀的胳膊向后一扯，不动声色地把王耀的手从费里手中拽出来。

“你好，琼斯先生，我们在聊画作的事。”费里开心地说。

阿尔看看王耀：“我以为你对艺术不感兴趣呢。”

“那说明您不了解耀，琼斯先生，耀的艺术鉴赏力很棒！”费里兴致勃勃，没注意到阿尔脸色不善。

费里还想说什么，路德却已经过来找他了，路德警惕地看着王耀，对费里说：“我想你不该再打扰王耀先生了，走吧。”说着不由分说拉走了费里。

阿尔把一碟吃食塞给王耀：“吃点东西。”

“谢谢。”王耀接过碟子便不客气地吃起来，他喜欢这些西洋小点心，精致又甜蜜，比北平的糖葫芦还甜。

“那个瓦尔加斯找你什么事？”阿尔问。

“他想再替我画幅画。”王耀说。

阿尔不悦地问：“哪种画？”他在费里西安诺的画展上见过以王耀为模特的画，他至今没告诉王耀他买了其中一幅。

“肖像画。”王耀不自然地说。他早已从马修那里听说阿尔参加画展的事，但他不想主动提起。

阿尔仍然不太乐意：“你还要去贝什米特家？”

“在路德不在的时候，”王耀说，“我也不想再碰上他了。”他忽然注意到站在他们不远处的亚瑟，正在跟亚瑟说话的人是马修，王耀冷眼看着二人，不快地说：“那个威廉姆斯先生现在顺风顺水吧？”

“至少比我们好些吧。”阿尔不关心马修的现状，至少在他看来，马修一直意气风发，像是得了大便宜的人。

正说着，马修已经向两人走来。

“你们好，阿尔，王先生。”马修终于把王耀的名字说对了。

“你好，威廉姆斯先生。”王耀不冷不热地说。

阿尔干脆板着一张脸：“看来你过得不错。”

“哪有？只不过挣扎求生。”马修自嘲地笑道，“阿尔，我可以跟你单独聊聊吗？”

“没有什么是耀不能听的。”阿尔生硬地说。

马修微微一笑，凑近阿尔的耳朵：“如果你不希望王先生受到伤害，最好别让他听。”

阿尔冷冰冰看着马修，转头对王耀说：“耀，你去亚瑟那边吧，别走远。”

王耀点点头：“我明白了。”他向马修欠了欠身，独自离开了。

“说吧。”阿尔说。

马修不紧不慢地说：“我准备离开上海了。”

“离开？我以为你在把亚瑟的财产搞到手之前不会走呢。”阿尔斜眼看着这位双胞胎兄弟，“你不是跟那个本田菊走得很近吗？跟日本人合作的还愉快？”

马修笑着摇摇头：“你不了解日本人，他们的野心比我以为的还大，他们要的可不是掌控上海这么简单。”

“我知道日本人胃口很大，不过你不也一样野心勃勃吗？”阿尔说。

马修并不同意他的说法：“我只想夺回属于我的，跟本田菊合作也是权宜之计，现在我虽然拿到东方汇理银行的股份，但是不知道哪天银行就会撤出上海了。阿尔，我知道你很在乎那个中国人，本田菊也在盯着他，你要有什么计划就快做，不然一切都来不及了。”

阿尔不相信马修有好意：“你为什么要关心耀？”

“我一点都不关心他，”马修说，“但你是我的兄弟，无论你愿不愿意承认，我不希望你出什么事。”

“你的兄弟情没法令我信服，但你的建议我会考虑。”阿尔不咸不淡地说。

“给你一句忠告：早点离开上海。”马修说完便离开了。

阿尔回味马修的话，他不是没感觉到上海局势的变化，但他宁可留在这里，如果王耀仍然在本田菊的威胁之下的话。想到这儿，阿尔寻找王耀的身影，可是大厅里的人增加了，一个身材不高的中国人很容易被淹没，他一时间没能找到。

刚走进大厅的一对男女吸引了阿尔的注意：男的正是最需要警惕的本田菊，他今天没有穿洋服，而是一身戎装，整个人的气质更加挺拔出挑。阿尔记得第一次在舞会上看见本田菊时这日本人也穿的军装，不知道他在社交场合这么打扮是为了什么。挽着本田菊胳膊的女人才是令人吃惊的，那是王耀的妹妹王湾湾，重新出现在大家面前的她简直变了一个人，她穿着艳红的精美旗袍，高高的开叉让她白皙的大腿忽隐忽现，她浓密的长发盘了上去，娇小的耳垂上还悬了玲珑的珍珠耳环，美丽的小脸被白粉和口红染得更加光彩熠熠，她从头到脚都散发着成熟妖娆的风韵。

糟糕的是，刚才消失不见的王耀现在正快步向本田菊和王湾湾走去。阿尔见势不对，几大步赶上去一把抓住王耀的胳膊。

“你干什么？”王耀气恼地瞪阿尔。

“别去。”阿尔低声说。

“湾湾在那啊！”王耀急切地想见妹妹。

“本田菊也在。”阿尔说。

王耀大声说：“不行，我得跟她说句话，湾——” 

阿尔很不得体地捂住了王耀的嘴，把他的喊声堵回去。

本田菊和王湾湾很快也看到了王耀，王湾湾一下涨红了脸，不敢直视王耀的眼睛；本田菊却从容得很，他挑衅似地向王耀颔首示意，抬起手臂揽住湾湾的腰，既绅士又霸道。

王耀焦急地看着他们，下意识地揪住自己的衣服下摆，把烫熨得平整的衣服抓出褶。

当背对着王耀时，湾湾无助地看向本田菊：“菊哥哥，怎么办？”

“别怕。”本田菊安慰性地亲吻她的头顶，少女秀发的芬芳让他心情愉悦。

湾湾像一只怕生的小兔子一样紧紧依靠着本田菊，挽着他胳膊的手就像抓着一根救命稻草。

但是本田菊不能随时护着湾湾，他被另外几位日本军官绊住，只能留湾湾一个人在一边。湾湾不放心地看着本田菊，离开这个男人哪怕只是一小段距离也令她不安，但本田菊要谈公事，她不敢上前打扰。

突然，一只手将湾湾扯走。

“啊！”湾湾小小尖叫一声，“哥？”

“湾湾！”王耀终于得以跟妹妹说话，心里有千言万语，堵在嘴边不知哪句要先冒出来。

“我……”湾湾心虚地低下头去。

“湾湾，为什么不回家？”王耀问道，“哥不怪你了，你快回来吧！”

湾湾抬起头，表情又委屈又生气：“哥，你还是认为我有错吗？你一点都不理解我！”

“哥也有错，你跟哥回家，以后我们什么事都好好商量，哥再也不会随便骂你了！”王耀好言相劝道。

湾湾的泪水在眼眶里打转：“哥，你从来不问我想要什么，我告诉你吧：我爱菊哥哥，我跟他在一起很快乐，比我这十七年加起来都开心，你为什么不愿意成全我们呢？”

那句“菊哥哥”深深地刺伤了王耀，他忍不住提高声音，着急地叫道：“湾湾！本田菊不是好人，我不能看着你往火坑里跳！你还年轻，看不准人，他一直在骗你！”

“别说这些了！你……你只会把我当小孩子！”湾湾后退一步愤怒地瞪着王耀，“如果你一直这样，我绝对不回家！”

“湾湾！”王耀上前要抓湾湾的胳膊，手腕却被人狠狠握住。他一扭头，看见了本田菊冷酷的脸。

“不要骚扰湾湾小姐，”本田菊冰冷地说，“这是日本人的地方，在这里捣乱，即使是耀桑也不能原谅！”

“本田菊！你这畜生！”王耀恶狠狠地瞪着本田菊。

本田菊冷笑着扔开王耀的手：“请自重，否则我只能请耀桑离开了。”

阿尔赶过来拉扯王耀：“耀，别做傻事！”然后他向本田菊不卑不亢地说：“您好，本田先生，我们先失陪一下。”不由分说将王耀拉离了那对男女。

“阿尔！”王耀气恼地瞪阿尔。

“你还看不出来吗？本田菊把你妹妹带来就是为了刺激你，你要是在这儿跟他打起来就等着被巡捕房的带走吧。”阿尔低声说。

“可是……”王耀眼巴巴看着本田菊向那些名流介绍湾湾，有身份的男人们看湾湾的眼神都是轻浮而色欲的，还带着不屑，“他这么糟践湾湾我实在受不了！”

阿尔想了想，还是直说了：“我看你妹妹还挺开心的。”他没有夸张，眼下如众星捧月的湾湾露出娇艳快乐的笑容。

“她不懂，她看不出来本田是什么居心！”王耀紧紧握着拳头，指甲把手心抠出印子。

阿尔叹了口气，没说什么。

后来王耀的目光一直追随着湾湾，阿尔半步不敢离开他，生怕他冲动之下又做出什么危险的举动。可是并不是他们不去招惹就没有麻烦，只见本田菊主动向他们走过来了。阿尔见状上前一步，将王耀半护在身后。

本田菊笑道：“琼斯先生不必担心，在下不会对耀君不利。”

“很难让人信服，本田先生。”阿尔紧紧盯着他。

“在下只是想跟耀君单独谈谈，不会耽误你们太久。”本田菊挺直腰板让自己显得高一些。

“没有什么不能当着我说的。”阿尔寸步不让。

“对不起，还是麻烦琼斯先生回避一下。”本田菊态度强硬。

王耀扯扯阿尔的袖子：“阿尔，没关系，你别担心。”

阿尔不放心地看看王耀：“我就在那边。”他警告性地看了本田菊一眼，退开到一边。

单独面对本田菊，王耀不自觉地害怕，他强迫自己不逃走，可是心如擂鼓无法控制。

“耀桑，别来无恙？”本田菊微笑着靠近一步，他的声音令王耀想起蛇的咝咝声。

“别说这些没用的了，你想干什么？”王耀板起脸问。

“在下没有恶意，今天邀请耀桑来是为了让你们兄妹见上一面，您不是一直很想见令妹吗？”本田菊说得冠冕堂皇。

“难道我还得感谢你？”王耀压抑不住火气，“我要感谢你诱拐了我的妹妹？”

“耀桑，这就错怪在下了，湾湾小姐是自愿跟在在下身边的，您刚才也听她亲口说了吧？”本田菊不无得意地说。

“你在欺骗她！你还用她威胁我！用我妹妹威胁我！”王耀叫起来。

本田菊一直斜眼观望阿尔的动静，见阿尔正和亚瑟、马修说话而无暇顾及这边，本田菊突然抓住王耀的手腕，动作迅猛得像猎隼一样，没等王耀反应过来便将他拉到阳台上。

“啊！”王耀惊叫一声。

本田菊抓住王耀的双肩，把他狠狠按在墙上，用力捂住他的嘴。

王耀惊恐地看着本田菊，发不出声音。

本田菊褪去彬彬有礼的伪装，表情变得冷酷凶狠：“耀桑，既然你记得在下的警告，就该知道不能再妄想找回你的妹妹，惹怒我的后果不是你承受得了的。”他松开王耀的嘴。

王耀嘴唇发抖，差点说不利索话：“你……不要伤害湾湾……我什么也没做。”

本田菊狞笑着捏住王耀的下颚，强迫他抬起脸：“什么也没做？你可做过不少大事呢！你那个朋友弗朗西斯也帮了你很多忙。”

王耀瞪大眼睛，闪动的双眸中充满恐惧，如果他现在是清醒的就会意识到自己的软弱刚好出卖了弗朗西斯，但他已经完全没有应变能力了。

本田菊从容地玩赏王耀的表情，看着那微张的双唇颤抖了几次却什么都没说出来。他松开王耀被捏疼了的下颚，手慢慢向下滑到王耀腰间，忽地搂住。

本田菊倾身贴在王耀耳边说：“耀桑，不想让更多人因为你受苦，就不要提今晚的事。”

温热的气息吹拂着王耀的耳壳，引得他一阵颤栗，他咬着嘴唇迫使自己清醒，短促地说：“好。”

本田菊松开王耀的肩膀，王耀的身体泄了力，软软地要滑下去，却被本田搂着他腰的手臂止住。

“耀桑，咱们该回会场了，不然琼斯先生会担心。”本田菊在说到阿尔的名字时加重了语气。

王耀没应声，由着本田菊将他扶回去。

阿尔正焦急地四处找他，一见他回来急忙赶上前来：“耀！你去哪儿了？”他看到本田菊揽在王耀腰上的手，觉得异常刺眼。

本田菊谦和有礼地笑着说：“刚才耀桑不胜酒力，在下带他去阳台吹吹风。”

阿尔一把拉过王耀：“既然这样，还是早点回去吧，我送你。”

王耀机械地点点头。

“那我们先告辞了，本田先生。”阿尔不快地说。

“在下送二位出去吧。”本田菊客气地说。

“不必。”阿尔说着带王耀离开了。

本田菊看着二人的背影，露出志在必得的笑。

“菊哥哥，你在这里呀！”湾湾温软的手臂挽住本田菊的胳膊，“我好累呀！头一次应付这么多人！”

本田菊方才转过头来，拍了拍湾湾放在他臂肘上的小手：“不要怕，要怕就怕我一个人吧。”

“哎？”湾湾疑惑地看着本田菊。

轻快的舞曲响起。

“来，我们跳支舞吧，别浪费了这音乐。”本田菊温和地执起湾湾的手。

“嗯！”湾湾再次开心起来。

tbc


	44. 四十四

回去的路上，王耀一言不发，阿尔也不问他，沉默地开车。

过了一会儿，王耀觉得不那么压抑了，便主动开口道：“阿尔，我出卖了我的朋友。”

“谁？”阿尔平静地问。

王耀转过头来看着阿尔的侧脸：“那次我帮一个人逃出上海，我不是自己做的。”

没等他说完，阿尔便接过话头说：“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦帮了你。”

“你知道了？”王耀吃了一惊。

“你自己不可能做到，这很好猜。”阿尔说，“而且要查出那个人是谁也不难。”

王耀感觉心往下沉，他忽然觉得阿尔很陌生，对这个他一直信赖的男人、他能把什么都与之分享的人，他远不像自己以为的那么了解。

感觉到王耀的猜疑，阿尔说：“耀，我不会做任何伤害你的事，我只想保护你。”

“还有什么是你不知道的吗？”王耀闷声问。

阿尔听出王耀在指责他，他不希望就这样失去王耀的信任：“耀，我不会像个跟踪狂一样调查你，但是上次的事情太危险了，而且现在你还是处在危险中，我没法坐视不管。”

“我根本不想这样……”王耀话说到一半说不下去了，他回顾他在上海的生活，在洋人扎堆的地方缩着脖子求生，处处隐忍退让，但仍然不能平静地过日子，一再地被人侵犯得无处立足。他只有一件事是冒着杀头的危险做的，但回想起来除了后怕以外还有一丝隐隐的兴奋，那大概是他一生做的唯一一件正确的事。

“当时为什么不找我？我不如弗朗西斯可靠吗？”阿尔问。

王耀感觉到阿尔的不满，他叹了口气：“阿尔，我从没说过你不可靠。只是我认识弗朗西斯很久了，他是个值得信任的朋友，也帮过我很多，而且他比你更像个酒色之徒。”

“酒色之徒？”阿尔一挑眉。

“那天我是让他装成嫖客一起出城的。”王耀说。

阿尔仔细一想：“这个角色他的确更合适。”但他心中的嫉妒仍然不能解开，王耀相信弗朗西斯会不计代价地帮他，却不相信他会做同样的事。

“现在我连累他了，真不该把他拉进来。”王耀悔不当初，“本田菊什么都知道了，他把我当耗子耍，还用弗朗西斯威胁我。”

“如果他用我威胁你呢？”阿尔幽幽地问。

“那决不可能！我不能让你被他害了！”王耀有点激动地说。

阿尔微微一笑：“这样就够了。”

“嗯？”王耀没明白。

阿尔却岔开话题：“你要去告诉弗朗西斯吗？”

“我明天就去找他，不能再耽搁了。”王耀决定。

到王耀家的弄堂口，阿尔停下车，王耀打开车门准备下去。

“耀。”阿尔忽然叫住他。

“怎么？”王耀停下动作。

阿尔低声说：“无论如何，你要保护好自己。”

“我会的。”王耀点头。

王耀下了车，阿尔发动车子缓缓离去。

第二天，王耀来到弗朗西斯家。这里比起他上次来没有任何好转，依然一片狼藉，不过弗朗西斯的气色似乎好些了，王耀希望他已经从跟亚瑟的决裂中恢复过来，至少希望他正在恢复中。

弗朗西斯清出一把椅子请王耀坐下，自己坐在另一把椅子上，毫不在意地把一件衬衫坐到屁股底下。

王耀没有什么铺垫：“弗朗西斯，你得离开上海。”

弗朗西斯有点意外，但没有太惊讶：“为什么？”

王耀狠了狠心，把所有事都说出来：“本田菊已经知道你帮我送人出上海的事了，他现在拿你和我妹妹的命威胁我，湾湾我是没有办法了，但是你还能走，你一定要趁他对你下手前离开。”

弗朗西斯没有多大触动，他拢了一下头发：“我随时可以走，可是我还有没完成的事，不能就这么离开上海。”

王耀问：“是亚瑟吗？”

弗朗西斯点头：“亚瑟现在的处境很不好，我如果不看着他，也许他会做出什么不明智的事。”

“那为什么要离开洋行呢？”王耀苦笑，“你留在他身边才能帮助他啊！”

弗朗西斯缓慢地摇摇头：“我无法忍受继续那个样子了，那比让我永远看不到他都难受，我宁可像这样，留在有他的这座城市，在他看不见的地方守着他。”

“这样完全没有意义。”王耀说。

弗朗西斯颓废地一笑：“我知道，可是我又能怎么办呢？”

“你安全地回欧洲去，这样以后还能再见到亚瑟，如果你死在上海就什么都没有了，而且，”王耀补充道，“与其让你在邻近的地方涉险，亚瑟肯定更希望你安全地在某个遥远的地方等着他。”

“亚瑟不会为我作什么打算，”弗朗西斯自嘲地说，“那家伙的心冷酷得令人难以想象，你还没被他深深伤害过。”

王耀心中一颤，他想起远在英国的港仔。

“耀，别为我操心了，你自己的事情已经够你烦的了。”弗朗西斯说。

“你是被我连累的。”王耀心里过不去这个坎儿。

“没有谁连累谁，我愿意帮你，你不需要觉得欠我什么。”弗朗西斯很大度。

王耀最终没能说服弗朗西斯。

随后的几天没有发生什么意外，王耀按时到洋行上班，阿尔也没再提那天晚会的事，生活一切如常。但是阿尔隐约觉得王耀有什么不一样的地方，王耀会在处理工作的时候忽然发一会儿呆，似乎在思考什么问题，又好像在作某个艰难的决定。

有一次阿尔终于忍不住问：“耀，你还在担心吗？”

王耀说：“我在想解决办法。”

王耀又去找过弗朗西斯两次，但是无论怎么劝说，弗朗西斯都不肯离开上海避难，王耀认识到自己完全无法劝服他，弗朗西斯固执起来比钢板还硬。

伊万也感到王耀的沉默有些奇怪，王耀在湾湾那档子事发生以后一直情绪不好，但是他一直是个简单容易看透的人，任何心思都摆在脸上，现在这种情况分明不对，王耀就像在计划什么不可告人的事一样，不肯对他透露一点。

“你到底怎么了？从那天回来就一直这样。”伊万问王耀。

“我的妹妹跟日本人跑了，我又穷得活不下去，我难道应该天天傻笑吗？”王耀反唇相讥。

“那场晚会上到底出了什么事？”伊万不想被王耀带偏话题。

“喝了点让人上头的酒，除此以外都很无聊。”王耀冷淡地说。

伊万不想被这两句打发：“你那天晚上跟丢了魂儿似的，去年你喝多了都没有那么大后劲，怎么这回喝了毒药吗？”

王耀没有回答，却忽然反问道：“伊万，你觉得我能干什么工作？”

伊万抬抬眉毛：“你现在的工作不是做得挺好吗？嫌钱少？”

“要是这份工作做不下去了呢？”王耀问，“我能干点什么？”

伊万随口说：“去码头上扛活，小泰不是干过吗？他也不比你壮实。”

王耀计上心来：“这也是个办法。”

第二天早晨，王耀迎上刚下工回来的小菲，看小菲喜气洋洋的样子就是挣到了钱。

“小菲，昨天去哪里拉活了？”王耀问。

“那些老地方呗，哪有男人去哪啊！”小菲娇滴滴地说。

王耀小声跟她说：“今晚做生意的时候顺便帮王大哥打听一下：码头上缺不缺劳工。”

“行啊，”小菲说，“王大哥你打听这个干嘛？”

“你别管，帮我问着就是了，回头给你买好吃的。”王耀说。

“好，好！王大哥你就放心吧！”小菲乐颠颠地应下了。

王耀到了洋行，这天一切都跟平时一样，但是他心里在擂鼓，他已经作了一个艰难的决定，只是当要实践的时候又难免想退缩。

阿尔如往常一样微笑着跟王耀说早安，这张笑脸令王耀留恋，他有那么一刻想反悔，但只消一秒便强迫自己继续进行计划好的事。他走上二楼，敲响了亚瑟办公室的门。

“请进。”亚瑟的声音自门里传来。

王耀推门进去，妥帖地关好门，走到亚瑟办公桌前：“亚瑟，我有一件事要告诉你。”

“什么事？”亚瑟抬头问。

一切的退缩都消失了，王耀感到从未有过的坚定。

傍晚，窗户上的光渐渐褪去。

弗朗西斯眼神呆滞地看着这周而复始的自然现象，举起手中握着的酒瓶又灌了几口酒。长期的酗酒让他的手发抖，他好奇地想到什么时候他会抖得连酒瓶都拿不起来。也许他本来好了点，可是在王耀上次来探望他之后，他又彻底陷入自暴自弃的恶性循环。

敲门声响起。

“门没锁！”弗朗西斯懒洋洋地说。

门开了，夕阳的余辉下，门口一个高挑的轮廓像映在以门为框的画里。

“你……”弗朗西斯的声音因惊讶而颤抖，“亚瑟……”

亚瑟强忍住捂鼻子的冲动：“是我，我来看看你是不是烂死在家里了。”

“快了。”弗朗西斯冷笑。

亚瑟迳自走到他面前坐下：“王耀都告诉我了。”

弗朗西斯眼中闪过一丝不安：“告诉你什么了？”

“所有的事，”亚瑟说，“他做的犯罪勾当，你帮了他。”

“我不会把‘犯罪’这个词用在耀身上！”弗朗西斯低吼。

“我不想跟你争论这个。”亚瑟说，“走吧，弗朗西斯，回欧洲去。”

“耀让你来劝我？”弗朗西斯自嘲道，“他比我想象的狡猾。”

亚瑟说：“弗朗西斯，王耀辞职了。”

“什么？”弗朗西斯猛地抬起头来。

“他辞职了。”亚瑟重复一遍。

“你解雇了他？因为他干过犯法的事？”弗朗西斯质问道。

“不，他自己提出辞职。”亚瑟说。

弗朗西斯冷笑：“如果他没有主动辞职，你会留下他吗？”

亚瑟没说话。

弗朗西斯苦笑：“亚瑟，你一点都没变。”他饮尽瓶中最后的酒，说：“好，我答应你，我回欧洲。”


	45. 四十五

失业后的第三天，王耀在一家西餐厅找到了份侍应生的工作。这家餐厅的生意还算好，侍应的收入也还过得去，但比在怡和洋行时的薪水低，要维持生活就不太容易了。王耀能得到这份工作是由于他英语流利，店里的洋顾客他能应付自如。

阿尔来看过他，王耀辞职后阿尔跟亚瑟吵了一架，最后还是没能让亚瑟改变主意，阿尔一怒之下也想辞职，但王耀劝他留下：“弗朗西斯离开已经让亚瑟很痛苦了，你不能再扔下他不管。”总之后来阿尔还是留在了洋行，只是没有了王耀的洋行更显压抑，阿尔时常觉得度日如年。

投入新的工作后，王耀变得更加忙碌，他从一个和纸张文件打交道的人变成跑退端盘子的体力劳动者，一时之间很难适应，犯了不少错。店里其他侍应生欺生，好多活都推给他干，还故意在王耀忙得晕头转向时使绊子，让王耀当众出丑。餐厅老板对王耀的表现甚是不满，但看在王耀老实厚道肯吃苦的份上还是留他继续工作，没太计较他犯的错。

可是好景不长，没过几天天店里丢了几瓶价值不菲的葡萄酒，店里值班的伙计们一口咬定是王耀偷的，王耀当然否认，但是无奈三人成虎，老板终于对王耀失望透顶，将他扫地出门。王耀不仅没赚到多少薪水，还赔了一笔洋酒的钱，对他的生活可谓雪上加霜。

后来王耀又在码头上找了份力工的活，这可真应了伊万的话。上工第一天，王耀累得半条命都没了，由于反复扛重物肩膀磨破了，腿也酸痛得支撑不住身体——这还比别人干得少很多，拿的钱也少。别的工人笑话他，说他一个秀才干不了力气活，王耀也没法反驳。几天下来，王耀的肩膀磨破的地方总是反复破损，非常难受，他已经没有力气思考，麻木地重复沉重的体力劳动，他现在才明白为什么码头工人们头脑简单，这活儿绝对会让人累到没法多想。

这样也好，王耀没有余力去想湾湾了，更没有力气想港仔。

王耀每天晚上都很晚回家，第一天上工回来，他生怕伊万调侃他这副不人不鬼的样子，他可没劲儿跟俄国人拌嘴了。可是伊万什么都没说，看着他的眼神居然是怜悯的，王耀疲累至极的胸膛里蹿上一股火气，比起嘲弄，他更忍受不了别人的可怜。

腿太酸，王耀上楼时抬脚高度不够，一下绊在台阶上，身子眼看就要往前倒。

一双手臂及时抱住他：“别逞强了。”

王耀恼怒不已：“滚蛋！你正常点！”

伊万没有放开他，而是扶着他上了楼梯，进了多日未打扫的小破房间。

王耀不知道伊万到底犯什么毛病，也懒得问，只是从那以后伊万再也没有随便开他玩笑，倒是对他更关心了。

有一天在码头上扛箱子时，王耀遇见一个熟人，是那个叫王念京的捕快，王念京差点认不出王耀来，他愣了一下后向王耀走过来：“王先生，你怎么到这边来了？”

“哎？是小王啊。”王耀放下肩头的箱子：“洋行的工作辞了，别的工作找不到，就来码头干活儿。”

王念京看他这样子有点于心不忍：“您可是给洋人工作的，这脏活儿您干得来吗？”

“有什么干不来的？我来上海之前更穷，什么苦差事没干过？”王耀苦笑，“有口饭吃我就知足了。”

王念京好像想说什么，欲言又止的样子让王耀很奇怪，王耀问道：“小王，有事吗？”

“其实，云间生前总说，您是最值得信任的人。”王念京压低声音说。

“云间可真是错爱了。”王耀想起云间就会伤感，又有一丝隐约的自责。

“我相信云间不会看错人，”王念京说，“您要有什么难处可以来找我，我帮不上大忙，要是有人欺负您我还是能护着您点的。”

王耀心想欺负我的这个人你可得罪不起，但嘴上还是说：“多谢了。”

王耀还要干活，王念京又跟他聊了两句便走了，临走前跟工头打了声招呼，让照应着王耀点。

不料这工头是个坏东西，本来就对王耀这个一副文质彬彬模样的人看不顺眼，又见有人关照他，更是气不打一处来，反而处处找王耀麻烦，尽让王耀干最重的活，还嘱咐其他工人暗地里使坏，弄得王耀苦不堪言。有一次王耀正扛着一个和他差不多重的箱子艰难地往船上挪，腿都被负重压得直不起来，当他登上跳板时，突然被人一脚踢中腿弯，差点连人带箱子掉进海里，幸而他及时抓住跳板没落水，箱子却扑通一声沉下去了。外国商人见自己货物受了损失，用洋文大骂王耀——许是以为他听不懂——并责令王耀下水去捞。王耀不会水，几个好心的年轻劳工替他捞起了货物，但王耀免不得又被工头臭骂一顿，还扣光了当天的工钱。其实王耀心里明镜似的，这事就是工头在暗算他。

又有一次王耀被莫名其妙松脱的货物砸伤了肩膀，他想找点干净的布垫着伤口，工头却连打带骂地命令他带伤继续干活：“一个臭要饭的装什么大少爷？干死也得给我干！”王耀只得用另一边肩膀继续扛活，汗水刺激得伤口很疼，汗和血混合在一起顺着胳膊往下流，深色的短衣看不出血的颜色，只有一片湿。

那天晚上回到家，伊万发现了王耀的伤，终于忍不住嚷起来：“别干了！别这么糟蹋自己！”

王耀奇怪伊万哪根筋搭错了：“我这不是讨生活嘛，倒是你，怎么关心起我来了？你不就爱看笑话吗？”

“这不是笑话！”伊万扯开王耀的衣襟露出他草草包扎的肩头，“这种事发生多少回了？说不定哪天磕的就是脑袋，一个码头劳工死了谁也不会追究，跟死只老鼠一样！”

“我又能怎么办？”王耀黯然神伤，走投无路的他已经没有挑三捡四的权力。

伊万无奈地叹了口气：“我帮你重新包扎一下吧。”说着找出些外伤药帮王耀重新包扎伤口。

看到伊万的样子王耀有点不好受，他拍拍伊万的肩膀：“谢谢你，伊万。”

伊万忽然抱住他：“耀，我不想眼看你被折磨死。”

“不会的，”王耀反过来安慰伊万，“受点委屈死不了，我再挺几天，实在不行就不干这活儿了。”

“你明天就不干才好。”伊万说。

“行了别闹了，”王耀把伊万从自己肩头推开，向他保证道，“我就再干几天，就几天行了吧？”

伊万也没法强求，只能说：“自己小心点。”

“我知道。”王耀点点头。

弗朗西斯离开的那天，亚瑟去码头送他。

弗朗西斯没什么行李，手里的小提箱只装了几件换洗衣物，多年前他孑然一身来到上海，现在离开也什么都不带走。

“就这样吧，亚瑟。”弗朗西斯坦然地看着亚瑟。

亚瑟说：“我没想到我们连朋友都做不成了。”

“怎么可能？”弗朗西斯苦笑，“你对我来说比任何人都重要。”

“即使现在你还这么认为吗？”亚瑟问。

“现在或是以后，我都是一样的想法。”弗朗西斯眼神哀伤。

亚瑟挪开视线不与他对视：“你已经发现我是个自私残忍的人了，你的想法应该改改。”

“可这是我的想法，即使你也改变不了，”弗朗西斯的微笑像印象派画一样模糊，“‘Wenn ich dir gut bin, was geht es dich an?（我爱你，与你无关）’”他引用了一句德语诗歌。

亚瑟知道这首诗，这是他们少年时一起读过的：“你还记得。”

“不会忘记。”弗朗西斯说。

心里挣扎了一番，亚瑟终于还是拥抱了弗朗西斯，弗朗西斯轻轻回抱他，拍了拍他的背。两人许久才分开。

“一路平安，给我写信。”亚瑟说。

“好，你也要平平安安的。”弗朗西斯凝视亚瑟的眼睛。

王耀就在不远处看着这一幕，他想和弗朗西斯道别，却驻足不前。直到弗朗西斯要上船了，他才下定决心跑过来：“弗朗西斯！”

弗朗西斯和亚瑟同时转头看见王耀，两人脸上同时涌上惊讶，弗朗西斯惊讶中带着喜悦，亚瑟却是惊讶又矛盾。

“弗朗西斯，你要回去了，太好了！”王耀心里的重担放下。

“可是以后都见不到小耀你了，哥哥我会想念你的呀！”弗朗西斯像以前一样调侃道。

“我也会想你。”王耀不知不觉湿了眼眶，没有谁比他更希望弗朗西斯走，但真到了这一刻，他发现自己心痛如刀割。

“耀，别为我难过。”弗朗西斯揽过王耀的肩，坚实有力地拥抱他。

“你会去哪？英国还是法国？”王耀问。

“也许瑞士，我有位朋友在那里，”弗朗西斯说，“瑞士有最美丽的雪山，山脚下的小镇里能喝到当地特产的好酒，也许我会留在那儿。”

“别忘了我。”王耀紧紧握着弗朗西斯的手。

弗朗西斯感到异常，他轻轻掰开王耀的手掌，摩挲他掌心的伤口和硬茧：“耀，好好生活下去，保护好自己。”

“嗯。”王耀使劲地点点头。

船拉响汽笛，刺耳的鸣声重重敲打在三人依依不舍的心头。

弗朗西斯最后看了一眼亚瑟，转头大步走上弦梯。当他爬到最高处时，突然回头潇洒地挥手：“再见啦！别让我看到你哭！”这句话不知是对谁说的。

当他背过身时，爽朗的笑容依然挂在脸上，一滴再也盛不住的泪已经流到下巴。

轮船离港，送行的人群渐渐散去。亚瑟和王耀尴尬地对视一眼，许久不见，亚瑟没什么变化，王耀却变得快让人认不出来了。

还是亚瑟先开口了：“耀，你现在在做什么？”

“就在这里，在码头。”王耀指指他们脚下。为了给弗朗西斯送行，他今天特意穿得干净体面，一会儿他就要换回粗糙破旧的工装去干活了。

“可是我听阿尔说你在当服务员？”亚瑟不敢相信王耀已经沦落到这地步。

“那份工作丢了，”王耀说，“别告诉阿尔我在这里干活——我就最后求你这一件事。”

“我知道了。”亚瑟点头答应。

“我得上工去了，再见。”王耀说。

“再见。”亚瑟心里五味杂陈，看着王耀离去。


	46. 四十六

随着各国势力的此消彼长，码头也在悄悄地发生变化。作为中国最大的口岸城市，上海的风云变幻最直观地反应在码头上，上海的老百姓中，码头工人是最先察觉到这些改变的。

最近日本人占据的码头又增加了，王耀发现原来分别属于英国和法国的两个码头已经被日本人划去，那些日本来的商船运进了大量日货，还送来许多矮小的日本商人。王耀感觉上海要变天了，也许就在不久以后。

这天，王耀正在码头卸货，忽然有一个熟悉的声音叫他：“耀君，你换了工作？”

王耀心里一凉，机械地转过身：“本田先生怎么会来这儿？”

“无事闲逛，偶遇耀君是意外之喜。”本田菊笑得令寒气渗入骨髓。

“我要工作，本田先生请回吧。”王耀扛着货物快步往前走，把本田菊甩在身后。

本田菊却不紧不慢地跟上他的步伐，保持和他并排：“耀君别这么不近人情，如果在下说是特意来看你呢？”

王耀不领情：“既然见过了，我可以送客了吧？”刚说完，肩上沉重的货物一歪，他脚下一趔趄，直接往前栽倒。

货物“嘭”地一声掉到地上，倾倒的身体却被人拦腰抱住。

“耀君，当心些。”本田菊的声音贴着耳朵传来。

王耀脸涨得通红，从牙缝里挤出几个字：“谢谢，请放开。”

本田菊却抱得更紧了一些：“这样的工作果然适应不了吧？”

“如果你不妨碍，我也不会摔。”王耀冷冷地说。

本田菊把他扶正，缓缓放开手：“耀君，我知道你记恨我，所以我也想做出补偿，希望你给我这个机会。”

“你能马上放了湾湾让她回家吗？”王耀不抱什么希望地问。

“当然可以。”本田菊语出惊人。

“真的？”王耀睁大眼睛，态度也认真了起来。

见对方踩进圈套，本田菊意味深长地一笑：“只要耀君答应我的条件。”

“什么条件？”王耀不假思索地问。

本田菊却卖起了关子：“现在还不是时候，等我想好了会告诉耀君。在那之前，我会好好照顾令妹的！”他把“照顾”二字咬得很重。

“你这王八蛋！”王耀气得骂起来。

本田菊忽然把冰冷的手指按在王耀唇上：“耀君，慎言，别忘了令妹还在我手里。”

王耀只得忍气吞声，闭口不言。本田菊这才拿开压在他嘴唇上的手指，有意无意地，指腹在下唇上擦了一下。

“我会履行承诺，只要耀君不造次。”本田菊竟然绅士地向王耀微弯下身体鞠躬。

王耀愤恨地看着本田菊潇洒离去的背影，这个日本人总是不失时机地羞辱他，即使他已经落到这步境地也不肯放过。

王念京时不时来看望王耀，问起工作如何，王耀只有一肚子苦水。王念京看不下去，直想抱不平：“我再去敲打敲打你那工头，说好了照顾你，怎么反倒让你这么受罪？”

王耀苦劝：“我的祖宗！可别再说了，你不说还好，越给他递小话他越狠着劲儿地整我啊！”

“真不是东西！”王念京气不过，“卑鄙小人一个，见着有头有脸的人落难就落井下石，这些人坏透了！”

“我就忍了吧，也不是没吃过亏，这点窝囊气也不算什么。”王耀说，“这些码头工人，平常被洋人欺压得多了，好不容易有个出气筒，当然是不能放过我了，不过都是些可怜人而已。”虽然说着他们可怜，但王耀那语气里却没什么同情，反倒有一丝鄙夷。

“王先生，这码头的工作不是长久之计，真有人整你，你是有性命之危的——这地方不离儿死个人很正常，没人管。”王念京压低声音说。

“你们包打听的也不管吗？”王耀竖起眉毛反问，样子有了几分凌厉。

王念京也不相瞒：“我们也不管，管不了。”

“你们都管不了，上海也没什么安全的地方了，死哪不是一样？”王耀不觉得码头比别处更可怕。

王念京思绪一转：“王先生不怕死吗？”

“怕，怎么不怕？我还有妹妹，还有弟弟，我能不怕死吗？”王耀说。

王念京又问：“既然如此，为什么要替云间做那事？”

王耀一僵，想忘却的事又被王念京提起，令他又怕又怒：“那是他临死的心愿，我也不想眼睁睁看着一个中国人去死，能救一个当然就救了。”

王念京紧跟着抛出另一个问题：“那救更多中国人呢？”

王耀警觉地看向王念京，后者的眼神深不可测，不知蕴藏着什么。

忽然，有人远远地叫王耀：“耀！”

王耀心中一动，他听出这是阿尔的声音，急转头看去，果然是阿尔从远处跑过来，他想躲已经来不及了。

“耀，你果然在这儿！”阿尔抓住王耀的肩膀，既担心又心痛。

“亚瑟答应我不告诉你的。”王耀心想亚瑟太不值得信任。

“亚瑟也知道？他居然不告诉我！”阿尔转而又有点生王耀的气，“你宁可告诉亚瑟也不告诉我，为什么？”

王耀垂下眼睛看阿尔的扣子：“我不想让你难过，而且我这样太狼狈了。”

“耀，你不能再干这种活了，你会累垮的。”阿尔劝道。

“以前小泰也是干这个的啊，那小伙子比我还矮还瘦，不是一样扛下来了。”王耀笑着安慰阿尔。

阿尔捧起王耀的手，展开他的手掌：“你受了不少苦吧？”他细细摩挲王耀的掌心，动作比弗朗西斯更温柔小心。

“没那么严重，就是好长时间不干粗活了。”王耀轻描淡写地说。

“耀，别再做这个了，我帮你，我想办法帮你找个别的事做。”阿尔信誓旦旦地说。

王耀摇头：“阿尔，你能做什么、不能做什么我很清楚，你何必给自己找麻烦？”

阿尔紧紧握住王耀的手：“那就不要留在上海了，我带你去苏州，那是个很美的地方，我们在那里找一间小房子，平平静静地生活。”

王耀看着阿尔热切的眼睛，轻声问：“阿尔，你把我当成什么？”

阿尔顿时卡壳了，他头脑一热说出了过于暧昧的话语，可是这时他也不想否认了：“耀，我不想让你吃苦，布拉金斯基那家伙说过，我从没真正帮过你，现在我要尽自己最大的力量让你摆脱所有的痛苦，让你开开心心生活下去！”

王耀何尝不想抛开一切苦恼去一个远离尘嚣的佳处生活？可是他只是苦笑着摇头：“阿尔，谢谢你。但我不能离开上海，我不能离开我的妹妹，就算她现在已经不认我这个哥哥了。”

“耀……”阿尔把王耀的手握得更紧，就那样直直地看着王耀的眼睛，像要用炽热的目光穿透这个中国人眼中抹不去的愁云。

“阿尔，回去吧，我还要工作。”王耀嘴上这么说，却舍不得将手从阿尔手中抽出，他贪恋阿尔掌心的温暖，那让他劳累困顿的心感觉到安全和宽慰。

一个阴冷的声音破坏了此时的气氛：“在下是不是打扰二位了？”

王耀浑身一激灵，急忙将手抽出来，戒备地看着从容走来的本田菊。阿尔向前挪了一步，挡在王耀身前。

“又见面了，耀君，”本田菊礼貌得体地笑，“自从耀君在我们日本人的码头工作以来，我们就有很多机会相见了呢！”

阿尔听到这话握紧了拳头，王耀轻轻触碰他的手臂，示意他不要冲动。

“本田先生，我如果知道会经常碰见你就不会干这份活了。”王耀一点也不给本田菊面子。

“你经常碰见他？”阿尔紧紧转过脸盯着王耀。

王耀没回答，避开了阿尔的目光。

本田菊故意忽略两个人的微妙气氛，继续对王耀道：“耀君，今天找你是想跟你谈谈咱们先前的约定。”

“约定？”阿尔皱起眉头。

“我不记得和本田先生有什么约定！”王耀只希望本田菊快点离开。

本田菊慢条丝理地道：“这么说，耀君是不想要你的妹妹回家了？”

王耀猛然想起前些天和本田菊的所谓“约定”，关于放湾湾走的条件。

“你想说什么就快说。”王耀仍然口气强硬，但本田菊听得出来这是无奈的让步。

本田菊彬彬有礼地说：“我每周三下午三点会带湾湾小姐去莎碧咖啡馆喝下午茶，这是她最喜欢的社交活动之一。耀君如果想见妹妹，不妨就去那里找她吧，想找几次都行，但能否劝她回头就看你的本事了。”

王耀眼中的关注出卖了他的想法，他强作镇定地追问一句：“你不会使花招吧？”

“当然不会，”本田菊看了阿尔一眼，“而且我绝对能保证，耀君是安全的。”

王耀即使克制也还是回答得太快了：“好，我会去找湾湾，我肯定会让她回家！”

本田菊见达到目的便笑着道别：“那我就不打扰二位了，祝你们拥有愉快的一天！”说罢毫不留恋地离开了。

本田菊走后，阿尔对王耀正色道：“耀，你不能去，本田菊那个疯子能干出什么来你还不知道？”

王耀这时才发觉自己气得手都在抖：“我知道他不是人，可是湾湾……”

“他用你妹妹骗你上当不是第一次了！”阿尔抓住王耀的肩膀急切地叫道，“你不能再一遍一遍上他的当！”

王耀轻轻把阿尔的手拿掉：“阿尔，只要是湾湾的事我就没法讲道理，就算有一丝希望我也得往坑里跳！”

“耀！”阿尔恨铁不成钢地叫了一声，又气又急。

王耀摇摇头：“阿尔，你回去吧，我要干活。”

阿尔呆立原地，看着王耀落寞的背影慢慢走开。

突然，几个码头工人模样的人围住王耀，为首的一个不客气地喝斥：“哥几个累死累活的，你个王八蛋躲这边偷懒！给我听着，今天剩下的活都是你的！”

王耀看了一眼旁边堆积如山的货物：“工头，我也就耽误了十来分钟，而且这段时间你们一点活也没干啊。”

“你还敢顶嘴？看老子不打死你个吃白食的！”工头挥拳就打。

王耀低头想躲，但看着是来不及了。可是预料中的疼痛并没击中他的脸，他抬头一看，那人的手腕被一只手死死握住，停在半空不能动。顺着胳膊往上一看，是阿尔蕴含着怒火的冰冷面孔。

“你……”工头吃惊地看着这个半路杀出来的洋程咬金。

阿尔另一只手揪过工头的领子，拳头抵在工头脸上，一字一句地从牙缝里挤出来：“你再敢碰他一下，再敢碰他一下，我现在就弄死你！”

“你……你管什么闲事！”工头色厉内荏地吼道，“碰他怎么了？我打死他跟宰条狗一样！”

话音刚落，工头被一拳打飞出去，壮硕的身体飞了两三步远才像麻袋一样摔到地上。

“我杀了你也跟宰条狗一样！”阿尔目露凶光。

“阿尔！”王耀赶紧拦住阿尔，生怕他闹出人命。

工头晕头转向爬起来，一边胆小如鼠地后退一边假模假式冲王耀喊叫：“滚吧！再不用来了！”

阿尔还要动手，王耀使劲把他往后退：“走，咱们快走！”

两人一路无话，直到走到外白渡桥上，阿尔才冷静了些：“害你丢了工作，但我不觉得抱歉。”

王耀苦笑：“阿尔，你本来不用这样的，他们只是欺生，不会真把我怎么样。”

阿尔不相信这话：“耀，我不想让你受苦。”

王耀无奈地笑出声来：“伊万也说过一样的话。”

阿尔扳过王耀的身体：“耀，我是说真的，你不能再干那份活了，我会想办法，想办法帮你找个正常工作。”

王耀拍拍阿尔的肩膀：“谢谢你，但是别再为我操心了。”

阿尔抬头看，苏州河的风景依然美丽而阴晦，去年冬天他和王耀第一次独处也是在这座桥上，望着这条河。

“我要回家了。”王耀说。

“我送你。”阿尔急忙说。

“不，这次我自己回去吧。”王耀头一次拒绝阿尔相送。

“耀！”阿尔拉住他。

“我没事，就是想回家歇歇了。”王耀笑得有些苍白，“改天再见吧，阿尔。”

“好。”阿尔勉强点头答应。

王耀于是独自离开，缓缓走出阿尔的视线。


	47. 四十七

不日，费里西安诺来找王耀，他第一次进到中国人住的杂院里，非常新奇：“这太有趣了！那么小的入口后面有这么大空间！”

王耀怕他找不到，特意出来迎接他：“穷人家都这样，一个院子里挤好多人，我这才三户，算少的了！”

将费里西安诺请进家，王耀连个像样的座位都腾不出来，只能请人家坐床上，自己坐在一把破椅子上。也没有茶水招待客人，王耀只得给费里倒了杯白水。

“耀，还记得我上次的提议吗？关于那幅肖像画。”费里西安诺直奔主题。

“记得，我现在随时有空，您想什么时候开始？”王耀问。

“如果你方便的话，明天怎么样？这次我希望你能白天来我的画室，我需要为人像寻找良好的光线。”费里西安诺很看重这幅将要开始的新作。

“好呀，明天什么时候？”王耀笑着问。

“嗯……两点吧，午后的光线非常适合你，一定会非常漂亮的！”费里西安诺手舞足蹈地比划，“我现在就能想到，画室里有几个位置很合适，这会是一幅杰作！”

“好，我明天下午两点会准时到。”王耀说。

又闲聊了几句，费里西安诺便告辞了。

费里一走，伊万就过来敲门，这里楼板壁板都薄，来个什么人伊万都会知道。王耀无奈地把他放进来，知道他又要找茬。

果然，伊万一来就抱怨：“你怎么跟那个贝什米特家的人来往？”

“费里不是贝什米特家的人，他只是借住在他们家。”王耀纠正道。

“不管怎么说他是跟贝什米特住一起的，那家人你应该离远点！”伊万说，“尤其是那个路德维希·贝什米特！”

“我不会跟路德有来往，”一提起路德王耀的语气就冷下来，“我巴不得永远见不到他，我这是帮费里的忙，而且费里还会付我报酬。”

“那你可要当心，我宁可你永远别踏进那房子一步！”伊万说到路德的家就轻蔑地从鼻子里哼出一声。

但王耀还是决定去做费里的模特，他已经丢了码头的工作，不能就这么在家等着饿死。

第二天下午两点，王耀准时到达贝什米特家的公馆。路德和罗德里赫都不在，家里只有费里和仆人托里斯。

“耀，你来得正好！今天有好吃的点心，来尝尝吧！”费里请王耀到小客厅里，托里斯正在布置茶点，其实这是费里为了招待王耀特意准备的。

王耀微笑着接受了主人家的好意，和费里两个人坐下来品尝茶点。

“耀，其实我一直想跟你好好聊聊，可是总也没机会。”费里开朗的笑容像他红棕色的头发一样令人感觉温暖。

“哦？咱们以前不是也经常见面聊天吗？”王耀说。

“我是指，”费里压低声音，“出了云间那件事以后。”

“那件事？”王耀紧张起来。

“你不用担心，我决不会出卖你的，”费里说，“虽然我是个没用的废物，但如果发生什么事，我会尽一切力量帮你。”

“谢谢你，但不需要了，我现在很好。”王耀微笑着抿了一口茶。

“耀，你现在真的好吗？我听说你不在洋行工作了，我觉得你看上去瘦了很多。”费里西安诺忧心忡忡地看着王耀黑瘦的脸。

“真的很好，我只是换了份在太阳底下的工作。”王耀轻描淡写地将他连这份工作也丢了的窘境掩饰过去。

好在费里西安诺是个心思单纯的人，他只是替王耀惋惜和不平，没有追问王耀其他细节。

喝完茶，两人上楼来到画室，费里西安诺的画室在白天光线很好，明亮又舒适。费里让王耀坐在不同的位置，换了几次都不满意，直到最后他把椅子放在阳台门边并让王耀坐上去，终于得到了理想的效果。

“就是这样！”费里打了个响指。

铺开画布，费里开始飞快地打稿，他喜欢把瞬间的感受以具象化的方式留下来，然后再加以修饰。他画的是王耀的半侧面，画中人的目光飘向右前方，视线却没有聚集，一副思考的模样。

王耀坐在椅子上一动不动，神游天外，不像上次给费里当模特时的羞耻紧张，这回他很放松，所以思绪也活泛了很多。接下来的路要怎么走？他需要再找一份工作，可是不知该去哪找，上海的形势岌岌可危，有危机感的洋人们正在陆续离开，他作为中国人无处可去。况且即使有去处他也不想走，他还有一个血脉相连的妹妹。

在画室外的走廊上，罗德里赫款步走来，他小鹿一样的大眼睛里盈满忧郁。罗德里赫知道自己该知足了，路德爱他胜过一切，让他觉得温暖，可是他总是有消解不掉的不安全感，即使躲在路德为他建起的城堡里不问世事，他也有一种挥之不去的不安。罗德里赫平时是不会来费里的画室的，今天听仆人说费里有客人，又是那个路德不愿再见的中国人，不禁有些奇怪。

罗德里赫想起王耀时心情复杂，他记得这个中国人曾经多么冷酷地指责过他，却也正是在那之后他在无助的哭泣中向路德表白了心意，得到了路德宽容的怀抱。后来这个中国人又因为云间而惹上麻烦，几乎牵连了路德，还害得路德和费里吵架，罗德里赫很不解一个外人怎么会把这个家搞得这样不安宁。但是罗德里赫不恨王耀，似乎也谈不上厌恶，他只是有一些好奇。

大门那里传来声音，应该是路德回来了，罗德依然站在画室前没动。

一阵上楼梯的脚步声，随后是路德关切的询问：“罗德，你怎么在这儿？”

罗德里赫优雅且毫不做作地转过脸，像他的音乐一样美妙，这一幕令路德陶醉，他忍不住揽住罗德的腰：“真想在这里吻你。”

罗德里赫把一只白皙修长如精美瓷器一样的手轻轻放在路德胸前：“路德，别这样。”

路德轻笑着贴近他的脸：“其实你也喜欢吧。”

罗德里赫瓷白的面孔染上浅粉，像略施粉黛一样：“费里在画画呢。”

“他又在画什么新作吗？”路德说着要去敲画室的门。

罗德里赫的手轻轻搭在路德弯起要敲门的指节上：“路德，费里有客人。”

“客人？他有什么客人？”路德想到了什么，不快地皱起眉头。

罗德低垂下睫毛：“是那个中国人。”

“怎么又是他？我都告诉他这里不欢迎他了！”路德不快地就要推门。

“路德！”罗德里赫出声阻止，“费里邀他来做模特，你还是别管了。”

路德又不快又无奈：“你太善良了。”

罗德里赫修长的手指缓缓攀上路德的肩头：“路德，别为费里发愁了，他已经是个大人了。”

路德紧紧搂住罗德里赫瘦瘦的腰：“我担心的是你，罗德，你实在不该再留在这里了，上海已经呆不下去了。”

罗德里赫看着路德刚毅的灰蓝色眼睛：“那我们一起走，一起离开这个地方。”

路德轻声哄劝道：“罗德，我现在还不能走，我答应过费里的哥哥要一直照顾他，但我可以送你走，去瑞士，或者去美国，随便哪里，只要你安全了我就什么都不担心。”

罗德里赫失望地低下头：“你为了费里可以留下，却不能为了我远走高飞吗？”

“对不起，罗德，我不想跟你分开，一分一秒都不想，”路德的语气不容质疑，“但只有这一件不行，我永远不能抛下费里。”

罗德里赫端详着路德的表情，他知道这位死脑筋的恋人不会改变主意了，他轻叹一声，将脸贴在路德厚实的胸膛上，听着那令他安心的、沉稳有力的心跳：“路德，我也不走，我不会离开你。”

路德握住罗德里赫的双肩，把他稍稍抬离自己的身体：“罗德，留在这里可能会有危险，我不想让你遇到麻烦。”

“如果是一年前我也许会走，但是现在没有你我不知道该做什么。”罗德里赫忧郁地看着路德。

路德不禁有些粗暴地把罗德里赫拥进怀中，像铁箍一样的双臂力气大得让罗德里赫感到疼了，但他没有挣扎，只是幸福地陷在路德强健的怀抱里。

“我答应你，”路德说，“我们会尽快离开上海的，一起离开。”

“嗯。”罗德里赫轻轻闭上眼睛。

太阳西斜，费里停止作画：“今天就到这里吧，辛苦你了，耀。”

王耀站起来，长时间保持一个姿势让他的四肢有点酸麻，不过并不严重：“那我先告辞了，费里。”

“明天可以再来吗？还是这个时间。”费里期待地问。

王耀一想，明天是星期三，于是摇头：“明天下午我有约，后天吧，后天可以。”

“好，那就后天见！”费里快活地笑起来。

第二天下午两点半，王耀提前来到和本田菊约定的咖啡馆，本田菊说他会在三点带湾湾来喝下午茶，并且允许他们兄妹见面。王耀有些紧张，不知该对多日不见的妹妹说什么，他想了很多话，很多用来劝说湾湾的话，但只要有本田菊在旁就没法说。即使本田菊不在，现在湾湾痴迷于她错误的恋情而油盐不进，该如何劝湾湾回心转意呢？

三点，本田菊准时出现在咖啡馆门口，身边却没有湾湾，他一眼就看到王耀，从容地走过来坐到王耀对面：“耀君，又见面了。”

“湾湾呢？”王耀不耐烦地问。

“湾湾小姐今天身体不适，为了不爽约，在下独自前来，耀君可还满意？”本田菊微笑着说。

王耀立刻站起来：“我是来见湾湾的，湾湾不来我没必要跟你废话！”

“耀君！”本田菊的语气忽然有些严厉，“请你听我说！”

“我不需要听！”王耀已经绕过桌子要往外走了。

本田菊一把抓住王耀的手腕：“耀君，我没有欺骗你，我今天的确是打算带湾湾来的，但是没想到她今天早晨突然生病，只能让她在家休息。”

本田菊的语气很诚恳，王耀有点将信将疑，对妹妹的关心占了上风：“湾湾她得了什么病？很严重吗？”

“只是有点小伤风，不碍事，我已经叫人照顾她了。”本田菊说，“耀君，能否请你坐下，我们细细聊。”

王耀不情愿地坐回去，抄着手看窗外。

看到王耀赌气似的样子，本田菊忽然觉得心情不错，他叫来服务员，点了咖啡和甜点，特意嘱咐服务员要用蓝色的杯子盛装咖啡。

“我来过这里多次，发现有你喜欢的蓝色杯子，我猜如果用那种杯子能让耀君心情好些。”本田菊安排得细心周到。

“和杯子无关。”王耀冷淡地说。

“所以还是和人有关吗？”本田菊笑容中带着遗憾，“耀君，我很关心你，比你以为的更关心，或者说，我比你想着的那个人更在意你。”

“多谢关心，我担待不起。”王耀语带讽刺。

这时，服务员端上来本田菊点的茶点，本田菊亲手将蓝色杯子盛装的、多加了些糖的咖啡放到王耀面前。

“耀君，何必这么针锋相对？我是有意结交你的，我知道你境况窘迫，也知道你弟弟的事，你需要帮助。”本田菊循循善诱地说。

“不许提我弟弟！”王耀厉声喝道，这一嗓子惊得咖啡馆里所有客人都朝他们这边看。

“冷静，耀君，”本田菊说，“放心，我无意对令弟下手，我知道把湾湾留在身边已经很伤害你了。”

“你也知道？好啊，如果本田先生想结交我，那就让湾湾回家！”王耀语气生硬。

不料，本田菊却微笑着说：“可以，只要耀君愿意，湾湾随时可以回家。”

这下王耀愣了：“你……你说真的？”

“当然是真的，”本田菊笑得深不可测，“只要耀君答应我的要求。”

“什么要求？”王耀已经完全被本田菊牵着鼻子走。

本田菊的笑容忽然变得怪异，他抚上王耀放在桌面上的手，冰冷的指尖伸进王耀的袖子，指甲轻轻抠王耀的手腕。

王耀触电般抽回手，气得全身发抖，像看怪物一样看着本田菊：“你——”

本田菊站起来，上半身探过桌子，玩味地看着王耀的眼睛：“耀君，怕了吗？”

王耀猛地从椅子上跳起来，飞快地跑出咖啡店。

本田菊看着王耀慌张逃跑的背影，露出有点遗憾的微笑。


	48. 四十八

星期三对湾湾来说是个开心的日子，这一天本田菊会带她去一个可爱的小咖啡馆喝下午茶，和本田菊一样，湾湾喜欢西洋事物，她希望通过体验西式生活来提高自己的品味和气质，以便更合格地留在她所爱的本田菊身边，像每个热恋中的少女一样，湾湾的感情纯粹而热烈，她单纯地爱着这个优秀的男人，不夹任何私心。

本田菊昨晚没有在她的公寓过夜，他已经两天没来了，湾湾已经开始想念他。今天就要见面了，湾湾打算好好打扮一番，以最美的样子去见她爱的男人。湾湾找出自己的衣服，把衣服一件件摊开在床上，好挑一件合适的，她又找出来一些搭配的首饰，她不能太珠光宝气，也不能太朴素。

挑好了衣服和饰品，湾湾不急于换装，她在公寓里时喜欢穿着性感的蕾丝吊带睡裙，很舒服很放松，而且本田菊喜欢她这个样子。所以湾湾总是先化妆后换衣服，她坐到昂贵的梳妆镜前，慢条丝理地对镜贴花黄，她那张漂亮的小脸只要略施淡妆就愈发美丽可爱，再涂些鲜艳的口红，更加娇俏动人。化完妆，湾湾准备换衣服了，她先把不穿的衣服一件件放回衣橱里去，只留下今天要穿的。

无意间，湾湾扫了一眼房间里另一个衣柜，那是属于本田菊的，里面挂着一些本田菊的正装，还有两个盒子里装着本田菊的和服。本田菊在她这里过夜的日子，湾湾每天早晨都看到他从衣柜里取出衣服，但他从来不让湾湾动这个柜子。湾湾原本也不好奇，男人的衣柜没什么可看的，可是今天不知怎的湾湾很想打开来看看，也许只是因为无聊。

拉开衣柜门，湾湾看到几套挂起来的西装和一套军装，还有一些内衣之类的。没什么新奇东西，湾湾这样想着就打算关上柜门。但在关上门的前一刻，她忽然注意到衣服后的壁板有点异样，壁板中间有一条缝，看上去像门扇似的。湾湾好奇地向两边挪了一下壁板，板子轻易地滑开了，露出其后隐藏的东西。

湾湾惊愕地捂住嘴，一股恶心反胃的感觉狠狠冲击着她：壁板后是一幅油画，画面上赫然横陈着她的哥哥王耀的裸体。画家的手法极为传神，肌肤的质感、眼球的湿润都描绘得活灵活现，湾湾几乎以为王耀在看着她，以这个毫无廉耻的样子看着她。

湾湾后退几步，撞到梳妆台的椅子。她无法直视那幅令人作呕的画，目光却像被磁铁吸住了一样不能移开，她捂着嘴哭起来，清澈的眼泪漫进指缝间，把她刚化好的精致妆容毁得一沓糊涂。

正在这时，本田菊开门进来了。湾湾立刻扑进本田菊怀里，呜呜痛哭。

“怎么了，湾湾？”本田菊安慰地轻抚湾湾的秀发。

“菊哥哥，为什么会有那种东西？为什么？！”湾湾推开本田菊，歇斯底里地叫尖。

本田菊从没见过湾湾这种疯狂的样子，他皱了皱眉，顺着湾湾的目光看去，看见了敞开的衣柜，挂在里面的几件衣服，还有衣服后面那幅油画……

本田菊慢慢转过脸来，表情不复一贯的温柔，此时的他一脸狰狞，如同恶鬼。

“菊……菊哥哥？”湾湾本能地产生了恐惧。

本田菊一扬手，湾湾脸上挨了火辣辣一巴掌。

“谁让你看的！谁让你看他的！！”本田菊疯狂地叫喊，左右开弓搧了湾湾好几个耳光，每一下都比上一下更重更狠。娇小柔弱的女孩被打得哭都哭不出声，很快失了力气倒在地上。本田菊残忍地按住她，失控地掐住她的脖子。湾湾感到窒息的痛苦和恐惧，她本能地张开嘴，却汲取不到一丝空气，那只卡住她喉咙的手像鹰爪一样，她惊恐地意识到她离死亡只有半步。

“咳……咳……”湾湾发出濒死的嘶哑声音。

本田菊终于松了手，湾湾深抽一口气，被新鲜空气呛得剧烈咳嗽，蜷起身体在地上缩成一小团，看起来十分可怜。

“你看了不该看的东西，”本田菊的声音阴恻恻的，“我不会留下不听话的人！”

“菊……菊哥哥？”湾湾惊恐地睁大含泪的双目，楚楚动人。

本田菊站起来，毫不留恋地大步离开，从外面反锁了门。湾湾这才反应过来，她勉强撑着身体站起来，艰难地挪到门口，发现门果然被锁死了。她绝望地拍打着门：“菊哥哥！放我出去！求你了……”她的身体失了力气，慢慢滑落到地上，倚着门嘤嘤地哭泣起来：“菊哥哥……呜呜……我要出去……”没人回答她，她被囚禁在这间公寓里，等待着本田菊的发落。

没带湾湾，本田菊独自去付与王耀的约会。王耀不知道他心爱的妹妹倍受煎熬，还以为妹妹仍然不愿见他。

跑出咖啡店，王耀像没头苍蝇一样跑了很远，直到肺要炸了才扶着一橦建筑物的墙停下来，本田菊触摸他时的那份惊悚与恶心挥之不去，那触感好像还留在他手背上，像蛇或蠕虫一样，冰冷粘腻。王耀把手背往粗糙的山墙上狠狠地蹭了好几下，直到手背都蹭破皮了还没感觉，渐渐在灰白的墙面上留下鲜红的血迹。

本田菊那个怪人，他竟然会有那种举动，王耀想过很多种可能，就是没想到这个。

一只手把他从墙边扯开，然后是一声近乎呵斥的问话：“你干什么呢？”

王耀扭头一看，是王念京：“阿京？”

“你看看你的手！”王念京抓着王耀的手腕送到他眼前。

王耀这才看到，手背已经被自己蹭得鲜血淋漓，也感觉到了疼痛。

“王先生，怎么回事？”王念京问。

王耀欲言又止，最后烦躁地一摇头：“唉！”

“王先生？”王念京疑惑不解。

“日本人，都是那帮日本人啊！”王耀忍不住叫道。

“嘘！”王念京赶紧示意他小声。

王耀从没觉得自己这么窝囊过，却又羞于对人说——这种难堪的经历他实在说不出口。

“现在日本人当道，王先生您也小心点吧，云间那下场您是看到过的。”王念京劝道。

“你怎么能这么说云间？他还不是为了保护别人死的？”王耀义愤填膺地斥责道，“你还说他是你心里的人，你这么快就变了？”

王念京把王耀的反应看在眼里，他有意问道：“那王先生是觉得云间死得其所了？”

王耀叹了口气，摇着头说：“没有谁死得其所，死了就是死了。但云间他是条好汉，中国人要是都像他那样，何至于被洋人欺负到这地步？”

“王先生是给洋人工作过的人，怎么也这么说？”王念京问。

“给谁干活都是为了条活路，再说我现在不在洋行了，这么说有何不可？”王耀满不在乎，“洋人欺负中国人不是明摆着的吗？日本人更甚，我的妹妹都被日本人拐跑了，我难道还要说他们好？我恨不能亲手宰了那日本强盗！”

王念京露出赞许的表情：“我以为王先生虽然善良正直却缺少血性，现在要刮目相看了。”

王耀却不这么认为：“我要是有云间一半的魄力，现在也不必在这儿发牢骚了，先走一步。”说罢，他撇下王念京垂头丧气地走了。

王念京看着王耀的背影，打定了什么主意似的点点头。

晚上，在王耀寒酸的屋子里，伊万一边给王耀包扎手一边数落：“闲着没事蹭什么墙？你哪里添的坏毛病？”

王耀憋了半天了，此时实在想找个人倾诉：“我嫌恶心。”

“恶心什么？手背碰到啥东西了？”伊万问。

“本田菊。”王耀嘟嘟囔囔的。

“本田菊？那个日本人？”伊万惊觉问题的严重性。

王耀于是把下午发生的事说了一遍，虽然对某些细节一带而过，但还是觉得难以启齿。好在伊万听懂了，随之而来的是担心与气愤。

“他这是猥亵！”伊万叫道，“你怎么能去见他，明知道他不是好人！”

“他答应带湾湾来见我的。”王耀一想到湾湾又忧虑起来。

“但你没见到她，本田菊明明就是骗你！”伊万不客气地说，“你不能再上他的当了！”

“可能他再也不打算让我见到湾湾了。”王耀悲哀地说。

“所以你也不要再去见他，他没安好心！”伊万愤愤道。

“可是……我到底怎么才能再见到湾湾，怎么能让她回来……”王耀想了想又改口，“我不强求她回来了，但至少让我知道她没事，她好好的！”

伊万把手放在王耀肩上，语重心长地说：“耀，自私一点说：我希望你再也别管她，别为她犯傻，但是我知道你不会听。”他坐直身子：“我只要你答应我一件事：不要再跟日本人有牵扯，让我帮你打听你妹妹的事。”

“你？你能干什么？”王耀苦笑，“你不要安慰我了。”

“相信我，耀，我有我的办法。”伊万信誓旦旦。

“随便吧。”王耀疲倦地叹了口气，明显不相信伊万。


	49. 四十九

湾湾在公寓里过了暗无天日的几天，她躺在地上不能动弹，不是生理性的，而是脑子无法控制她的四肢，她知道她应该站起来去喝水，但是她做不到，饥渴让她的身体衰弱，她的意识却愈发清醒，她就这样像昏迷了一样瘫倒在那，眼睁睁看着有人开门扔下吃食后又关门上锁。她没有力气站起来逃跑，也发不出声音求送饭的人跟她说说话，她就那样侧身蜷缩着，看着阳光从这间屋子里退去，几个小时后又再次照亮这个房间。

已经感觉不到疼了，也感觉不到冷，湾湾觉得自己在死亡，这是一个缓慢的过程，她无力阻止它，也不能加快它。

本田菊会一直关她到死吗？还是会在某一天忽然将她拉出去杀掉？湾湾在还能思考的最初24小时里反复想这个问题，但在阳光第二次照进屋子时就不再想了，无论本田菊是否想杀她，她只希望有人能打开房门走进来跟她说话，她想有人带她离开这间屋子。

费里西安诺的画室里，王耀安静地坐在午后的阳光中，他微侧过脸，眼睛凝视窗外，略嫌刺眼的阳光使他微眯起眼睛，目光变得柔和朦胧。费里在画布前挥洒颜料，及时地将模特生动的表情搬到画中。

王耀心中依然不安，他从周三以后再没见过本田菊，除了给费里西安诺当模特的时间以外他都窝在家里，有什么响动都惊弓之鸟般坐立难安。家里并不安全，本田菊曾经闯进过他家，还扔下威胁的话语。但是除了家以外还有哪能去呢？到哪里都不比家更安全。

路德经过费里西安诺的画室时停了一下，皱眉向里看了看，他对王耀的存在依然很不安。上海的形势不再有利于洋人，路德已经在计划离开了，可是费里西安诺坚持要留下，他说上海能激发出他的灵感，让他有艺术创作的动力。如果费里指的动力就是一幅肖像画，路德实在看不出还有什么留下的必要。

阳光开始偏移，渐渐从王耀脸上撤去。费里西安诺放下画笔说：“耀，今天就到这里吧，辛苦你了！”

王耀收回思绪，从容地站起来：“好，那我先回去了。”

费里也站起来，踱到王耀跟前：“耀，你好像更不开心了，发生什么事了吗？”

“一点琐事，也没什么大不了的。”王耀边说边下意识抹了一下手背，像要抹去什么东西似的。

一开门，王耀一鼻子撞到路德胸前，疼得他“哎哟”了一声。路德扶住他：“抱歉，撞到你了。”

“不，是我撞到你了。”王耀捂着鼻子流眼泪。

“路德，你怎么在这儿站着？”费里西安诺莫名其妙。

“就是想来看看你作画，刚想敲门来着。”路德又对王耀说，“耀，你是准备回去了吗？我送你吧。”

“不劳大驾。”王耀生硬地答道。

路德抬手拦住他：“就让我送你一下吧，我正好也要出去。”

费里西安诺心思单纯，以为路德是想跟王耀重归于好，于是对王耀说：“耀，让路德送你吧，反正他顺路。”

王耀拗不过，只能答应：“有劳贝什米特先生了。”

坐上路德的车后，王耀一言不发。路德平稳地驾驶着这四个轮子的怪物，他显然是一位优秀的驯兽师，车在他手中如此温顺，全不似在费里手中那般疯狂。王耀早就有所体会，但再次坐上车还是忍不住感叹，路德真是他见过的最好的司机。

“耀，我……”路德欲言又止。

“如果你想警告我不要再去你家，不要再接近费里，”王耀替他说完，“抱歉，我不答应，我需要钱，我已经丢了工作，在费里的画完成之前我会一直去你家。”

“我不是想说这个，”路德争辩道，“其实我想要道歉，云间的事确实是我把你拉进来的，我没立场指责你给我带来麻烦。”

王耀摇头：“已经过去了，我不后悔帮云间。”而且我现在有更大的麻烦了，他在心里补充了一句。

沉默片刻，路德问起另一件事：“你为什么丢了工作？”

“因为云间的事。”王耀不想透露全部，路德并不知道所有情况，他也不敢轻信路德。

“那看来是我害你丢了工作。”路德惋惜地说。

“和你没什么关系。”王耀很冷淡。

对话没法再进行下去，两人都没有主动开口的意思，车内再次陷入尴尬的沉默。到了王耀家的弄堂口，王耀开门下车，路德也跟着下来。

“谢谢你，贝什米特先生，请回吧。”王耀不冷不热地说。

路德点点头：“我看着你走进去。”

王耀也不客气，转身走进弄堂口，单薄的背影在狭窄的小径里被阴影笼住，很像一幅中国画。

“耀！”路德出声喊住他。

“还有什么事？”王耀转过头来，光与影在他脸上重叠，使他的面孔不太真切。

“还是很抱歉让你没了工作，如果有可能，我会尽力帮你的。”路德说。

“多谢你。”王耀依然是不咸不淡的态度。

看着王耀的背影彻底消失在弄堂里，路德方才钻进车里，发动车子离开了。

回到家里，王耀发现伊万不在，俄国人这几天行踪诡秘，每天都很晚回来，王耀也懒得去问他。

忽然传来上楼的脚步声，和伊万的不一样，王耀疑惑：这时候会有谁登门拜访？

敲门声响起，王耀过去开门，门外站着的是阿尔。

“阿尔？你怎么这时候……不应该还没下班吗？”王耀有点开心。

“来看看你，”阿尔说，“好些天没有你的消息了。”

“先进来吧。”王耀把阿尔让进屋。

窄小的屋子里，两人一坐下就几乎要碰在一起，十足的促膝相谈。

“耀，你还没有工作吗？”阿尔问。

“没有，不过现在在给费里当模特，他付我些钱。”王耀说。

“那怎么够？也不长久。”阿尔摇头表示不赞同。

“暂时又找不到活，只能现这样挺着。”王耀苦笑。

阿尔也没有好办法：“要不然我去跟亚瑟说说……”

“别！”王耀急忙打断，“我是不能回去了，还不如再去码头呢！”

“可是再这么下去你很快就要挨饿了。”阿尔说。

王耀也茫然：“走一步看一步吧，上海这么大，又不会没个干活的地方。”

阿尔只好转了话题：“你妹妹还不愿意回来？”

“她都不想见我了。”王耀神色黯然，他不知道他其实冤枉了湾湾。

“本田菊又为难你了没？”阿尔身子向前探，关切地看着王耀的眼睛，那双眼睛里总有一片抹不去的愁云，像黄浦江上的雾气一样。

提起本田菊，王耀放在膝上的一只手不自觉地抓紧裤腿。

“又出事了？”阿尔察觉到王耀的情绪变化。

“没什么，他答应带湾湾来见我，却没带她来，”王耀隐去部分事实，“也许是她自己不想来。”

王耀撇开脸不敢去看阿尔洞察的眼神，但是阿尔却不允许他躲闪，阿尔抬手轻轻掰过王耀的脸：“耀，别瞒着我。”他拿起王耀放在膝上的手，手背上的伤还未痊愈。

“这个，跟本田菊有关吧？”阿尔问。

王耀没法在阿尔面前说谎，只能点点头：“是的。”

阿尔把王耀受伤的手捂进自己的双手里，再次提议：“耀，跟我走吧，离开这里。”

王耀依然坚定地摇头：“不知道湾湾的情况，我不能走。”

阿尔咬了咬嘴唇：“那就是说，如果你再见湾湾一次，让她亲口告诉你她不想回到你身边，你就会死心离开了？”

“你让我怎么回答？”王耀露出矛盾的愁容。

握住王耀的手，阿尔郑重地问：“能不能，能不能给我一点希望？给我一种可能。”

“你想要什么样的可能呢？”王耀看着二人交握的手发呆，被本田菊碰过的那只手现在包在阿尔的手掌里，莫名地令他感到安慰，同样的碰触，两人给他的感觉完全不同。

“你能撇下一切跟我走的可能。”阿尔依然是那句话。

“除非我的妹妹能离开本田菊，哪怕她不回我身边，只要我知道她安全地生活在某个地方就知足了。”王耀说。

阿尔沉默片刻，紧紧握住王耀的手：“这就是你的条件？我知道了。”他暗自在心中定下了一个目标。

忽然，伊万冒失地推门进来，看到阿尔在屋里，伊万怪声怪气地问：“我打扰你们了吗？”

王耀急忙抽出自己的手：“你就不会先敲门吗？”

“这里一般不会有别人嘛！”伊万大喇喇走进来，“至于和你，还需要敲门这种客套吗？”

王耀早就对伊万没脾气了：“你来干嘛？”

伊万斜眼瞟阿尔：“有外人在不方便说呀！”

阿尔不快地看他一眼，站起身来：“耀，我下次再来，我会想出办法的，希望下回你能好好考虑我的提议。”说罢，他下楼走了。

“他提议了什么？”伊万板起脸来问王耀。

“跟你无关，”王耀懒得和他解释，“说说你的事。”

伊万难得没再审问，他有更重要的事要说，于是正色道：“耀，我找人打听了你妹妹的事：你妹妹已经很多天没出现了，本田菊这几天出入所有场合身边都没有女人，也没见湾湾单独出现过。”

“没有？那她是没出门？”王耀尽量不往坏的地方想，但语气却变得焦急。

“有这个可能，有身份的日本女人一般深居简出，去社交场合多数会有男人陪同，本田菊可能也是这样要求湾湾的。”伊万说。

“王八蛋！”王耀骂道。

“但也有可能是比较坏的情况，比如湾湾生病了……”伊万又泼了冷水。

“湾湾可能生病了？本田菊这个坏东西肯定折磨他了！”王耀失控地大叫起来。

“别冲动，这只是一种可能，最有可能的还是湾湾没出门而已。”伊万赶紧按住蹦起来的王耀。

“不行，我得赶紧去找她！”王耀又要蹦起来。

伊万使劲把他按坐回去：“我找的是个探子，他都找不到你更找不到，你就好好等他的消息吧！”托里斯那个叛徒也就只有这一项有用的技能，伊万心想。

“你找的人可靠吗？”王耀不太相信。

“全上海没有比他更可靠的了。”伊万夸下海口。

王耀不做声了，目前除了等待没有别的办法。


	50. 五十

脚步声自门外缓缓接近，在门前停下，继而是钥匙开门的声音。

又有什么人来了？湾湾迟钝的大脑费力地思考着这个问题。好像送饭的人刚走，难道这么快又过去半天了？

进来的人没有放下东西，也没有马上离开，反而一步一步朝她走来。湾湾强撑起眼皮，扭了90度的视野中出现一双皮靴，好像是……女人？

那双脚来到她眼前，在距她一步远的地方停下了，再近一步就能踩到她的脸。湾湾的头很难抬高，只能仅量将眼珠缓缓向上转，然后看到一张她认识的脸，她张了张嘴，没能发出声音。

“真脏！”女人嫌恶地嗤道。

“海……海兰珠？”湾湾终于想起女人的名字。

“哟，还记得我呀？”海兰珠倨傲地说。

“你……”湾湾的思维跟不上，她知道眼前这个女人不是好人，但是在这么多天的幽禁后，她只想亲近一个人，无论是什么人。

“真难看！瞧瞧你这贱样！”海兰珠用鞋尖踢了踢湾湾的脸和肩膀，虽然没有用力，但还是让湾湾难受得将身体蜷得更紧。

折辱够了湾湾，海兰珠信步走向窗边，把窗子打开，散去几天积累下来的浑浊空气：“你放心，菊哥哥他暂时不会杀你，你还有用。我呢，虽然看你烂死在这屋子里会很高兴，但是菊哥哥交待的事还是要做的。”她说着又慢慢走回湾湾旁边，蹲下来拉长了声音说：“菊哥哥说，让我来给你喂点食儿，留着你的命等他发落。”

湾湾还没消化海兰珠的话，就被用力揪住头发狠狠提起来，耳边是海兰珠恶声恶气的吼叫：“起来！你这贱人！你臭死了！”

湾湾疼得发出黯哑的痛叫，无力的双手挣扎拍打，流着泪护着发根，可头皮还是火辣辣地疼。

海兰珠将一些粗糙的食物往湾湾嘴里硬塞：“给我吃！不然就割开你喉咙灌下去！”

屋子里的怒骂声和惨叫声从窗户传出去，楼下路过的行人听到后好奇地抬头看了看，然后又继续冷漠地赶路。

这几天，王耀发现路德一家对他的态度悄悄改变了，或许是出于廉价的同情心，或许是路德确实觉得有愧于他，无论是哪一个原因，王耀都认为这毫无必要。每次他们都尽量留他吃晚饭，如果时间不巧，他们也会请他喝下午茶，对这些招待王耀欣然接受，生活已经由拮据沦为贫困，王耀不需要所谓的气节去拒绝他人的好意。

但是那个叫托里斯的仆人的态度有点微妙，王耀总是感到来自托里斯的若有若无的同情，但当他想要确认时，又发现这名仆人一切如常，倒像他自己多心了。

这天王耀结束了模特的工作，从路德他们家出来没多久就碰上了一个熟人——王念京。

“王先生，你最近又在洋人家里找到工作了吗？”王念京关心道。

“算不上是工作，是临时替一位朋友做点事。”王耀说。

王念京并不意外：“王先生有收入便好。”

王耀隐约觉得王念京已经知道他在做什么了，而且今天不像偶遇，而像是专程来这里迎他：“阿京，找我有事吗？”

王念京露出一种下定了决心的表情：“王先生，今天来找您确实有事相求。”

“什么事？”王耀隐约有不好的感觉，他想起了云间，云间给他最后的嘱托时也是这种语气。

王念京低声说：“咱们换个地方说话。”

两人来到一家小茶馆，王念京跟老板说了几句什么，然后便请一起坐在一张桌子边。

“王先生，自从云间的事之后我就当你是个信得过的人，”王念京开口道，“现在有一事相求，不知王先生能否帮个忙。”

“阿京，你就直说吧。”王耀喝了口粗淡的茶，缓解一下口渴。

王念京说：“王先生愿不愿替我们的朋友再做一件事？”

王耀差点儿把茶喷出来，他弯着腰咳成一只虾，王念京贴心地帮他拍打后背：“王先生小心啊！”他机警地左右看看，还好没引起什么不必要的注意。

王耀好不容易咳过一阵，来到咳嗽的平缓尾声：“你说……咳咳……什么……咳咳……朋友？”

王念京说：“实不相瞒，我其实一直替革命党做事，云间原本是我的联络人，但是他现在已经牺牲了，他临死前嘱咐我有紧急情况可以信任您，所以我只能来求您帮忙。”

“又想劫狱？还是要把人送出城？”王耀没好气地问。

“不，这次是进来，”王念京说，“有一位朋友要潜伏到上海，现在风头紧，旅馆查得严，我想求您收留他几天。”

这可真是个大忙，把一个危险人物弄到自己家来？王耀不知道帮不帮得起。

王念京恳切地说：“王先生，这位朋友最多在你家住三天，不会太长，我们会尽可能保证您的安全。”

王耀从牙缝里挤出几个字：“尽可能吗？”那就是说他还是有遭殃的可能。

“尽可能。”王念京只能作这个程度的担保。

“我楼上有一个俄国人，邻居是个妓女，他们把你朋友的事传出去怎么办？”王耀问。

王念京心中窃喜，看得出来王耀口风松了：“那个妓女已经被逮捕了，我会让她在监狱里蹲几天，她什么都不会知道。至于那个俄国人，他没有任何社会关系，你只要声称我朋友是您的表弟，想办法让他信就可以了。”

“你们不会太低估伊万了吧？还是高估我了？”王耀仍然没有答应。

王念京再一次恳求道：“王先生，现在上海眼看要成为日本人的囊中物了，我们做的这些事虽然看起来蚂蚁撼大树一样，但都是在跟日本人对抗，如果中国人都不能帮中国人，这世上还有谁肯帮我们？”

“你说什么？你们是要对付日本人？”王耀眼睛一亮。

“正是，这位朋友能不能成功留在上海就看您的意思了。”王念京说。

“让他来吧。”王耀喝了一大口茶，把粗糙的大碗放回桌面时发出“咚”的一声。

王念京欣慰地道谢：“谢谢您，王先生！”

之后的第三天，王念京便带了“朋友”来找王耀，这个人王耀见过，他记得是叫梁子瑜，此人的广东口音很惹人注意，王耀叫他尽量少跟人说话，以防别人怀疑。

伊万对王耀的行为极为反对：“你怎么能带一个陌生人回家？谁知道他是什么人！”

“我说了，这是我表弟。”王耀强调。

伊万冷笑：“你撒谎的时候我一眼就能看出来，你从没提过亲戚，哪会冒出一个能投奔你的表弟？”

王耀情知瞒不过伊万，恼羞成怒：“你给我少管闲事！我要收留表弟三天，跟你没关系！”

伊万不喜欢王耀用这种态度对待他：“你已经惹到日本人了，还给自己找这种麻烦，你嫌自己活得太长了吗？”

王耀也知道危险性，但他心意已决：“反正这事就这么定了，你要是害怕就别待在家里，反正这三天我表弟必须留下！”

伊万见王耀劝不听，生气地说：“好吧，随你便，但愿你别后悔！”说罢上楼去了。

就这样，梁子瑜留在了王耀家，他对王耀表示感谢，同时很不放心头上那个可疑的俄国人：“王先生，您是个好人，我可不想你像云间一样遇害，楼上那个俄国人不像个善茬，您得防着他点。”

“这不用你操心，你们只要把日本人赶出上海去就没人会遇害了。”王耀心中悲愤，只恨自己不能手刃本田菊、救出湾湾，连自己都被那该死的日本人轻薄了一下子。

王耀尽量不让伊万和梁子瑜打照面，但是就这么大点地方，抬头不见低头见，俩人一见面就是二饼碰八万，一句话也不说，眼神都像要掐死对方似的。不过王耀最担心的是其他人撞见梁子瑜，事情败露可是要掉脑袋的。幸而梁子瑜谨慎，三天里从不出院，大部分时间都待在房间里，除了王耀和伊万以外没人见得到他。至于小菲，她这几天确实没回来，看来王念京说把她扔进监狱是当真的。

三天过后，王念京给梁子瑜找到了落脚地，并且给了他一份掩饰身份的工作，是在一家杂货铺当伙计。梁子瑜临行前好好地感谢了王耀：“王先生，多谢您收留我，以后若是有危险就到老周杂货铺给我通个信，我一定全力相救！”

王耀摇头：“我不是为了要报答才留你的，我的妹妹在日本人手里，你们早点打跑日本人，她才好回家。”

“您的妹子？”梁子瑜问，“她现在被关在哪儿？”

“我不知道，也许不是被关着，她……”王耀觉得难以启齿，“她做了一个日本军官的情人，不肯回家。”

“原来如此！”梁子瑜有些同情，“她叫什么名字？如果有她的消息，我一定想法告知！”

“她叫王湾湾，要是能让我见上她一面，让我给你们卖命都行！”王耀怆然地说。

“王先生不必如此，我一定尽力。”梁子瑜说着向王耀道了别，搬出弄堂。

梁子瑜走后没两天，小菲垂头丧气地回来了。她面色灰败、头发蓬乱，衣服也脏兮兮的，从未如此邋遢。

伊万笑嘻嘻地调侃道：“哟！这回去猪圈里接客了？客人是养猪的？”

“哎哟哟！我五天没开张了！穷死了！”小菲哭诉道，“这些包打听不知道啥毛病，按住我就给押大牢里去，也不说我犯的什么罪，然后现在又一脚给我踢出来让我滚，这帮强盗！流氓！”

王耀忍不住在一旁偷笑，但他也觉得有点对不起小菲，于是道：“小菲，王大哥刚买了烧卖，过来一起吃吧。”

小菲一听说有吃的立刻来了精神：“哎！太好了！王大哥你最好！”

伊万斜眼看王耀：“王大哥最好啦！”

王耀拿个烧卖堵住他的嘴：“吃你的！”


	51. 五十一

天气渐渐热起来，随之而来的是漫长的梅雨。特殊的气候令上海在一年的大部分时间里都是一座灰蒙蒙的城市，忧伤、诗意，又有一丝淡淡的绝望。梅雨季节的上海是模糊而潮湿的，细雨轻如罥烟，洒在人的脸上柔若无物，可是不一会儿就会把全身都洇湿了，那地下的水也不知不觉就积到齐踝深，一出门鞋就要趟水。空气湿润得像吸足了水，无论床单被子还是衣服，甚至连人的身体都好像永远潮潮的了。

星期六，阿尔邀王耀出去。天公不作美，又是连阴雨。王耀仍然按时赴约了，他有好几天没见到阿尔，很想念这位能让他心情好起来的朋友。

阿尔和王耀约在外白渡桥见面，这里一直是阿尔最喜欢的地方。王耀赶到时发现阿尔先到了，美国人穿着灰色的衣服在桥上长身而立，手中托着一把黑色的伞，手中拿着一部相机。阿尔的金发即使在如此灰暗的天气里也没有蒙尘，灿烂得好像阴雨中唯一的光与热源。

“阿尔，你今天想拍照吗？”王耀好久没看到阿尔摄影了，他很喜欢阿尔拍摄时专注的样子。

阿尔微笑着说：“是的，我要把上海的各种景色拍下来留念。”上海最令他留恋的恐怕只有面前这个人，如果可能，他只想留下关于他的一切。

王耀一愣，旋即露出伤感的笑：“你很快也要离开了吧？”上海现在这个形势，洋行纷纷撤出，旅居的洋人也在陆续离开，阿尔大概也快动身了吧。

阿尔说：“亚瑟正在考虑将洋行的生意转移到香港，可是我并不想去香港，而且我不觉得那地方就是太平的。”

“那你准备回美国吗？”王耀想象着那个遥远的国度，在大洋的另一边，幸运的金山游子们说那里有金山银山，但不幸的那些人却再也回不来了，听说他们被关押在一座小岛上，至死都没能踏上他们梦寐以求的乐土，也未能回到风雨飘摇的故国。

“也许吧，如果我要离开上海，我会回美国。”阿尔说，“谁知道美国会不会也卷入战争呢？也许我会参军。”

王耀使劲摇头：“你不要参军！”

“为什么？”阿尔玩味地看着王耀。

“打仗就会死人啊！”王耀说，“我已经见过熟悉的人死掉了，不想再看你出事。”

“你在担心我吗？”阿尔笑着靠近。

“当然担心你。”王耀说，“别死在我前边儿。”

阿尔把手放在王耀肩上：“你也不要比我早死。”

王耀却不敢保证，谁能保证他能活到下一个梅雨季呢？

“走吧，我们沿着这条河走一走。”阿尔提议。

“好。”王耀说。

两人并肩走下外白渡桥，沿着苏州河漫步，阿尔的伞足够大，他让王耀收起伞，把王耀罩到自己伞下，两个身影紧紧靠在一起，在阴湿的天气中显得温暖。

细雨如烟，落在水面上没有激起多大的涟漪，河边的建筑朦朦胧胧的，像水墨画一样。

“知道吗，在我心里，这天气就像你一样，”阿尔把伞向王耀那边斜一点，“忧郁、伤感，让人看不透。”

“我不是那么复杂的人吧？”王耀觉得好笑，“我们认识这么久了，你还没有了解我？”

“以前我喜欢你身上那种神秘疏远的感觉，”阿尔说，“但现在，我喜欢你是个有血有肉的人，你说得对，你并不复杂，可是你总是让自己面对最艰难的生活。”阿尔停下来，面对着王耀，伞下的空间太小，两人几乎面对面贴在一起：“你本来可以抛下一切。”阿尔悄悄握住王耀的手。

王耀的身体微微颤了一下，却没有抽出手：“不是我想面对的，我也没有办法抛下一切。”不得不承认，当阿用“喜欢”这个字眼的时候，他觉得既紧张又窃喜。

阿尔没再继续这个话题，他们继续散步，时走时停，阿尔会让王耀帮他撑伞，他举起相机拍摄一些雨景。这时候王耀就静静地看着他，细心地欣赏和记住阿尔的一举一动，他不会拍照，他也没有相机，他希望这样就能把阿尔留在心里。

“耀，你怕淋湿吗？”阿尔问。

“不怕。”王耀说。

阿尔忽然夺过王耀手中的伞扔掉：“陪我淋一会儿雨吧。”

雨珠落在阿尔的金发上，像露珠一样，然后不一会儿他的头发就湿了，贴在饱满的额头上。

“你的眼镜怎么办？”王耀担忧地看着阿尔镜片上的雨水。

阿尔拿掉眼镜，他不近视，去掉这个更能看清王耀的脸。由于身高的差距，王耀需得仰头看他，这样雨水会进到眼睛里，王耀闭了闭眼。而在阿尔眼中就像王耀仰头迎接雨水，雨落在王耀干净的脸颊上，不知为何有一种无辜的美感。不自觉地，阿尔靠得更近了些，向王耀低下头。

王耀刚好睁开眼睛眨了眨，看到阿尔靠近的脸吓了一跳：“怎么了？”

“走吧。”阿尔说。

两人继续漫步，任雨水落在他们头上、肩上，聆听雨的声音。

晚上回到家，王耀的衣服都湿透了。伊万看着落汤鸡一样的王耀，嫌弃地说：“你不是带伞了吗？”

“后来没打伞。”王耀说着脱下湿衣服，他皮肤上都有一层水，像洗了个冷水澡。

伊万扔条毛巾给他：“当心感冒！”

王耀一边擦身体一边说：“没那么容易，现在天气都热起来了。”

“不是每个人都像我一样强壮耐寒。”伊万傲慢地说。

“是吗？那你冬天的时候怎么生病了？”王耀笑着揭短。

伊万顿时脸上挂不住，他冬天时因为喝醉酒没盖被躺了一晚上，第二天就直打喷嚏，把楼下的湾湾吓得一惊一乍的。

“那次情况特殊，我一般都不生病的！”伊万嘴硬。

“好，好，我相信！”王耀笑着应付。

深夜，王耀已经沉沉睡去，上“夜班”的小菲不在，院子里静悄悄的。伊万悄悄下楼，来到弄堂口，托里斯已经按约定时间等在那里了。

“有什么新消息？”伊万问。

托里斯脸色难看：“情况不太好，我从日本人的仆人那里打听到，那个中国姑娘被本田菊软禁在一座公寓里，每天除了送饭的人能进去一次以外，谁都不能接近。”

“本田菊软禁她？”伊万觉得事有蹊跷，“本田菊不是十分宠爱她吗？她好像也对本田菊死心踏地，需要软禁吗？”

“具体情况不清楚，不过那姑娘八成是失宠了，本田菊好多天没去那间公寓了。”托里斯说。

“失宠？”伊万更加疑惑，“失宠的女人不是应该被扔掉吗？”

“据说日本人正在培养一批年轻女特务，有日本人，也有从满洲和中国召来的女孩，我猜本田菊留着那姑娘有这方面用途。”托里斯分析道。

伊万额头积起阴云，他问托里斯：“有营救的办法吗？”

托里斯摇头：“那间公寓被日本人的秘探监视，不管中国人还是洋人都接近不了，送饭的是个朝鲜老头，他可能也是负责监视那姑娘的人。”

“这么兴师动众，难道是湾湾想离开本田而他不许？说不定他对那姑娘用情专一呐！”伊万讥笑道。

“很难说，据仆人们说，本田菊对这个姑娘很重视，这姑娘一来他就踹了他的老情人，把这姑娘宠得像公主一样——不过老情人现在也在替他做事。”托里斯说。

“听起来不那么正常。”伊万摸着下巴说。

忽然，一个声音从阴影里传来：“你们在说湾湾？”

伊万变了脸色，他回头一看，王耀的脸从黑暗中出现，在弄堂口的人家窗里照出的灯光下，他的表情十分扭曲。

“是真的吗？”王耀提高声音追问，“本田菊把湾湾关起来了？要让她当特务？”他用力扯住伊万的衣服：“怎么不告诉我？怎么不告诉我！”

“耀，这是刚刚探听到的消息。”伊万抓着王耀的肩膀想让他冷静，“你小点声，不要着急，我们一起想办法。”

“还有什么可想的？要去救她啊！去杀了本田菊那个狗东西！”王耀说着就要往外跑。

伊万一把抱住王耀，不顾他的挣扎，用少见的严厉口吻说：“别闹了！你这样是去送死，还要搭上你妹妹的命！”

“还能怎么办？你说怎么办？！”王耀使劲挣了几下没挣动，开始掰伊万的手指。

伊万握住王耀的手腕扼制在他胸前：“耀，你听着，本田菊不可能一直关着湾湾，他不管想干什么，最后肯定会把湾湾转移出去，这就是个机会。”伊万也没把握自己说的话能否成真，但现在他必须稳住王耀。

王耀终于停止挣扎，恢复了一些理智：“那我们怎么去救她？怎么知道本田菊什么时候转移湾湾？”

“我们有耳目。”伊万放开王耀，指了指被晾在一边的托里斯。

王耀借着别人家窗户里微弱的光打量托里斯，认出了眼前的人：“你是路德家的仆人？我就知道路德不是好人！他是不是也知道？”

托里斯说：“路德维希·贝什米特先生一无所，我是布拉金斯基先生忠诚的伙伴，您可以相信我。”

王耀语气恶劣地问：“那你给我说实话：伊万说的方法可行吗？我们能这样救出湾湾吗？”

托里斯犹豫了一下，还是说了实话：“这是一种方法，但前提是本田菊留着令妹有用。我们现在不知道本田菊的真正目的，如果他不再需要令妹，也许会直接杀了她并处理掉，在公寓里秘密进行显然比把人弄出去再杀要省事。”

王耀听见这话立时浑身发抖，差点又陷入疯狂，伊万急忙说：“耀，本田菊暂时没有杀人的意思，这说明他还有别的打算，你千万要冷静！”说着恶狠狠瞪了托里斯一眼。

“我会继续盯着，有什么新情况马上报告。”托里斯说。

“好，你走吧。”伊万示意托里斯赶紧离开。

托里斯消失在夜色中。

伊万连拉带扯把王耀弄回屋，王耀仍然处于急躁不安的情绪中：“伊万，那个仆人可靠吗？湾湾不会真被杀吧？”

“放心，这人以前就是个探子，如果他能找到湾湾，就一定能找到救她的方法。”伊万轻率地许下诺言。

为了不让王耀冲动地跑出去，伊万留在他房间里看了他一晚上，结果两人都彻夜未眠。以至于第二天下午王耀去路德家时带着两个很重的黑眼圈，把费里吓了一跳——好在他可以给画中人补妆。


	52. 五十二

自那之后又过去两天了，湾湾依然没有消息。王耀每天都揪着伊万问，但伊万也没法给他一个他想要的答案。

费里的画进展很顺利，但是他渐渐发现，模特跟画中人的差别越来越大，画中人的忧郁文雅中有着挣扎不屈的生命力量，可是模特却益发苍白憔悴，眼睛失去光彩，整个人透出一种无声的绝望。

“耀，你最近生病了吗？”费里关切地问。

“没有。”王耀说。

“可是你很不好。”费里端详着他消瘦的面孔。

王耀没法回答，他实在不能说自己很好：“家里有一些事情……我很担心，但是什么都做不了。”

“我能帮你吗？”费里问。

王耀苦笑着摇头：“是我的家务事，谁也帮不了。”

王耀忧伤的表情令费里苦恼，他不是个善于读心的人，不知道原因便无法施以援手，这让他感觉很不舒服。

晚上，费里留王耀吃饭。与往常一样，路德坐在主位，费里和王耀对席，罗德里赫推说头痛不肯下楼就餐，让托里斯把他的晚餐单独送到他房间。

席间，费里想出各种好玩的话题想让王耀开心一点，王耀不得已只能假装被逗笑。饭菜相当美味，虽然只是贝什米特家再普通不过的一顿晚餐，可是那些精美的食物和佳酿仍然让王耀觉得在享受盛宴。

托里斯负责上菜，每次他靠近的时候王耀都忍不住想拉住他问个明白，可是托里斯的眼神阻止了他——不，他什么都不能说，不然一切都完了。

就在王耀焦急等待的时候，一个刚分手不多日的“熟人”找上门来。来者是梁子瑜，他一直记挂着王耀妹妹的事，这次是特意来找王耀商讨的。

“子瑜兄弟？快请进！”王耀热情地把人迎进屋。

梁子瑜也不客气，开门见山：“王先生，你妹子的下落我查到了，她被一个叫本田菊的日本人软禁在一间公寓里，出出进进的只有两个人，一个是个送饭的仆人，一个是满洲女汉奸海兰珠。”

王耀没有任何惊讶的表现，梁子瑜立刻明白了：“您已经知道了？”

王耀点点头，又无奈地叹了口气：“知道好几天了。”

“谁告诉你的？”梁子瑜奇怪上海居然有人比他消息还灵通。

“一个……朋友。”王耀遮遮掩掩的。

“王先生，你放心，我是自己人，”梁子瑜拍着胸脯保证，“我绝对不会对你不利的，你有什么事尽可以跟我说！”

这时，伊万大大咧咧地推门进来。梁子瑜立刻闭了嘴，狠狠瞪着伊万。

“要是不想让人怀疑就别这么瞪人，”伊万懒洋洋地说，“你简直把‘我有问题’写在脸上了。”

“滚出去，俄国佬！”梁子瑜低声骂道。

“我是来探访邻居的，只有屋子主人才能叫我滚出去哟！”伊万嬉皮笑脸，一屁股坐在王耀旁边，把床压得一沉。

梁子瑜站起来：“王先生，我改日再来吧。”

王耀犹豫地看了看伊万，出声叫住了梁子瑜：“子瑜，伊万是自己人，可以在他面前说。”

梁子瑜却说：“抱歉了，我信不过这个鬼佬！”

王耀知道如果想救湾湾就得让梁子瑜帮忙：“子瑜兄弟，帮我探听到消息的就是伊万，他不会出卖你的。”

伊万优雅地点点头，笑得像只狐狸一样令人怀疑：“我是好人哟！”

梁子瑜怀疑地瞪着伊万：“就算知情，鬼佬也帮不上什么忙吧？”

伊万伸出一根手指摇了摇：“正相反，有个洋人才好办事——你以为上回耀怎么能帮你们的人逃出上海的？”

“伊万？”王耀惊谔地瞪大了眼睛。

“咦？你没跟我说过吗？我以为你说过了呢！”伊万假装恍然大悟，“哦，看来是从别的渠道知道的，我认识的人太多啦，记错了！”

梁子瑜把牙咬得咯咯响，伊万的挑衅再明显不过，他们的秘密在伊万这里不是秘密，伊万怎么做到的他们却无从得知。

伊万眯起眼睛笑得像只猫：“不用担心，我是站在耀这边的，不会对付耀的朋友——当然，如果你出卖耀的话，事情就不一样喽！”他后半句说得意味深长。

梁子瑜满脸愤怒又无奈，僵持片刻，他坐回原位：“王先生，我们打算救你妹妹出来。”

“怎么救？”王耀虽然觉得不太可能，但一提到救妹妹就来了精神。

“我已经打探明白送饭的和海兰珠去的时间，那间公寓周围的情况也搞清了，不过我们需要几天时间准备，然后才能把具体的计划告诉您。”梁子瑜瞥了伊万一眼，“也防止泄漏。”

“泄漏给我是一定的，我肯定要在其中扮演个什么角色。”伊万笑着提醒。

“我们不需要你！”梁子瑜嫌恶地说。

“你们需要后援，为了耀，我愿意当这个后援。”伊万说得很随便，但却是认真的。

“别坏我们事！”梁子瑜气鼓鼓站起来，“王先生，您安心等消息吧，我们一定尽全力把你妹子救出来。”

“好，”王耀紧紧握住梁子瑜的手，“我先谢过了，若事成了我拿这条命还你恩情！”

“说什么恩情？我们还欠着您呢！”梁子瑜也回握住王耀的手。

接下来就是煎熬的等待，王耀天天期盼梁子瑜的消息，但一直没有动静，王耀忍不住去找梁子瑜，却被梁子瑜小心翼翼地赶回来，嘱咐他不能心急走漏了消息。

越怕什么越来什么，王耀刚从梁子瑜那返回，途中竟碰见了多日未见的本田菊。王耀看见本田菊的时候已经走到近前，想装作不知道走过去已经不可能，而且本田菊也看见了他：“耀君，要见你还真不容易，这些天是有意躲着在下吗？”

“正是。”王耀生硬地说。

本田菊自嘲地笑了笑：“耀君不必把我当成洪水猛兽，想必上次我表明心意耀君已经明白了，耀君是不打算接受这份好意吗？”

“好意？你抓了我妹妹，还……还……”王耀气得满脸通红，“你不是人！”

看王耀又窘又怒说不出话来的样子，本田菊觉得十分有趣：“耀君，不要害怕，在下不会做出失礼之事——至少现在不会。”他暧昧的语气令王耀浑身发抖。

“我只想离你越远越好！呸！”王耀恶狠狠啐了本田菊一口，气恼万分地撇下本田菊就走，带着怒气的脚步声沉重粗鲁，把地跺得咚咚响。

本田菊不急不恼，看着王耀远去的背影，他摸着下巴计上心来。

当天傍晚，阿尔来找王耀，他带着洗出来的照片。王耀依然因为白天见到本田菊而心情阴郁不安，但是阿尔总有办法让他开心起来。王耀很喜欢阿尔的摄影风格，可是阿尔镜头下的上海总有挥之不去的忧伤，或许这就是阿尔眼中的上海，王耀这么想。

“呀，这不是我吗？”王耀发现一张照片上是他在雨中的背影，“你什么时候拍的？”

阿尔笑着说：“在你想心事的时候。”他的声音变得非常温柔。

王耀记不起来他哪会儿在想心事了，更记不起来他哪会儿不在想心事。

“最近好吗，耀？你好像又瘦了。”阿尔问道。

“还是老样子，坏不到哪去。”王耀苦笑。

阿尔眼睛看向别处：“也许你离开洋行不是件坏事，亚瑟已经打算去香港，洋行也要迁过去。”

“亚瑟也要走了啊。”王耀叹息道。

“战争可能快要开始了，很多洋行都在撤出上海，洋人也走了不少。”阿尔说，“而且，不少中国人也在想办法出去。”他定定地看着王耀，希望王耀能有点触动。

王耀稍微怔愣，旋即摇摇头：“能走的走都要走，亚瑟不想留在上海是对的，可是香港那边怕是也不安全吧。”他抬头看着阿尔：“你也会去香港吗？”

“不，我不会去。”阿尔说。

这样一来，亚瑟先后失去了弗朗西斯和阿尔，他还能维持下去吗？王耀不禁替亚瑟担忧，但随即又觉得好笑，亚瑟是个精明的人，在他心中，他的产业永远是最重要的，他可以没有任何人，可以放弃所有人。

“耀，你担心你弟弟的事吗？”阿尔问。

王耀结束神游，又叹了口气：“亚瑟答应过会一直资助港仔，我相信他不是个食言而肥的人。”但是想再得到港仔的消息却难上加难，亚瑟到香港后是否还会跟他联系是个问题，如果亚瑟不主动联系他，王耀将没有任何办法与亚瑟取得联系。

阿尔想了想，还是问出口：“耀，湾湾还是没再见你吗？”

听到妹妹的名字，王耀的心一阵抽痛，真相几乎要冲口而出，他多想把一切都告诉阿尔，让压在自己心头的重负减轻一点点，可是他还是把秘密吞了回去。救援湾湾的计划不能透露，湾湾的惨状更不该让更多人得知——阿尔也没必要知道这些，黑暗的东西就留在他自己的阴影里吧。

“我还没有见到湾湾，但是我一定会让她回家的。”王耀笃定地说。

阿尔觉得王耀的语气有异，他认真地看着王耀：“耀，别冒险。”

“我？我当然不会！”王耀笑着糊弄过去，但未免显得刻意。

阿尔没有这么容易骗，他看出王耀有铤而走险的意思：“耀，你准备干什么？”

“准备让我妹妹回家。”王耀只这么说。

阿尔身体向前探：“耀，不管你想干什么，答应我，一定要告诉我。”

王耀没法答应这样的要求：“阿尔……”

这时，伊万又很会破坏气氛地闯进来，王耀却从未如此欢迎伊万的闯入。

“哟，又是胖子先生啊？”伊万假装刚发现，“我们要吃晚餐啦，胖子先生想留下来一起吗？可是我们穷人家食物少得可怜，胖子先生介不介意喝凉水当晚餐呢？”

阿尔站起来：“你就不能老老实实待在阁楼里吗？过时的旧东西要么进阁楼、要么被当劈柴烧掉，你更喜欢火炉吗？”

伊万听出阿尔的弦外之音：“真不巧，现在是夏天，我们不需要劈柴。”

王耀拦住伊万后面的话，对阿尔说：“阿尔，你还是先走吧，对不起。”

每次都是这样，阿尔已经厌倦了这种结果，他一言不发，扭头离开了王耀的家。

王耀眼神复杂地看了伊万一眼，伊万耸耸肩：“不客气！”


	53. 五十三

这些天怡和洋行里弥漫着不安和慌张，一些员工已经被辞退，同样的命运终将降临到所有人头上。每个人都知道，他们的老板准备将洋行撤出上海了，今后何去何从，他们很茫然。

令人想不到的是，马修决定作为合伙人跟亚瑟一起去香港。阿尔对这个双胞胎兄弟的动机十分怀疑：“你在上海已经赚得盆满钵满了，还想惦记亚瑟的财产吗？还是说，你不搞垮他就不甘心？”

马修从容一笑：“亲爱的兄弟，你误解我了。我确实曾想要回属于我的那份遗产，但是我也是一个懂得审时度势的人，就目前来说，跟亚瑟合作将会让我收获更大的利益，我干嘛要搞垮他呢？没人比我更希望他蒸蒸日上。”他推了推眼镜：“对我来说，钱比复仇更重要，我不会做没意义的事。”

阿尔从鼻子里哼出一声：“我不管你想干什么，别把主意打到亚瑟的钱上去。”

马修无奈地笑道：“我不是什么正人君子，但也不会做亚瑟当年做过的事。”他特意强调一遍。

阿尔仍然不太放心，这家伙显然还没有对当年的事情释怀，但他也相信马修是个希望把利益最大化的实用主义者，也许他想跟亚瑟合作的想法不是假的。

几天后，梁子瑜终于带来了消息：他们已经计划好，准备在送饭人送晚餐的时候潜入并救出湾湾。梁子瑜千叮咛万嘱咐，让王耀一定别透露给伊万，他始终不相信那个奇怪的俄国人。救妹妹心切，王耀答应向伊万隐瞒。梁子瑜详细讲了计划的细节，行动定在4天后，一切由梁子瑜和他的人来完成，他需要王耀的配合。

“王先生，我想不用我说：事成之后您是不能再留在上海了，到时你要带着妹子马上离开。”梁子瑜说，“您晚上八点在英租界那个叫玉龙台的茶馆等着，我们救出您妹子后带她到那里，再送你们兄妹出城，往后的事就要您自己想办法了。”

王耀郑重应承：“我明白，有劳你们了！”

梁子瑜再次叮嘱：“切记，莫走漏了消息！”

王耀答应道：“我记下了。”

王耀谨尊承诺，没有把计划告诉伊万，可是这令他无时无刻不感到心虚。他现在意识到，他这么长时间以来头一次刻意向伊万隐瞒一个重要秘密，想不让伊万看出破绽竟然是这么费力的一件事。

伊万早已看出王耀心中有事，但他试探了几次王耀都没漏一点口风。伊万心中笃定这跟梁子瑜有关，他很担忧王耀会在梁子瑜的怂恿下做出什么冒险的事来，虽然他也没有十分的把握帮助王耀救出湾湾，可他至少比那个叫梁子瑜的小子可靠得多——他自己是这样认为的。伊万悄悄向托里斯下了命令，让他暗地里调查梁子瑜等人在做什么。

费里的画作已经快要完成，这些天他的进展不错，作画时神情愉悦，还会不自觉地哼起歌，有时还唱出几句词来。王耀听不懂意大利语，但他觉得费里的歌很好听，浪漫而深情，他想费里一定是个会让很多女人伤心的多情种子。

“快完成了，这一定会是一幅令人难忘的作品！”费里毫不谦虚地夸奖自己，这在中国人看来不可思议，但王耀知道费里的作品完全担得起这种评价。

“你的每幅作品都令人难忘。”王耀真诚地说，“能成为你作品的一部分，我也很幸运。”

费里听到王耀的评价很开心：“这幅画不会出售，我会把它好好地保存起来，作为我的上海记忆的一个篇章。”

王耀问：“你也准备离开了吗？”

费里说：“总是要走的，我知道路德为了我已经多留很长时间了，但我一定要完成我的上海作品，它们是我的艺术生命的重要部分，错过了这个时间、这个地点就不会再存在了。”

王耀感到一丝失落，他的又一位朋友将永远离他而去：“什么时候走？”

“完成这幅画以后，大概下次就能画完了。”没心没肺的费里也有了些惆怅，“真有点舍不得呢，到时就要跟你说再见了，耀。”

王耀同样觉得遗憾：“我也很舍不得，我会给你写信的，如果有你地址的话。”

“当然！我也会给你写信，我回去以后就写给你！”费里又快活起来，“我会给你寄照片，我去过很多地方，拍过很美的风景。”他又补充道：“不过我把最美的景色都留在画里了，照片那种黑白的画面拍不出景色万分之一的美。”

于是王耀给费里留下他的地址，他不敢肯定费里的信能顺利寄给他，但这至少是他生活中值得期待的一件事。王耀心里觉得有点对不起费里，按费里的说法，还有一次就能完成这幅画，但是王耀跟梁子瑜约定的日子就在明天，他不再有机会给费里做模特了，费里的画很可能因为他而完不成，这一定会让艺术家非常难过的。

当王耀下楼来准备出大门的时候，仆人托里斯上前来为他开门，在王耀与他擦身而过时，托里斯以只有两人能听到的声音说：“不管是什么，不要冒险。”

王耀诧异地扭头看托里斯，但后者只是礼貌地微笑着等他出门，好像刚才那句耳语只是王耀的错觉。

晚上回到家，王耀因为紧张而坐立不安，又不能让伊万和小菲发现异样，于是他早早就准备睡下。可是事情偏不如人愿，他刚躺下伊万就来敲门了：“耀，你怎么这么早就睡了？快开门！”

王耀的火气腾地一下就起来了，还让不让人休息了？他怒气冲冲跳下地，噔噔两步过去开了门：“你大晚上敲什么门啊？”

“我觉得你不对劲。”伊万大大方方挤进屋来，顺手关上门。

王耀点起灯，坐回床上：“我就是累了想早点睡，你干什么一惊一乍的？”

伊万抱起胳膊，一脸“我不信”地看着王耀：“耀，说实话，你到底有什么事瞒着我？你这几天都不对头！”

“我好着呢，你不要疑神疑鬼的。”王耀抹了把脸，他现在睡意全无。

伊万也坐下来：“耀，如果有什么事一定要告诉我，我答应过帮你。”

王耀颓然道：“你现在也帮不上什么。”他说着把伊万拉起来推出门去，要求伊万明天之前不要再打扰他。

王耀欲盖弥彰的态度令伊万更加怀疑，他决定明天就去找托里斯，要吩咐那个密探再盯紧王耀一些。

第二天，王耀一早上起来就心神不宁，他和梁子瑜约定的是晚上八点，可是他现在就坐不住了。王耀下楼打了洗脸水，和往常一样洗漱。不一会儿，伊万也打着哈欠下楼来了。看见王耀，他也挤过去：“盆给我用一下。”

王耀没说什么，把盆连同用过的洗脸水留给伊万。伊万跟在王耀后面问：“话都不跟我说了吗？”

“我累了，伊万。”王耀不想废话。

一大早晨就喊累，这借口太不像样，伊万没有戳破，转而问道：“耀，我陪你出去走走吧？”

“不用！”王耀烦躁地说。

“你今天到底怎么了？不对，是你这段时间到底有什么事？”伊万正色道，从王耀的表现来看，他推测今天要发生什么事情，而且应该与那个不靠谱的梁子瑜有关。

王耀哀叹一声：“伊万，不要逼我了，我真的不能说！”

伊万用力地抓住王耀的肩膀，强迫王耀与他对视：“耀，好好听着：无论你要做什么我都不阻止你，但是你一定要告诉我，让我跟你一起承担。”

“和你无关！”王耀一把推开伊万，“我要出去了！”为了躲避伊万无休止的追问，他只能出门。

看着王耀逃跑似地离开，伊万心生不安，他没有贸然追上去。在王耀走后几分钟，伊万也悄悄离开了家。

出了弄堂，王耀无处可去，只能在街上闲逛，现在是早晨，很多商铺刚开张，上班的人在赶路，或哈欠连连或一脸冷漠。混在这些人中间，王耀深刻意识到自己是个丢了工作的闲人，头一次有那么一点儿后悔了，但是转念一想，过了今晚他就必须过不知多久的逃难生活，工作有没有也无所谓了。王耀出门前已经把唯一的一点钱带在身上了，他不能带多余的行李，以免引起怀疑，今晚接到湾湾后两人只能这样孑然一身上路，接下来的日子将异常艰苦。但这一切都值了，只要他能救回自己的妹妹。

走来走去，王耀不知不觉又来到怡和洋行附近，这段路他太熟悉，已经习惯成自然了。他没有过去，只远远地看着洋行的大门。不一会儿，阿尔从里面出来，踱到江边点上一支烟，缓慢地抽着。王耀不知阿尔为何看起来心事重重，他心里有那么一点点希望是跟他有关，然后又不希望跟他有关。不久，阿尔抽完烟转身要回洋行，他好像感觉到了什么，向王耀这边看过来，王耀赶紧躲到楼角后面，匆匆忙忙跑掉。阿尔看了一会儿，没发现什么，有些失望地进了洋行的门。

王耀在外闲逛了一天，腰酸腿疼，终于靠到七点多，他提前了足有半小时到达玉龙台茶馆。玉龙台茶馆位于英租界中，是租界时期的上海最火的茶馆之一，在那个时代，茶馆是洋泾浜文化的一个符号，是这座中西文化交融的城市里中国人生活方式的体现。可是对于生活在夹缝中的中国人来说，这只是喧嚣中偷得半日闲的场所。

要了一壶茶，王耀忐忑不安地等待着，他知道是自己来早了，可是每过一分钟，他就难以抑制地疑心梁子瑜不会来了，一想到这种可能他就惶惶然不知所措。无论王耀多着急，时间仍然一分一秒过去，既不会变快也不会变慢。

当外滩的钟敲响八点时，门口终于出现了人影。王耀急切地抬头看去，继而全身像泡进冰水一样瞬间冷到极点，禁不住开始发抖。

本田菊从容地走进来，缓步来到王耀面前，脸上带着森森笑意，用客气的语气说：“耀君，介意我坐一会儿吗？”


	54. 五十四

“你来干什么？”王耀又惊又怒的质问脱口而出，无论情绪、语气还是表情已经彻底出卖了他的心思。

“偶然到此，看到耀君也在，就过来打个招呼，有什么不对的吗？”本田菊从容地给自己倒上茶，一点也不客气。

桌面下，王耀放在膝盖上的手紧紧攥住裤子上的布料。

“耀君，别这么拘谨，跟在下喝杯茶畅谈一下如何？”本田菊品尝杯中茶水，“这是陈茶，口感不好。”他叫来茶博士：“去换一壶上好的碧罗春。”

王耀偏过头去：“没什么好谈的。”

不介意王耀冷淡的态度，本田菊笑道：“耀君，上次没让你见到妹妹是在下的失误，小姑娘脾气变得很快，在下也没办法。”

“不用你告诉我！”王耀火起来，他自己的妹妹是什么样子哪轮得到本田菊来告知？

本田菊点头赔笑：“是，是，耀君当然最了解湾湾了。”

王耀不答，只希望本田菊快走，若是梁子瑜他们来了撞见可是要命的。

“耀君这么心神不宁，可是有什么急事？”本田菊探究地看进王耀的眼睛里去，“还是在等什么人？”

“不等人！”王耀回答得过于急切，想不让人怀疑都难，“我就是坐一会儿，马上就走。”他想了想又补充道：“本田先生事务繁忙，没事的话也别在这儿闲坐了。”

本田菊不急不徐，把茶杯放回桌上：“耀君如果不忙，不如陪我稍坐一会儿，不会耽误你太久。”

王耀抄起双臂：“有话快说！”

本田菊给王耀续上茶：“耀君，今天这一带不太安全，您这时候出来可不明智。”

“本田先生不也出来了？”王耀反唇相讥。

本田菊也不恼，抿了口茶：“在下出来是有事情：最近强盗活动猖獗，我们日本人首当其冲受到侵扰，在下无奈，只能好好调查一番。”

王耀听得很不安，表面上装作漠不关心：“日本人在上海这势力，还有人敢对你们不敬？”

本田菊听出王耀的讽刺，莞而一笑：“上海鱼龙混杂，又有5国租界在，不免会成为不法之徒的藏身之地。不过只要好好管理一番，将来治安定会好起来。”

王耀听着本田菊规划的未来，只觉得心里发寒，如果换了平时他马上就会站起来离开，但现在他却不敢轻举妄动，本田菊没有起身的意思，湾湾和梁子瑜来了的话一定会撞见这个日本人，王耀不知该怎么通知他们，也不知他们会几点到。

本田菊看出王耀的心神不宁，再次抿唇一笑：“耀君别急着走，在下还给你准备了一份厚礼呢。”

王耀想也没想便拒绝：“本田先生的礼我不敢收！”说着站起来作势要走。

“别急，这可是耀君一直想要的。”本田菊跟着起身，一把抓住王耀的胳膊，他嘴上说得客气，但是手上的力道却不小，令王耀更为不安。

“你到底想说什么？”王耀不耐烦地叫道。

本田菊放开王耀，客气地抬手示意王耀坐下，王耀只得坐回去。接着本田菊向窗外打了个手势，守在外面的日本兵会意，生硬地重重点了一下头，接着便有几个人被押进茶馆，正在品茶的茶客们吓得纷纷起身逃离。

看见那几个灰头土脸的人，王耀感觉被一盆冰水淋了个透心凉，他像触电一样站起来，然后立刻又像没了骨头一样跌坐回凳子上，嘴唇颤抖着说不出一个字。

最前面那个脸上有血的人正是梁子瑜，后面还有两人王耀不认识，应该都是梁子瑜的同伴。而三人旁边个子最矮、哭泣不停的竟是湾湾。湾湾穿着一套不合身的破旧男装，头发剪得极短，乱蓬蓬的，看起来梁子瑜是想把她伪装成一个男孩。湾湾是四人中唯一没带伤的，可是她那吓掉了魂的样子属实凄惨，让人担心她随时会死过去。

“湾湾……”王耀嗫嚅，继而声嘶力竭地尖叫，“湾湾！！”他一个箭步便要冲过去，却被本田菊死死抱住。

“怎么样，这份大礼够惊喜吗？”本田菊一边压制着王耀一边从牙缝里挤出冰冷的话语。

“我杀了你！”王耀完全被愤怒和绝望逼疯了，他不顾一切地挣扎，撕扯本田菊拦在他腰间的手臂，可是无论他怎么乱踢乱打，本田菊的双臂都像钢铁一般紧紧箍着他，他越挣箍得越紧，慢慢地让他难以呼吸，好像内脏都要被挤碎了。

“哥！”湾湾凄厉地哀鸣。

“湾湾！”王耀努力地伸出手去，但他和湾湾之间至少有3米的距离。

梁子瑜装作不认识王耀，但是他知道王耀和湾湾之间的深情嘶喊已经暴露了一切。

王耀挣得累了，本田菊为了压住他也累出汗：“冷静点了吗，耀君？”

“你想要什么？”王耀扭过脸绝望地问，“你要什么我都给你！你把湾湾放了！”

本田菊冷笑：“我向你提过交换条件的，可惜被你拒绝了，你觉得现在你还有机会反悔吗？”说罢，他粗暴地将王耀丢回凳子上。

本田菊悠闲地踱步到几名囚犯面前，梁子瑜和他的两个同伴岿然不动，湾湾则吓得缩成一团，哭得更伤心更惹人怜了。

“还给我！把湾湾还给我！”王耀歇斯底里地喊叫，从凳子上爬起来后又撞歪了桌子，茶水洒了一桌面，也弄湿了他的衣摆。

本田菊大步返回，拦住要冲向湾湾的王耀：“再闹，我现在就让你妹妹人头落地！”

王耀揪住本田菊的衣襟：“你这个畜牲！畜牲！”

“对，我是畜牲。”本田菊露出疯狂的笑，“你妹妹在畜牲手里，畜牲会可怜她吗？”

王耀愣住了，因气愤和激动而颤抖的双手缓缓松开。本田菊整了整自己的衣领，眼睛一直在看着王耀，玩赏王耀哀伤矛盾的表情。

随后，本田菊背起双手，傲慢地向囚犯们的方向走了一步：“最近这一带总有乱党滋事，今天这三名匪徒竟然跑到我名下的公寓里抢劫，我蓄养的中国女人和他们是同伙，里应外合，险些偷走重要财物。幸好，现在这些强盗都落网了，像耀君一样的平民百姓也可以安安心心地过日子了。”本田菊说着转过身来，阴笑着问王耀：“耀君，对在下的解释满意吗？”

“本田菊！！”王耀嘶声叫喊，刚一迈步就把自己绊倒，整个人向前摔去。

本田菊及时扶住他：“耀君，好好回家休息，这些人都跟你无关了。”他扶王耀在一张凳子上坐下，然后甩手而去。

几名如狼似虎的日本兵押着衣衫残破、头发蓬乱的几人跟在后面。梁子瑜自始至终都没看王耀一眼，湾湾却不住地哀叫：“哥！哥！”

王耀强撑着发软的双腿站起来，无力地伸出一只手，湾湾已经被推搡出去，消失在以店门为框的浓黑夜色中，王耀伸出去的手只对着一片虚空。手落下去，王耀跌回凳子上，平日里明亮得像琥珀似的双眼此时黯淡无光，整个人像一具失去了生命的躯壳。

一个人匆匆跑进来：“耀！你没事吧？”他抓住王耀的双肩摇晃。

王耀被晃回神，他抬眼看到伊万焦急的脸：“伊万……”

伊万看出王耀已经经历了什么：“看来我来晚了，托里斯的情报不够准确，我在租界里挨个茶馆找，第五家才找到这里。”他双手叉到王耀腋下往起提：“耀，跟我回去。”

王耀完全不配合，软得像一滩水。

“耀！你得跟我走！”伊万提高声音叫道，“别发呆了！”

王耀恢复一点神志，愣愣地看着伊万：“伊万，他把湾湾……本田菊他……”

“不管怎么样，你先跟我回去。”伊万一使劲总算把王耀扶起来，“走，回去再说。”

好不容易把王耀弄到家，伊万都觉得累得要命。把王耀安顿在床上，伊万去弄了杯水：“喝点水，缓一缓。”

王耀突然变得狂野，他拼命摇头：“伊万！湾湾被本田菊抓走了！他要杀了她！”

伊万安抚地拍拍王耀的背：“不会的，不会，会有办法的。”

“还能有什么办法？本田菊什么都知道了，梁子瑜也一起被抓，这是日本人的套啊！”王耀追悔莫及。

伊万默不做声，默认了王耀的看法。

“湾湾会死的！”王耀眼神慌乱，“我不能让她死，不让本田杀她！不让！”

伊万放下杯子，用力地抱住王耀：“耀，没人希望这样。”

“我要去劫狱！云间能做我也能！我去换湾湾出来！”王耀还在说疯言疯语。

“耀！”伊万几近喝斥，“我不想让湾湾出事，但我更不想让你送死！”

王耀的心顿时冷得透彻，没有希望了，谁也没办法了。眼泪就这样突然涌上来，变得止也止不住，好像王耀的双眼是唯二的出口，身体里的水都要拼命流尽似的。王耀毫无颜面地大放悲声，这是伊万这一生第二次听到如此悲伤的声音。伊万将王耀的脑袋按到自己胸前，任王耀的眼泪把他的衣襟糊成一片。


	55. 五十五

那天晚上伊万一整夜没睡，王耀折腾了半宿，后来虽然冷静下来，状态仍然不太好，伊万不得不在旁边守着，以防他做出什么极端的事来。天蒙蒙亮时王耀终于睡过去了，伊万便倚在他床边打盹。

第二天一早，王耀从疲倦中醒来，一歪头就看到俄国人银色的大脑袋距他不远，他下意识给推开了。

“醒了？”伊万睡眼惺忪。

王耀已经彻底平静下来，只是心情依然黯淡沉重：“昨天你怎么找到我的？”

伊万一醒来就劈头来个问题，他揉揉眼睛答道：“我前几天就觉得你不对劲，让托里斯调查了一下，然后就知道了你跟那个愣头青想整事。可是托里斯没探听明白具体地点，只知道是租界里一个茶馆，我挨个茶馆找，后来才找到你。”

“你让人调查我？”王耀火了。

“我怕你出事呀！”伊万说，“结果还是出事了。”

王耀也没话说，沉默两秒，他还是说：“谢了，伊万。”

“你活着就好。”伊万站起来抻个懒腰，“补偿我一份早餐吧！”

自从茶馆事件后，王耀每天都惴惴不安，既焦心于妹妹的安危，又怕自己随时被日本人抓走，如果本田菊这时出现倒好，至少能让王耀知道他可以干什么，可是本田菊再没出现，也没派手下来抓捕他，他只能毫无意义地等待。王念京这段时间也像消失了一样，以前王耀总能“偶遇”他，现在主动去找他，他却不见了踪影。绝望之际，王耀不得不反思，也许那些所谓的偶遇都是王念京安排好的，他们一早便觉得王耀是个可以利用的人，想到这些王耀愈加焦躁，心中不免怨恨王念京跟他的一干伙伴。可是转念一想，他们为营救湾湾尽了力，而且把自己的几个人也折进去了，王念京此时躲着他应该是怕受牵连。

与此同时，伊万也变得更加谨慎，他上次动作太大，本田菊不可能不注意他，他已经不能像以前一样暗中保护王耀，连跟托里斯接触都更加小心，以防被日本人发现。

托里斯向伊万透露：“布拉金斯基先生，我跟我们的线人联系过了，美国那边已经安排好了，您到那边就可以得到新身份定居，不会再被追杀。”

伊万问：“只有我们俩去吗？”

托里斯为难地说：“人越多越容易暴露，您如果想带上王耀先生，我到时也可以想办法再搞一张船票，但是这样可能会造成不必要的麻烦。”

“为耀造成的麻烦没有不必要的！”伊万语气蛮横，“他现在处境很危险，我不能把他留在这里。”

托里斯拗不过伊万，只好说：“我会尽我所能，但是王耀先生现在被本田菊盯上了，想把他安全弄上船需要费点力气。”

“我不在乎中间过程，结果必须是王耀安安全全跟我一起走！”伊万决然地说。

托里斯只好点头：“好，我来想办法。”

伊万出去这段时间，阿尔刚好来访。王耀听到上楼的脚步声时还以为是伊万回来了，接着便听到敲门声。

“别来烦我！”王耀不想让伊万进屋。

门外的人顿了一下，接着开口问道：“耀，身体不舒服吗？”

王耀这才听出来是阿尔，他一个鲤鱼打挺跳下床，把门打开：“阿尔，今天不用去洋行吗？”他把阿尔让进屋，对自己乱糟糟的床铺皱了皱眉。

阿尔倒不嫌弃房间凌乱，从容地坐下来：“亚瑟已经决定下周离开上海了。”

王耀眼神一黯：“这么快啊。”熟悉的人一个一个离开，王耀不禁深感失落，而亚瑟的离开意义又不相同，亚瑟是维系他和港仔的唯一纽带，亚瑟离开以后，王耀再没有途径得知弟弟的消息。

“你呢？你什么时候走？”王耀抬头问阿尔。

“我还没决定。”阿尔撇开脸。

王耀再次低下头去，沉默不语。

“耀，你是不是出什么事了？”阿尔听说了几天前茶馆的骚乱，当时他没有把这事跟王耀联系到一起，但是今天他听说，那件事的当事人就是本田菊，并且还涉及一个中国男人，阿尔立刻想到王耀，于是扔下洋行的工作便跑来了。

王耀把头低得更深，不承认，也不否认。

阿尔明白了：“茶馆那件事，和你有关吧？你又去见本田菊了？”

王耀笑得有点惨：“我没去找他，我不是去找他。”

阿尔看着王耀，等他说下去。

王耀缓缓抬起脸：“阿尔，无论怎样，请你为我保守秘密。”

阿尔点头，示意他说下去。

要把一切都告诉阿尔吗？王耀最不愿意欺骗的人就是阿尔，可他最不愿意使之受伤的也是阿尔，阿尔曾经因为王耀的有所保留而不快，认为王耀不够信任自己，但是当信任与保护相冲突时，任何人都不能两全其美。

王耀深吸一口气，徐徐开口：“湾湾被本田菊软禁很长时间了，我求一位朋友去救她，事成之后我准备带湾湾逃走。那天晚上我们约在茶馆见面，可是不知怎的走漏了消息，让本田菊那个畜牲知道了，他抓了湾湾和我的朋友，现在几个人生死不明。”他长叹一声，捂住眼睛，仿佛这几句话已经让他筋疲力尽了。

阿尔听完王耀的叙述，心中不知是什么滋味：“日本人已经嚣张到这种地步了吗？在租界里公然抓人？”

“我本来也以为租界里是安全的呢。”王耀垂头丧气地说，“一想到湾湾现在不知在遭什么罪，我心里就难受得不行！”

阿尔不知道自己究竟期望什么，在他内心深处黑暗的地方，有一个声音在期待湾湾从这个世界上消失，这样就没有什么能把王耀牵绊在这座危机四伏的城市里了。可如果湾湾真的死了，王耀一定会心碎得活不下去，那不是阿尔愿意看到的结局。

“耀，我知道你很难受，但是现在你觉得还有可能救出你的妹妹吗？”阿尔循循善诱。

“只要她活着就要救！”王耀激动地跳起来。

阿尔拉他坐下：“对不起，我说得太过了。”

“湾湾还在日本人手里，在那个本田菊手里，我到底是怎么惹上这个孽障！”王耀痛苦地揪着自己的头发。

阿尔轻轻握住王耀的手，把他的手从头发上拿下来：“别这么难过，我去找亚瑟商量，看能不能跟本田菊谈判。”阿尔对此没有把握，怡和洋行已经准备撤出上海，这时候不再能用合作关系打通人情，但为了王耀总要一试。

“我不想再把你也连累进来，”王耀叹了口气，“伊万已经尽力帮我了，但是本田菊总能先我们一步。”

听到伊万的名字，阿尔顿觉不快，他站起来：“无论如何，我会跟亚瑟说。你好好待在家里，不要再惹麻烦。”

王耀抬起脸，不太确定地点了点头：“我也没处可去了。”

阿尔把手放在王耀肩上，重重一按：“等我的消息。”说罢，他头一次不用别人撵，自己断然离开。

阿尔走后，王耀又陷入一个人的孤独，焦躁的情绪再次控制了他，他不住地去想湾湾会受什么样的折磨，生怕明天一早从报纸上看到湾湾被处决的消息。

那天晚上王耀做了一个无休无止的噩梦，梦中反复重复湾湾的死，湾湾一次次在他面前被本田菊枪杀，他却像被捆住手脚一样不能动弹，连眼睛都不能闭，只能眼睁睁看着湾湾无助地向他呼救，然后被本田菊一枪打碎脑壳。最后王耀终于挣扎着醒来，发现湾湾的一百万次死亡都是他的梦境，心里仍然像压了一爿磨盘一样沉重。

无论再痛苦，焦躁的情绪都不能一直持续，王耀在经过几天的头脑混乱后不得不冷静下来，开始认真地思考问题。伊万每天都安慰王耀，说他会想办法，会让王耀和湾湾都没事，但王耀不相信这些温柔的话，他清醒地知道伊万的能力究竟有几分。

小菲成了王耀了解信息的渠道，她接触的人最多最杂，虽然她自己对信息的筛选能力为零，但她作为闲聊谈资的内容里总有一些有价值的东西。

这天小菲一回来又嚷嚷开了：“哎哟！这是越来越不太平啦！日本人啊，前几天刚抓了几个乱党，这又查得更严了，我好不容易拉的客人都被赶跑，真真不让人活了！哎王大哥，你知道不，这乱党里还有个姑娘呢，听说才十七八岁，被日本人抓去还不知怎么糟蹋呢！”

王耀听得又烦又怒：“日本人都是畜牲！”

小菲立刻接话：“就是就是！哎，我听说啊，日本人留着那几个乱党不杀，是为了放长线钓大鱼，要把上海的乱党整个起出来。”

王耀听了这话忽然一惊，脑中灵光乍现：“放长线钓大鱼？”

“是呀是呀，”小菲说，“上海的革命党根很深的，而且他们最近的活动挺多，日本人当然想把他们一网打尽啦！”

王耀计上心来，小菲后面说了什么他都没在意，满心想着日本人和革命党的事。

“王大哥？王大哥？”小菲的声音唤王耀回神。

王耀这才发现他发了很久的呆，小菲一脸大惊小怪地在他耳边嚷，伊万不知什么时候回来了，正关切地看着他。

伊万一把推开小菲：“叫你别说这些着三不着两的！”

“哎呀对不起啊！王大哥不爱听我就不说了啊，不说了啊！”小菲的嘴还是叭叭叭不停。

王耀摇头道：“没事没事，我刚才想别的事去了，我做饭去。”

“你真没事吗？”伊万跟在王耀后面问。

“真没事，拿碗等着吃饭吧。”王耀进了厨房。


	56. 五十六

直到费里找来家里，王耀才想起又到了他们约定的日子，他很是抱歉地说：“最近事情太多，把画画的事都给忘了，真是不好意思！”

费里爽朗地说：“没关系！我以为你家里出了什么事，所以过来看看。”

王耀又是坐费里的车前往路德家，再次深切地感受了费里惊心动魄的车技。

这天托里斯看王耀时总有点欲言又止，王耀知道这人有话要说，但没有单独相处的机会，王耀在路德家的大部分时间都是坐在画室里给费里当模特，托里斯通常不会进来，这是家里的规矩：没有要事不能打扰费里创作。

在当天的模特工作结束后，王耀走出大门时看了托里斯一眼，后者也回以一个眼神。王耀离开房子后没有立即走开，而是绕到房角等待。果然，不一会儿房门又开了，托里斯四顾无人，来到房角找王耀。

王耀开门见山：“你有事找我？”

托里斯也不隐瞒：“王先生，我确实想和你谈谈。”

“关于什么？”王耀问。

“关于布拉金斯基先生，”托里斯说，“他十分在乎你，你比我更清楚。”

“你想什么说？”王耀不动声色。

托里斯说：“关于令妹，我只能如实告诉你：我无能为力了。”

王耀瞪起眼睛：“你是想让我放弃她吗？是伊万让你来找我？”

“不，是我自己的想法。”托里斯说，“实话实说，我对你和你妹妹完全不在意，我只担心布拉金斯基先生一个人。布拉金斯基先生为你冒了很大的风险，而他现在仍然愿意为你继续涉险——他想带你离开上海。”

王耀有点意外，但他很快拒绝：“我不会跟他走的，除非我妹妹跟我一起。”

“这正是我希望你做到的，”托里斯说，“带上你会给布拉金斯基先生造成危险，如果你能主动拒绝他，我会很感谢。”

王耀明白了，托里斯完全把他当成伊万的负担，他感到恼火，但仍然干脆地说：“我当然会拒绝，而且不需要你感谢。”

“这样就好。”托里斯并没有更放心，因为真正需要说服的是伊万。

王耀忽然冷笑着说：“伊万那家伙很固执吧？”

托里斯皱眉看着他：“你想怎么样？”

“不如咱们互相帮个忙吧，”王耀把手插进兜里，状似无意地踏前一步，“我让伊万断了带我走的念头，你帮我做件事当回报。”

“什么事？”托里斯警惕地瞪着王耀。

“替我找个人。”王耀说。

怡和洋行里，平日忙碌而有序的景象不复存在，员工数量明显减少，每个人都在整理打包各类文件档案，偶尔接一个电话。阿尔从这些搬仓鼠般的身影间走过，一路上了楼梯，走进亚瑟的办公室。

亚瑟正在起草一封商务信件，他拧着眉头伏案书写，时不时抬笔蘸一下墨水。见阿尔进来，亚瑟把笔插进墨水瓶里，直起身体将手肘支在桌面上：“有什么事？”

阿尔咽了一下唾沫，以正式的态度说：“亚瑟，我想请你帮个忙。”

亚瑟表情一僵：“哪方面的？”

阿尔说：“我知道你跟本田菊交情不错，现在王耀的妹妹在本田菊手里，你能不能去跟他说个情把那姑娘放了？”

亚瑟顿时皱了眉头：“你为什么觉得我该去跟本田菊求情？”

阿尔挺直了腰板：“你解雇了王耀，不该为他做一点补偿吗？”

“在我能力范围内给他一些补偿可以，但是向本田菊要人这种事我做不来。”亚瑟说，“再说王耀的妹妹很明显是心甘情愿跟本田菊在一起的，在舞会上你也看到了。”

“现在她被本田菊关押起来了，情况很危险。”阿尔说。

亚瑟站起来，一字一句地说：“这样我就更不能管了，我是个商人，不是慈善家，我不会为了一名前员工的妹妹惹麻烦。”

“你……”阿尔语塞，虽然知道亚瑟一贯的为人，但当真听到这冷漠的回答时他还是觉得气愤。

“阿尔，我知道你从未为洋行的生意考虑过，你在洋行工作完全是为了王耀。”亚瑟说，“但是我和你不一样，我是洋行的负责人，我不能为仅仅一个人而搭上所有。”

阿尔意识到多说无用：“我明白了，你不会帮他。”他慢慢走到门口，忽然又不经意似地回头说：“弗朗西斯也是‘仅仅一个人’吗？”

亚瑟愣了一下，移开视线：“是的。”

阿尔用复杂的目光看了他一眼，转身出去了。

没有实现对王耀的承诺，阿尔不知道该如何对王耀说，可他现在只想见到王耀，似乎只有见到那个总像晨雾一样忧郁的中国人他才能安心。阿尔加快步伐，向租界外的中国人生活区走去。

来到王耀居住的院子，阿尔信步上楼，敲响那扇薄薄的木门。

王耀开了门，看到阿尔他露出微笑：“阿尔，今天又提早下班了？”

“反正洋行也没什么事了。”阿尔说。

王耀把阿尔让进屋，房间里弥漫着一股淡淡的霉味，每到这个季节，上海的老房子都会有这种味道。

看阿尔表情沉重，王耀心知他在亚瑟那里碰了钉子：“是跟亚瑟吵架了吗？”

“亚瑟是个混蛋！”阿尔说。

王耀摇摇头：“他只是想保护自己。”

阿尔低声说：“对不起，耀。”

“你不需要道歉，我倒是应该谢你，”王耀苦笑着说，“阿尔，如果一定要帮我，就替我做件事吧。”

阿尔立刻来了精神：“什么事？”

王耀看着他的眼睛说：“帮我问问亚瑟，如果有我弟弟给我的信，请他交给我。”

阿尔有些失望：“就这样？”

“我只剩这一个牵挂了。”王耀说。

阿尔问：“你不想为你自己向我要求点什么吗？”

王耀摇头：“我没有什么能要的了，阿尔。”

阿尔冲动之下抓住王耀的手：“你为什么要一次又一次拒绝我？”

手突然被另一只宽大有力的手掌握住，王耀不禁一哆嗦，蓦然想起本田菊抓住他的手时那贪婪的眼神。但是很快王耀冷静下来，本田菊的手是冰冷的，而这只手十分温暖，能安抚人慌乱的心，这是阿尔。

王耀花了几秒钟平息自己的心跳，缓缓说：“阿尔，我有我必须去做的事，谁也不能替我做，而且你也看到想帮助我的人下场是怎样的。”

“我不怕。”阿尔说。

“不管你怕不怕，你帮不上。”王耀残忍地说。

阿尔很失落：“王耀，你是在叫我别多管闲事吗？”

“如果你想这么认为。”王耀没有松口。

阿尔感觉到王耀的态度变了，王耀离他越来越远，他不再能轻易触及王耀的内心。他忽然有些后悔，他曾经可以走进王耀心里，可是他始终没有迈出那一步，现在只能眼看着王耀远离他。

“阿尔，就帮我这个忙吧，你是我最信任的人。”王耀恳切地看着阿尔的眼睛。

“好，我会去问亚瑟。”阿尔说，“耀，我希望我们不要变成陌生人。”

王耀哀伤地摇头：“我们永远不会变成陌生人，永远不会。”

第二天，王耀收到托里斯的消息，他避开伊万独自去见托里斯。王耀不得不同意伊万对托里斯的高度评价，这个探子的确效率奇高，也许他真是上海最能上天入地的耗子。

托里斯约王耀在一个人不多的弄堂口见面，见到王耀，他没有寒暄，直奔主题：“你要找的人在XX街XX号，你要我办的事已经完成了。”他盯着王耀，言外之意一目了然。

王耀点了一下头：“我答应你的事也会办到的。”

当天晚上，王耀按着托里斯给的地址来到一座小洋楼前，他没有敲门，直接推门进去。

屋里的几个人被惊起，都紧张地看向闯进来的不速之客。为首的一人吃惊地叫道：“王先生？你怎么找到这里？”

王耀反客为主，自然地走到几人面前，除了那问话的人以外，其余人都戒备地看着王耀，似乎随时要干掉他。

“王念京，出了事就想自己跑路吗？”王耀冷笑着看王念京。

王念京垂下眼睛：“王先生，事已至此，我们不能坐以待毙，不瞒您说，我和剩下的伙伴正在准备撤离上海。”

“那在牢里那几个人呢？你们就把他们牺牲掉吗？”王耀质问道。

王念京语气沉痛：“我不想牺牲他们！可是已经没办法救他们出来了，我是他们的上级，保全更多伙伴是我的责任。”

“你可以放弃你的人，”王耀一字一句地说，“但我不能放弃我的妹妹！”

“王先生，你到底想怎么样？”王念京低声问道。

王耀深吸一口气：“我要去告发你。”


	57. 五十七

王耀没想到再次约见本田菊竟然是在日本人的俱乐部，地方是本田菊选的，王耀虽然不喜欢，但他没有选择的余地。

王耀刚到俱乐部门口就被拦住了，他声明是本田菊邀请他来的，但门卫依然不予放行。

直到本田菊出来才解了围：“请进吧，耀君。”他转头用日语教训了门卫几句，那名门卫被骂得像个井辘轳一样硬梆梆地一下下点头认错。

本田菊带王耀坐到一个比较僻静的桌子上，替王耀倒了一杯茶：“请！”

王耀尽可能从容地拿起杯子啜了一口，但是本田菊看出他的手指在微微发抖，嘴角不禁漾出一丝满意的微笑。

本田菊和蔼地说：“耀君，今天来找在下还是为了令妹的事吗？”

王耀放下杯子：“本田先生觉得我不会有其他事来找您了吗？”

本田菊意味深长地微笑：“我乐意让耀君找我，只是不希望耀君再提令妹的事——如果你是为了别的什么，我会很高兴。”说着，他不安分的手又移动到王耀手边，握住王耀的手背轻轻捏了一下。

王耀强忍着恶心，露出不卑不亢的笑容：“本田先生，您前些天把舍妹当成革命党抓起来，可实实在在是抓错人了。”

本田菊冷笑：“耀君想说湾湾不是革命党吗？她可是与那几个革命党搅在一起，那几个人都上了刑，都承认了自己是革命党。”

“可他们有一个承认湾湾是革命党吗？”王耀虽然表面笃定，心里却没底，他只能赌梁子瑜和他的伙伴有骨气。

本田菊敛去笑容：“没有，他们都是硬骨头。”他摩挲王耀手背的皮肤，笑容变得下流：“但是湾湾一个娇滴滴的女孩，恐怕是扛不过大刑的吧？”

王耀眼中掠过一丝慌乱，被本田菊握住的手也开始颤抖，本田菊得意地看到自己的言语胁迫起作用了。

本田菊乘胜追击：“在下曾向耀君提过换回令妹的条件，可惜耀君拒绝了在下的好意，如今反悔可是迟了。耀君，我知道你爱妹心切，但恕在下不能徇私，放走一个女革命党是不行的。”

王耀缓缓抬起头：“本田先生的话只说对一半：我确实想以自己为代价请您释放舍妹，但我能提供的不止是我这个人。本田先生痛恨革命党，可惜一直没能将其根除，正是因为您从没抓对过人。”

本田菊眼珠一动，语气听不出半点波动：“耀君有什么证据呢？”

王耀抬起眼睛，如同叙述一件平常事一样说：“证据是，我才是革命党的人。”

本田菊略显惊讶地眨了一下眼睛：“耀君，在下知道你深爱令妹，但用这种方法是不能说服我的。”

王耀冷笑：“你以前不是很奇怪那些革命党怎么逃出上海的吗？正是我协助他们逃出去的——我在那之前很久就已经加入了革命党，一直在为他们做事，上次我本来还想救出云间的，可惜他还是被处决了。”

本田菊正色道：“耀君，你知道你在说什么吗？”他的手握得更紧，把王耀的手都捏疼了。

“我当然知道。”王耀毫不畏缩，“我知道我干的是掉脑袋的勾当，但是参加革命党是我最好的选择，我想让妹妹上洋学堂，将来离开上海这个水深火热的地方。我得承认，革命党的人都是正人君子，给他们干活是有钱拿的，不然就靠洋行那点收入我怎么养得活我和妹妹两人？”

本田菊的脸色越发阴沉：“所以呢？你是要拿自己的命换你妹妹？”

王耀笑着摇摇头，抿了一口茶，从容地说：“我这条烂命用来换湾湾，您恐怕不会同意。”

本田菊不动声色，既不肯定也不否认。

王耀放下茶杯：“如果只有这样的筹码，本田先生只怕睬都不睬我一下。所以我要付出的价码比那高得多：只要您肯放了湾湾并确保她平安离开上海，我就帮您把上海的革命党一窝端，然后我自己也随您处置。”

本田菊惊讶地瞪大眼睛：“耀君，你是准备出卖你的同伴吗？”

王耀冷笑：“本田先生，您大概不懂，如果没钱就没资格谈什么气节，革命党故然有恩于我，但若是为了我妹妹的性命，我也只能对不起他们了。”话虽这么说，他的语气里没有半点愧疚的味道。

本田菊沉默几秒，语带威胁地说：“耀君，凭你刚才的话，我就可以处决你。”

王耀却没表现出害怕的意思：“我今天来找本田先生就没打算活着回去，只要湾湾安全，我就算背信弃义也无所谓，让我为本田先生做什么都行，让您处决也是心甘情愿，我到地下还会感激本田先生呢。”

本田菊眯起眼睛：“什么都行吗？”他的手指伸进王耀的袖口，握住王耀细瘦的手腕，指头不住地抚摸那里比手背细嫩得多的肌肤。

王耀忍不住地战栗，却依然坚定地说：“什么都行。”

本田菊忽然抽回手：“既然这样，耀君今天是回不去了。”

王耀心中一震，顿时有些慌乱：“本田先生是打算关押我，还是今天就处决我？”

“都不是，”本田菊眼神阴狠，“耀君有意投诚，就交上投名状吧！”

“投名状？”王耀心头又压上一块大石。

“革命党的窝点，就请耀群带路去吧。”本田菊身体前倾，一字一句地说。

王耀放下心来：“那还请本田先生先放了湾湾。”

“如果再下拒绝呢？”本田菊步步逼近。

“那本田先生就自己去抓革命党吧。”王耀冷冷地说。

本田菊不再保持礼貌的态度：“我不妨直说：湾湾是我手中唯一的筹码，放了她，我怎么能确定耀君不是骗我的呢？”

王耀说：“成大事总要冒风险，本田先生不会连这点风险都不敢冒吧？何况无论我是否撒了谎，本田先生都没什么损失——我这个人在你手里，要杀要剐还不是你一句话？”

本田菊向后坐直了身子：“耀君真是分毫不让，精明。”

“比不上本田先生。”王耀说。

本田菊说：“好吧，我现在就放了湾湾。”他叫来一名手下，用日语说：“把那支那女人放了。”

王耀突然说：“等一下，要让我看到湾湾，看不到她我不会配合。”

“好，如你所愿。”本田菊让步了。

在日本人的监狱里，王耀很快见到蓬头垢面的湾湾，才几天的工夫，水灵灵的姑娘就被折磨得不成人形，王耀心疼地将妹妹抱进怀里：“湾湾，你受苦了！”

湾湾失声痛哭：“哥！呜呜呜……”

王耀一下下抚摸妹妹的头发，轻拍她的后背：“没事了，没事了，湾湾别怕！”

本田菊莫名觉得眼前这一幕十分碍眼，他出声提醒道：“耀君，该完成你的承诺了吧？”

王耀瞥了他一眼：“我要把妹妹送回家。”

本田菊上前一步，语带威胁：“耀君，可别得寸进尺！”

王耀不屑地说：“我不会逃跑，你如果不放心可以跟我走一趟，我安顿好妹妹就跟你去。”

本田菊点头：“这很合理。”

王耀家的杂院里，阿尔和伊万正闹得不可开交。伊万找不见王耀，以为王耀去找阿尔了，结果阿尔刚巧找上门来，两人一对质，都不知道王耀在哪儿，两句话不对就争吵起来，两人都为王耀心急，平时的忍耐力全都不见，像两只乍毛的斗鸡一样吹胡子瞪眼睛争吵不休。

正吵得欢，王耀带着湾湾，和本田菊一起进了院子。两人见到王耀先是放了心，然后一看到本田菊心便立刻沉了下去。

“哟，看来所有人都到齐了！”本田菊语气古怪。

看见那两人的架势，王耀也猜了个大概，遂上前说：“伊万，我的钱放在哪你知道，请你把钱找出来交给湾湾。”随后，他又转向阿尔：“阿尔，我本来想拜托伊万的，但现在还是拜托你更稳妥：请你帮我跟亚瑟求个情，让他带湾湾一起走。”

阿尔和伊万两人同时答道：“知道了。”“好。”两人对视一眼，眼中的敌意毫不掩饰。

王耀推着湾湾的肩膀来到阿尔面前：“阿尔，我的妹妹就交给你了，请你一定确保她平安离开。”

“那你呢？”阿尔死死盯着王耀的眼睛，眼中有急切也有忧虑。

“我有我的事要做，我答应了本田先生。”王耀低垂下睫毛。

然后，王耀忽地抬头对伊万说：“伊万，我所有的东西都归你了，虽然不值几个钱，也许有你想要的。”

伊万眼里浸了忧郁，他说：“好。”这是他今天对王耀说的第二个字，也是最后一个字。

王耀看着伊万，轻轻点了一下头，什么也没再说。他又低头按着湾湾的脑袋：“湾湾，好好跟着亚瑟吧，他会带你去见港仔。万一……万一亚瑟不愿意带你走，你就去投奔小越小泰他们。”

湾湾眼含眼水：“哥，我记下了！”

随后，王耀不得不背过身去，以免自己情绪失控：“走吧，本田先生。”

“耀！”阿尔作势要上前。

本田菊一下子插到阿尔和王耀之间，虎视眈眈：“琼斯先生，这是耀君和在下的约定，劝您还是识时务！”

“你——”阿尔恼怒地握紧拳头。

王耀没回头：“阿尔，别跟上来，记住答应我的事。”

阿尔犹豫再三，捏紧的拳头缓缓垂下去了。

王耀就这样跟本田菊一起走出了院子，直到消失在弄堂口都没再回首。

湾湾的哭声让两个呆立的男人回神，两人互视一眼，眼神同样复杂酸涩。

“最后他还是选择你。”伊万不平地对阿尔说。


	58. 五十八

当本田菊带人闯进革命党藏身的小洋楼时引起不小的慌乱，左邻右舍住的是家境不错的中国人，他们见日本人来势汹汹都十分慌张，但发现不是冲自己来，邻人们又都松了口气。

小洋楼里一片狼藉，家具乱糟糟的，窗帘歪斜地垂在窗边，下面耷拉到地上；桌上、地上雪片一样扔着一些文件，看起来是没来得及销毁。本田菊的爪牙又检查了二楼各个房间，全都空无一人，显然革命党已经跑了。

“八嘎！”本田菊气得一脚踹翻一把不结实的椅子，椅子当场断了腿。

一名日本兵报告：“大佐，茶还是热的，他们应该没跑多远。”

“封锁所有关口！”本田菊喝令。

转过身来，本田菊冷冰冰地看着王耀，目光仿佛要把王耀劈开来，他一步步逼近王耀，王耀鼓足全身的勇气才让自己没退缩。

“我真想把你这里剖开看看，”本田菊的手指在王耀胸前轻轻划圈，他呼在王耀耳边的气息都是凉的，“看你心里想的是什么，你到底有几句真话。”

王耀不动声色：“这真是他们的据点，我来的次数不多，但是见过好几个人，那个叫王念京的是他们的头。”

本田菊冷笑着点了一下头：“你就嘴硬吧！”

后来王耀被本田菊带回去，奇怪地没有送进监狱，而是被软禁在湾湾住过的那间公寓。公寓已经收拾过了，湾湾的痕迹荡然无存，王耀也没想到这是他妹妹曾被关押的地方。本田菊很贴心地没有告诉他，客观上让王耀待得舒服了点。

日本人搜查了王耀提供的所有地点，全部都是人去楼空，不能不让人怀疑王耀把他们耍了。根据这些地方留下的物品和线索，他们可以肯定革命党确实曾在里面住过，但是不知怎么玩的金蝉脱壳，逃得无影无踪。

被欺骗的事实令本田菊恼羞成怒，他几乎无法继续在王耀面前维持冷傲的态度：“王耀，我不知道你玩的什么把戏，那些革命党怎么会凭空消失了？这都是你算计好的吧？”

王耀眼珠慌乱地动了几下：“不可能啊？一个都没有了吗？”他已经将革命党主要成员的姓名和体貌特征都提供给了本田菊，可是这帮日本人仍然像猴子一样被耍得团团转。

“别给我装蒜！”本田菊咬着后槽牙说，“别忘了还有3个革命党在我手里，你再不说实话，我就杀了他们扔黄浦江里！”

王耀确实怕了：“别杀他们！他们……他们到底帮过我，我出卖他们的同伴已经很不是人了，你就放过他们吧！”

本田菊眼睛一挑，忽然计上心来：“怎么？你还有这廉耻心？你可是说过，没钱就没资格讲什么气节！”本田菊冷笑着等王耀的反应。

王耀很不自然地搓着衣服下摆：“但是他们拼了命要救我妹妹。我也是个人啊，是人就会知道感恩，我怎么也……本田先生，你能不能放过他们仨，就三个，好吗？”

本田菊斜觑着王耀：“让我放了他们三个可有点难，但也不是不行。”

王耀一听这话有转机，立刻追问道：“要我怎么做？怎么做能放过他们？”

“你跟我一起去监狱见见他们，然后我再告诉你。”本田菊卖了个关子。

王耀一咬牙：“好！”

本田菊亲自驱车带王耀去监狱，王耀如坐针毡，心想自己很可能一去不回，然后下次重见天日就是在刑场上了，不，他可能根本挺不到上刑场，在监狱里就会被折磨死。本田菊不知道他这些百转千回的思绪，到了监狱，他居然很绅士地替王耀拉开了车门：“请下车。”

监狱里永远弥漫着潮湿发霉的气味，与臭味混合在一起，正是最适合这阴森恐怖之地的味道。本田菊走在王耀前面，他走得很快，步伐坚定，跟在他后面的王耀却每走一步都小心翼翼，生怕踩到什么机关陷阱似的。

来到关押几名革命党的牢房前，本田菊命人开了门，本田菊蛮横地握住王耀的手腕，把他拉进狭小的囚室。

“来看看你的朋友们吧！”本田菊狞笑着将王耀推到梁子瑜等3人面前。

看到王耀，梁子喻眼中闪过一丝惊愕，然后迅速恢复了冷漠。

“怎么？不跟朋友们叙叙旧？”本田菊抬起王耀的脸，迫使他抬头看那3人。

“我不认识这个人。”梁子瑜沉不住气说了话，但这种此地无银三百两的做法无异于告诉本田菊他和王耀关系不一般。

“不认识？”本田菊冷冷地看着梁子瑜，“王耀可是什么都说了，关于他怎么替革命党卖命，还有他和你们联手救他妹妹的事！”

梁子瑜愤恨地瞪着本田菊：“我和这个人没有关系，我救那姑娘是出于道义，我不知道她是谁！”

“别再嘴硬了，就让你拼命掩护的这位王先生跟你说说吧！”本田菊转向王耀，“耀君，该说的、不该说的都说过了，再不出声也没用了吧？”

王耀期期艾艾：“我……我不是故意的……”他不敢看梁子瑜的眼睛：“对不起，子瑜，我全都告诉本田菊了，你也知道我过得多苦，我是没办法的呀！我不能看着妹妹去死，我……我只能这么做！”

“呸！”梁子瑜一口啐在王耀脸上，“叛徒！懦夫！”

王耀遭此羞辱也动了气，他一抹脸，大声叫道：“别以为你比我高尚！你没有家人，不会被要挟，你不知道我有多难！我收留过你，我帮过你们的人，你们是怎么报答我的？连一个女孩都救不出来！你们忘恩负义！”

梁子瑜怒发冲冠：“我和我的同志搭上命救你妹妹，你还敢说我们忘恩负义？你为了一己之私出卖同胞，甘当汉奸走狗，你早晚会跟我一个下场！我在地底下等着你！”

“你胡说！我不是汉奸！我不是汉奸！”王耀歇斯底里地叫道。

本田菊抱住发疯的王耀，连推带抱地将他弄出牢房，牢门在他们背后锁上。梁子瑜恶心地对王耀站过的地方踩了几脚，一仰身倒在囚室的木板床上，气得一句话也不想说。

被本田菊弄到车上时王耀依旧在乱喊乱叫：“我不是汉奸，我不想当汉奸！怎么办？他会说我是汉奸，革命党那群人都跑了，回头肯定来杀我，怎么办？我不想被他们当汉奸杀了！”

本田菊冷笑：“你才意识到你是什么吗？”

王耀双目无神地瘫在座椅里，全身上下透着深深的绝望，被人当面指着鼻子骂成汉奸比他想象的要可怕，被本田菊处死是一回事，被唾弃为汉奸并背负着骂名去死就是另一回事了。王耀失神了一路，连本田菊把车开到哪里都没注意，当车子停下时，他才稍微动了动。

本田菊说：“耀君，我们到家了。”

家？王耀一时反应不过来。

本田菊见王耀没反应，遂自己下了车，将王耀那一侧的车门拉开，很有风度地向王耀伸出一只手：“耀君，下来吧。”

王耀没碰那只手，推开本田菊迈下来，机械地抬头看去，发现这里不是自己家，而是他刚住过一晚的公寓。麻木地被本田菊推着上了楼，王耀任由本田菊将他推进干净整洁的卧室，像大仲马说的，这里豪华的家具和摆设能“令最爱慕虚荣的女人别无所求”，只是这些对王耀没有任何意义。

本田菊带着阴谋得逞的笑容说：“耀君，无论你是怎么想的，现在你已经没有退路了，在你的朋友眼里，你就是个叛徒！”

“我不想让他们知道的。”王耀喃喃道。

本田菊坐到他身边，悄悄趁机将手放在王耀肩头，见王耀没有排斥，他便更大胆地揽住王耀的肩：“留在我身边，没有人会伤害你。”他的声音充满诱惑，温热的气息吹动王耀鬓边垂下的发丝。

后来本田菊秘密放走了梁子瑜等3人，他知道，那几人一旦与他们的同伙汇合，王耀当了汉奸的事就是板上钉钉，这样王耀就再也不能在中国人中间生活下去了。

从那之后王耀就在本田菊的公寓里住下，他一步也不愿走出去，本田菊给门上锁完全成了多此一举。本田菊每天都来看他，亲自为他送来精美的饭食，王耀却吃不下几口。王耀没提过要回家，也不提他的妹妹，他就像一只蜗牛一样藏在脆弱的壳里，自以为能保护自己，其实只要踩上一脚就会连壳带肉全糊成一滩。

王耀的状态令本田菊担心，他终于得到了这个人，可是他抱着的却是一具行尸走肉，王耀心如死灰，让他看得想发脾气，他想尽办法让王耀开心，但无论是软语相劝还是威逼利诱，所有的语言打到王耀的外壳上都弹回来，一点也进不去王耀心里。本田菊不想承认，他开始后悔了，也许当初不用那么极端的方法，他就有可能得到鲜活的王耀，而不是眼前这副空壳。

但即使重来一次，本田菊还是宁可用尽最恶劣的手段也要达到目的，他不会坐视王耀和那个金发的美国人走到一起。

几天以后，王耀终于对本田菊的话有反应了。本田菊对他说：“耀君，湾湾已经跟柯克兰先生一起去香港了。”


	59. 五十九

说服亚瑟花了阿尔一番口舌，起初亚瑟是不想揽这个烫手山芋的，而且带着这个碍事的女孩一起出行势必增加很多麻烦。但当阿尔打出最后一张牌时，亚瑟到底还是同意了。阿尔告诉亚瑟，如果不肯收留湾湾，他会跟马修联手，马修虽然已经回了加拿大，但他始终对自己失去的遗产耿耿于怀，并且他总希望能跟他的双胞胎哥哥重归于好。亚瑟权衡再三，终于答应了。

其实阿尔撒了谎，马修已经对当初的遗产不在意了，并且现在的怡和洋行已经没多大捞头。从这一点来看，马修与亚瑟一样是实用主义者。

亚瑟暂时将湾湾安置在英国领事馆，日本人再耀武扬威，到底还没真占领上海，英国领事馆他们目前是不敢动的。亚瑟并不喜欢湾湾，这个女孩没有半分港仔的精明，全身上下都透出一股天真单纯的气质，除了当妻子或情人以外没有其他好的出路，不过在英国应该也有没落贵族或年轻新贵会喜欢东方女孩，要给湾湾安排个不错的婚事还是可以的，这是唯一一件他能为王耀做的事，亚瑟这样想。

在亚瑟和湾湾出发那天，王耀没有到场，他被迫与世隔绝，谁也没法把消息告诉他。阿尔去找过本田菊，希望他能允许王耀去送妹妹，却被本田菊生硬地拒绝了。阿尔开始怀疑，王耀是否已经被本田菊秘密杀害。

王耀再度出现在上海的天空下竟是由于一个意想不到的原因，间接帮了他的人是路德。有一天路德随口跟本田菊提起费里的画，他说费里最近找不到王耀很苦恼，他为王耀画的那幅肖像就要完成了，可是模特本人却失约。本田菊听了这话，居然亲自送王耀到路德府上，条件是费里作画期间他要留在这里，等结束后再带王耀回去。王耀时隔多日终于又见到本田菊以外的人，心情激动得想哭，但本田菊警告他不许表现如任何异常，王耀尽了最大努力克制住自己的情绪，像此前的每一次一样坐在费里画室的窗前。

窗外阳光正好，光线透过常青藤茂盛的叶子，从缝隙里一缕缕照射到静谧的房间里，叶子的深绿被阳光照得透明，成了翠绿。

王耀的眼睛落在长青藤上，心却神游天外。他回想起在革命党的据点与王念京的对话。

“我要去告发你。”王耀这样说。

一听这话，屋里的人都躁动起来，揎拳捋袖逼上来，有人准备悄悄掏枪，都被王念京一个眼神瞪了回去。

“都别动！”王念京低喝道。

众人心有不甘地暂停了动作，全都像恶犬般瞪着王耀，似乎他一有不当之举就会被他们一举拿下撕成碎片。

“王先生，您这话什么意思？”王念京冷冷地看着王耀。

“阿京，借一步说话。”王耀用眼睛示意王念京单独聊。

王念京狐疑，还是满足了王耀的要求，屏退其他同志。

“现在可以说了吗？”王念京语气强硬。

王耀从容不迫地说：“从梁子瑜被抓开始，你们已经暴露了，与其坐等被人一窝端，不如给我行个方便，让我在本田菊面前有个投名状。”

“投名状？你想当汉奸吗？”王念京厉声问道。

“正有此意，”王耀说，“我去告发你们，本田菊一定能顺水推舟给我个汉奸当当，至于你们，这上海肯定是待不下去了，不如趁早走了，等日本人上门抓人，你们损失的就不止梁子瑜他们三个了。”

王念京听出王耀话里有话，立时抓住话头追问：“王先生，你是让我们逃吗？”

“对，你们要尽快逃，逃出上海，保住剩下的人。”王耀说。

“可是，你又为什么要去当汉奸告发我们？”王念京被王耀前后矛盾的话弄糊涂了。

王耀冷静地说道：“我去告发你们，以投诚为条件换我妹妹出来，你们在这之前一定要跑出去，但要留些证据，等本田菊找到这里时扑个空，也就没话可说了。”

王念京瞪起眼睛：“本田菊多疑，他一气之下肯定要杀了你！”

王耀露出一抹诡异的冷笑：“本田菊那个畜牲对我有淫邪的念头，不会轻易杀我。只要我装得够胆小够脆弱他就会得意忘形，到时候他会故意让全天下都知道我当了汉奸，当然最希望让我曾经的‘同伙’——也就是你们——发现我无耻的真面目，这样他就会让梁子瑜他们看到我的丑态再放了他们，让他们来给你们通风报信。我想至少能救出他们中的一个，最好的情况是三个都救出来。”

王念京明白了王耀的想法，对王耀的态度由憎恶转为感激：“王先生，您是要救我们的同志啊！可是为这事可能没命，你觉得值得吗？你真想这么做吗？”

“一条命能换4条，赚了。”王耀说。

王念京重重地点头：“谢谢您，王先生！我们不会让您蒙受不白之冤，如果子瑜他们能平安离开，我会告诉他们您是他们的恩人！”

“不，绝对不行！”王耀断然否定，“你必须保证，除你以外的所有人都不知道我的计划，要让所有人都认为我真做了汉奸。”

“这是为什么？”王念京因惊讶而瞪大眼睛。

王耀徐徐道：“我要作为汉奸留在本田菊身边，做你们的眼睛和耳朵，你们已经损失了上海的全部组织，再建立起来将非常困难，有我这个耳目会方便许多。上海沦陷是迟早的事，在那之前要留下一颗种子，留在敌人的心脏上。”

王念京一把握住王耀的双手：“王先生！你……你为什么要为我们做这么多？”

王耀轻轻摇摇头：“别这么感激我，我也有自私的目的，我做很多事都是为了我的妹妹。”他突然抬起头，双目炯炯：“但这一次更是为了云间，他让我救一个中国人，你让我救更多中国人，这回我能做到。”

王念京用力地握了一下王耀的手，脸上的激动渐渐被克制下去，他用低沉的声音说：“王先生，我记下了，我都记下了。”他仿佛说出了一生最郑重的承诺。

王耀点点头：“快走吧，从现在到明天早晨，你们的时间不多了，快离开上海。”

结束回忆，王耀的目光重新聚集，常青藤的大片绿色视线中，光线已经移开，时间过去很久了。

费里依然在画布前奋斗，年轻画家的脸颊因激动而微微发红，洋溢着旺盛的激情和精力。王耀的余光捕捉到费里，他想最后好好看看这位热爱艺术的意大利青年，费里作画的样子永远那么热情张扬，快活得令人羡慕。不知费里知不知道，他自己才真的像一幅充满生命力的画呢，王耀慨然地想。

“完成啦！”费里将画笔一丢，开心地叫起来。

王耀微笑着站起来，活动了一下酸涩的脖子：“我可以第一个欣赏吗？”

“当然，你是我的画中人！”费里欢快地把王耀让到画布前。

王耀看到一幅宁静优雅的肖像画：偌大房间的一角，神情忧郁的男人坐在窗前的扶手椅里，面对窗外的绿意盎然徒生忧伤，画面中仅有的一束光线照亮了人物的面部和部分躯干，大片绿茵茵的常青藤衬着他的半侧面，色彩柔和而灵动，看得出画家对人物充满爱意。

“真美！”王耀从未想过他会由衷赞叹自己的肖像。

“这是我迄今为止最满意的作品，”费里从不会假谦虚，“我还没有想好名字，不过我已经决定把它送给你，作为分别的礼物。”

“不，”王耀缓缓转过脸来，“请你替我保管这幅画，保留我一生最好的样子。”

费里先是奇怪，旋即笑了：“我愿意保管它，不会把它送给任何人，我会留住你最好的样子！”

后来费里和王耀一道下楼，王耀向路德家的每一个人告别，也包括仆人托里斯。那是王耀最后一次出现在路德家，也是最后一次见到费里。

回去的路上，本田菊和王耀并排坐在后座，两人之间无话可说，一个心怀鬼胎，一个满心反感，他们沉默地穿行过上海的大街小巷，直到其中一个忍不住开口。

“耀君打算一直跟我僵持下去吗？”本田菊歪头看王耀的侧脸。

“我没有跟你僵持，我只是不想跟你说话。”王耀冷冷地说。

本田菊却对王耀终于开口了这个事实有点得意：“耀君，刚才为什么不邀我上楼去呢？我也很想看看耀君为瓦尔加斯先生工作时的样子。”他最后一句话说得很暧昧，带点情色的味道。

王耀的脸一阵红一阵白：“那会让你失望了，这只是一幅肖像画，穿着衣服的。”

“耀君任何样子我都想看，”本田菊说，“不管什么样子的你，全都属于我！”

“你永远不会看到那幅画。”王耀不想再跟本田菊说话，索性闭上眼睛假寐。

本田菊已经在心里合计怎么把那幅肖像画搞到手了。


	60. 六十

后来本田菊还是没能得到那幅肖像画，无论他怎么游说，费里坚持要自保留这幅画，千金不售。本田菊也只能作罢，无论如何，那只是一幅画，真人就在他身边。本田菊请求费里让他看一次画像，这个费里同意了，于是本田菊终于看到了王耀的最后一幅画像。明媚的午后暖阳中，王耀闲适地坐在窗前，脸上却带着抹不去的忧伤。画中人仿佛安静地生活在一个美好的世界，对画布前窥视的目光毫无知觉，也浑不在意，无论谁都没法打扰到他的宁静。本田菊忽然明白了为什么《道林·格雷的画像》会具有引人入胜的魅力，最美好的人永远活在画中，活在那个静谧温馨的世外桃源。

“这是一幅杰作。”本田菊的赞美发自肺腑。

“谢谢您，”费里笑道，“所以您看，我实在舍不得把它交给任何人。”

如果就这么把画从费里手中抢手是否可以呢？本田菊只花了一秒就打消了这个疯狂的念头，他意识到，这世上总有些东西是他得不到的。

路德一家走得匆忙，路德和他的哥哥产生了分歧，吉尔伯特想回德国，但路德对德国的形势很不乐观，他决定带罗德里赫去瑞士，也希望费里西安诺同行。出乎意料的，费里拒绝了，他坦然地告诉路德：“路德，我很感激你对我的收留，但我不再是个需要人照顾的孩子，我要回我的故乡米兰，我相信那里会给我更多灵感。”

不管路德如何挽留，费里去意已决，于是一起生活多年的一家人就这样分道扬镳，分别前往三个不同国家。费里在出发前没能再见到王耀，本田菊倒是以朋友的身份去送了他，出于某种较量的私心，本田菊没让费里见到王耀最后一面，算是为自己没能得到王耀的肖像而扳回一局。

这段时间里，王耀一直被软禁在那间公寓里，本田菊会抽出所有闲暇时间陪伴他，像个一下班就回家的好丈夫，可惜王耀并不领情，依然只会冷面相向。在确定王耀没有逃跑的想法后，本田菊对王耀的限制宽松了一些，王耀虽然还是被锁在房内，但本田菊会满足他所有的要求——王耀并不主动向他提出要求，本田菊会根据自己的观察发现王耀需要什么，然后在第一时间处理，客观上看，王耀被他照顾得很好。为了不让王耀憋闷，本田菊隔三岔五带他出去，虽然王耀嘴上不说，但本田菊能从他眼中看到喜悦，就像被关久了的犯人终于看到监狱外的天空时那种欣喜，同样的神情在一名被处决前的死刑犯脸上也有过，本田菊记得那名死囚叫云间。

本田菊换了个男性情人的事情不迳而走，与他的上任情人一样，这名男子也是中国人，而且据说还是那位旧情人的哥哥，这是个有趣的新闻，满足了某些闲人变态的xing爱好。有一次本田菊带王耀参加一个老年日本富人的酒会，到会的几乎都是日本人，听起来像爆豆一样的日语令王耀反感不已。在本田菊与人应酬时，王耀躲到一边寻清静，可是大厅里还是有不少人注意到了这个神色冷峻的中国人。

一名大腹便便的中年日本人凑到本田菊旁边：“本田君，那个漂亮的支那人就是你的新情人吗？”

本田菊瞥他一眼：“中岛君有何贵干？”

中岛说：“本田君眼光不错，这个人比你以前那个支那女人还漂亮，如果你将来不要他了，不如就让给在下吧！”

本田菊的表情顿时冷下来，眼神像刀子一样甩向中岛：“别打他的主意！”

中岛自讨了没趣，只得讪讪地说：“一句戏言，本田君别这么较真嘛！”他可不相信本田菊玩不腻那中国人，本田菊对情人的薄幸是出了名的，大概再过些日子就会把王耀丢掉，到时候再出手也不迟。

王耀独自躲在一边，不知道自己在被人议论，也不在乎。

忽然，一名侍应靠近王耀，小声说：“王耀先生，能跟你谈谈吗？”

这人的声音令王耀身体一僵，他抬头一看，面前穿着侍应制服的人是托里斯：“托里斯，你没跟路德他们走？”

托里斯说：“您知道我真正的主人是谁。”

“伊万让你来的？”王耀问。

托里斯没回答，自顾自地说：“布拉金斯基先生将乘后天的船去美国，他想见你。”

王耀心里一阵难受，不知不觉间，伊万在他生活中占据了很重要的一部分，甚至是不可替代的，当这个人最终要离他而去时，他感觉好像身体残缺了一样痛苦。

“本田菊不会让我去的。”王耀黯然说。

“您想见布拉金斯基先生吗？”托里斯问。

王耀点点头：“当然想。”

“那就别找任何理由。”托里斯说，“而且，阿尔弗雷德·琼斯先生也会乘同一艘船前往美国。”

王耀猛地抬头紧紧瞪着托里斯，声音不自觉地提高了：“什么？阿尔也要走？”

“是的，他们俩都会走，而且是同一时间，很巧。”托里斯暗自冷笑。

“阿尔说什么了吗？”王耀急切地问。

“我跟琼斯先生不熟，想也知道他不会托我带话，”托里斯说，“有什么话就当面跟他说吧。”

王耀陷入矛盾，眼中混合和了慌乱、沮丧和悲伤。

“所以，你更喜欢的还是琼斯先生啊！”托里斯半是自语半是说给王耀听。

王耀无心答腔，想到从今以后再也见不到阿尔，再也听不到他的声音，再也不能握住他温暖的手，王耀感觉心被深深地刺伤，在佯装坚实的胸膛后汩汩流血。

“耀君，出什么事了？”本田菊的声音把深思的王耀吓了一跳。

王耀抬头一看，才发现托里斯不知何时已经消失了，站在他面前的是本田菊。

王耀忍住涌进眼眶的泪水，尽可能平静地说：“本田先生，你知道阿尔和伊万会在后天乘船离开上海的事吧？”

本田菊当即拉下脸，机警地四处看：“谁告诉你的？”他看得这么严，竟然还是有人接近了王耀。

王耀问：“你不想让我去见他们吗？像费里走的时候一样。”

本田菊冷冷地说：“耀君，你最好知道分寸！”

王耀咬了咬嘴唇：“让我去送他们吧，本田先生，反正我不会再见到他们了。”他忽然抓住本田菊的手，眼神更为迫切。

本田菊反握住王耀的手：“你知不知道你是谁的人？你竟敢跟我提出去见别的男人？”

“我是……你的人。”王耀艰难地吐出这几个字，“我只是请求你让我送走我的朋友们。”

本田菊冷笑：“看来他们对你很重要，尤其是琼斯先生——那我更不能让你去了，我是会嫉妒的。”

“他们没有一点值得你嫉妒的，”王耀轻叹，“得到我的人是你啊！”

本田菊玩味地看着王耀那献祭似的表情，他轻轻捏住王耀的下巴：“耀君，我还没有得到你，如果那么想去送你的朋友们，就用实际行动让我放心吧。”

王耀的眼皮颤抖着合上，一滴没有含住的泪被挤出眼角，在奢靡的灯光下闪耀。

本田菊经不住诱惑，用饱含情欲的低沉声音说：“这可是你自找的，耀君。”他缓缓贴上去，吻住了他觊觎已久的唇。

后来，本田菊终于还是同意王耀去送了，前提是他要陪同。到了阿尔他们出发那天，本田菊和王耀坐车来到码头，阳光正在驱散清晨的雾气，这将是一个适合航行的晴朗日子。

“耀！”伊万很快发现了王耀，快步向他走来。

这是王耀第一次看到伊万衣冠楚楚的样子，这样装扮起来的伊万竟然有几分贵族气质，王耀觉得好笑：“你这样我都认不出来了。”

伊万却笑不出来：“耀，你为什么都不告诉我呢？”他已经看到了王耀身后脸色不善的本田菊。

王耀苦笑着说：“我如果告诉了你，你能同意我这么做吗？”

“不能。”伊万断然道。

“所以我不能告诉你，”王耀目光坚定，“因为我必须做。”

“你这又是何苦，不是没有其他方法救你妹妹，你非要用自己去换吗？”伊万语气中多了几分怜惜。

王耀说：“不止是为了湾湾，我自己选择留下。说到底，我是个中国人，这里是我的家。”

伊万眼神复杂，他叹了口气，把王耀拉进怀里用力地拥抱了一下，在王耀耳边说：“好好照顾自己，以后我不能在你身边了。”

“嗯，我会的。”王耀眼睛有些湿润，他深深地看了伊万一眼，希望能把这个人记在心里。

“耀，你来了！”另一个熟悉的声音。

王耀和伊万同时转头，看到阿尔提着一个不大的行李箱向他们匆匆跑过来。

“呵！迟到的家伙！”伊万酸酸地讥讽。

“阿尔！”王耀几乎不假思索地迎着阿尔跑了两步，两人差点撞到一起。

“耀，你……”阿尔扔下行李箱，紧紧抓住王耀的双肩，纵有千言万语此时也一句都说不出来，他看着王耀的眼睛，有太多太多想要表达，又有太多想要得知。

“阿尔！”王耀忽然就忍不住饱和的泪水了，他不想让阿尔看到他哭泣，但又舍不得低头，最后的最后，他只想看着阿尔的脸，哪怕再多一秒也好。

“耀，我是不是太晚了？”阿尔一向坦率的蓝眼睛变得无限伤感。

王耀摇头：“我不想听这个，你没有别的临别赠言吗？”

阿尔沉默，只是长久地看着王耀还在溢出泪水的眼睛。

“那只能我送你赠言了。”王耀说着踮起脚尖，双臂忽然搂住阿尔的脖子，迫使阿尔稍微弯下腰，他在阿尔耳边轻声说：“阿尔，我喜欢你。”

阿尔震惊地抓住王耀的双臂把他拉开一点，然后不顾一切地低头亲吻了他。

本田菊一直应王耀的要求站在远处没有过来，此时他气得脸都绿了，径直走过来。

伊万见势不妙，扯住阿尔的领子把他从王耀身上拉下来：“差不多得了！”

阿尔却突然搂住王耀的腰，带着他往船上挪：“跟我一起走，耀！还来得及！”

“阿尔！放手！”王耀惊叫道，他挣了几下，却根本挣不开阿尔的胳膊，犹记得第一次见面时阿尔也曾这样紧紧地抱着他，可惜两次都不是令人愉快的经历。

一只手放在阿尔肩上：“放手吧，琼斯。”

阿尔不甘地看向伊万，把伊万的手甩掉。正在这时，轮船拉响汽笛。

那边本田菊一脸怒气，已经快走到他们跟前了，王耀趁阿尔愣神的工夫挣脱出来：“快上船吧，快走！”

阿尔一步三回头，伊万直到登上舷梯前才回头看了一眼：王耀依然站在原地，他身后的本田菊像个幽灵一样靠得很近，生怕王耀跑掉。

轮船离岸，王耀和本田菊的身影越来越小，伊万看到本田菊脸上有一种胜利者的疯狂。

当中国的海岸彻底消失在茫茫海平面后，阿尔依然站在船舷边，久久地注视着已经看不到的上海。

伊万来到阿尔右手边：“没想到我们会成了同一艘船上的人。”

“我不认为我跟你在同一艘船上。”阿尔对伊万没好气。

伊万不在意他的语气：“我们应该成为朋友的。”

“有这个必要吗？”阿尔傲慢地问。

伊万说：“我们拥有对同一个人的回忆，也许我们是最后两个想念他的人，我们不是朋友的话还能跟谁分享关于他的回忆呢？”

阿尔这才明白伊万并非挑衅，他下意识从衣兜里摸出一张照片，那是他在日出的海滩上拍下的王耀的背影。

“你说得对，”阿尔说，“我们应该成为朋友。”

码头上，王耀依旧凝视着船消失的地方，那天际线上似乎仍有一个小点，又或者只是他的错觉。在他周围，码头工人们在为一天的口粮忙碌，他们不健康的脸不时挡住他的视线。王耀更深刻地意识到他们活得多么像蝼蚁。

转过身，王耀的脸上恢复冷漠，本田菊已经在他身后站了不知多久。

本田菊向王耀伸出右手，强硬地命令道：“过来！”

王耀顺从地把手放进本田菊的手掌里，本田菊立刻很紧地握住他的手，好像握住来之不易的珍宝。本田菊就这样拉着王耀往回走，一路都不肯放开。

在本田菊看不见的地方，王耀眼中闪过一丝狡黠和残忍。

中国人的命贱如蝼蚁。只是这一只蝼蚁选择反咬践踏他的脚。

（全文完）


	61. 后记

敲完《上海早晨》的最后一个字，我感到非常欣慰，这个挖了10年的大坑终于填平了，中间我一度想弃坑，但在搁置几年后终于还是再次打开文档，一点一点完成了她。有人说完成一个故事的收获绝对比弃坑要大得多，我想这个收获并非金钱或人气，作者得到的正是这个故事本身，一个由他/她自己构建的世界，一群鲜活的人物生活于其中，如果故事半途而废，这个世界便不能获得生命。  
《上海早晨》的最初构想产生于2011年，那时候我刚完成了《十里洋场》和《客家》，在APH的圈子里稍稍得到一点认可，于是有了更大的野心，想写一部整个圈子里最棒的小说——虽然现在看来是太自负了，可是当时的想法非常得色且中二，自以为自己有那个本事，以为自己真能做到。那时我和几位圈中好友有一个群，我们在群里分享自己的看法，可以说《上海早晨》的初期想法是集体智慧的结晶，虽然动笔的是我，但是大家都给我提供过很好的思路，我们集思广益的结果是这样的：一个租界时期上海的故事，王耀是故事的核心，情节围绕他展开，让他与APH里多数角色产生互动，以此推动故事发展。和《十里洋场》不同，这里的王耀须得是个普通人，是大时代下的小人物，在乱世的重压下苦苦求生。他会与其他人物成为知己，却不能和他们中任何一个真正走到一起，一直到最后，所有人一个又一个离他而去，只有王耀独自留在风雨飘摇的上海。说来“上海早晨”这名字取得都很马虎，当初是想把这名字给《十里洋场》用的，但觉得不够酷便改了。刚开始写的时候，我们都以为“上海早晨”只是个临时的名字，等故事正式发表的时候要改个像样的题目，没想到这个名字一直用到了最后。  
在搁置几年后，故事的走向变了，当然我的想法也有了变化，最明显的是从暧昧至上变成了有真正的CP，也许这种变化让这文落了俗套，但是我觉得这是人物在主导故事，当人物开始有自己的想法时，作者就不能硬把他们掰回已设定好的轨迹。最大的变数是湾湾，当湾湾落入本田菊的圈套开始，王耀就避免不了最终的结局了。我一开始的设想是两种：其一，王耀看着湾湾心甘情愿地与本田菊在一起而无能为力，最后他孤身一人留在上海，苦苦等待妹妹回心转意；其二，王耀在湾湾陷得太深之前去向亚瑟求助，让亚瑟将湾湾也送到英国去，在那里湾湾见到了港，可是两人从此再不思念他们的大哥。最后我是把两种思路捏在一起成了现在的情节，我觉得王耀隐忍、妥协但并不麻木，他的优缺点都很突出，所以这样的结局是可能性较大的。比较遗憾的是亚瑟这个角色没有塑造好，我对他的定位是个纯粹的商人，他有同情心，但不会为别人牺牲自己的利益，为了达到目的可以使用不光彩的手段，他是全文活得最真实的一个人，可惜我没能把握好。  
在正文结束后，本来还想写一个尾声，交代一下人物后来的经历：亚瑟和弗朗西斯在战后重逢，他们冰释前嫌，但还是未能在一起；阿尔终生未婚，但很喜爱他的侄子，他在多年后竟然与马修相处得不错，这是他没料到的；伊万一直在周游世界，有时会给阿尔寄明信片，上面写一句“他一定会喜欢这里”，他们俩都知道“他”指的是谁；费里后来取得了更大的成就，在他晚年举办的最后一次画展上，他首次展出了一幅早年的作品，那是一幅肖像画，画中人是位中国人，画的题目是《上海的午后》，费里声称这幅画不属于他，他只是替一位朋友保管，因此不能出售。但是现在我决定不写尾声，因为这个故事到这里已经足够。然后说说CP的问题，当初有读者以为这篇的CP是金钱，其实是耀跟很多角色都有些暧昧，比如费里，我当时只是因为偏爱阿尔而把他的戏写得多了一些，并没打算促成金钱。但是写着写着就变了样，到最后一章也见了分晓，可以说金钱二人是互相喜欢，露中止于暧昧，菊耀是一头热且注定悲剧结局。跟最初设计的结局的不同之处是耀没有继续忍耐，他以他的方式进行反抗。  
现在，这部21万余字的《上海早晨》终于完成了，她没能像当初我希望的那样成为一部绝佳的作品，甚至都算不上圈内的上乘之作。可是她于我的意义已经非凡。最后我要感谢所有读过这部小说的读者，正是你们的陪伴让我有了继续下去的动力，没有你们也就没有完整的《上海早晨》。也要感谢一直和我共勉的好友青木鱼，正是她的鼓励和督促让我在一次次放弃后重新拾起文档。总之，这就是我贡献给大家的《上海早晨》。

2020年8月23日


End file.
